League of Legends: FALLOUT
by FakeDaVinci
Summary: Three Wasteland Legends will meet each other, either by faith or destiny, and travel together on a new road to the unknown where they somehow end up in a new world within a new realm. The new world of RuneTerra. Its inhabitants will meet and learn from the three Wanderers about these famous words. War, War Never Changes.
1. War, War Never Changes

**Chapter 1 War, War Never Changes**

War, war never changes.

Since the dawn of humankind, man was known to practice the art of war and fought among its own kind. When our ancestors discovered the art of killing, blood had been spilled in the name of everything. God, kings, country, justice, lands, resources, wealth, pride, or simple psychotic rage. Our ingenuity kept changing and revolutionizing the ways of fighting by wielding tools and weapons designed to take away the souls of man. From the sticks and stones of cavemen and tribes to the iron sword and shield of ancient warriors and knights; from the gunpowder muskets and cannons of infantry and cavalry to the modern war machines of destruction and death. As time flowed, ideals began to take root in which became the fear of humanity's destructive capabilities. The ideals spread through the words of philosophers and thinkers that war will soon grow beyond man's control and will consume all life bringing destruction to all civilizations and lead to humanity's extinction. This event is known as Armageddon, the day the world ends with humanities' final conflict. That day soon came.

On the 23rd of October 2077, humanity was unable to sustain their aggressive nature of destruction and set the world into the abyss of nuclear flames and radiation. The cities around the world were annihilated within seconds from the powers of humanities' deadliest weapons, the nuclear bombs. The world then fell into a global blackout from the EMP blasts caused by the nuclear explosions that rendered most advance technologies useless, knocking out all nations' power grids, and cutting off all communications worldwide. The world fell into a small moment "Age of Darkness". This event became known as the Great War.

As the world became silent after 2 hours of the deadly event, the FALLOUT began. The deadly radiations from the nuclear blasts began to poison the environments worldwide. No animals, insects, plants, or man are expected to survive and avoid their extinction.

However, the Great War did not bring humanity to total annihilation as many have predicted to be the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse had been the prologue of new bloody chapters of man's history of war.

In the early days, the ideals of Armageddon had reached the minds of the leaders and scientists of man leading them to conduct the prevention of humanity's end. Thousands of lives were spared from the nuclear holocaust by constructing underground shelters, known as Vaults. When the Great War came, thousands rushed to the safety of these underground shelters to withstand the nuclear onslaught and await the time when it is safe to venture to the surface and rebuild their civilizations among the remains of America. Not many were able to enter the sanctuaries from the nuclear hell fires.

When the time came for the vaults to open, the remnants of man began to emerge to the surface seeking what awaits in this new world. What awaited to greet the survivors was the hell and horrors of the wastes. The lands were irradiated and mutated from the effects of the Great War into a realm of wastes. The American wastes became known as the Wasteland.

The Wasteland became to be described as the "New Hell on Earth" spreading fear and death among the remains of man. New hostile mutated creatures inhabit the wastelands and ruins, bandits and raiders terrorize the survivors and settlements, and radiation still infest in many parts of the world leading to radiation storms, black rains, and poisoned water sources. Hope was held by many but remain lost with no expectations of any salvation, but that soon all changed.

After a century from the nuclear holocaust, new chapters of humanity's history began to be written. Stories began to emerge across the Wastelands with sudden tales of heroes and legends.

The story of the "Vault Dweller" from Vault 13 who ventured the wasteland of Southern California to seek a water chip to save his vault while defeating the Master and his Super Mutant army that have terrorized the wasteland in fear and death.

The tales of the "Champion" who saved the people of the Wasteland from the attempt genocide of the Enclave, the descendants of the remains of the United States government, to establish a new America with non-mutated people.

The deeds of the "Warrior" who fought under the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel and claimed many victories until his final battle in defeating the "Calculator" and his Robot Army.

The legends of these three heroes brought forth hope to the people of the Wasteland and signs of civilization began to rise from the ashes. Their deeds were what the people of the Old World use to say, "folks need heroes, it gives them hope".

As the tales were told and written, new stories of wasteland heroes and wanderers emerged after the previous three. These wasteland wanderers have appeared after around 200 years since the Great War and became legends of heroism and hope within the same late 23rd century.

The Lone Wanderer, the Courier, and the Sole Survivor. They have wandered many lands and roads into the unknown. Witnessing and overcoming the horrors and hell that the Wasteland offered to them. Their companions and Wasteland victims witness their deeds and told their stories. Their tales then forged these wasteland warriors into the legends they are known for.

However, a new chapter is now being written in which, whether by the hands of fate or destiny, will bring these three legends together and walk the same road venturing into another unknown as they always do. Only that their story will not be in the same Wasteland nor on the same planet or realm.

They shall wander into a new realm. A new world in which seem stranger, alien, and impossible to them than what they have encountered in their travels. It will be a story that will be claimed to be a legend and myth throughout the new generations of the wasteland people. (Or possibly made up by some drugged wastelander.)

They will meet new friends and new enemies. The realm will be viewed as either paradise or hell in comparison with the Wasteland.

The new realm, the new world, known as Rune Terra.

Its people will learn from the wasteland legends all about the realities of war.

Above all, they will learn that War, War Never Changes.

* * *

 **There is the first chapter. The next chapters will be the intro and stories of the three fallout heroes.**


	2. The Three Legends

**Chapter 2 The Three Legends**

...

 **October 22, 2290**

 **MegaVault Town, Megaton District, Washington D.C.**

Cool air blew with the west winds over the new fresh green grass on the landscape hills with fresh green trees and vegetation on the eastern outskirts of the rebuilt and restored city of Washington DC. The sun was blazing its rays from the cloudy blue sky warming the planet's surface. A circular settlement turned-town district was in view, built within a nuclear crater with the sides of the cone-shaped pit covered with concrete as a base to support the walls surrounding the hole in which are also made of concrete and reinforced with titanium steel rebars inside the walls that replaced the previous walls made of scrap metals and parts of pre-war planes from a nearby airport.

Outside its walls is a larger wall, made of steel and concrete with guard towers and energy turrets. The outer wall surrounds the crater settlement, a nearby rocky hill with a cave, and a restored pre-war town with a rebuilt school near the edge of the Potomac River. Within the walls and surrounding the crater, cave, and pre-war town were recently constructed buildings with their designs based on the pre-war architecture while made of the same materials as the walls for additional residential, business, entertainment, and security. The former nuclear crater settlement is known as Megaton for it was named after the undetonated nuclear bomb within the settlement's center which now has become a district of a newly reconstructed town.

It is also the home to the famous legend whom is known to have brought hope and now law and order to the former Capital Wasteland, the Lone Wanderer.

The famous Vault Dweller of 101 was sitting on a steel patio chair with a black cushion on the rooftop of his reconstructed house made out of concrete and steel. Behind him was a rooftop steel hatch in which he installed with a set of steel stairs underneath leading to the second floor of his house. Around the rooftop edges were steel railings that were installed with planter boxes and raised beds placed next to the railings that are growing different species of pre-war garden plants and crops forming the Lone Wanderer's own rooftop garden. His chair was next to a patio table on the center of the rooftop with an attached umbrella to provide shade from the sun. On the table was a bottle of Ice-Cold Nuka Cola next to a book entitled ' _War and Peace_ ' and an ashtray for any visitors whom smoke even though the Lone Wanderer hates smoking, especially second-hand smoking. Next to his chair on his left side was his faithful cattle dog companion, Cooper, whom was laying down on his belly with his head raised and still being petted by the Lone Wanderer.

The man relaxed on his chair and looked on from his position as the town district bustled with moving masses of people entering and leaving through the district gates. He enjoyed watching the people socialize at the new Brass Lantern, shopping at the restored Craterside Supplies, checking their health at the rebuilt Megaton Clinic, and enjoying the relaxation at the new Moriarty's Saloon. He never liked nor trust the Irish barman but he tolerates him as long as he is treating Gob and Nora respectively with no physical assaults and gives them fair payments since he "convinced" him to be more fair to his employees. Most likely, Moriarty is only doing it due to the Lone Wanderer's fame, reputation, and status and doesn't complain as long as he is making profits.

The Lone Wanderer's real name is Dante Abram. He is the son of the two famous scientists, James Abram and Catherine Abram. His black hair that was once a messy bedraggled hair style from his 19-year-old teens has been trimmed down to a shorter spiked hair and combed from the front to the rear for a more versatile look. His facial hair was always shaved with shaving cream and a razor to bring out his younger look despite the fact he is now in his early 30's. His face was narrowed and chiseled with a narrow-lined jaw that still contained his younger look and clear smooth skin with no blemish or acne scars despite his age. Whenever he sees his face in a mirror, he often wonders if it was due to Moria Brown's radiation experiment and her "special home-made" Rad-Away that affected his youth besides earning the "teeny, tiny, um, mutation" which he calls the Rad Regeneration "perk". His eyes were hazel like his father and shows the signs of a veteran whom has witness the horrors and atrocities of war and survived. Due to his wanderings, personal training, and fighting enemies and hostile creatures, his body was forged from a thin average teen with a small chubby belly into a muscled toned athlete with a runner's body and a noticeable six pack in which made his belly flat and chiseled. Scars still covered his arms, legs, upper body, and belly, but his face was left mostly intact due to Dante whom is always wearing a helmet and facial protection during his wanderings. His only faint scar on his head, now covered by his hair, was the cut from the crazy Point Lookout Ferryman, Tobar, whom surgically removed his right lobe of his brain. He didn't know how but by some miracle his removed lobe didn't affect his mind, memories, and body control that he thinks the punga dust from the Mother Punga may be responsible for it, or he is just lucky.

Dante wasn't just a regular human, his body is also enhanced with special implants that he acquired during his wanderings. Even implants that he requested from his "faction" that improved each of his SPECIAL perks, granting him fast cellular regeneration, and enhancing his bones to be nearly indestructible to break. Therefore, the implants made Dante either into a super human or a cyborg.

He is currently wearing his Regulator Duster over his Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit in which is his favorite outfit among his apparel collections. On his head he is wearing his Shady Hat as an additional shade to protect his head from the sun with his Lucky Shades over his eyes. He took another swig of his Nuka Cola and leaned back with a sigh. His head craned upwards looking at the blue sky.

" _It has been over a decade since I left Vault 101. The wanderings, the battles, and the rebuilding all have forged me into what I am now and have led me here today._ " he thought.

He started to close his eyes to enter his "Memory Lane" and view the last 13 years of his life in the Capital Wasteland.

...

 **Flashback**

 _Dante Abram can still remember when he first came into this world on July 13, 2258. His birth gave his parents a great joyful moment. He could still remember the first time he saw his father's face and hearing his excited words of joy along with his mother's happy voice. How he was given the name Dante due to his parent's Christian heritage and their favorite character from the story, Divine Comedy. But the moment of happiness led to tragedy as he was sad to remember to hear his mother's dying voice from a cardiac arrest due to the stress of giving birth before he was carted away. His memories then led him to his childhood life in Vault 101 and his happy life with his father and his childhood friend, Amata Almodovar._

 _He remembered his first Pip-Boy 3000 on his 10th birthday, Butch's bullying, his BB gun gift from his dad, and the GOAT exam in which made him a Pip-Boy Programmer that made his father proud. Despite being an average, thin teenager with hardly any muscle tones like Butch and his Tunnel Snakes, he was a bright boy whose intelligent rivals his father in the field of science and medicine that his father couldn't be more proud than his mother would ever be. His future looked promising as he looked forward to enjoy his life with his father and his childhood friend now love interest, Amata. However, everything changed on the third month of his 19-year-old life._

 _On October 23, 2277, his father opened the Vault's door and left him behind without leaving any reasons for his departure. This unexpected action brought chaos throughout the vault, spreading confusion and panic among the population. Whether Dante had or no knowledge about his father's action, he was forced to escape with the assist of his only trustworthy friend, Amata, since he is now a suspected criminal in the eyes of the Vault 101 society, including the Overseer and Amata's father, Alphonse Almodovar._

 _Dante couldn't understand why it was all happening to him on that day. He lived a simple, happy life since he was a baby in the Vault and had been a loyal Vaultie with his occupation as a Pip-boy Programmer. He was shocked, confused, afraid, and angry at the same time within the pandemic state of Vault 101. But all he could do was focus on getting out of the Vault to survive, prepare himself for whatever awaits him outside the heavy gear door, and search for his father to gain answers for his departure. What Dante didn't know was that his first step into the Capital Wasteland and leaving the safety of the Vault behind him will set him on the path to become the legend he is known today._

 _He remembered rushing past through the wooden door to exit the Vault cave and was hit by a blind light and warmth air that heated his skin. Once his eyes adjusted, he felt multiple emotions of shock, fear, and wonder when he saw the entire landscape of the Capital Wasteland. He remembered seeing the DC ruins at the distance with the shadow structures of the Washington Monument and the Capital Building dome still dominating the Old World city. As the memories fast forward, he remembered his first meeting with Sherriff Simms at Megaton, disarming the Megaton bomb, Moira Browns and her Wasteland Survival Guide, meeting Moriarty in his Saloon, learning about ghouls from Gob and the ghoul prejudice, his exploration around the Capital Wasteland, and giving help to any settlements he discovers. Not only did he have to train himself and learn quickly to survive and to defend himself, but to harden his mind and heart when taking a human life even if they are raiders, slavers, and mercenaries whom are threatening the weak and innocent._

 _However, his actions in protecting the innocent people and doing good deeds have led him to make so many enemies whom do not appreciate a "knight in shining armor" to suddenly appear in order to ruin their way of life and fight against the Wasteland's "natural order" of survival of the fittest. This led to some deaths of the innocence whom he just recently saved that it hurt his heart and soul so greatly that he cried in disbelief when he thought he was strong enough to fight against any powerful foe and protect the weak at the same time. These humans with dark hearts were not the only ones introduced to Dante, the Wasteland itself also revealed the horrors of mutated creatures such as Super Mutants, Feral Ghouls, Mirelurks, Bloat Flies, Mole Rats, Giant Ants, and Deathclaws that have preyed on humanity for centuries. Dante couldn't believe when he realized that no matter how many raiders, mercenaries, and mutants he killed, the Wasteland will always be hostile and untamed. It will claim many victims as much as it can either by humans, mutants, starvation, rage, suicide, thirst, or radiation._

 _But no matter how much Dante experienced the Wasteland horrors and human atrocities that could make any man want to run to a nearby settlement and never come out again, he resisted with strong will and strengthened his own resolve to defend the settlements and the people of the Capital Wasteland with the best of his abilities while he continued to wander in his search for his father. This resolve leads him to earn the title as the Lone Wanderer and it started to spread through every pre-war radios in the Capital Wasteland by a disc jockey known as Three-Dog whom runs an old radio station called Galaxy News Radio. He didn't know how Three-Dog learned about his heroic deeds, but he was happy that the spread of his stories across the Capital Wasteland gave hope to the people and help encourage them to "fight the good fight"._

 _Despite becoming the symbol of hope, the Wasteland had its ways of throwing in the unexpected that can take away the things and the people you love and cherish. Dante experienced this after he managed to find his father and learned about Project Purity. He remembered how he watched his father died in the radiation chamber inside Project Purity to prevent it from being controlled by the unexpected arrival of his new enemy, the Enclave, descendants of the remnants of the U.S. Government and its military._

 _What he learned about Project Purity was that it is a special purifier built by his parents in order to bring hope to the entire Capital Wasteland. They constructed it to provide fresh clean water freely to all of the settlements and, possibly, forge a new future for everyone. All of it was accomplished from his parents' dream that they based the project on his mother's favorite Bible phrase, "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely. Revelation 21:6"._

 _Seeing his father dying broke Dante mentally that he started to drink strong alcohol for the first time to ease his pain. It took him about a week to recover his will power before he was able to find his resolve on what action he should take to keep himself living and to take back Project Purity. That resolve was found when he received a call for help from his old friend, Amata, to come back to Vault 101 and end the civil war between the Overseer loyalists and the Vault rebels._

 _When Dante re-entered Vault 101, everything he saw was chaos, death, and fear all around the steel hallways of his former home. Dante never thought that his and his father's departure would cause so much panic inside the Vault leading to so many deaths among the inhabitants. The entire event had infected fear among the Overseer and his loyalists leading them to enforce martial law among the populace and to ensure the Vault's door remain shut forever to ensure their survival. However, the event also enacted suspicion among the young teens and liberal thinkers like Amata, Butch, and Mr. Botch leading them to rebel against Alphonse's iron fist rule and declare in belief that they need to open the Vault to the Wasteland to communicate and trade with settlements in order to survive. With Vault 101 about to erupt into a civil war, Dante knew the fighting will only lead to the Vault's destruction. Dante made a promise to Amata that he will help and he never abandons his friends. With his self-trained skill in charisma and high-intelligence, Dante was able to convince Alphonse to step down and coronate his daughter to become the next Overseer. Peace was restored throughout the Vault and he felt proud and happy to prevent the Vault from becoming the Wasteland's next victim._

 _Despite his heroic act, Amata still had no choice but to exile Dante from Vault 101 since many of the population still blame him and his father for causing the chaos and panic that led to so many deaths of their friends and loved ones. But Dante was a smart man and this surprised Amata and many residents that he would expected this outcome and accepted the exile with no anger or complaints. Hell, he even admitted that he couldn't stay in the Vault even if he was welcome back since he discovered that he was born in the Capital Wasteland before his father brought him to Vault 101 to raise him in a safer environment away from the Wasteland's horrors._

 _He now had a purpose and a duty for the people of the Capital Wasteland. He needed to do his part as the Lone Wanderer to save the people from the Enclave's tyranny by taking back Project Purity and start it up to give everyone in the Wasteland a future for a better tomorrow. Both Amata and Dante hoped that one day he can return and visit her again, but he doubts that he would survive the war against the Enclave, even though he had the Brotherhood of Steel and his companions fighting by his side._

 _He remembered that moment. The moment where he activated the Project Purity with the risk of dying from the radiation that was building up in the control chamber. But it was a self-sacrifice he was prepared to make, just like what his father did when he sabotaged the machine to save his son and keep it out of evil hands. Even though he expects to die, he knows that the Brotherhood will honor him and his parents by distributing the purified water all over the Wasteland freely and protect the sacred machine that will soon give life back to the region._

 _The moment he stepped inside and activated the purifier he felt death coming to claim as he felt the radiation weaken his strength before he fell onto the metal floor. He watched as the water in the glass central chamber turned clear and pure before he turned his vision towards his friends and companions on other side of the chamber's window. He gave them one final smile and said, "Thanks you guys. For everything." He looked up and closed his eyes accepting his death as he awaits to join with his father and mother._

 _But by some miracle, whether by fate or destiny, he managed to survive and live on. He didn't understand why he was alive, but in time he will soon discover the path that was set for him to do something greater._

 _A path towards a goal far greater than Project Purity that it was considered, by everyone in the post-apocalyptic world, impossible to accomplish._

 **Flashback Ends**

...

As Dante continued to relive his memory of his first victory and miraculous survival, he suddenly heard a faint, metallic voice, "…Sir...Sir Dante!"

Dante Abrams shook his head and woke up from his "Memory Lane". He looked around and saw that he was still sitting on his patio chair on the roof of his Megaton house.

"Excuse me, Sir!"

The robotic voice grabbed his attention. He turned his head around to look behind him and saw the roof hatch was open with his freshly cleaned and improved Mr. Handy robot, Wardsworth, floating over the roof entrance.

"I am sorry to disturb you Sir, but your dinner is ready and waiting for you downstairs. I also prepared Cooper's meal as well," informed the robot.

Dante looked at the time on his Pip-Boy and read that it was 5:30 p.m. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that the Sun was already setting at the West and it was going to get dark soon. He looked over the railing and saw less people at the Megaton square. He couldn't believe that he just spent about 4 hours going through his memory as though he was reading a long novel. He got up to stretch until he heard his joints popped on his arms and back.

"Thanks Wardsworth, your cooking has improved over the years," complimented Dante. "Oh Sir, I should be thanking you. Those RobCo programming upgrades you managed to acquire have really made me more useful than an average Mr. Handy. I feel more advanced than my counterparts," said the joyful robot butler.

Dante smiled. He remembered discovering some old RobCo Mr. Handy upgrade holodiscs in some old ruins or purchased them from the merchants whom come from the North, East, and South of the Capital Wasteland to trade with the settlements after the area "rose to prosperity". After studying the holodiscs in his terminal, he decided to experiment and try to develop his own programming to upgrade his Pip-Boy and robot upgrades for upgrading any settlements' robot defenders.

He turned and walked down the hatch with his _War and Peace_ under his right arm with the empty Nuka-Cola bottle in his right hand while Dogmeat followed him. After letting Dante and Cooper enter first, Wardsworth followed them in and closed the hatch behind him. Dante first placed the novel on a "shiny built" wooden bookshelf, next to the wooden spiral stairs, that was filled with other fresh copies of Pre-War books, skill books, magazines, and comics. He walked down the spiral stairs and sat down in front of his clean kitchen table to begin eating his dinner. Cooper trotted to his right and started to chow down his meal in his dog bowl. Wardsworth took the empty soda bottle from Dante and placed it into the blue recycle can next to the black trash can. Then he floated around the house to make sure everything was tidied, organized, dusted, and "pest" free. Meanwhile, Dante looked around his house as he ate to gaze at his collection around the house and the interiors.

The new Megaton house was expanded and redesigned during the rebuilt efforts of Megaton and other settlements of the Capital Wasteland after the war between Dante's faction and the Brotherhood of Steel Iron Chapter from the West. The interior was decorated in a Pre-War standard theme. The new house was built on the side of the slope in the same area of his original Megaton home. The concrete and advanced alloy steels were used to replace the scrap metals to construct the base, walls, roof, and infrastructure with steel support beams to hold the house on the side of the crater slope. The floor was made with the same materials to support the base of the house with polished wooden floors and clean tiles on top of the floors for comfort walking. Finally, tough, thick glass was used to build and install the windows with shades to create this modernized pre-war "house of tomorrow" along with the other Megaton residents' homes.

It is also installed with highly advanced A/C unit and heater to keep his home in comfortable temperatures in each season with electricity powered by solar panels and power lines from Megaton's power station to light up his house and a plumbing station with a plumbing system to supply water to his sinks, toilet, and showers while also draining and recycling any wasted/used water.

Starting from the front door, his personal armory was built on the left side that took about a quarter of the first floor. It was installed with a security slide door and can only open with the security terminal next to it. Inside the armory contained rows and shelves of 3 types of armor (leather, metal, and combat) where each armor is organized by light, medium, and heavy. The shelves also held rifles, handguns, melee weapons, ammo, grenades, and custom-built weapons with a large workbench, ammunition reloading bench, weapon bench, and an armory bench to repair and modify his weapons and armor. There were lockers containing supplies of medical aids, such as Rad-Away and Stimpacks, including a trolley with medical tools to treat any of his injuries. There were two safes on one of the walls in which contains his emergency funds. They contain bottlecaps, the new Dollar paper currency, gold and silver coins, gold and silver ingots, gold and silver plated pocket watches, gold and silver plated lighter, jewelries, and silverwares in which Dante found during his wanderings or acquired from his business deals with junk merchants. The armory also contained storages of his collection of heavy weapons, energy weapons, larger sized melee weapons, and his modified former Brotherhood T-45 power armor in a power armor station with his modified Enclave Mk II power armor in a power armor display.

He has other collection of power armors that he collected from his wanderings but he made sure to have them secretly stored in his "personal secret location" along with his collection of unique weapons and armors that he acquired throughout his adventures in the Wastelands.

The kitchen was expanded to take up the other quarter of the house with enough room to install clean counters, a stove, a steel sink, a Nuka Cola vending machine, a freezer, and a fridge. The living room was set up between the kitchen and the armory and was decorated with clean and newly built furniture including a red couch, nightstands, two red sofa chairs, lamps, pottery plants, cabinets, shelves, paintings, and a working flat screen T.V. The kitchen table was placed between the kitchen and the living room with stools installed next to the counters.

On the second floor, he has a single bathroom built with a shower, a steel toilet, and a counter with a sink and mirror cabinet containing meds with two bedrooms with enough space to fit each a queen size bed, dresser, nightstand, and a cabinet. One bedroom served as his personal room while the second room was a bedroom decorated with pink and white paint and is filled with different kinds of dolls and teddy bears, including a Giddyup Buttercup. There were also posters of the New American country and the TSC showing the person's support and interest. This second bedroom belongs to his adopted niece, Marie, whom was the daughter of Ashur the Pitt Lord and was adopted and raised by Dante since she was a baby with the assist of Wardsworth involving mostly diaper changes. Right now she was enjoying her sleep over with her school friends in Vault 101.

The third room was above the armory that served as his personal office with a desk in the center, bookshelves on the walls, cabinet filled with liquors and glass cups, four ceiling fan, 4 comfort chairs, a coffee table with two small couches on each side, and a table with his chemistry set on the side. There was also a secret trap door installed to the floor with a button hidden underneath the desk to quickly enter the armory.

The office was filled with Wasteland items as decoration and reminders of his wandering history. He had the cleaned and restored Vault-Tec Bobble Head booth near the right corner with all the Bobble Heads he collected from his wanderings. He also had trophy heads of mutated creatures hung on the walls in which he killed in the Wasteland. The trophies include a Deathclaw, Mole Rat, Radscorpion, Albino Radscorpion, Bloatfly, Two-headed Brahmin, Mirelurk King, Claws of a Mirelurk and a Mirelurk Queen, and a full body corpse of a Radroach. The trophies he never collects are the heads of Super Mutants, Centaurs, and Ghouls since these creatures were once human and he has his belief of "respecting the dead", even for mutated humans whom are victims of the FEV and radiation.

He looked at his meal and see that he was eating a roasted beef steak with roasted carrots, boiled broccolis, and roasted, sliced potatoes on the side with a glass of purified water. He looked at Cooper's bowl and sees that his meal contains pieces of the same roasted steak and carrots. The food reminded him during the time the Wasteland became green again. The settlers of the Capital Wasteland were able to grow their own fresh crops, began to domesticate cloned animals, and recieve trade agreements within and outside the former Capital Wasteland due to his "influence and efforts" to help his home to prosper.

Once Dante and Cooper finished their meal, Wardsworth collected the dish, utensils, and dog bowl to clean them in an installed steel sink in the expanded kitchen with purified water and dish soap. Dante looked at the time and saw that it was almost 7:00 p.m. on his Pip-Boy. He decided to go to his office and check through his schedule book on what he is planning for tomorrow and to see if he needs to update it. He may have used his Pip-Boy to keep his plans, notes, and missions updated but he prefers to update on his personal journals and notes than the hassle of typing onto his Pip-Boy and organizing it.

Dante walked up the stairs with Cooper following and entered his private office. This was where he kept his drawn maps of the Capital Wasteland and other territories he explored along with his holotapes and hand-written journals that contain information of the territories. On the left wall was a huge world map where other factions are marked in different continents with notes pinned on the map with information and intel on each faction and their territories. His collection of holotapes and notes are in his file cabinets that he discovered throughout his explorations of the Wastelands. On the desk was a highly advanced flat screen terminal with a holo-keyboard in which he was able to have it built in his "faction's HQ", installed it with a new program he created since he worked as a Pip-Boy Programmer at Vault 101, and made his own set of files and journals protected with a security password in which he made sure to change each week. He even set up his own small satellite dish on the roof to connect it to the terminal and set up an e-mail network to easily communicate his "faction" and allies. On the right wall were wooden shelves that contained his personal collection of unique objects that were given to him for his deeds, mark of friendship, or were uncovered during his wanderings. Among his collections are his favorite items, the Lucky 8-ball, Yew's bear charm, and Alien crystals.

He sat down on his comfy black office chair with Cooper laying down on a nearby dog bed. He started up his highly advanced terminal and unlocked his account with his password. He pulled out his planner book from his desk drawer and checked tomorrow's schedule. He sees that he has a meeting with a couple of VIPs, whom represent their factions, and State delegates at the Capitol Building to discuss the current level of public order, diplomatic relations with other nations, trade routes, mutant and non-human relations, technological advancement, terraforming progress, reconstruction efforts, military reports, uniting their armed forces, and finally establishing a new government.

He smiled knowing who these VIPs are. When he heard stories and rumors about the VIPs in the Mojave and the Commonwealth he was very eager to meet them. He remembered the days when he came to meet them with attempts of diplomacy and negotiate their cooperation to rebuild and restore the civilization despite the fact he has plenty of his faction's ambassadors whom he could have sent to their lands for diplomacy.

The planned meeting was scheduled 3 days ago to give time for these VIPs to prepare and be picked up by his faction's transportation to be able to arrive tomorrow. He re-checked his planner and read that the meeting was to start at the agreed location at 8:30 a.m. tomorrow and he decided to make sure his Pip-Boy contains his own personal files and notes that contain the information for the topics to be discussed at the meeting.

He called out his personal robot butler, "Wardsworth! I have a meeting tomorrow and I will need to be up early. Make sure that my "special uniform" is ready by then."

"Yes Sir! Do you mean that 'black uniform' that comes with those 'black boots' and that 'pea cap' headwear?" asked Wardsworth. "Yes Wardsworth. That's the one." answered Dante. "I will have it cleaned, folded, and ready for you in the morning, Sir." said Wardsworth confidently.

Dante continued to look through his Pip-Boy to make sure that everything was in order and decided to prepare for bed. He shut down his terminal and head to his master bedroom to prepare for bed.

His personal room had a clean, queen-sized bed with a polished wooden dresser and a cabinet as furniture. It also had two nightstands on both sides of the bed with a lamp on each stand and an advanced alarm clock on one of the stands. It also had two large windows with bulletproof glass and curtain drapes that overlooked the district square and the right side of the house. He stripped himself down to his underclothes and de-materialized his Regulator Duster, Vault 101 Armored Jumpsuit, Lucky Shades, and Shady Hat into his Pip-Boy.

He walked out of his room and opened a hallway closet filled with clean towels and went into his bathroom. On his sink was a plastic container with a top lid that contained a toothbrush and a toothpaste that is now popular within the D.C. region and other territories for dental hygiene.

When Dante came out of Vault 101, he learned the Capital Wasteland residents had to resort to using a dirty thick brush, which was scavenged or traded from a merchant, or other filthy alternatives with a cup of radiated or purified water to clean their teeth before the Lone Wanderer was able to "request a person to find a solution to produce hygiene products in a certain location" for the Capital Wasteland residents and export them in other settlements in the East Coast. " _Thank God I made sure to pack my toothbrush and 4 toothpastes before I first left Vault 101_ ," he thought.

After cleaning his teeth, he checked to see Wadsworth had shut down in the installed recharge station before he turned off the lights and headed to his room. As he closed his bedroom door and turned off the lights, he laid down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Dogmeat hopped onto the bed and settled next to him on his left. He unclipped his Pip-Boy, checked the time to see it was 10:00 p.m. and set the Wakemaster alarm clock to 6:00 a.m. before placing his Pip-Boy on his right night stand. He gazed up at the ceiling before feeling his fatigue lowering his tired eyes and closed them before he was set off into his dreamscape.

However, his dreamscape brought him back to his "Memory Lane" where he continued to relive his life story.

...

 **Dreamscape**

 _Dante remembered when he woke up in the Citadel hospital surprised and confused. He expected to wake up seeing his father and mother again in the afterlife, but he ended up surviving and cheating death once more. He remembered how he had question himself wondering why he was still alive. Dante knew that the amount of radiation inside the purifier control chamber, despite the anti-radiation perks he acquired, should have killed him and decompose his body into a glowing goo. He didn't understand what his survival meant._

 _Did God gave him a second chance as a reward for his self-sacrifice, or has faith decided to change his destiny for a greater goal?_

 _After his awakening, Dante was unaware that he was set on the path to become something great and lead to the resurrection of an old nation. The path was going to be harsh and brutal in which will challenge his moral beliefs and good will, but it will lead Dante to redeem humanity for escalating their natural behavior to wage war that led the world to be burnt in nuclear flames._

 _For the next few months after the Enclave War, Dante experienced many new battles, new hardships, and made tough decisions that tested his morality as a human being and paved the way to rebuilt and restore civilization in the East Coast. He traveled to three different locations outside of the Capital Wasteland where he met new people, fought new enemies, and saw many more horrors and atrocities that he didn't know could exist outside the Capital Wasteland._

 _His experience in the Operation: Anchorage virtual simulation forged him into a powerful veteran soldier with full understanding on the scale difference between the battles during the pre-war era and the battles after the Great War. He now feels fast and powerful with the acquired skills to fight with any weapons, infiltrate enemy territories, fight the enemy in bloody battlefields, and take down enemies in close quarter combats._

 _The heavy guilt of his choice in freeing the slaves of the Pitt at the cost of taking Marie, a baby with a natural-born immunity, from her parents had burden Dante with shame and disgust on himself. Marie's parents may be the leaders of the Pitt Raiders and Slavers whom are pushing the limits of forced labor to rebuilt civilization by any means necessary but killing them has made him feel like a hypocrite since he experienced the loss of his parents and he swore to protect the people of the Wasteland, including young children, from suffering the same pain as he had._

 _But he managed to find his redemption by raising Marie as his own daughter with hopes that she can become a greater person than Dante. Once she reached the age of 12, Dante informed to Marie about her parents with his explanations and reasons for his actions of taking her away from her mother and father and eventually killing them. He was prepared to accept his faith by letting Marie judge for his actions, even planning to give her the right to have her revenge by giving her a 10mm pistol to kill him. But she pushed the gun away and told Dante that she understood why he did it and forgives him as heavy tears poured down her red cheeks. She hugged him tightly as she told him with sniffles and hiccups that she wants to redeem her parents' actions by helping the people like he does and to prove that she can be a good person. This brought tears to Dante when he heard her words of her own resolve and he hugged her tightly as he felt his heart become lighter as his guilt was slowly erased and began to be filled with happiness._

 _His adventures at Point Lookout led him to free the settlers and Tribals from a pre-war scientist's mad attempts to dominate the region with psionic powers whom was preserving his brain in a giant container of bio-gel. This was something he was relieved to do since he didn't have to make a choice that will cost him to commit an immoral action. However, his happiness was short lived when he had to face and defeat the horrors and nightmares unleashed by demons and spirits of the Blackhall family within their dark manor at Point Lookout and the Dunwich Building at the Capital Wasteland. Dante is not a man to believe in demons and ghosts since he is a Christian like his parents, but what he experienced was something he couldn't explain through logic and scientific understanding. His task was to destroy a dark artifact known as the Krivbeknih, an ancient book of dark occults in which was said to be the key to communicate with a dark entity known as Ug-Qualtoth. Dante can still remember the ghostly whispers coming from the book and images of darkness and death before he was able to destroy the evil book by placing it onto the ancient obelisk underneath the Dunwich building. But before destroying the book, he suddenly had to face against an unnatural being whom was standing in front of the obelisk._

 _At first he thought it was a regular person scavenging the dark building, but what he saw was something that shocked him so great that he became paralyzed with fear. Standing in front of the obelisk was a young adolescent boy whom is wearing a pre-war striped t-shirt with blood stains and worn out blue jeans while holding a bloody knife in its right hand with a creepy, smiling clown mask on the boy's head. It was the Pint-Sized Slasher, the legendary serial killer from the pre-war days whom is supposed to be killed during the Great War._

 _Dante thought he could overcome this opponent since he is older and stronger than a younger child, but the Slasher proved to be a demonic being in human form when he moved so fast to slash Dante with a killing strike to his chest that he barely dodged it. But the young psycho managed to quickly punch him in the face that send him flying towards the cavern wall. Dante slowly got up while feeling so much pain in his body as the Slasher stood their giggling enjoying Dante's suffering. Dante huffed and ignored the pain in his body before he charged at the Slasher intending to bring down the demonic child regardless if he is a mortal man. The fight was brutal and tiring for Dante with the Slasher showing no signs of fatigue or pain as the unnatural-being giggled with an evil laugh as it mocking at Dante's persistent._

 _However, Dante managed to outsmart the Slasher by having the killer stab him on his left hand to grab the knife and put the adolescent killer in a tight hug with his right arm to prevent him from escaping. Then he pushed and shoved the Slasher towards the obelisk and held him there before he materialized the Kribeknih from his Pip-boy and shoved the evil book onto the obelisk's stone surface. The book burst into flames along with the Slasher and the child killer screamed in pain as Dante continue to hold him down while ignoring the fire burning through the sleeves on his arms until the Slasher stopped struggling and became silent. Dante didn't have to worry of any serious burns since he received a syringe implant called the "Ant Might" from Dr. Lesko making his body fire resistant._

 _Once the Slasher and the book were burnt to ashes, Dante sighed in relief and started to quickly limp out of the catacombs to head towards a second exit in the basement after injecting himself with his last Stimpack to heal most of his injuries._

 _He remembered feeling the relief of safety and warmth when he forcibly opened the door to greet the sunlight at his face as though it purified him of any darkness and evils that have tainted his body from the Kribeknih and the Dunwich building._

 _The sun's rays brightened so much that it blinded Dante's vision until he began to hear an odd beeping noise filling his ears._

Beep _…_ Beep _…_ Beep.

 **Dreamscape End**

...

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Megaton District, MegaVault Town, Washington D.C.**

Beep...Beep...

Dante woke up quickly as he opened his eyes once his dream world came to an end thanks to his Wakemaster alarm clock beeping loudly. He could feel sweat coming down from his head with his skin tingling with goosebumps from fear and his heart was beating fast causing him to breath heavily.

Beep...Beep...

He sat up slowly to ease his heavy breathing and heart beating as he looked at the scar on his left hand where the Slasher stabbed him. Dante always tried to forget about the Blackhall and Dunwich horrors but they seem to always come back to remind him of what he saw was real. He closed his eyes to calm himself down to reassure himself that it was all in the past, he was in the present, and he now has the future to focus on.

Beep...Beep...

He laid back down to gaze at his bedroom ceiling for a few moments to ease his mind before he turned to his right and reached for his beeping alarm clock to shut off the annoying noise.

"I thought all of that was finally buried in the past. Why am I suddenly remembering those horrors all of a sudden?" he asked himself. He looked at Cooper to see his dog awake but keeping himself laid down as the canine looked at Dante with worried eyes.

Dante smiled and petted Cooper. "It's fine, boy. I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all," he said.

He checked the clock to see that it was exactly 6:00 a.m. before he stretched his arms over his head until he heard his bones popped to get his muscles moving. Cooper got up from his master's bed to give Dante the space to get up from the bed and to get ready for his scheduled meeting with the VIPs and the delegates.

He looked at his dresser and there laying on top was his black military uniform with his black overcoat all cleaned and neatly folded as promised by his trusty Mr. Handy, Wardsworth. On top of the folded clothing was a black military pea cap with a white insignia on the front that is well known throughout many parts of the world. It was the insignia of the Terran Starship Command, also known as the TSC, with Dante Abrams as its founder and leader with his title as the Supreme Commander.

Dante remembered the day he designed this insignia himself when he created the TSC. The insignia was designed to represent his faction's hope of rebuilding the world to restore civilization and to defend the new order and peace for all humanity to be able to live with no more worries of survival or fear of the Wasteland horrors. The insignia had a set of wings in which represent the uplifting hope for the people's salvation and the TSC taking the action based on that hope. The sword in the center that is pointing downwards represents the TSC's will to defend themselves and the people while bringing amazing technologies and miracles from the heavens to the people of the Wastelands.

Dante couldn't help but feel proud of his faction's progress and efforts to restore the Wasteland back into their pre-war state. He can still remember that day when the Terran Starship Command was created and rose up to become a world power along with the new nation it created.

...

 **Flashback**

 _He remembered how after wandering to so many unknown regions in less than a year after the Enclave war, Dante began to start thinking about the future of not only the Capital Wasteland but the entire East Coast._

 _He was leaning back on his chair inside his Megaton home staring up at the ceiling while thinking about what he witnessed and experienced throughout his wanderings within and outside the Capital Wasteland._

 _He thought about the Pitt's current condition after he liberated from Ashur's rule. He received information from one of merchant traders from the Pitt that Midea managed to create a minor serum to boost up the immunity to mutation and radiation for each Pitt settler, but the Trogs still infest large parts of the industrial city and the pollution and radiation prevented the settlers from growing any crops and locate any source of purified water. So this led to the Pitt to rely on the trade agreement with the Lyon's Brotherhood by exchanging supplies of factory-made ammo, armor, and weapons for crates of Aqua Pura, food, and medicine. The life in the Pitt is stable, but the people are still under the stage of survival by relying on the trade as their only lifeline to get by each day._

 _Dante then thought about Point Lookout and the way the settlers of Pilgrims Landing resorted to forming a cult and worshiping a false "brain" deity in order to "transcend into the astral plane" to escape the horrors of the Wasteland. It was their way to escape the hardships and suffering of survival and he couldn't blame them for that since he had witnessed many Wastelanders resorted to alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, and religious cults to relieve themselves of their stress to survive today in order to see another day._

 _Then Dante began to think about the current situation of the Capital Wasteland. He knows that everything is peaceful with the Enclave defeated and the Brotherhood is patrolling with the Regulators around the region to preserve the peace and order while working with the Rivet City Security to distribute the Aqua Pura to every settlement._

 _However, even with the peace and order still stabilized throughout the Wasteland there are still problems that have not been solved. Settlements still rely on trade with passing merchants and Canterbury Commons' caravans to survive despite receiving their scheduled delivery of Aqua Pura in which is not enough to grow crops but can be used to keep the settlers hydrated and used for trading due to its high value in the apocalyptic world. There are also areas in the Capital Wasteland that are still under the occupation of Super Mutants, Raiders, Talon Company, Slaver Remnants, and other hostiles that still threaten the settlements._

 _This kind of peace is not enough to Dante._

 _He got up from his chair to look around his house before he noticed his values within his home._

 _Dante saw all of his large stash of bottlecaps and pre-war money with some pre-war watches, pocket watches, lighters, and ingots made of gold and silver within his three steam trunks in the second room on the second floor. He looked at his shelves next to the trunks that were filled with cartons and packs of cigarettes and cigars that he scavenged throughout the Wasteland and saved them to use in his trades with merchants. Dante then looked at his collected piles of chems and meds in which he kept within some crates and med kits next to his chemistry set. Finally, he looked in his kitchen and stared at his large piles of pre-war foods, alcohol, punga fruits, and Aqua Pura that have not been consumed yet. He sees that he has enough food and water to last himself for decades if he can keep them fresh and conserved carefully. Also the large piles of money, chems, cigarettes, and meds that he managed to acquire from his scavenging and bartering with merchants have made him wealthier than Allistair Tenpenny that he could live the rest of his life in retirement._

 _This however made Dante sick when he realized that he is hardly suffering with all these wealth and luxurious items that he acquired while the Wastelanders still risk their lives to survive by hunting, scavenging, bartering, and killing._

 _He wanted more than just the peace, he wanted the people to live like the people did during the pre-war days before the Great War with no worries of death or survival. He wanted the Wasteland settlements to have the chance prosper instead of just surviving. He knew what he wanted to do next._

 _Dante Abram wanted to bring back civilization by rebuilding the ruins of Washington D.C._

 _He remembered how he informed this idea to everyone hoping to hear their positive opinions. He told it to Elder Lyons, Sarah Lyons, Rothchild, Three-Dog, Sheriff Simms, Chief Harkness, and his companions. He remembered how he saw their faces looked shocked and disbelief at Dante's idea to rebuild the D.C. ruins. He remembered how excited he was to hear that they approve the idea, but then he felt saddened and hurt when they say that it was impossible since the people still fear the Raiders and mutants that are still ravaging the area, they don't have the resolve nor reason to establish their own government since the settlements value their independence, the settlers and the Brotherhood don't have any civil engineering knowledge and equipment to rebuild the ruins, and the region is still irradiated with hardly any crops growing to bring_ _prosperity. Dante remembered how he sunken in his bed with anger and disappointment after hearing everyone's rejection to his proposal but he knew within his logical mind that they were right._

 _The Capital Wasteland still has so many problems that, for the first time, he didn't know what to do. This was the first time that he felt useless._

 _Dante then thought if he could locate another G.E.C.K. he could try to reverse engineer it with the Brotherhood Scribes to understand its technological secrets to improve its capabilities to terraform a state-size irradiated region. So he started to try to locate another G.E.C.K. by going through all the Vault-Tec files that he collected from the Vaults and their D.C. Headquarters, but there was none anywhere to be found due to data corruption and secrecy and it was one in a million chance to find another since Dr. Braun made only a few. He then tried to calculate to see how long it will take for the Purifier to restore the Potomac River and the Chesapeake Bay. The results he got, after re-calculating about twenty-three times, was that it will take about 3 decades for the Potomac River to flow pure, clean water and about a century to restore the Chesapeake Bay._

 _He was distraught at the numbers. He couldn't accept this._

 _He can't bear the reality that he will never be sure that a civilization will be rebuilt within the D.C. ruins. He needed to see civilization rise up from the ashes and make sure that the next generation of humanity don't have to suffer as their grandparents had to suffer to survive day by day._

 _Dante was at loss. His calculations have led him to nowhere and he doesn't know what to do._

 _He remained sitting in his desk chair while moping on his failure until something clicked in his mind in realization. He remembered the prayers and verses he gone over with his father ever since he was a baby. They would always pray before dinner to say their Grace and sometimes before bed._

 _He once asked his father why they pray to God if he doesn't say anything back and his father told him, "Well son, even though God doesn't respond to us he can still hear our prayers and he has his own miraculous ways to answer them. Maybe one day he will answer your prayer in the strangest way that you will never expected. I know he did it once for your mother in some way and it inspired her to help people."_

 _But he never prayed to the Lord ever since he first set foot into the Capital Wasteland. He was so focused on his search for his father, wandering the wastes, and helping the people that he hardly made the time to pray to God. He decided to give it a try before he sat up on his desk chair, rested his elbows on his desk, and folded his hands close to his face as he closed his eyes to begin his praying._

 _"God, if you are up there; in the sky, or among the stars; then can you see how every one of your children are suffering in this hellish world for the last 200 years? I know our ancestors have brought this upon ourselves by their greed and arrogance that led to setting the world in nuclear flames. But please, spare us all this suffering and give us just one tiny salvation. If we have to rebuild our civilization through sweat and blood to obtain the life of living instead of surviving, then so be it. So please, dear Lord, just give us one chance to redeem ourselves."_

 _After he spoke his words, his prayers were answered by the beeping alert from his Pip-Boy 3000 signaling him that it has picked up a strange radio broadcast. A broadcast so strange and so alien that it will lead him to not only discover something impossible, but to acquire the miracles from the stars to create a new faction that will be humanity's guide to redemption and salvation._

 _The unknown broadcast led Dante farther north from the D.C. ruins and south of Old Olney near a ruined pre-war house where a trench was formed from the house and into some nearby hillsides._

 _At the end of the trench, he spotted a strange disk-shaped craft that looked like a flying machine with rockets and fins on the rear. Dante knew it couldn't be from the Enclave since it wasn't designed like a Vertibird, but he was curious to know what it is and where it come from. When Dante got close to the strange aircraft, he suddenly saw himself in a strange energy field surrounding his body and felt himself floating off the ground before he was pulled up into the skies as he panicked and screamed in shock and confusion while he watched the ground getting further away. He looked up to see that he was heading towards a large bright circular light before he was blinded and felt himself become unconscious._

 _This was the moment when he encountered something that he considered fiction that should only come from his comic books. When Dante Abrams woke up from his moment of slumber, he was shocked that he was inside a city-size alien spaceship known as Mothership Zeta. It was here where he made contact, resisted, and fought against some extraterrestrial beings in which can be described as "little, green men" in space suits whom are known as the Zeta Aliens._

 _For about a 3 weeks, Dante fought the Zeta Aliens in hopes to escape the Mothership. He found new companions whom fought along his side such as Somah the abducted slaver, Sally the abducted 211-year-old girl from the Pre-War era, Elliot Tercorien a U.S. Army Medic soldier from the Battle of Anchorage, Paulson the cowboy from America's "Wild West" period, and Toshiro Kago a samurai from Japan during the Tokugawa shogunate. Eventually, the unofficial gang managed to overcome the Zeta Aliens once they reached the Command Bridge and killed the Zeta Captain._

 _In the end, not only did Dante manage to defeat the Zeta Aliens alongside with his new allies, but he also managed to acquire the entire Mothership after destroying a second Alien Mothership that appeared by hyperspace to retake the human-hijacked ship when they received the Zeta Captain's subspace transmission for help._

 _As previously mentioned, three of his allies were from different time periods of Earth meaning that the Zeta Mothership and the Aliens have been orbiting and observing humanity and Earth before the Edo period of Japan and after the Great War. Dante couldn't understand why they were here observing the human race for over two millennia since he couldn't read nor understand the Zeta language on their terminals and audio logs._

 _However, the Zeta's goals weren't important right now. What was more important to Dante was that he had acquired something that no factions on Earth, not even the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave, have ever managed to claim. He had a city-size spaceship filled with mountains of technology that are probably hundreds or thousands of years more advance than anything that has been developed by humanity on Earth._

 _This ship was what he was searching for to rebuild civilization in the Capital Wasteland, but it was more than that. What Dante may have found could possibly be the only source to restore the home world of humanity, Earth, back to its blue-green glory before the Great War. First, he needed some help to explore and study the Mothership since he couldn't do it all by himself._

 _He wanted to bring the Lyons Brotherhood Scribes to the alien ship to help him start studying the technology to see if it could have the technology capable of terraforming the planet to clean out the radiation and start rebuilding the D.C. ruins, but he stopped himself when further thoughts occurred in his mind. As he sat down on the Captain's chair in the bridge he began to think about his current situation. He knows that the ship houses mountains of technology that none of the Chapters of the Brotherhood of Steel have ever seen before and this concerned Dante a lot. Dante knows that what he learned from the Citadel database about the Brotherhood's history since their founding was that it was their goal to collect and preserve technology of the Old World to be used to rebuild civilization and making sure that it wasn't abused that could lead to another Great War. But eventually he learned from some of the members of Lyons' Chapter that the Brotherhood begun to stray away from the main goal and it was already divided by Chapters due to inner conflicts among the main members on the ideas of sharing technology to improve the Wasteland societies or keeping technology from falling into the wrong hands of "Outsiders" by locking it away in their bunkers. The neo-knight organization had become so obsessed in hoarding technology, mostly military related, for the last 200 years that it led them to refuse to share any technology or the knowledge based on the certain technology to any "Outsider" from the Wasteland. What Dante knew for sure was that the Brotherhood have not made any plans nor interests to help the Wasteland people, not even to rebuild civilization but only focused on searching for any "threats of humanity" to engage in another war. War seems like the only life that keeps the Brotherhood alive and it is their only way of life. How ironic that Ashur, the former Brotherhood Paladin and Pitt Lord, was right about the Brotherhood's current goals in hoarding and fighting instead of sharing and rebuilding._

 _Dante knows that he could trust Elder Lyons to help rebuild the D.C. ruins, but the Brotherhood Chapters from the Midwest and the West Coast are the factions he couldn't trust since they have a bad reputation of taking away any advance technology that the Wasteland settlements needed to survive. He also heard from merchants and travelers from the West that the Western Brotherhood have massacred innocent lives, including Wasteland scientists and doctors, to get their hands on any advance technology while making sure that they are the only people to have the knowledge on that certain tech._

 _His most concern is that if the Western Brotherhood or any other chapters learn that the Lyons Chapter has a spaceship in their possession and are using the advance technology to help and share with the Wasteland people, this would most likely lead to tensions between the separate Brotherhood Chapters and then eventually a war will break out. Dante knew that he could not afford another war in the Capital Wasteland since it would hinder his plans to rebuild civilization along with more collateral damages far worse than during the Enclave War._

 _This caused a set-back to Dante's plans since he couldn't recruit any Lyons' Scribes to study the technology without alerting the other Brotherhood Chapters whom would try to take away the Mothership by any means necessary. Also, he couldn't recruit any Wastelanders since most don't have any real training or education in being scientists or engineers since their main focus was surviving and finding one scientist like Dr. Madison Li is considered extremely rare. Dante was growing frustrated with the set-backs when suddenly he heard a beeping noise coming from the Mothership bridge console in front of the Captain's chair._

 _The console has somehow received a distress signal from an unknown source coming from an old pre-war chemical plant. From the distress signal broadcast, he learned that there is a large group of people trapped in a large sector in the back of the old chemical plant with a large group of Super Mutants blocking the only entrance/exit of the sector waiting for the humans to come out._

 _So Dante decided to check it out and infiltrate the chemical plant without alerting the Super Mutants. He managed to wipe out the entire Super Mutant battalion by activating a terminal to cause the chemical tanks to meltdown and explode in the sector filled with the same Super Mutants. Once he made sure the Super Mutants were all wiped out, Dante entered the back sector to meet the trapped people only to discover that the people were former, surviving members of the Enclave when he recognized their uniforms and their power armor._

 _Both Dante and the former Enclave remnants were shocked to see each other before they shook out of their stupor and immediately pointed their weapons at each other. However, despite the growing hostile tensions, their commander, Major Harkin, managed to convince Dante that they are not here to fight him but are on the run for months from their own organization and the Western Brotherhood of Steel. What Dante learned from Harkin was that this group of Enclave soldiers and civilians have segregated from Colonel Autumn's and President Eden's group after disagreeing with their aggressive methods of how they should pacify and bring law and order to the Capital Wasteland. They tried to join the Brotherhood of Steel at the West Coast in hopes to redeem themselves but were chased off by the Western Brotherhood Paladins and Knights as per ordered by their "paranoid" Elders with some minor casualties on the military side. Dante can see that they are all exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated during their run and hiding from the two organizations that he could only pity and sympathize the state they are in._

 _But then he noticed that they have some scientists in the civilian group in which gave him an idea on what he could do for the group and in return they could help him. From what Dante knows is that this group is no longer loyal to the Enclave and have been rejected by the Brotherhood of Steel._

 _It was considered risky since there was a chance they could be lying and would stab him in the back once he revealed his secret to them, but he needed help to explore, study, and run the Mothership he acquired to begin his plans to revive civilization in the Capital Wasteland and this group is probably the only people he could trust. Also, they seem to be desperate to live and are willing to continue their goals to establish law and order to the region._

 _So Dante held out his hand and lend Harkin and his group his help to escape their enemies with an offer of "becoming a God". With his offer accepted, he settled them into their new home on Mothership Zeta, now renamed the Olympus, and together they formed the new powerful faction, the Terran Starship Command._

 _With this new faction created, Dante wasted no time and began to start bringing law and order to the Capital Wasteland once the Olympus was operational again._

 _Their actions in rebuilding and restoring civilization eventually in a few years led them to bring back a nation from the ashes of the Great War, the United States of America._

 **Flashback Ends**

...

Dante kept his smile as his memories faded while he continued to stare and trace the symbol of the TSC on his peak cap with his fingers. He then began to do his morning routine to have himself shaved, combed, dental cleaning, and finally putting on his TSC Supreme Commander uniform. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror and adjusted his cap to make sure he looked presentable.

Then Dante attached his Pip-Boy onto his left forearm as it lighted back up recognizing the owner's DNA by skin contact. This Pip-Boy was different from his original Pip-Boy 3000 that he had used throughout his wandering adventures. The design of Pip-Boy was to have the outer surface made of smooth Zeta alloy to protect the device and make it less bulky around the screen with three touch buttons beneath it. It was based on Vault-Tec and RobCo technology which were reversed engineered by the TSC Department of Science and constructed using the Zeta technology to create a new advanced computer-wrist device called the Pip-Boy Z.

Not only did it had the same common characteristics as his original Pip-Boy 3000, it also comes with a holographic touch screen, a data storage the size of a Zeta databank (unlimited space to materialize and store objects), an installed Stealth Boy Mark V, radio, telecommunication, wireless internet connection, satellite T.V., hack computers and machines including robots, and a teleportation matrix device for the user to teleport to any location by using the map section on the screen. Dante moved his right hand over the Pip-Boy Z holographic screen to activate it and the holo-screen appeared above his left arm. He used his right hand fingers to move the screen in front of his face and checked out his self-status. He can see all of his S.P.E.C.I.A.L. points are all at the top ten except for the Intelligence, Charisma, and Agility perk were at twelve points since those were his main special perks since childhood.

Then Dante closed the holo-screen and proceeded to leave his bedroom to head downstairs.

"Come on boy, let's go see what Wardworth has made us for breakfast."

"Ruff! Ruff!" barked Cooper.

Dante could smell breakfast being cooked by Wardsworth as soon as he reached the first floor. He sat on the table were a Capital Post newspaper sat next to his plate of pre-war eggs, bacon, and toast with a cup of hot coffee. A bowl sat next to Dante for Cooper in which contained slices of carrots, apples, and bacon. Dante then touched his Pip-Boy holo-screen to turn on the living room flat screen T.V. to check on the TSC News and his favorite program, GNR, as he started to eat his meal.

 _"Good Morning America! This is TSC News! Bringing all the news and updates of our nation and the world to our viewers. Now here is your anchor-woman, Tania Howler."_

After the news opening, the screen turned to a pretty female with wavy blond hair that reached down past her shoulders with blue eyes showing intelligence with a professional smile showing her white teeth as she faced her viewers. She was wearing a female tan suit with a white dress shirt and has a the TSC news pin on the left side of her chest.

 _"Good morning America. Today looks like the weather will be a normal sunny weather with a bit of a cold breeze in the East Coast with no worries of any rain with continuing sunshine throughout the week. Now onto our news. As we all know, today is October 23rd that now marks the 213th annual anniversary of the Great War in which has not only destroyed this once great nation but nearly annihilated the entire world and the human race. As we are seeing from our News Eyebots around the nation, many citizens within different cities and towns across the nation are getting ready to prepare to celebrate this memorial day to honor and remember their fellow Americans and the rest of humanity whom have perished during the day of Nuclear Armageddon and the aftermath. Many people are heading to the central squares or parks of each towns and cities where they are preparing barbeques and picnics to celebrate with all their friends and families with soldiers from the Minutemen and the TSC participating this event."_

The screen showed many citizens, whether they are humans, ghouls, Super Mutants, or Synths, with families and friends laughing and smiling as they are reserving and preparing picnics and barbeques in parks with children playing the revived sports like baseball, soccer, basketball, and football. There were also volunteers decorating the street lights, parks, and buildings with flags of the USA (the old glory flag with 13 stars in a circle with no center star), the TSC, and the Minutemen. Then the screen changes to show a huge 50 feet pillar-like structure made out of marble and stones with a huge flame burning at the top of the pillar-like tower in which was built near the Arlington Cemetery with lots of people entering and leaving the structure.

 _"Here in Washington D.C., we see many people of humans, ghouls, Super Mutants, and Synths, entering the Great War Memorial to honor the names of their fellow ancestral Americans whom became the victims of that tragic event. We hear that many of these people were close friends, relatives, or descendants of these fallen Americans whose names are forever remembered within the Memorial's stones. Inside the memorial, we see many citizens are openly grieving their deaths as they listen to the recovered holotapes attached to so many of the carved names that tell their stories of each victim after the bombs fell. May these fellow Americans rest in peace as we honor their names. Moving on to the Mall, we can also see many are excited and are coming in to reserve certain spots at the National Mall in order to hear the speech that is expected to be given by the Supreme Commander of the TSC, the General of the Minutemen, the Mojave Commander, and the President of the Third Continental Congress. Following the speech's aftermath will be the unveiling of three new starships to symbolize the beginning of uniting the military factions in the US to form the new United States Military with the TSC leading the new organization. And finally, a military parade will begin after the speeches and a special fireworks event will be launched tonight to commemorate this occasion so it looks like it will be quite an eventful holiday."_

Dante smiled when he heard what the news anchor-woman said as he ate his meal. He had a schedule after his meeting with the VIPs and the delegates of the Third Continental Congress to make his speech debut in the afternoon at the Mall in front of the Capital Building after the other leaders spoke their speeches.

It was an expected event that he always makes a speech for the entire nation for each of the Great War anniversary to remind the people that the Armageddon event should be remembered to ensure that it was never repeated and the goals of upholding the new freedom, liberty, equality, and justice for a new America.

Seven years ago, Dante came up with an idea to create this holiday to not only boost morale and strengthen public relations with the people, but as a reminder to people of the world to prevent another catastrophic event that destroyed civilizations around the world. When it was presented the members of the TSC, Followers of the Apocalypse, the Minutemen, Mr. House, and post-war countries around the world whom are allied with the TSC, they all agreed to create the Great War Memorial Day to commemorate the victims of the Nuclear Disaster.

Since the first celebration in October 23, 2084, each year became better and memorable with the first being barbecue picnics, food stands, game stands, and sports in the first 3 years before military parades, music, speeches, and fireworks were added that brought happiness and excitement to citizens and immigrants living in the new America.

This year was going to be special for the entire nation that his speech was to be saved for last to not only unveil the new starships and uniting the armed forces but to also announce the beginning of re-establishing the United States Government with the Election to begin on the first Tuesday of November of 2291. They also plan to start the selection for nominees for President, Vice President, and Congress after New Year's Day.

However, many expect Dante to run as the First President of the new United States, but he doesn't see himself as the right person to run the country and mostly he just doesn't have the motivation and reason to become this country's leader. Also, he corrected everyone that he wouldn't be called the First President if elected, but the 73rd President of the United States of America after John Henry Eden. (Enclave members still elected Presidents after the Great War and during their time at the West Coast Oil Rig).

He then switched the channel to GNR to hear his favorite disc-jockey, Three-Dog.

On screen was a newly, improved Three-Dog sitting behind a news desk with a radio microphone on the desk in a dark room with colored lights illuminating the room and a GNR logo behind the disk jockey. Dante can see that Three-Dog was no longer wearing the Wasteland Mercenary outfit with a bandana wrapped on his head that he remembered years ago. He was now wearing a white T-shirt with the GNR logo on the front with a black shirt jacket over the shirt. He couldn't see it due to the desk, but the desk-jockey was wearing a set of navy baggy jeans with some black and white sneakers for his feet. Three-Dog grew his hair out and had it braided into dreadlocks while having it all pulled back into a ponytail for his new look while his beard was neatly trimmed. He was wearing purple-lens sunglasses over his eyes with a golden chain necklace with a GNR logo medallion around his neck. To complete the look, he had some gold teeth to replace some of his rotten dentals while the rest were restored pearly white in which he showed off whenever he made a huge smile.

 _"Heeelllloooo America! This is Three-Dog! Aaaa-whoooooo! Coming in to you loud and proud. Man o'man. It has been more than ten years on this exact same day of the Great War memorial when Dante Abram came out of Vault 101. If it weren't for him, we would probably still be living the hellish world of the Wasteland instead of this old pre-war Elysium paradise that we thought we would never have. Heck, I can see all the children outside my studio playing next to the GNR fountain celebrating this occasion! All these new generations out there are so lucky to be born in this civilized paradise instead of the harsh, anarchic hell. Hey, Dante! If you're listening, you did great kid. Oh wait, you're no longer kid, you're a man now man! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa! But don't forget, the people owe you man for making their lives great. Heck I owe you as well for making my baby, GNR, into a beautiful girl and getting it heard nationwide. Oh yeah! And we all expect you to be at the Mall for your speech before the fireworks show. Stay cool bro. And now for some news."_

Dante laughed at Three-Dogs usual radio talk.

He remembered how much Three-Dog kept thanking Dante repeatedly while hugging him tightly with tears coming out of his eyes. What Dante did during the rebuilding of Washington D.C. was that he made sure to have some of the TSC construction droids and trained workers renovate and repair the GNR building and the plaza back into its pre-war state as though the bombs never damaged the building. Even the GNR metal statue was rebuilt into a working fountain as a finishing touch to the rebuilt GNR station. Dante finished his breakfast as he watched Three-Dog pick up some papers on his anchor news desk to begin the news and updates while he stroked Cooper's head.

 _"We have an update report this morning on the frontlines at the eastern border of the state of Texas for all you listeners. It looks like Caesar's Legion is still trying to get through the walls that border between Texas and New Mexico. About few hours ago last night, the Legion assaulted the border wall with three divisions of Legionaries with some Veterans, Decanus, Vexillarius, Praetorians, and a couple of Centurions commanding this army. Reports came in that they were armed with heavy weapons and some old pre-war military artillery and tanks that the Legion managed to scavenge and get them operational in hopes to bring down the wall. The attack took place at the fortified city of El Paso where the TSC Marines, Soldiers, Robots, Thunderfists, and Valkyries defended the city and the wall alongside the Texas Desert Rangers and managed to repel the attack with minor casualties but no deaths thanks to their advance technology, strong defenses, and flying saucers. Reports state that the Legions suffered heavy casualties during the attack and, as always, the Centurions are expected to be punished by crucifixion as ordered by their frustrated, dying old leader known as Caesar. Or is it Kaisar? Man, I don't know which one is correct. Anyway, the Wall that has kept our American country safe is still secured with no other major attacks and skirmishes from any Tribals, Raiders, or Slavers that threaten our new way of life. Even the Midwest Power Armored Knights and the West Coast techno-hoarders are keeping their distances with respect. Hope they get the picture and leave us alone. That is all for the news and thanks for listening! This is Three-Dog! Awhooooo! Now for our favorite T.V. program for all you children, sponsored by our favorite New Nuka-Cola Corporation, here is an episode of The Adventures of Bottle and Cappy."_

Dante frowned as he heard Three-Dogs report concerning the Legion attack on the Texas Border Wall. Ever since the TSC built their embassy in New Vegas 12 years ago, Caesar has been constantly hostile with the TSC and the USA and showed no sign of backing down the fight. Dante knows why he is still hostile and refuses to negotiate peace.

When Caesar heard from his Frumentariis that the TSC are operating a space ship and are living among the stars orbiting the world, it became the first time he felt shocked, infuriated, and - above all - afraid. Caesar had been angry that the TSC, despite lacking large numbers in their military, have the capabilities to wipe out any and all of his legionnaires with their advance technologies, powerful weapons, and modern strategy and tactics no matter how much he outnumbers them in battle. Plus, the reason Caesar was afraid of the TSC is because they possess a space ship in which he knew in his instincts possesses a weapon that can wipe out his nation off the map despite his Frumentariis unable to acquire any intel on the Olympus.

Even though Caesar is aware of their deadly capabilities, the existence of the TSC and the new American country they created have been seen as a threat to the Legion's way of life and Caesar has no choice but to keep fighting in order to keep his people loyal and faithful to him. Any signs of hesitation will lead his loyal soldiers to doubt his rule and might try to overthrow him to replace him with a ruler more fanatical while lacking common sense. Since their society is based on the Neo-Roman society and hierarchical infrastructure with slavery to run their empire, this also led many of his loyal legionnaires, subjects (citizens), and slaves to begin questioning their own society's lack of prosperity as they were shocked to see the liberal societies of the American country and the TSC prospering endlessly turning settlements into towns and towns into cities near their borders. The hostilities also increased due to constant attempts by Legion slaves trying to escape into the USA to seek a better life after the TSC Seraph agents secretly formed the Wasteland's version of the "Underground Railroad".

The last important intel that Dante received 3 years ago about Caesar was reported from Archangel and his Seraphs that Caesar kept mumbling in denial in his private chambers in his "palace" within the ruins of the Northern Arizona University in Flagstaff wondering why he wasn't "chosen by the Lords of the Universe" to inherit the Olympus and become a god himself.

Dante shook his head as he pitied Caesar whom is about to lose everything he has built after years of uniting his 86 Tribes and conquering the lands of New Mexico, Utah, Colorado, and Arizona. Dante could have finished him off with the Olympus Death Ray, but the weapon was designated as a Weapon of Mass Destruction and he concludes that it should be used as a last resort. Dante wanted to bring order and peace with hope and happiness, not with fear and show of force. That action will tarnish the TSC's image and reputation as an organization of nation-builders and peacekeepers and ruin their diplomatic relations with other factions in North America and around the world, including the Reborn Coalition of Soviet Nations (RCSN, Russia).

As of now, Caesar is surrounded with enemies such as the Free Economic Zone of New Vegas, the New California Republic (NCR), the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel, and the TSC with everyone in the American continent expecting his inevitable defeat very soon.

As mentioned by Three-Dog, the Wall that surrounds the western borders was constructed at March 10, 2085 after the TSC managed to liberate and occupy the entire East Coast and expand westward until they claimed the states of Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Tennessee, Kentucky, Indiana, and Michigan.

According to the reports from the TSC Intelligence Division and their scout units, they managed to reach the borders of the lands controlled by Caesar's Legion and the Midwest Brotherhood in which led the TSC to halt their advance and avoid contacts from any of these factions while the TSC council began to discuss their next action. Dante and the TSC council members knew about the Caesar's Legion from due to the reports sent by their embassy in New Vegas and receiving information from a 'certain courier" whom is a loyal contractor to Mr. House.

But the Midwest Brotherhood was a mysterious organization to the TSC. From what Archangel's Seraph agents were able to gather from the Tribals and settlement locals in the area while disguised as merchants and scavengers, the Midwest Brotherhood have not been seen ever since they manage to defeat the Calculator and claim Vault 0 as their new headquarters and home in the Cheyenne Mountains in Colorado. Most of the Midwest Knights, Paladins, and Initiates are seen on their patrol routes at night in their salvaged military hummers and jeeps while their newly acquired Calculator robots are mostly seen patrolling and protecting the Tribal villages and settlements both night and day.

What impressed Dante was that the Midwest Chapter was seen to have ghouls, super mutants, and even sentient deathclaws among their ranks in which shows that they are willing to recruit anyone in their military, but none of these mutants were able to achieve at least a commanding officers rank and have remained as infantries or engineers in which brought suspicion to Dante that they are still wary of mutants.

The TSC also learned that most of the time the Tribals and settlements are mostly visited by the Brotherhood's infamous Inquisitors, whom serve as the law enforcers and intelligence agents, and are always guarded by a squad of power armored knights and paladins and their Calculator robots in which mostly intimidated the Tribals and settlement locals with fear. The reasons of their visits is that they collect each of the village and settlement agreed tributes of food, water, mined ores, herbal medicines, and fresh recruits as payment for the Brotherhood providing security and protecting their trade routes from any threats.

However, the Seraphs manage to acquire rumors on the Inquisitors' harsh treatment on the Tribals and locals when they don't show any respect to them or have not been able to gather the agreed number of tributes on their due date. When they fail to pay their exact amount of tributes, the Inquisitor then drafts young men or women to complete the tribute but many of the draftees did not want to become soldiers and family member and friends did not want to lose their loved ones in which the Inquisitors mostly ignore and are dealt with by the power armored knights and robots arming their weapons and threateningly pointed at the pleaded crowd to silence their cries. Many of the Seraphs whom managed to witness and record these scenes tried to follow each Inquisitor's group hoping to locate their secret bunkers, but were unable to since they travel with their pre-war military trucks, hummers, and armored cars. The Seraphs couldn't follow nor travel with their own TSC land vehicles, including their new motorcycles, in the Brotherhood territory since they need to remain incognito by relying on their Brahmin pulling wagons for long journeys and act like Wasteland merchants and scavengers.

Without knowing where they are, even though they know Vault 0's location, and lacking any intelligence on the Midwest Brotherhood's society, ranks, and beliefs the TSC have no way to communicate or establish diplomacy without predicting possibilities on how this splinter, rogue Brotherhood faction will react to the TSC's existence and their military near their borders.

Furthermore, the TSC may have grown large and powerful but it was still low on their military manpower due to occupying so many territories and their supply lines are stretched thin after years of fighting the Raiders, Slavers, and Mutants and expanding despite rebuilding and improving the industrial sectors in the East Coast to mass produce their war products, medicine, food, energy, water, and basic necessities. Even the rebuilt and repairs of the old railroads and pre-war fusion powered trains could hardly keep up with the supply demands on schedule.

They couldn't risk anymore fighting with any other possible hostile factions until they can manage to bulk up their military numbers to be able to defend their territories and improve their infrastructure and transportations to easily mobilize their forces.

So the TSC council members decided to go defensive and have their engineers and architects to design and build a wall bordering the territories of Caesar's Legion and the Mid-Western Brotherhood while their Seraphs continue to observe these factions to make sure that they are unaware of the construction.

Thanks to their advance Zeta technology and any advance technologies scavenged during their expansion campaign, the TSC scientists and engineers manage to develop and produce new construction equipment, vehicles, and robots to help speed up the reconstruction process and advance the pre-war industrial sectors to mass produce parts 10 times faster than the pre-war industry. This gave the TSC the advantage to build the wall at a faster pace. Their research also included the development of strip-mining technology and advance refining to gather the metal resources such as iron, aluminum, copper, and limestone for the Wall's construction.

It was due to these advances that the Wall was build up to about 30 meters high with large guard towers serving as sentry outposts to guard the border in which would have taken 20 to 30 years to build with pre-war construction equipment but only took about 4 years to complete on November 13, 2289.

By the time the Wall was nearly completed at the newly constructed TSC Fort Defiance at the confluence of the Ohio and Mississippi River in Illinois, the Midwest Brotherhood and Caesar's Legion were then aware of the TSC's Wall construction and were shocked to see it fully completed with Zeta energy barriers along the wall's surface to provide additional strength to the wall and guarded by soldiers with advance armor, power armor, and advance weapons with new factory-produced Valkyries and Vertibirds to provide patrol and air support. The Wall looked like an advance version of the Great Wall of China.

It was constructed along the Texas-Mexico borders along the Rio Grande River while touching the Gulf of Mexico, going around the city of El Paso, and along the borders of Texas, New Mexico, and Oklahoma before it travels eastward along the Oklahoma border and cuts straight through the southern territory of Missouri until it reaches Fort Defiance. From there, the Wall borders along the eastern side of the Ohio River traveling up north along the borders of Kentucky and then it goes through the Ohio River to border along the east side of the Wabash River until it surrounds the northwest side of the city of Lafayette. Then the Wall travels straightly upwards, cutting off some of the western territories of Indiana, until it reaches the town of Michigan city and touches Lake Michigan.

With the Wall completed and heavily fortified, the TSC began to focus on rebuilding the cities, towns, settlements, military bases, and infrastructures in their newly claimed states while discussing plans with other factions in the East Coast to form the United States of America and its new government.

"Excuse me Sir."

Dante turned to see Wardsworth hovering next to him on his left side. "Yes Wardsworth."

"Your bodyguards have arrived and are waiting for you outside. They are here to escort you to your meeting, Sir."

Dante sighed with reluctance but nodded. He didn't really need any bodyguards since his SPECIALS were at the top ten along with his body and senses enhanced and augmented with implants making him into a living war machine. Plus, he had learned some fighting skills during his years of wandering the Wasteland and trained with some of the former Enclave special forces when they were recruited into the TSC. He even took the time to train in Japanese martial arts and swordsmanship with his loyal samurai, Toshiro Kago. But the TSC council members did not want to risk in losing their leader by any possible assassinations attempts and urged him to accept their proposal. Dante didn't like to be treated as though he is the second George Washington or something, but he accepted their "Secret Service" proposal just to ease their anxiety.

"Thanks Wardsworth. I guess it is time for me to get going. Make sure you take care of the house while I'm gone, okay Wardsworth?"

"Of course, Sir. You take care now and have a good day. I will be watching your speech on T.V., Sir," said the Mr. Handy as the robot collected Dante's dishes and coffee mug to wash in the kitchen sink.

Dante smiled at the robot as he got up and called out his dog. Cooper ruffed and trotted alongside his master.

Dante opened the door and was greeted by four soldiers wearing the familiar black battle armor and helmets with red eye lenses. Their armors were designed with power armor technology to enhance their strength, agility, endurance, reflexes, and speed with the addition spacesuit mods for the soldiers to fight in vacuum space and zero gravity. They are his loyal bodyguards, the Blackguards. They are specifically chosen among the TSC's elite army division, the Thunderfist, and are considered the elites of the elites. As soon as he opened the door all four of the Blackguards stood attention and saluted their leader. "Sir! Captain Thompson and Red Alpha squad are reporting in. We are here to escort you to your schedule meeting," said the leading Blackguard with a red beret signifying him as an officer.

Dante returned the salutes with his own. "At ease, soldiers. Let's get going then. We have a big day ahead of us."

The Blackguards then formed a protective square formation around Dante with the first two guards leading the front, including Thompson, and the other two guarding the rear with their standard TSC-600 H.E.A.R (Hybrid Energy Assault Rifle) armed and ready to take out anything that threatens their commander. They started to walk towards the Megaton gate to head for the landing pads near the gate where a large Valkyrie spacecraft, Comet One, was waiting to pick up its leader.

As they walked Dante looked around the town of MegaVault remembering when the area was once a dead irradiated region with only Megaton as a nearby settlement that bustled with small amounts of life thirteen years ago. Now the area was terraformed by the TSC's improved and highly advanced Garden of Eden Creation Kit, also known as GECK, that can now terraform a state-size region giving life to the soil and purifying the waters. With soil fresh again, agricultural was able to become developed near Megaton therefore leading the area to prosper and attract new settlers. With the TSC's technology and equipment in construction, including construction bots, they were able to build a town that united Megaton, Vault 101, and the ruins of Springvale creating the town of MegaVault with a total population that grew to a total of 1,200 today due to Wasteland refugees seeking sanctuary for a better life.

Dante looked at the constructed infrastructure with roads made out of asphalt and sidewalks made out of concrete with a sewer system and plumbing built underneath the infrastructure. Along the sidewalks there were street lights to keep the area alighted during the night, electrical poles to provide electricity and communications to each building, and new planted street trees, bushes, and flowers to transform the town streets into lush and inviting places for the citizens to linger and socialize. Lining along the town's roads were two to three-story buildings in the market district between Megaton and Springvale that serve as department stores, markets, restaurants, cafes, bars, and clinics. Even the Red Rocket station was rebuilt as a new Red Rocket garage to maintain and repair the new Zeta-energy powered automobiles that some citizens now own while a huge warehouse was built to house any merchant's current brahmins, cloned oxen, or cloned horses that are now used to pull merchant wagons instead of carrying the supplies and merchandise on their backs. Finally, a new two story city hall and a police station were built next to each other in the center of the town.

As Dante continued to observe his surroundings, he noticed the citizens whom were preparing for the day made way for Dante and his guards to walk through the crowded traffic of bustling people. When the people recognized their hero walking through the road with his bodyguards, many started waving and shouting out his name excitedly. Dante looked around seeing families, couples, and so many citizens waving and cheering out to the Lone Wanderer. Even the children waved at him with stars of inspiration in their eyes. Dante gave a kind smile to everyone and waved back. Although, he blushed a bit when he noticed some of the females, both adult and young teenagers waving and flirting at him hoping to get his attention. He immediately had to look away when he noticed some of them were showing a bit of their cleavage on purpose.

"Uncle Dante! Uncle Dante!"

The escort stopped when they heard a young girl's voice. Dante turned to his left and saw his little adopted niece, Marie, running towards him with a bright smile on her face. He felt his heart warm up upon seeing his little girl's smile as he crouched down her level to catch her as she jumped into his arms to hug him. Dante stood up to hold her and kissed her right cheek as she giggled before he got a good look at her.

Marie, the daughter of Ashur and Sandra from the Pitt, has grown up from an adorable little baby into a cute thirteen-year old girl at a height of 5'3" and is hitting puberty. She had blue eyes like her father with her physical features showing mostly her mother's side as a Caucasian with natural, clear white skin with no blemish. Her smooth and shiny black hair was long and reached all the way down to her lower back with frontal bangs covering her forehead while wearing a pink hairband on her head. She was wearing a pink sweater with no sleeves and picture of a teddy bear on the front over her white T-shirt while wearing a pair of blue jeans. She also wore white TSC boots for her feet in which reach up to her upper calves and is carrying her Teddy Bear backpack on her back to complete her cute outfit.

Marie just came out of Vault 101 after spending the night at a sleepover with her female friends whom go to the same Springvale School as her. Dante gave her permission yesterday after she finished her homework before escorting her to the Vault for her sleepover. Right now she was just walking with her friends to a house that belongs to her friend, Emily, where her parents will take them all in a horse-pulled wagon to head for the festivities at the Mall before she spotted her favorite adopted uncle walking with his bodyguards that she couldn't help but rush towards him hoping to spend the memorial holiday with him today.

The people witnessing the scene couldn't help but awe and feel touched as though they are seeing a beautiful bond between father and daughter even though they are not related.

"Hey Marie! Did you have fun at your sleepover with your friends?" asked Dante.

Marie smiled, "Yes Uncle! It was great! We had lots of fun last night, we even watched a scary movie from the old world."

Dante frowned hoping it wasn't a brutal horror film, "Well I hope it is acceptable and not one of those films with blood and gore. Otherwise, no sleepovers."

Marie pouted, "Oh Uncle. I'm not a baby anymore you know. I'm 13 now and should be considered a teen. Besides, it wasn't that scary at all."

Dante sighed, "Alright, sweetie. I know you are a big girl and I guess you can handle something worse than a scary movie." Marie smiled accepting his answer.

Dante placed his niece down before she grabbed his right hand with both of her hands and looked up at his face with a cute, excited smile with her eyes sparkling from the sunlight.

"Are you coming to the memorial celebration today Uncle? I was hoping we can go together so that we can have fun on this no-school holiday." Dante laughed and placed his left hand over her small hands and knelt down to her level to look straightly at her face.

"Yes. Once I finish my meeting with Congress and my speech, I plan to meet you along with your friends and their families at 1:00 p.m. at the Mall so that we can have fun together," Dante said with a warming smile before he whispered close to her left ear.

"Also, I will make sure that I give my noisy guards the slip so that we won't be disturbed," he said as he gave Marie a sly wink that made her giggle at Dante's planned mischief.

After petting Cooper's head in which he barked happily, she quickly turned and rushed back to her friends whom were watching the scene as she waved back at Dante to signal him goodbye. Dante waved back before he proceeded to head to the Comet One Valkyrie spacecraft with his escorts and dog.

Once they got on the huge Valkyrie and sat on their respected seats, the spacecraft began to take off once it was signaled by a nearby air traffic control tower for the all clear sign. Dante felt the feeling of floating as the craft started to hover up a few feet with its Zeta anti-gravity panels before zooming forwards with the hum of its rear thrusters and heading towards the Capitol Building at the Mall with two other black Valkyrie fighters flying along both sides as escorts. He looked out the port window on his right to watch and enjoy the scenery as the landscapes, towns, farm fields, and the city buildings passed through from his line of vision.

Dante could never get bored whenever he looked down at the fresh green landscapes covered with trees, grass, flowers, farm fields, and many other floras with restored roads cutting around the countryside and towns outside the capital filled with moving restored automobiles and caravan wagons traveling on the road sides. It showed him how much the region has become alive again after centuries of radiation that poisoned the land leaving nothing but silence and death. Even seeing the capital city, Washington D.C., fully rebuilt with its streets bustling with crowded people and restored white buildings shining brightly under the rays of the morning sun.

Dante could see many automobile vehicles traveling throughout the urban streets with some merchants and caravans entering the city alongside the streets with their wagons being pulled by brahmins, oxen, or horses to use the holiday as an opportunity to sell their wares. He could also see the Jefferson Memorial where the city's prized Purifier is located with its GECK upgraded with TSC technology. He could see the Purifier is still pumping fresh water into the Tide Basin even though the entire Potomac River is refilled with clean water with the entire Chesapeake River purified.

Dante couldn't help but smile as he sees the city becoming the proud capital of the new America once more after years of conflicts with Super Mutants, mercenaries, Raiders, and Slavers. He felt so proud with himself, the TSC, and the people to be able to work together to rebuilt their civilization and receive the awards of their long hard struggle by living the pre-war American life once more.

Dante then had an idea as the craft neared the Mall. "Hey pilot."

"Yes, Commander?" said a voice in the cockpit indicating that it was a female with a New York accent.

"Fly low as you can near the Reflection Pool. I believe these people whom have come to D.C. to celebrate this memorial should at least have the chance to see the Supreme Commander of the TSC before the opening," Dante said with a grin.

"Of course sir. Make sure that you give them some good waves of greeting," said the pilot as she informed the escorts of what the Dante requested before the craft flew over the Lincoln Memorial and lowered the craft near the Reflecting Pool.

When the citizens saw the Comet One fly over the Memorial and near the pool, they immediately cheered and waved once they recognized the craft as the Commander's private ride. Dante gave them a smile as he waved back at them before the craft lifted back up after reaching near the Washington Monument and continued its course to the Capitol Building.

Once the Comet One landed on the Western side of the Capitol Buildings lawn, Dante got up and walked down ramp underneath the large Valkyrie with his Blackguard escorts and his dog. Dante was then greeted by a large crowd of humans, Super Mutants, Ghouls, and Synths whom are all kept back by security rails with TSC Marines and D.C. Police lining alongside as they cheered at their national hero. He could also see reporters from the Capital Post, Publick Occurrences, New York Times, Boston Bugle, and many other restored media organizations with their flash cameras and holo-T.V. cameras focusing on himself as he kept his smile and waved at the cheering crowd before heading up the steps with his guards and Cooper following him as they headed towards the double door entrance of the restored Congress building of Capitol Hill.

Upon entering the United States Capitol, he was greeted by TSC Thunderfists, Power Armor infantry, and Blackguards whom are all lined up against the walls standing at attention with a salute. Dante saluted them back and ordered them to be at ease before he fixed his gaze at the middle of the hallway forum where a TSC commanding officer stood attention with two Thunderfist soldiers standing at his sides.

This officer was wearing a black commanders coat like Dante's but it had a three stars on his shoulder patches and on the neck collar of his black officer uniform underneath the coat. This three star signified his rank as a Lieutenant General. His combed hair was gray with white streaks on his sides with raven claw wrinkles next to his brown eyes showing his age of 68. His face was shaved and cleaned due to proper hygiene products as he kept a stern look but showed discipline and respect to his leader.

The General saluted Dante before replying in a Southern accent, "Commander, all preparations for the meeting are ready. The VIPs are expected to arrive within 25 minutes as scheduled. We are also finished preparing the three starships at Adams Air Force Base for the opening of the memorial ceremony and the parade as proposed by the Civilian Affairs Department."

"Excellent, work. You and your men have done a great job, but not as great as your victories during the Dixie Campaign and the Battle of Florida as part of your efforts to restore the United States. You should be proud of yourself, General Augustus Autumn."

The mentioned officer, Lieutenant General Augustus Autumn, was a former Enclave Colonel whom led the Enclave forces during the Brotherhood-Enclave War in the Capitol Wasteland in 2277 while serving under President John Henry Eden.

Now you are probably wondering why an Enclave officer like Autumn is serving the TSC and taking orders from his former enemy. Hell, why is Dante granting this man the authorization to command some of his soldiers since Autumn was partly responsible for the death of his father, James Abram. Well, you could say that he let Autumn leave peacefully during the retake of Project Purity and he never knew what happened to him since he wasn't present during the Brotherhood assault on the Satellite Array facility, now Fort Titan, and Adam's Air Force Base.

But fate somehow brought them to meet each other again six years later when Dante was leading a platoon of TSC soldiers on a reconnaissance mission to scout and recon the ruins of Fort Bragg in South Carolina and scavenge any pre-war technology. Within the ruins, they located an intact U.S. Command bunker where they found surviving Enclave remnants with their leader, Colonel Augustus Autumn, among them. Both Dante and Autumn were surprised to see each other again, but Autumn was more surprised to see Dante leading some soldiers equipped with advance battle armor and armed with advance weapons that he had never seen before. Plus, he was more shocked that they weren't Brotherhood of Steel soldiers since the last time he saw Dante he was a Sentinel among the Lyon's Pride with his commander, Sarah Lyons, fighting by his side. Their shocks deterred once they noticed that their own soldiers have their weapons trained on each other ready to take each other out. With his charismatic perk and speech skills, Dante managed to convince Autumn to order his men to lower their weapons while telling his TSC scouts to stand down before requesting Autumn to have a private conversation with him.

Within his private office, Dante discussed with Autumn on the events that have happened with the Colonel and the Lone Wanderer after the Enclave-Brotherhood War. Apparently, the Colonel began to gather every surviving Enclave soldiers and civilians in the East Coast after the war was lost and to retreat to the South to rebuilt their strength in hopes to continue their goals in the revival of the United States. Unfortunately, their military strength suffered heavy casualties from 1,200 soldiers down to 87 soldiers with only 10 officers and 9 civilian scientists still alive. Autumn felt lost and didn't know what to do since it will take them a century to re-populate their "pure" human soldiers back to their original numbers, they have no intel on the Southern states, their supplies of food, water, and meds are dangerously low despite years of careful rationing, and they don't know what to do next since they are now leaderless with no President.

Dante pitied their situations and he understood that they were only trying to restore order and civility to the Wasteland with hopes of rebuilding an old world civilization from the ashes of the Great War, just like what he is doing right now. But Colonel Autumn's methods to pacify the Wasteland was too aggressive along with bigotry and persecution among the Wastelanders and Ghouls have led the local populace to fight against them. To Dante, the Colonel was more of a battlefield commander than a pacifier to win the hearts and minds of the locals in order to gain their support.

It was at this point that this thought gave Dante an idea in order to put Augustus Autumns skills and talents as a battlefield commander to good use by offering him and his survived Enclave members to join his organization, the Terran Starship Command, to redeem their actions at the Capital Wasteland and help him restore civilization. To prove that he wasn't joking or being a mad man, he ordered three large Valkyrie from the Olympus to transport the Enclaves back to Washington D.C. to show them what the TSC has accomplished throughout the last 5 years since the founding of the new organization. What Autumn and the Enclave soldiers saw at the capital city made them shocked in disbelief at what they are witnessing with their own eyes through the Valkyrie side windows. They saw most of the capital city of Washington D.C. restored with the Capitol Building, the Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, and most of the Mall and surrounding buildings rebuilt and restored back to their pre-war glory with their electrical lights shining again at night bringing life to the city again after 200 years of darkness. They could also see trees, grass, and floras growing outside the city with fresh trees, flowers, and bushes lined up along the city streets of the Mall proving that Dante was telling the truth about terraforming the region. They could also people, ghouls, and sentient super mutants walking around the city streets going through their new life doing business, construction, patrolling, socializing, or enjoying a meal in a nearby diner.

After witnessing this scene, Augustus Autumn and his Enclave remnants immediately joined the TSC with his starting rank as a Major to prove his commitment and skills as a commanding officer until he was able to achieve up to a rank of three-star general after 5 years of service. Autumn was also strictly ordered by Dante to not prejudice any of the sentient ghouls and super mutants under Autumn's command since they are now seen as equals among man. Right now, General Autumn commands the 1st Tesla Corps that is combined of TSC Power Armor, Air Force, Marines, Desert Rangers, and Army soldiers along the Western borders of Texas and Oklahoma defending against the never-ending assaults of Caesars Legion.

"I am only doing my duty as a soldier of the new United States, Sir. Although, I should be back at the Texas Frontlines defending our lands from that despicable God-King Caesar wanna-be and his army of slavers and barbaric tribals than attending this ceremony," said General Augustus with reluctance to join the festivities.

Dante smiled and patted his left shoulder, "Nonsense, General. You should have the chance to experience an American Holiday since you are a fellow American yourself. Your second in command, Lieutenant Colonel Irma Royce, managed to repel Caesar's assault at El Paso this morning with no death casualties and has proven herself as a talented leader throughout her years of service to the TSC. Besides, you also have lots of admirers from the Southern States whom I am sure are here to see you after they witnessed years ago of you commanding your soldiers in liberating their lands from the Slavers, Mutants, and Raiders. They even call you the Dixie Liberator."

Autumn shivered when Dante mentioned about him having admirers. Autumn did enjoy the fame and glory with the locals cheering and praising him for saving and protecting their settlements from Raiders and Mutants in the Southern States from Virginia to Florida and from Georgia to Texas. But when he received his own fan mails from the Southern State citizens, he got most letters from females in which contained seductive and flirty words with some including partly nude photos of those certain female fans that he had to quickly throw them in the trash can and burn them to make sure that none of his officers and soldiers under his command found out about them. Despite the blush on his cheeks, he growled in annoyance while mentally reminded himself that he is a disciplined soldier and the revival and restoration of the country comes first. If he wanted to settle down with a woman, he would prefer a female whom is a disciplined soldier or an officer with patriotism and shares his ideals and goals with understanding.

Although, Dante suspects that Autumn and his second-in-command may have feelings for each other even though Royce is 39 years old and Autumn is 68 years old.

"Indeed, Commander. I am proud of Lieutenant Colonel Royce for her abilities to lead. But don't forget that you also have earned the title as 'the Resurrector of Our Country' ever since you led the reconstruction of this capital city and started the military expansion across the states," said General Autumn with a smirk as he enjoyed the frown on Dante's face when he reminded him of his new title given from the American citizens and TSC members.

As you know, George Washington is known as "the Father of Our Country" and Abraham Lincoln is known as "the Savior of Our Country". During the old days in the 20th century, President's Day was created to commemorate all of the U.S. Presidents in history but both of these Presidents were so famous after gaining victory at the end of their respective conflicts that they were well known for their efforts, beliefs, and self-sacrifice. Now the people expected Dante to become the new President after the country's revival and have his image stand next to these two famous Presidents whom shaped the country to become a great nation with his title as "the Resurrector of Our Country". But Dante was not sure if he deserves this kind of recognition since he doesn't want to be worshipped as some kind of God and he sees himself an equal among the mortals of humanity and nothing more.

Dante cleared his throat. "Anyway, lets head for the Presidential Room. The delegates should be expecting me and the other VIPs."

"Of course, Sir. Let's not keep them waiting any longer," said Autumn as both walked side by side towards the meeting room with their respective bodyguards following behind.

Once they reached the double doors, both commanders could hear muffled voices coming from the room. As soon as they opened the doors, the voices immediately seized as men and women in clean suits in the room turned to look at Autumn and Dante as they entered the room with their guards remaining outside.

Not only there were humans, there were also some ghouls and synths both male and female including two Super Mutants wearing modified suits that are designed to fit their size including their footwear with one of the Mutants wearing spectacles making them look intelligent, civilized, and less intimidating despite their green skin and size of 7 feet height.

The room for the meeting was the reconstructed Presidential Room in which was repaired to make it look like as it was during the Pre-War Era. The Presidential Room that was once a room for the U.S. President to relax and settle before making his speech to the Senators was used as a meeting room for the Third Continental Congress with each delegate's respective tables placed in rows in which are facing the President's oak-carved desk just like how it was set up when the Founding Fathers had their Congress meetings at the Independence Hall. On both sides of the room were tables of refreshments and snacks in case the meeting would last for hours, even after the past lunch.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. I believe we have arrived early is that right?" asked Dante.

All of the delegates bowed their heads and shook hands the TSC Commander and General Autumn to greet them before a man in a clean blue suit standing behind an oak-carved desk spoke with a smile.

"Indeed you have. We are just finished getting ready for this meeting before the arrival of the other VIPs," said President Truman, former Chancellor of Rivet City and now the elected President of the Third Continental Congress.

The Third Continental Congress was formed by the TSC with the representatives from each restored states in the East Coast such as the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, New York, Virginia, North and South Carolina, Florida, and other states that are under TSC protection and occupation. The reason was to insure the trust of the local people that they will not be taxed until a proper centralized government was formed in order to create agreeable taxation laws in which will be fair and acceptable to every settlement and it won't hinder their prosperity progress and opportunities for a better life.

Also, they place an agreement that the TSC will be allowed to recruit any citizens in their settlement as long as they don't forcibly draft their people against their will and receive resources such as water, food, and materials. In return, they provide security, construction, and restoration to their settlements, towns, and cities, including terraforming the lands to restore the pre-war natural forests and landscapes. Dante wanted to use this Third Continental Congress the same way the Founding Fathers did to help form up the central government with proper order and stabilize it before the elections for new members of the Senate, State Representatives, Governors, Mayors, Judges, and President begins.

For now, Dante and Autumn began to converse with some of the delegates while waiting for the VIPs to arrive to start the meeting.

...

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Lucky 38 Casino Hotel, New Vegas, Mojave Desert**

Dust and sand blew with the west wind as a tumbleweed bounced across the dried and dusty plain with the occasional cactus and bushes seen nearby. It was supposed to be morning, but the land was still dark with the stars still twinkling the night skies. Over a nearby rocky hill, we can see a bright city in the distance still shining its neon lights that illuminate the dark desert for miles. The city had many huge and tall restored buildings shining brightly with electrical neon lights with music coming from the jeweled metropolis of the Mojave Desert.

This was the city of New Vegas in which was once called Las Vegas during the Pre-War days.

It survived the Great War due to the brilliance of Robert Edwin House, President, CEO, and Founder of RobCo Industries during the Pre-war days who managed to use his custom-designed mathematical simulations based on the Pre-War's political and socio-economical conditions to predict the inevitable Great War at the nearly exact time and date that led him to make all the preparations with his wealth and influence. He set up and programmed multiple mainframes with satellite links meant to disable as many of the incoming 77 nuclear missiles as possible while an array of high powered lasers he installed on the roof of the Lucky 38 were to take out the rest of the missiles that his program were unable to disable before they hit the Mojave.

To ensure that he would live to see the world after the war, Mr. House took equally drastic steps to preserve himself by permanently connecting his body inside his "hibernation chamber" to take care of his physiological needs while his brain was wired directly into his vast information network and his enormous supercomputer. Everything seemed to be ready for Mr. House to ensure that City of Sins would survive through the coming storm of nuclear flames.

However, a missing integral element of his plan was the unique, custom-made computer device known as the Platinum Chip, a combination access card and high capacity data storage device, containing a massive OS upgrade for Mr. House's Securitrons and the laser defense network. The Platinum Chip was printed in Sunnyvale, California on October 22, 2077 and was scheduled to be delivered in the afternoon of October 23, 2077, the exact date of the beginning of the Great War. Finding out that his mathematical simulation miscalculated the prediction of the beginning of the Great War in 20 hours short, Mr. House was forced to rely on his obsolete mainframes to disable 59 of the missiles and 9 more were destroyed from his laser defenses while the 9 missiles got through his defenses and hit the surrounding region of the Mojave but not the city directly. The EMP and shockwave blast from the nuclear explosions caused the buildings in Las Vegas's outer city limits to be destroyed into ruins along with the elevated highways, but most of the inner city including the casino hotels of the Strip and the Lucky 38 remained intact and survived.

But Mr. House had to battle his own OS computer system due to its obsolete version and the effects of the EMP blast that caused his systems to create software glitches despite upgrading the silicon coverings to protect his electrical devices from nuclear pulse waves in which led to set off a cascade of system crashes. Without the Platinum Chip to upgrade his OS system, Mr. House was forced to take the Lucky 38's reactor offline to avoid a meltdown due to the system crashes and spent nearly five years battling against power outages and more system crashes until he managed to reboot his data core. Eventually, he suffered coma from one of the crashes and spent decades sleeping in his own computer system while his hibernation chamber kept him alive. He then regained consciousness in 2138 and bided his time to gather information on the current condition of the Mojave region, Las Vegas, and nearby factions surrounding the area while repairing his systems and activating his Securitrons in his Lucky 38.

In 2274, after repairing his mainframes and systems, Mr. House then entered the world stage once again by sending out his Securitrons from his Lucky 38 to enlist the help of the tribes living in the ruins of Vegas to form the Three Families of the Strip and rebuilt the city, mostly the Strip, back into its Pre-War glory. The reason for this was that Mr. House detected military scouts from the New California Republic from the West Coast at Hoover Dam and knew that an army would soon be coming to occupy the region. The city was rebuilt just in time to welcome the NCR Army's advance forces giving Mr. House and the Three Families the opportunity to negotiate with their commanders and civilian leaders, including President Aaron Kimball, and sign the New Vegas treaty.

In accordance to the treaty, Mr. House agrees to concede the McCarran Airport to the NCR to use as a base of operations, grants a small building for the NCR to use as an embassy and HQ for NCR military police, and grant the NCR full control of Hoover Dam where they can send 95% of the generated energy to the Republic but in return 5% of the energy has to be used to power the Strip and its adjacent buildings.

Furthermore, the treaty prevents the NCR from any attempts to annex the Strip therefore giving the NCR no jurisdiction within the Strip and have to respect the authority of Mr. House, the Three Families, and his Securitrons.

This gave Mr. House the time he needed to carefully plan his attempts to regain control of New Vegas, Hoover Dam, and the Mojave for his plans for humanity's future. He sees no real future under the NCR's rule due to their only interests in acquiring the resources to keep their nation alive by using the Hoover Dam to acquire fresh water and electricity with attempts to annex New Vegas to tax the Strip in hopes to quickly fill up their coffers with bottlecaps making their nation rich. What kept the NCR from attempts to annex the Strip with their diplomacy and large military force was due to another threat that has arrived on the other side of Hoover Dam from the East. This new threat was known as Caesar's Legion, an autocratic, traditionalist, imperialistic slaver society of 86 tribes united and ruled under a totalitarian dictator, Caesar, whom was born as Edward Sallow and was once a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and is an ex-NCR citizen.

In 2277, Caesar's Legion made first contact with the NCR at one of their rundown fortification, Fort Abandon, located in the border between the former states of California and Arizona where Caesar's legionaries attacked and slaughtered all of the NCR soldiers stationed in the fort before destroying it to ensure no NCR presence in their lands. Caesar's Legion then set their sights on Hoover Dam as they see it as a strategic asset and river crossing of the Colorado River.

In what became known as the First Battle of Hoover Dam, Caesar's Legion initially had the upper hand and managed to push the NCR defenders back granting Caesar's forces to cross over the dam. However, the tide turned when NCR elements of the 1st Recon Battalion and NCR Rangers lead a tactical retreat west across the dam and into Boulder City where they laid explosives to booby-trap the old pre-war town to lure the forces of Caesar's Legion to inflict massive casualties among their ranks. The plan was executed and succeeded, leading the NCR to counter-attack and force the Legion back east across the river, retaking Hoover Dam, and ending the battle.

The battle was a pyrrhic victory for the NCR, but it did not stop the Caesar's Legion from retreating from the Mojave but to set up their main base known as the Fort on the eastern side of the dam to rebuild their strength for the upcoming second battle; therefore, leading the war between the NCR and Caesar's Legion into a stalemate between the Colorado River and dividing Hoover Dam in half with the NCR controlling the west side and the Legion holding the east side.

For 3 years, both the bear and the bull glared at each other from their own sides of the river, sharpening their blades and loading their firearms in preparation for the final showdown that will determine the fate of the Mojave and New Vegas. What the factions of the Mojave did not realize that a "wild card" had been set to play in this stage whom will shape the future of the Mojave and decide who will receive the "true victory" of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam.

This "wild card" was known as the Courier.

The said famous Courier was lounging inside the cleaned luxurious cocktail lounge of the Lucky 38. He was relaxing on one of comfy armchairs listening to the song, "Ain't That A Kick In The Head", from a nearby radio while staring down through the large windows at the city lights of New Vegas and watching people moving through the Strip. Next to his left was his trustworthy cyborg dog, Rex, whom was laying on his belly as he occasionally scratched behind the dog's ears. He was wearing his famous Courier duster with the Old World Flag painted on the back while his favorite Desperado hat was hanging on one of the nearby table lamps with his sunglasses hanging over his shirt. On his left arm was a new Pip-boy Z that was given to him to recognize his status and a gift from his space-faring allies.

He was smoking one of the luxurious San Francisco Sunlight cigar as he held it between his right hand fingers while occasionally picking up a glass of whiskey with ice cubes from a nearby stand table on his right with a fancy glass ashtray filled with fresh cigar ashes. He took a couple of sips of the brown-gold alcohol in his mouth and enjoyed the taste as the cooled liquid warmed his throat and esophagus as he swallowed it. He put down the glass of cold whiskey and stuck the cigar into his mouth to inhale the nerve-relaxing nicotine smoke into his lungs. Then he took it out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke and sighed at the same time as he continued to stare at the city lights while thinking about the past events 9 years ago that led him to become what he is today.

 _"It has been 9 years since the day I took that job from the Mojave Express in Primm. Who knew that one little trinket would put me into the stage to decide the fate of New Vegas,"_ he thought as he turn his sight to look at his own reflection on the glass window.

The reflection showed that he has short, lightly blond hair that look almost white and is in a smooth wave hairstyle with sideburns reaching past the ends of his earlobes. His eyes are colored light blue and his unblemished Caucasian skin is lightly tanned due to Theo whom always wears his hat to block out most of the heated sunlight during his travels. His face has a well-shaped jawline in which added the maturity to his youthful look that he almost looked as though he was still 20 years-old back in 2281 even though he is now 29 years-old that it still attracted a lot of the females in New Vegas, including the prostitutes of Westside, Freeside, and the Gomorrah Hotel Casino that they usually "serve him" on the house for making the sexual experience "euphoric" and "erotic". His entire body is sculpted with toned muscles due to his years training and learning new fighting techniques while fighting Raiders, Tribals, and Caesar's Legion in close-quarter-combat, especially against larger and stronger enemies whom somehow have the same strength and endurance of a Super Mutant. Most of his six pack abs were hard and toned so much with no traces of any fat to be seen with his waist area being flat and slim.

But what made his body unique was that he was a cyborg due to getting all the implants from Dr. Usanagi at the New Vegas Medical Clinic with additional implants from Big Mountain, the Terran Starship Command, and the Institute. Not only is he super strong with high endurance and in-human agility, but he also had his heart replaced with an artificial heart making him immune to every deadly poisons and diseases. He also has an implant that makes his body able to regenerate its wounds, even his organs. This gave Theo the advantage to smoke and drink any time he wants with no worries of the nicotine and alcohol harming his body. He even had implants that made his skin partly bullet proof and fire proof while his bones became strong as steel that they are hard to break with his spinal cord reinforced making his back and torso nearly impossible to break. To put it simply he is almost like a super human being like in the Pre-War comics on heroes with a bonus perk of preserving his youth and aging slowly due to receiving so much implants that kept him healthy.

Theo continued to gaze at his own reflection as he leaned back on the chair's backrest before he began to take a trip to his own "Memory Lane" on how it all started.

...

 **Flashback**

 _The Courier wasn't always called the Courier, Courier Six, or Six all the time._

 _He remembers that his real name is Theodore West, but everyone mostly called him Theo West._

 _Theo was born in August 13, 2261 up in northern Nevada in a small settlement known as New Silver in the ruins of a pre-war city, Ely. He didn't know why it was called that but it was perhaps the area was filled with abandoned silver mines with all the silver veins stripped from the cavern walls leaving the mines empty and abandoned. In this settlement, he was raised by his parents, Jacob West, who worked as a bounty hunter, and his mother, Ariel West, who supported the family by working as the settlement's mechanic after she retired as a scavenger._

 _Life was pretty peaceful with everyone going on with their lives. Theo remembered the adults socializing in bars and laughing, guards keeping themselves vigilante, the bottom-belly mayor who seems to always to be in stress, and playing "Hunt the Raiders" with other kids of his age back then. Many of the pre-war buildings were still intact when they build their settlement where the old three-story hotel building served as the city hall with the other buildings serving as shops, restaurants, and bars with others being a guard station, a clinic, and a school in which was taught by a former member of the Followers of the Apocalypse._

 _He remembered the evening night of November 6, 2267 when the settlement was burned and pillaged as the locals were massacred, raped, or enslaved by a band of raiders known as the Desert Klaws._

 _The Desert Klaws were a huge band of 120 Raiders wearing pieces of leather, metal, or combat armor over their Raider apparels with leather clothing made out of Giant Desert Gecko hide. Some of them wear metal or combat helmets with the Giant Gecko skull masks over their faces and Gecko claw gauntlets over their wrists that signify their gang name and add intimidation to their victims. This gang was founded and led by a huge, muscular raider named Red Klaw._

 _He was noticeable due to the salvaged Power Armor he was wearing with armored plates replaced with Raider armor made out of salvaged metals and no helmet to protect his head. He had a Giant Gecko skull attached to his Power Armor's left shoulder as a shoulder pad, but what made his name significant were the blood-stained Gecko claws attached to his Armor's wrists and over his back hands that he likes to use to kill his victims and enemies. He was bald headed with scars covering his dark tanned skin on his head and face with brown-reddish eyes that made him look demonic whenever he was angry or in rage._

 _Theo remembered how Red Klaw laughed with his gang as they entertained themselves by killing his neighbors and friends in the most gruesome way as any psychopath would do such as slowly cutting open their bodies to spill out their organs and blood, setting them on fire slowly with alcohol or oil, raping their victims (both male and female) before they kill them with their gauntlets, or chop off their limbs and let them slowly bleed to death. The six-year old Theo watched in his hiding spot underneath an old pre-war Highwayman vehicle in which was low enough to almost touch the ground for any of the Raiders to not be able to notice him. He watched with shock and horror with tears spilling out of his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hands to silence his whimpers and cries to prevent the "monsters" from finding him._

 _He cried and whimpered as he watched the "lizard monsters" hold his mother down and ripped her clothes to pieces before Red Klaw got out of his Power Armor, crawled over her, and enjoyed his new piece of meat by humping his hips towards hers as she screamed in defiance. His father, after being beaten by their feet and melee weapons that bruised and bled his body and face, held him down on the ground and forced him to watch this horror act for their own sick pleasure of mental torture. His father was able to turn his head to look away from the horrible scene of his wife's rape before he spotted his crying son hiding under the wrecked car. He gave his son a smile before moving his lips for his son to be able to interpret his words, "You must live on, for me and your mother's sake. Just remember, we will always love you."_

 _Then a gunshot was heard and Theo gasped but kept his hands over his mouth as he witnessed one of the Raiders holding down his father shoot him in the head with a .44 revolver. Then he heard sickening sound of flesh being sliced as he turned his head to see his mother choking on her blood due to Red Klaw, whom had a saliva spit on his left cheek, slicing her throat with his signature Red Gecko claw gauntlet._

 _Theo watched in horror as he grunted and heard, "Fucking Bitch. Oh well, at least she made a good tasty flesh for me to enjoy! Right guys?!"_

 _They all laughed together before they gathered up all their loot of water, food, meds, chems, clothes, armor, bullets, weapons, and bottlecaps and loaded them up onto some of the stolen wagons with Brahmins to pull them before they started to march out as the settlement burned down in ignorance that they left one witness alive whom will live and exact his revenge on Red Klaw and his gang._

 _It wasn't until a few hours later in mid-day when a party of Tribals from the Red Stone Tribe came to the burned down settlement and started scavenging the area for any materials and supplies. One of the Tribals named Boulder heard a crying noise under the Highwayman car and found the six-year old Theo hiding their who spent all night crying on what he witnessed._

 _After the Tribals buried the dead settlers, including Theo's parents, they took Theo back to their village which was located within some large, rocky mountain caverns in which were colored red. Inside the mountain when entering the caves was a huge deep chasm where rock bridges were naturally formed on both sides and homes were carved within along the cavern walls like the Indian Cave Dwelling villages. At the top of the cavern was a large opening where the sky could be seen in which was perfect to let in the sunlight for their crops to grow. There was also a bucket elevator that was turned with two wheels to bring up the fresh water from the underground river at the bottom of the chasm and the only source of lighting were oil lanterns, candles, torches, and fire pits._

 _Boulder volunteered to take in Theo into his care whom will raise Theo for the next 10 years while training him to become a warrior of his own._

 _He took his time to help Theo overcome his grief of the loss of his parents and friends for about a year before he let him leave their stone house to communicate with the other members of the Tribe to learn about his new home. Theo got to know much about the Tribe and learned that many were also taken in when they lost their homes and families and have settled in this post-apocalyptic community for a better life in peace. It took time and patience for Theo to open up to the other adults, teens, and elders before he was able to communicate with the children whom he was able to play and socialize with._

 _For the next 10 years under Boulder's tutelage, Theo learned so much from on how to be a warrior of the Wasteland, a hunter, a healer, a cook, and a survivalist. He also learned basic reading, writing, and math with the other children in the Tribe's own school while also learning the history of the Great War and the Tribe's history. Since he was still a child, Theo was only limited to doing house chores in which was mostly cleaning before Boulder taught him how to prepare and cook with different kinds of mutant animal meat, crops, and herbs that survived the Great War. Boulder also taught him different types of herbs he could gather to make medicine for survival and what could be used to make poison for weapons while showing him how to produce such items._

 _When Theo reached the age of 12, Boulder began to teach him some hand-to-hand combat by training with wooden dummies and sparring. He also took challenging exercises to strengthen his muscles and endurance by running through caverns and around the mountain, climbing the mountain, and doing basic exercises such as weight lifting with water buckets, crunches, sit-ups, and carrying heavy supplies on his back during his trip to the Tribe's Market district._

 _At the age of 13, Theo was not only taught on how to use, make, or clean Tribal weapons such as bows, arrows, spears, hatchets, axes, and knives, but also with modern weapons like the 9mm pistol, the shotgun, the bolt-action rifle, the lever-action rifle, combat knife, and dynamites. Boulder also made sure to show him how to make leather armor out of mutant animal hides in case Theo needs to make armor quickly for needs of protection and survival of any possible incoming threats._

 _By the time Theo reached the age of 16, Boulder had turned Theo from a 6-year-old weak and crying boy into a hardcore, young tribal warrior whom is ready to set off into the Wasteland to look for the Desert Klaw gang to avenge his parents._

 _His childhood friends were sad to see him go, but the adults and elders, including Boulder, expected this since they knew that Theo needed to face the demons of his past and settle once and for all._

 _However, the real reason they are letting him leave the Tribe was because their "wise and divine" elder, Mother Chrono-Sand, conducted a ritual involving some smooth stones and odd diagrams drawn on the sand floor to foresee Theo's future. What they learned was that Theo is destined to partake in a great battle between a "bear and a bull" that will erupt on a great dam in which will decide the fate of an entire people within a region called the "Mojave" where the "city of neon and sins" resides as a trophy to the victor. They are not sure what it means but all Mother Chrono-Sand can tell was that this future event will be a part of Theo's journey to help redeem humanity's mistake of erupting the Great War and walk the same path alongside two great warriors with one who bears the numbers "101" and the other with "111"._

 _Before he left, Boulder gave him a large duffle bag filled armor and weapons in which he said supposed to belong to his parents and kept them from him until he was ready to inherit the items as part of their Tribal's custom on handing out heirlooms. Inside the bag were his father's Lightweight Metal Armor, Mercenary's grenade rifle, and Weathered 10mm pistol while his mother's items were the Lightweight Leather Armor, Sturdy Caravan Shotgun, and a Broad Machete with ammo for all three guns. Among the possessions was a unique Armored Vault 13 jumpsuit with an old Vault 13 canteen and were actually found from his mother during her scavenging days in the northern area of California where she found these valuable items._

 _The reason these items Vault 13 items are valuable is because of the history of the Vault Dweller of Vault 13 whom is a legend among the Western Wasteland. He was also known to have help found the New California Republic and is also considered their savior that the new democratic nation made a law stating that all items from Vault 13 are considered historical artifacts and are to be confiscated to be place into their museum at Shady Sands while also adding harsh punishments on any individuals possessing or selling any Vault 13 items whether they are citizens or non-citizens._

 _However, Theo would care less about the NCR's laws and will not part with any of the Vault 13 items that belong to his parents, even if he has to become their enemy. As a gift from the Red Stone Tribe, he was given a Tribal Raiding Armor with five bottles of bleak venom and ten throwing spears as a part of their custom to equip their new Tribal warrior with armor and weapons before he is set off with a raid party, but for Theo's departure they will make this an exception._

 _Theo gave all his friends, elders, and his guardian long hugs before he waved farewell and walked off into the Wasteland to begin his journey to his destiny that he was unaware of._

 _It took Theo about a year to track down the Desert Klaw gang within the ruins of a Pre-War town known as Jackpot near the northern border between Nevada and Idaho. Theo spent the year visiting settlements throughout the western regions where he took some jobs that involve guarding caravans, hunting mutant animals, clearing out feral ghouls, and sometimes bounty hunting as he visited some bars to listen to rumors or bribing the bartenders to gain information on the Desert Klaw gang._

 _From his info gathering, the Raider gang have been using the old Pete's Cactus Hotel and Casino Resort as their headquarters where they enjoyed their goods of chems, food, water, alcohol, and victims as they never seem to stop partying and gambling in the casino after each of their raids. Their leader, Red Klaw, has grown old throughout the years into his mid-40's but is still built up with large muscles that made his body figure larger than his lieutenants and other members. Their numbers grew up to about 200 and the reason they added only about 80 more members was because they had to limit the amount of total members to prevent fast consumption of their looted supplies of food, water, chems, alcohol, ammo, armor, and weapons._

 _The hotel was just like every raider hideout that are built in the Wasteland. Pieces of scrap metals and wood were used to build barricaded walls with metal rebar and barb wires placed on top to prevent trespassers from climbing. Spotlights and machine gun turrets are placed around the walls next to each four guard towers with the rest placed around the hotel through the wall holes as secondary defenses. There were also raider poles and chains placed around the area with the bloodied corpses and skeletons hanging onto them along with man-made cages occupied with a corpse as a warning to all Wastelanders whom dare to trespass their territory. The only way inside were the closed front gates, but Theo spent time preparing for his revenge by scouting the raider hideout and purchasing the necessary supplies and weapons from nearby weapon merchants with his own hard earned caps._

 _The result of this raid of revenge were huge explosions that spread all over the hotel starting from the bottom to the top until the pre-war building began to collapse upon itself turning into piles of rubble and bellowing a large dust cloud that covered the entire area. The key of this success was stealth. Theo managed to dig underneath a section of the walls to go underneath and used a stealth boy to sneak inside the building while the raiders continued to gamble, smoke, eat, and drink to their enjoyment with a man-made stage in the casino center set up for occasional bloody fights between angry members or victims with killing legal. He carried a large backpack filled with C-4 explosives with some Mini-Nukes to add extra damage to ensure that the explosion would incinerate most of the raiders before the building would collapse entirely on the rest. He knew he couldn't take them all on whether by ambushes or guns blazing since that would be suicidal and he is outnumbered. It took him about 5 hours to place the explosions on the exact positions to bring down the building while he had to carefully sneak through the guarded lobby and hallways._

 _Before he left the building he made sure to spot Red Klaw in the buffet dining area where he was enjoying his grilled gecko meat with his commanding officers feasting with their leader. Theo wanted to ensure that Red Klaw was in the right position to be killed in the explosions and couldn't survive when he pushes the detonator._

 _Once he was at a safe distance, Theo stealthily climbed one of the guard towers, took out the raider sentry by quietly slicing his throat, and shut off the spotlight and turrets around the tower before he pushed the detonator button._

 _Theo watched as he enjoyed watching and hearing each C-4 exploding one by one starting from the bottom to the top of the building as it collapsed into a burning rubble._

 _As the dust cleared, Theo used the deceased sentry's sniper rifle to take out the remaining Desert Klaw sentries and gate guards whom were just recovering from the building's explosions and collapse. However, Theo was shocked to see Red Klaw digging himself out of the rumble in his heavily damaged Raider power armor in which absorbed most of the damaged that all the armor plates have fallen off leaving his body exposed in the exoskeleton suit. He could see that the raider leader has his left arm and right leg heavily injured with blood pouring out of the wounds, including from the cut on his forehead, right cheek, and damaged nose._

 _Red Klaw was angry with rage to see his "empire" destroyed in seconds until he spotted Theo on one of the towers. He grabbed a nearby minigun next to one of his dead sentry and sprayed 5 mm leads at the tower intending to kill the young warrior while he roared in a raging defiance. Theo quickly slid down the tower and hid behind pre-war vehicles and concrete walls to avoid the bullets. He pulled out his father's Mercenary's grenade launcher and the Weathered 10 mm pistol as he waited for the bullet barrage to end. Once the minigun used up all of its ammunition, Theo leaped out and fired his own barrage of 40 mm grenades and 10 mm bullets onto Red Klaw before he finally fell on his back as he bled from his new wounds._

 _Theo walked up to him keeping his pistol trained on his head and spoke to him about the night he killed his parents as a reminder of what he did and who Theo is. Red Klaw widened his eyes in surprise and realization before he relaxed and accepted his fate by saying, "Heh. This is why I kill all my preys. You leave them alive in their weak state and soon they will grow strong enough to become your predator."_

 _And with those final words, Theo pulled the trigger and ended Red Klaw's reign of terror._

 _Four years after destroying the Desert Klaw gang, Theo continued to wander the cracked roads of the old world taking odd jobs as he usually does like guarding caravans, form new settlements, meet new tribals, hunting mutant animals, eliminating raiders and slavers, clearing out areas of feral ghouls or super mutants, collecting bounties, and finding pre-war treasures in ruins. He also occasionally visits the graves of his parents at Ely to pay his respects and the Red Stone Tribe to see his old friends and guardian._

 _Although, there is one job that he mostly likes to take and it is delivering packages. No matter how far the location is or how treacherous the road is Theo always makes sure that he delivers the package to its destination. The reason he traveled so many roads across the Western Wasteland delivering different kinds of packages was because he was able to explore new territories that he never been to and it filled him with an adventure spirit._

 _But on October 3, 2281, Theo overheard a rumor while drinking in a bar of a Nevada settlement about the famous Mojave Express in the Mojave Wasteland that hires any Wastelander to become Couriers to deliver packages all over the region, including the settlements in NCR territory. This piqued his interest since the payment is said to be excellent and he was curious about the city of New Vegas that survived the Great War that he hopes he could visit to check out the Strip and try out in gambling._

 _He arrived at the town of Primm at October 20, 2281 and was hired by the Mojave Express with a given title as Courier Six. His first task was to deliver the "poker chip made of platinum" to New Vegas at the Lucky 38 in the Strip. Theo took the assignment without question and began his trek up the Long-15 heading north towards the bright neon lights of the Mojave's jeweled city oasis with interests of trying his "luck" on the slot machines and cards without realizing that he just signed himself as the "wild card" in the coming battle to decide the fate of New Vegas._

 _As the sun was setting in the west, Theo was heading up the old highway road near Goodsprings. He was then suddenly ambushed, knocked out, tied and gagged by tribal gang members known as the Great Khans from Red Rock Canyon with two of its five members known as Jessup and McMurphy. They were hired and led by one of the leaders of the Three Families of New Vegas. His name was Benny, the head of the Chairmen of the Tops Casino Hotel, Mr. House's right-hand man, and the man who attempted to "rig the odds" to claim New Vegas for himself._

 _Theo woke up to find himself tied and on his knees as he saw Jessup already finished digging a new grave in the Goodsprings Cemetery. He watched as Benny put out his finished cigarette, "Time to cash out." "Will you get it over with?!", said McMurphy whom is desperately wanted to get the job done and go back to Red Rock. Benny held up his right hand finger to silence him, "Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" Benny then looked at Theo in the eyes while pulling out the platinum chip inside his checkered suit to show it to Theo, "Sigh. You've made your last delivery kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He put the chip back in his suit before pulling out a fancy 9mm pistol that he named Maria. Theo looks at the gun before looking at Benny's poker face. "From where your kneeling must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck", Benny says before pointing his gun straight at Theo's forehead directly at his brain. Theo silently looks at the neutral and silent faces of the Khan members before looking at Benny. "The truth is...the game was rigged from the start," Benny finally said. Theo looked at his gun's barrel and knew that this was his end. All he could do was say, "Aw, fuck", before Benny pulled the trigger following a bright flash with a gun fire explosion that brought his vision and mind to darkness._

 _However, this didn't become the Courier's ending but the beginning of his fate to determine the results of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and his fateful meeting of the other two wanderers bearing the numbers 101 and 111._

 **Flashback End**

...

The Courier exited his "memory lane" as he leaned back on his lounge chair to inhaled some more of the smoke from his cigar. Theo can still remember how that one shot from Benny's gun didn't took away his life but instead took away his memories from his childhood towards the day he accepted the Mojave Express job. He lost his identity and his soul that he could only remember his name when he woke up in Dr. Mitchells' clinic in Goodsprings.

However, he was able to retrieve his memories one piece at a time when he went into the Divide and learned about his life from a strange man named Ulysses. Each memory that returned hurt his head despite having implants in his mind and it brought to tears to finally learn who he was.

Although, the retrieved memory of the nuclear destruction of the settlements of Hopeville and Ashton in the Divide brought him regret, depression, and sadness since he believed it was all his fault despite not knowing about the live detonator in the package that he carried from the NCR-controlled Navarro base. He even felt angrier at himself and seen himself as a monster when he re-directed the Divide's nuclear ICBM into Legion territory despite Caesar being his enemy and watched as a nuclear mushroom cloud rose over the East. Theo knew that so many people were killed in the nuclear explosions that he doesn't know if he could show his face toward his companions when they learn what he had done. He remembered how he was about to commit suicide at the Divide's entrance when Ulysses stopped him by grabbing his hand holding the gun and punching Theo hard in the face. The wise words of Ulysses gave him a resolve.

...

 **Flashback**

 _"How cowardice. I expect you more than this, Six," said Ulysses with a calm but angry tone._

 _Theo looked at the sky with dead eyes as he lay on the ground on his back, "Why do you care? You were right all along. I am responsible for the destruction of Hopeville and Ashton. And now, I used the same nuke to kill more people even though they are members of Caesar's Legion."_

 _Ulysses glared at Theo, "I know I am right. But you are wrong, Courier Six. You know you could have stopped the launch by using your ED-E robot to hack the terminals. But you chose to launch the most powerful weapon of the Old World onto your enemies to spare your guilt of sacrificing your robotic companion from overload. Besides, your war with Caesar is not over yet. You still have your part to play at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam."_

 _Theo blinked as he began to think of his actions. He knew Ulysses was right but he was curious on what he was saying, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Your destiny to decide the fate of the Mojave and New Vegas lies at Hoover Dam. It has been foretold by many strange Wastelanders whom somehow are able to see the 'vision'", said Ulysses with his gaze softened but his expression hidden behind his gas mask._

 _"Why does it have to be me?" asked Theo._

 _"Think, Courier Six. What has your wanderings taught you," said Ulysses with patience._

 _Theo sat up as he remembered throughout his adventures at the Sierra Madre, Big MT, Zion Valley, and finally the Divide. He kept thinking until his eyes widen in realization._

 _"War, War never changes. But man, man can change through roads they walk," said Theo. Ulysses nodded in agreement._

 _With his mind and heart resolved, Theo walked the road back to the Mojave straight towards New Vegas while wearing a Courier Duster with the Old World flag on his back. The duster was a gift from Ulysses and Theo figured that the man knew whom he is going to support in the upcoming battle and what flag he will plant on Hoover Dam. Ulysses remained at the Divide as he gazed at Theo's back fading in the dust storm, satisfied and proud of the Courier's resolve._

 **Flashback Ends**

...

He continued to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet while petting his cyborg dog, Rex, around his brain jar.

"Excuse me, sugar?" said a deep, lovely female voice behind Theo.

He turned his head a bit to the right to look behind and saw a beautiful female synth, whom is a former "Securitron gal", with lovely brown, wavy hair that cascades down to her mid back and a flower hairclip on her left side holding up some of her hair. She is wearing a white dress shirt that left the top cleavage open, a black bandana scarf around her neck, a black suit skirt that goes to her knees, and black, mid-high heel shoes. She gave a soft, beautiful smile that hardly made Theo blush since he has seen and talked to her many times already while living in the Lucky 38.

"Mr. House wishes to see you, sugar. I am sure it is about your today's business trip to Washington D.C.," she says while keeping her hands folded in front of her.

Theo gave a respectful smile, "Alright then. Guess I shouldn't keep him waiting and thanks for informing me, Jane."

Jane smiled and stepped to the side as Theo downed his entire glass of whiskey with one gulp, finished his cigar with one large inhale before putting it out in the ashtray, and got up to grab his Desperado hat before he walked with his cyborg dog to the elevator with Jane following behind.

They headed up and arrived at the Lucky 38 penthouse where it served as Robert House's main office and home with Securitrons guarding the room.

The Lucky 38 also served as the Courier's home since he was granted the Presidential Suite from Mr. House as a reward for his service to the Vegas Overseer. Though the place was filled with dust that were collected for 200 years before Mr. House managed to get one of his Securitrons to clean up the entire building. The Suite was also where Theo kept his weapons and armor including his unique ones he bought from the Gun Runners and Silver Rush, found them in his wanderings, or took them as a prize for killing a powerful enemy. His collection of power armors are kept in the Lucky 38 basement, the same level where Mr. House demonstrated the Mark II Securitrons since he needed a huge area to keep his power armors maintained and stored.

Among the bookshelves are his collection of items he found during his wanderings in which include Dinky the T-Rex, REPCONN Rocket Souvenir, Legion coins, Cuddle's toy car, his old Pip-boy 3000 from Doc Mitchell in Goodsprings, and his Pimp-boy 3 Billion from Mick & Ralph's shop. He even kept his stockpile of pre-war cash, bottlecaps, pocket watches, and 12 Sierra Madre gold bars in a safe behind one of the framed posters. The rest of the 25 gold bars from the Sierra Madre were used by Mr. House to improve the value of the new dollar currency and establish a growing economy of New Vegas.

Jane went back to her secretary desk next to the elevator while Theo walked to the large oak desk that is placed in front of the familiar large, computer monitor. Occupying the desk was a handsome man who looked to be in his early 40's with a well cut and combed hairstyle with a trimmed moustache to add to his dashing looks. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black shoes while his dress pants were white instead of black. The man was sitting in his fancy office chair that is made with red soft cushions for the seat, back, and arm rests with the structure made out of carved oak wood and painted gold. He was currently facing the huge computer monitor with the chair's back facing the desk and the Courier as the man watched the screen showing one of Vegas' security cameras looking at the two embassies, one for the NCR and the other for the TSC.

Theo looked at the screen as he watched a bulgy NCR delegate with brown hair around his bald head stormed out of the TSC front doors with an angry red face as he marched back to the NCR embassy with NCR Ambassador Dennis Crocker quickly following behind him.

"Another NCR's attempts to gain access to the TSC's technology through trade agreements?" asked Theo to the man in the chair.

The handsome older man turned off the monitor with a remote and turned his chair around to face his trusted employee.

"Indeed, they are persistent even though we gave them the advance construction equipment to rebuild their cities and improve their infrastructure along with upgraded GECK devices to terraform all their lands they still want our military technology. They are still proving themselves as the infamous snakes whom will do what it takes to drain whatever wealth or power they can get on their prey before moving to their next target. What they don't understand is that 'trust' is the most powerful currency in business. And the NCR don't have that kind of currency," the man said.

The man in front of Theo is Robert Edwin House, alive with his body restored, whom is currently running the entire New Vegas city and the entire Mojave Region, including Hoover Dam and REPCONN. His preserved body was fully restored all thanks to the medical technology of his "business partners" and ally, the Terran Starship Command. On October 10, 2282, exactly a week after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Mr. House received a strange transmission informing him that a "space ship" will be arriving on the eastern outskirts of New Vegas with ambassadors from a powerful organization. Mr. House doubted these claims but he nevertheless sent his most trusted Courier to meet these ambassadors with a squad of Securitron Mk. IIs under Theo's command just in case with one of the Securitrons under Mr. House's control. Through the Securitrons, cameras, Mr. House was shocked (if you can tell from his screen image) on what he witnessed. Coming through the skies at supersonic speeds, hovering above, and slowly landing on the desert sand was a TSC Valkyrie in which through the eyes of the Courier and Mr. House was a real UFO.

This was the moment that changed the Mojave Wasteland into a piece of paradise through the TSC's influence. It was also the only moment of an opportunity that Mr. House couldn't turn down.

After the negotiations between Mr. House, the Courier, the TSC ambassadors, and the TSC Supreme Commander, an agreement was made with a Mojave Treaty. TSC shall have a land next to the NCR embassy to build their own embassy, Mr. House is recognized as leader of New Vegas and a new member in the TSC council as Head of the Department of Economics and Industry, the Courier is recognized as the Mojave Commander (4 star general) of Mr. House's Securitron Army, the Mojave Region is recognized as an independent sovereignty with TSC providing security and mutant animal control, and all former NCR camps, outposts, and the McCarren Airport HQ are under TSC occupation. Mr. House even gave permission to the TSC scientists to terraform the region to clean out all toxic wastes and radiations, restore the pre-war vegetation of the Mojave, rebirth pre-war Mojave animals by cloning, and test out their new weapons in pre-war military test sites. In return, Mr. House receives scientists whom are experts on rockets, aerospace, and space technology along with TSC tech to research and develop new technologies for orbiting satellite colonies, off-world colony bases, and colony spaceships in the REPCONN facilities and test sites.

Another addition to the treaty was that the TSC provides restoration of old highways, railroads and trains, pre-war infrastructure, Mojave Vaults (including Vault 21), and pre-war towns while repairing the Hoover Dam's turbines to full capacity to have the dam fully generate electricity and provide water all over the southwest region bringing more profits to Mr. House. It also included upgrading all the Mojave settlements' agriculture, plumbing, house comfort, and defenses to help them prosper and grow into towns. This lead the TSC to immediately win the hearts and minds of the Mojave locals, gain trade agreements, and establish recruitment offices.

On October 12, 2282, the TSC contacted the Followers of the Apocalypse at the Old Mormon Fort and invited them to join their cause to rebuild the new America due to their needs of not only scientists but doctors, philosophers, historians, cartographers, linguists, economists, anthropologists, engineers, architects, botanists, medicine makers, teachers, musicians, artisans, and especially chefs to help restore humanity's pre-war culture, preserve history and artifacts, provide humanitarian efforts to TSC settlements, rebuild cities and towns, restore pre-war vegetation and wildlife, and restart the education system for new generations of humanity. The TSC even requested Followers whom research pre-war animals and study the current mutant creatures such as Deathclaws and Mirelurks in order to establish an animal control service to keep the mutated wildlife away from settlements, towns, and cities. The Followers were first unsure of this new faction until they witnessed the TSC's capabilities of rebuilding and restoration process. The Followers were shocked and impressed with the TSC's abilities to restore civilization, especially when their representatives whom were sent to the East Coast by riding in the Valkyries to learn about the TSC before they came back with photos of restored cities, humans happily co-existing with sentient mutants, and terraformed lands. This convinced the Followers that they see a better future for humanity under the TSC guidance.

So they accepted the invitation and moved their HQ from the public library in the NCR Boneyard to the Department of Education Building in Washington D.C. while bringing all of their preserved books, knowledge, and restored skills with them. Once settled they began to send their members all over the TSC occupied settlements to educate and provide humanitarian efforts with TSC support.

Although, some NCR politicians of their Senate were concerned of losing their source of scientists, teachers, and researchers while most, including the Office of Science and Industry (OSI), were glad to be rid of the "annoying protestors and pacifists".

But about a year, the NCR immediately requested, most likely begged, the TSC and the Followers to provide some scientists and teachers when their education systems, research progress, and technological advancement began to fail with horrible results in which proved that the OSI were filled with fraud scientists, ignorant teachers, and quack doctors with no real knowledge or skills. The TSC allowed the Followers to decide and the humanitarian organization kept its reputation by providing some teachers, doctors, and scientists to the NCR. The Followers were glad that the OSI were disgraced for their own incompetence since they have been claiming the research credits of their Follower members for their own benefits of fame.

It took about a year for the results of prosperity to show among the settlements of the Mojave such as Goodsprings, Primm, Novac, Vault 3, Vault 11, Vault 19, Vault 21, Vault 22, Vault 34, 188 Trade Post, Searchlight, and Boulder City leading to population growth by immigration from all directions and more merchants coming to trade or set up shop. Even the outer areas around New Vegas such as the building within Westside and North Vegas Square have been rebuilt and restored back to their pre-war state that both settlements expanded their lands until both settlements are next to each other that a gate wall was needed to divide the sectors. Also, the South Vegas areas and the Industrial Sectors, including Vault 3, have been cleared of all Fiends by Theo and are restored by the TSC for their industrial and residential use that hundreds of jobs were opened for the citizens of New Vegas including the homeless. In addition, the walls surrounding the Strip, Freeside, Westside, and North Vegas Square have been teared down and replaced with TSC concrete walls with defense energy turrets and barbwires to give better protection to the residents.

This led Theo to believe that he could trust the TSC when he saw the results of their efforts to help the people and restore civilization that he requested to speak to the TSC Supreme Commander, Dante Abram, on a proposition that could benefit the new America and Vegas.

With the meeting done in private within the Lucky 38 Penthouse, Theo unveiled to Dante and Mr. House of his adventures and discoveries at the Sierra Madre, Big Mountain, Zion Valley, and most importantly the Divide. Dante was impressed with respect for Theo to be able to face and survive the horrors and terrors that almost matched his own experiences of facing the Wasteland horrors during his wanderings. Even Mr. House felt great pride that he managed to employ a powerful person whom can take on anything that the Wasteland would unveil that no ordinary human will be able to survive. But what greatly surprised both Dante and Mr. House were the deadly toxic Clouds of the Sierra Madre, the intact vegetation and herbs of Zion Canyon, the advance technologies of the Big Empty, and the intact nuclear ICBMs in the Divide.

Mr. House knew the Sierra Madre Founder, Frederick Sinclair, during his pre-war business years before Sinclair became financially ruined and disappeared for 5 years before the Great War and he even met the famous stars, Vera Keyes and Dean Domino. Mr. House was also quite surprised that the fancy ghoul wearing sunglasses and tuxedo whom was hired at the Tops Casino Hotel a few months after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam is the actual Dean Domino himself that he made sure to invite the ghoul into his Lucky 38 for a dinner chat and negotiate a contract of performance.

After hearing the Courier's adventures, Dante immediately made a meeting with Mr. House, Theo, and the Council members to secure and occupy the Divide and Big Mountain with some TSC soldiers, scientists, and engineers. He also ordered Archangel to have his Seraphs to make sure that the Brotherhood, NCR, and Caesar's Legion are unaware of the nuclear warheads and the location of the Big Empty facility. They completed the meeting with an agreement that Theo will lead each TSC expedition battalions with some support of Mr. House's Securitrons to help occupy and fortify each region to ensure they are under New Vegas and TSC control.

For weeks the TSC quickly reconstructed the old Hopeville Missile Base as an FOB after setting up a Zeta shield barrier to block out the skin-flaying winds and radiation as they dug out the remaining ICBMs, pre-war military weapons and armor, and advance technologies and moved them to the missile base where they load them into the Valkyries to ship them up to the Olympus for security and study. The ICBMs were first disarmed and secretly transported by attaching underneath the Valkyries to be placed onto pre-war U.S. orbital military satellites now turned into orbital strike satellites as the TSC's secret trump card despite the fact that these are the same WMDs that destroyed the world 200 years ago. They also captured some of the Marked Men and Tunnelers to study the biological structure of these mutants. Dante wanted to make sure that the TSC in the Divide keep an eye on the Tunnelers since they can dig underground and invade either the NCR or the Mojave in large numbers due to their rapid breeding.

Ulysses helped the TSC by being their guide and informer of the Divide when Theo requested his assistance after telling him who the TSC are and the new America they are building while showing the nation's flag which is almost the same as the Old World flag on his back. Ulysses believed that this new America of the "eagle" may have a better chance to become "greater than the bear and the bull".

The other members of the TSC expedition focused to occupy and restore Big Mountain and its facilities with TSC scientists working with the Think Tanks, including Dr. Mobius, to research and develop new technologies that will benefit the Wasteland. Outposts and underground bunkers were set up around the Zion Canyon to establish security for the Dead Horse and Sorrow tribes while negotiating with Joshua Graham on trade agreements between the tribes, New Vegas, and the TSC.

The Sierra Madre had to be tracked down the old fashion way by using a cloaked Valkyrie around the deserts of Nevada until they spotted a huge red cloud within an area surrounded by rocky desert mountains. Under the guidance of Theo, the TSC set up outposts around the red cloud and an FOB fort on one of the surrounding mountains as a staging area to enter the "City of the Dead" to recover technologies such as the matter transformation vending machines, security holograms, and bomb collars with white noise technology. The TSC also gathered Red Cloud dusts and gases while capturing live Ghosts and their bodies to study the effects of the Red Cloud and scavenge the advance HAZMAT suits off their bodies to study the tech.

So much discoveries of the Old World were sent and preserved into the Olympus archives to be studied and debated by scientists if they are beneficial or a threat to the New World civilizations.

But that wasn't just what the TSC came to the Mojave. The TSC needed a base of operations somewhere in the West in order to locate a pre-war military base in which was the source of the alien conspiracies during the pre-war times of the Old World. Since Dante was focused in his war to liberate and occupy the Eastern States, he requested Theo West to locate and explore the legendary military base known as Area 51.

Theo started this task on January 8, 2283 and spent about a month wandering the central deserts of Nevada in a TSC APC with 4 TSC Thunderfist riding with him while his personal Securitron, Yes Man, followed alongside before they managed to locate the base due to multiple U.S. Sentry Bots and Mr. Gutsies patrolling the area. Once the group managed to get through the defenses and enter the old air force base to shut off the security, Theo immediately contacted the TSC to bring in reinforcements before they began to explore and occupy the secret base. After spending a week exploring a total of 15 underground levels by digging through collapse rubbles and repairing elevators and cargo lifts, they were able locate and confirm Zeta technology, weapons, and alien bodies within the laboratories along with two Zeta UFO fighters in an underground hanger. Most of the underground levels contained labs that reverse engineer the Zeta tech and combine it with American technology such as firearms, armor, artillery, satellites, jet engines, rocket engines, military vehicles, and nuclear fusion reactors and are tested to see if the alien tech could be beneficial to the pre-war America and its military before the bombs fell.

The TSC then began to repair and fortify the base and set up a TSC cloaking field device to hide the air base from any known hostile factions. Area 51 became the new secret TSC base of locating any Zeta Aliens and their technology around the world and used as an area point of gathering and studying Zeta technology, culture, knowledge, and their biology.

Eventually in 2 years, it's underground hanger will also expand to become a large underground shipyard to build the five TSC spaceships of their own designs with the support of Mr. House.

The five spaceships were to be built based on the technologies from the first prototype spaceship, the _Prometheus_ , in which was researched and constructed at Adams Air Force Base starting in 2280. The TSC planned to use the prototype spaceship to deploy multiple TSC and Securitron ground forces and TSC air forces around the Old States of Ohio, Indiana, and Michigan to put down the Detroit Motor Raiders and pacify the areas before reconstruction can begin. Eventually, construction of the _Prometheus_ was completed on 2285 and was immediately sent out on to defeat the Motor Raiders. After their victory over the Detroit Motor Raiders, the TSC then immediately sent the _Prometheus_ to the Commonwealth in 2287 with 3 divisions of TSC ground forces and a fleet of Vertibirds, Stingrays, and Valkyries to investigate the Institute's rumored activities and the detected energy anomalies in the region with Supreme Commander Dante Abram leading the forces.

Right now, Theo is with Mr. House to prepare for their departure to Washington D.C. for the scheduled meeting that will begin the formation of a new U.S. Government.

"Now then, I believe we are prepared to take one of the Valkyries at McCarren to fly towards Washington D.C. to participate a meeting with the Third Continental Congress on forming the new United States Government. After the meeting, we are to join the festivities of this Great War Memorial Day with the speeches and the unveil of the new space ships to the public. Is that right?" asked Mr. House with a calm tone as he gazed at Theo with his intellectual and calculating eyes.

Theo kept his face neutral as he spoke, "Yes, that is correct. Although, do you think unveiling those ships is a good idea? Won't the NCR react negatively? Especially the Brotherhood of Steel whom might make an aggressive move once they learn of our new technology?"

"Yes, by my calculations the NCR will become aggressive but will only have attempts on attacking the Mojave by 8% probability. The Brotherhood of Steel would choose to attack the US by my calculations of 56% probability but they have a 19% chance to succeed in reaching the capital. The TSC security is very tight and their technology and soldiers will be able to locate any agents of the Circle of Steel and prevent them from infiltrating their borders, sabotage their infrastructure, or attempt assassination. So we don't need to worry of any threats," said Mr. House with calm confidence.

"Well, you are hardly wrong with your calculations but there are times of a miss calculation with your mathematic simulation," explained Theo with worry due to his experiences of meeting the unexpected such as Benny's ambush during his delivery of the Platinum Chip.

Mr. House narrowed his eyes at Theo, "Since when did I ever make any miss calculations with my numbers?"

"How about the Great War that started a few hours earlier than what you predicted?" said Theo with a smug on his face.

Mr. House glared at Theo before he sighed, "Alright. I guess there can be times when one can make some mistakes or when things can go wrong."

Theo nodded, "Well then. I should go and get myself ready to go to look presentable for the meeting, Mr. House."

Robert House nodded and waved him off as he got up and headed up to his private penthouse bathroom to freshen himself up. Meanwhile, Theo headed to the elevator with Rex following him and went into his Presidential Suite into the large bathroom. There he shaved his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his blond hair before putting on his LAS-009 US Army General overcoat that he got from General Martin Reslaf's ghoulified corpse in the Divide. To finish the look, he placed his trademark Desperado cowboy hat with his sunglasses that helped make him known as the Mojave Commander of Mr. House's Securitron Army. He opened his Pip-Boy to check his stats and saw that his SPECIAL attributes are up to 10 with his Perception, Agility, and Luck are up to 12 with information of his implants in his body. He closed his Pip-Boy, checked himself once more in the mirror, and headed for the elevator.

With their personal hygiene's taken care of, the two VIPs and Rex headed out of the Lucky 38 and entered a newly built Zeta-fusion powered limousine parked and waiting in the front of the building. The luxurious vehicle was painted black with the Lucky 38 logo on the sides and reinforced with the space-age ceramic alloy, saturnite, for armor protection with bulletproof glass and Zeta shields are installed for extra protection from energy weapons. The limousine was escorted by 10 new Mark V Securitrons with two TSC APCs guarding the front and the rear as they made their way out of the Strip, through Freeside, and towards the McCarren Airport where a large TSC Valkyrie was waiting for them.

During the ride Theo poured himself a shot glass of Wasteland Tequila while Mr. House helped himself with a glass of wine from the limo's seat fridge. As he drank his alcohol, Theo looked out the window to see NCR tourists, former ghouls-turned human, civilized Wastelanders, sentient Super Mutants, and caravan merchants walking along the sidewalks enjoying the entertainments and public music of New Vegas. He gazed at the restored Freeside buildings that are used for business or for new residence to live in with some King members patrolling the area. Theo smirked as the limo passed a new building, the Elvis Presley Casino Hotel, in which used to be the old King's School of Impersonation now turned into a head business headquarters of Freeside while still under Mr. House's rule.

 _"At least I was able to find out and tell the King the name of the famous King of Rock and Roll,"_ thought Theo as the convoy turned right and passed the Old Mormon Fort with a 4-story hospital building inside the fort in which was built by the TSC to support the Follower's humanitarian efforts. The convoy passed more business buildings before exiting through the guarded Freeside's East gate and headed for the airport.

As Mr. House, Theo, and Rex were about to board the Valkyrie, a familiar beeping sound was heard that stopped Mr. House and Theo on the boarding stairs as they turned around to see a familiar Eyebot floating towards them.

"ED-E? What are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to be with Dr. Miller and Colonel Brune at the Divide to help the TSC uncover more buried military facilities?!" asked Theo with a stern tone in his voice.

He could see the TSC personals of the McCarren base stopping what they were doing and were watching the conversation with amusing expressions. ED-E beeped with confirmation but bobbled up and down with a tantrum beeping that only Theo could understand due to traveling a long time with the flying robot as his companion.

"I know you want to join the American festivities since you never experienced a holiday, but that doesn't mean you should abandon your duty as what you are built to do," exclaimed Theo with irritation as the robot was acting like a child. ED-E made more tantrum beeps as it shook its metal body and bobbled up and down some more before it floated closer to Theo's face and looked up at him making pleading beeps.

"Commander Theo West, just bring that annoying fly-bot along. We are already running a few minutes behind schedule and I am sure Dr. Hellen Miller and Colonel Joseph Brune have extra Eyebots in the Divide to help with their search," exclaimed Mr. House as he doesn't want to waste any time and is a busy man who keeps up with his schedules.

Theo groaned before glaring at the robot, "Fine, you can come. But you must behave, stick right next to me at all times, don't float away, and do what I tell you to do. Do you understand, ED-E?" The robot bounced happily making excited beeping of promises that he will obey Theo's commands. Theo sighed as they finally boarded before he growled in annoyance as he heard some of the TSC soldiers and civilians snicker before he smiled as he heard Brigadier General Albert Ned, TSC Commander of the McCarren Headquarters, shout, "What are you maggots laughing about?! Back to work all of you!"

Once Mr. House, Theo, and Rex have settled in their seats with ED-E floating next to Theo, the Valkyrie hovered up into the air and took off towards the new American capital at a speed faster than any pre-war supersonic jet planes. By their estimation, they should arrive at the Capitol Building at a precise of 30 minutes with 10 minutes to spare before the meeting starts.

...

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Sanctuary Hills, Boston, Commonwealth**

The bright sun was rising up in the blue, cloudy sky to begin this new, beautiful morning. Especially since it is the day of the Great War Memorial to celebrate the commemoration of the fellow Americans whom perished during that tragic day. The land that was once a Wasteland of dead trees, mutated vegetation, and dust blowing by the breeze is now filled with restored pre-war green vegetation with the trees alive once more with most of the green leaves becoming the pigment colors of red, orange, and yellow for the restored season of Autumn. The cold breeze blew from the nearby, crystal blue ocean as we can see the rebuilt city of Boston in the distance with the skyscrapers rebuilt, old historical Boston buildings restored, and elevated highways removed and recycled for resources.

Outside the city limit on the Northwest outskirts passing through the restored towns of Lexington and Concord is the old pre-war cul-de-sac, Sanctuary Hills, now rebuilt into a small town next where the entrance of Vault 111 is nearby. Most of the pre-war houses of Sanctuary Hills have been restored back to their original conditions with an extra floor or two as requested by new residence to turn the first floor into a business. The rest of the 5 houses that collapsed from the nuclear blast were removed and had their parts recycled for resources. In their place new buildings were constructed in which serve to help grow the settlement into a functional town. The new buildings consisted of a hospital, a police station, a factory, a school, and the city hall, Sanctuary Hall. All the new buildings are built with the same resources such as steel, concrete, and masonic materials and are designed with the same pre-war architect to make them look modernized. However, Sanctuary Hall is mostly built in pre-war Federal-style architect with concrete, masonry stones, and marbles as it stands at the end of the cul-de-sac hill at a height of 3 floors with a basement dominating the town. But, what made this prospering town to gain greater prestige than any settlement in the Commonwealth is that it is the home of the famous savior of the Commonwealth, the Sole Survivor.

The Sole Survivor was currently at his old rebuild house where he once lived with his wife and baby child during the pre-war days before the Great War began. He was in the bathroom currently shaving his face as he is getting ready for his scheduled meeting today with the Third Continental Congress in Washington D.C. and for the festivities that he plans to celebrate with his son, Shaun. He gazed at his reflection at the same mirror in his undershirt and sweatpants just like when he was freshening himself in the morning with his wife, Nora, on the day of the Great War.

His reflection showed a young man in his age of 28 despite the fact he is now 238 years old due to being frozen in a pod during cryo-stasis for exactly 210 years in Vault 111 when the Great War began. His short hair is colored dark brown and combed back in a casual kempt hairstyle showing his forehead that kept him handsome before and after he married Nora. His face has an unblemished Caucasian skin with a strong, narrow jaw and soft cheekbones showing on his face signifying that he has no fat around his face. His eyes are in the color of bright green that he was commented by his pre-war friends and family, including his wife, that they somehow glow under the moonlight as though he has night vision like cats. His entire body shows signs of muscular tones with clear lines of abs showing on his stomach proving that he has the strength, endurance, and agility of a former US soldier from the pre-war times during the Sino-American War.

However, his body has become more unique than the average human. Within his body are implants that he requested to receive by the TSC in order to handle the harsh environments and deadly threats of the Commonwealth. Not only did the implants improved his SPECIAL perks, they also granted him a strong cellular regeneration to heal his injuries, powerful immunity to radiation, adamantium metal to reinforce his skeletal structure, quick inhuman reflexes, and boosted muscle strength. Nate is therefore an enhanced super soldier whom can almost be considered a one-man-army.

 _"It has been 213 years since the day the bombs fell. And 3 years since the Institute surrendered before the Commonwealth was finally peaceful enough to rebuild Boston and the surrounding area,"_ thought Nate as he began to visit his own "memory lane" of how he became the legend he is known today.

...

 **Flashback**

 _Nathaniel "Nate" O'Connor was born on the day of August 13, 2052 within the city district of Boston where he was raised by his parents, Hana O'Connor and John O'Connor. Hana was a pre-war accountant who worked at the Boston Bank while John was still a Master Sergeant in the US Army with his unit, the 3rd Battalion, 65th Engineer Regiment, at Fort Hagen._

 _Nate's family, mostly his father's side, came from a line of military soldiers whom served their country since the time of the American Revolutionary War. His father would tell him the stories of his ancestors whom served in each major wars where America fought. But he would mostly tell tales of his great-great grandfather whom served in the US marines in World War II against the Japanese in the Pacific. Nate was proud of his family's military history, but he was also a young and naïve boy back then._

 _He became an American patriot when he listened to the pre-war American propaganda on the Radiation King T.V. and radio while his school history teachers taught mostly the glorious battles of each major wars involving American victories instead of focusing on justifying the actions of our past ancestors on our own free wills if the wars were righteous or wrong. Even the horrors and atrocities committed by some Americans during the wars were hardly mentioned or censored._

 _He remembered on the winter season of 2066 how he cried in grief with his mother hugging him in comfort when he learned from his father that his uncle, Captain Henry O'Connor, was killed during the Chinese invasion of Alaska. Nate's emotions and growing patriotism led to plant his seed of hatred for the Communists and the Chinese. It was then he believed that he needed to do his part to help liberate Alaska and save his fellow countrymen whom are under the tyrannical occupation rule of the Communist Chinese forces._

 _With his own resolve, he requested his father to train him to become a soldier to prepare himself for the hellish training of boot camp once he graduates from high school and sign up for the US Army. Despite reluctance and concerns for their son's emotions, both Hana and John let Nate decide on his own path and John agreed to train his son. For years during weekends and after school, John would put Nate through tough physical exercises, run miles, target practice, assemble and clean weapons, and train in close-quarter-combat._

 _Nate's childhood was normal until he reached his teenage life in high school in which he became popular among the student body for his military family background, his skills in the quarterback in football, and his academic excellence._

 _Once he graduated from the D.B. Technical High School on June 21, 2070, he immediately signed up to join the US Army. However, during his first year of high school he met his girlfriend and future wife, Nora Rossen. Nate and Nora have gone to many dates and attended nearly all of the school dances proving how much they take their relationship seriously and are definitely in love with each other. Both parents of Nate and Nora approved of their relationships and hope they will soon have a future together._

 _But seeing Nate joining the military brought concern and tears to Nora in fear that she would lose her loved one before she could marry him. Nate tried to ease her fears by making a promise that he will survive and come back to marry her. Plus, he kept a picture of her with him at all times to give himself luck and the willpower to live._

 _On the train through the lands of annexed Canada, Nate was both nervous and excited that he was about to experience his first taste of battle and fight just like his forefathers with his fellow brothers in arms. After going through 6 months of the hellish training of boot camp, in which was partly easy since his father trained him in preparation, he was assigned to the 108th Infantry Regiment of the 2nd Battalion whom are near the frontline trenches defending the town of Valdez. From what Nate learned from his CO, the town was the ending part of the Alaskan oil pipeline that the Americans are trying to protect from falling to the Chinese whom want it to gain access to the valuable petroleum oil._

 _The officers in debriefing and the propaganda posters posted all over the barracks, mess hall, and facilities inspired the soldiers, including Nate, that they are fighting to preserve their liberty, freedom, and their way of life from the Red Menace whom wants to take it all away and make the American people their slaves._

 _However, the reality and truth of this war soon hit Nate's mind like a sledgehammer whacking his way of thinking._

 _Private 2nd class Nate O'Connor was assigned to the 11th squad under the command of 2nd Lieutenant Tim Collins where he met 9 other members of the squad. Gabriel Hawk the sniper, Nick Nytro the demolition expert, Brick Braddon the T-45 power armor user and heavy weapons expert, Sam Static the tech/communication officer, Audrey Grayson the combat engineer, Rachel Turner the medic, and the rest, Frank Hubert, Ben Urbine, and Zackery Stiles, were infantry soldiers with Ben and Zackery using the T-45 power armor to support their soldiers. Nate remembered how he got along first with Frank, Ben, Rachel, and Audrey while he felt uncomfortable from the gazes of the other, especially from Brick, Nick, Gabriel, and Tim, whom seem to only acknowledge his presence but never talked with him as they continue to smoke, drink, and play cards._

 _He didn't understand why they were quiet until he learned from Frank that Brick, Nick, Gabriel, and Lieutenant Collins have been in the frontlines fighting the Chinese since the invasion. Since then they have lost so many soldiers within their unit that the battlefield became common place for these guys. Nate thought he should be honored to be assigned to a unit of "experienced and veteran" soldiers, but he will soon learn why this squad and the entire 2nd Battalion are always grim with hardly any signs of American patriotism._

 _On December 12, 2070 at 5:00 am, Nate got his first taste of the horrors of the battlefield and the bloodshed of modern warfare. The base alarm was screaming its warning siren throughout the base that the Chinese are launching an offensive on the town of Valdez. Nate's squad immediately geared up and rushed out of the barracks with other units in APCs and military trucks towards the trenches in which is about 10 miles in front of the town. Nate stood in the trenches keeping his AER9 laser rifle trained on the forest line of snow-covered pine trees as snowflakes continue to drop from the sky. A few seconds later, he heard a sound of a rumbling before a large Type 99 Chinese tank burst out of the trees with Chinese infantry soldiers charging alongside the metal machine with their Type 93 Assault Rifles raised with bayonets screaming their battle cries._

 _"CONTACT!", screamed a nearby soldier and that was enough to cause all the US weapons, including Nate's, to immediately open fire on the incoming Red Horde._

 _Nate saw everything as he kept firing on the soldiers of the People's Liberation Army of China. He watched as his fellow brothers in arms fired their weapons with grim and neutral faces while some got hit from the enemy's return fire with blood, brain matter, or bone pieces splattering the snowy trenches with red. He watched as the T-45 power armor units, with enemy bullets deflecting off their armor, kept firing their miniguns and their rocket launchers wiping out waves of Chinese soldiers and turning Chinese tanks and armored vehicles into fiery wreckage._

 _Nate couldn't believe that the Chinese, despite suffering heavier losses than the US soldiers, kept throwing their men into the "meat grinder" in hopes to use huge numbers to overrun their defenses._

 _Suddenly he heard a whistling noise in the air when someone in the trenches yelled, "INCOMING ARTILLERY! TAKE COVER!"_

 _He immediately ducked down with his unit and heard the loud explosions of artillery shells going off around him that ringed his ears. Nate never felt so afraid in his life thinking he might get hit by a lucky shell. He couldn't hear clearly on what is going on around him and his sight was blinded by the clouds and dust created by the exploding shells. All he could do was keep his head down and focus his mind on his lover, Nora, and her beautiful smile to keep his mind from breaking down. When the explosions died down, Nate was pulled up immediately by Frank and was told that they need to fall back to the 2nd defense line. Nate was confused until he looked around the trenches and saw multiple bodies of US soldiers torn to pieces from the artillery explosion, even some of the T-45 power armor units were destroyed with blood and organs coming out of their destroyed armor. He didn't have time to think on what just happened since Frank kept pulling him to run as Chinese bullets and tank shells flew around them hitting some of the retreating soldiers while the T-45s fired their miniguns and rocket launchers to cover their retreat._

 _It had been 12 hours since the battle started with Nate sitting in the last trench with his squad to recover from the battle while the reinforcements came in with extra T-45, tanks, armored vehicles, and infantries trying to push the Chinese out of the first defense line. He was tired, sore, hungry, and thirsty all at the same time. He couldn't even keep his arms from shaking as he tried to eat his ration and drink water from his canteen. He could still hear the gunfire, explosions, and artillery firing endlessly on the frontlines._

 _Lieutenant Collins and the others helped to comfort Nate by offering him some beer that they secretly stash to help ease his nerves and talked with him about their lives before they joined the military to help calm his mind. This helped Nate for now, but the bloody battle to liberate Alaska was far from over._

 _For more than 5 years, Nate witnessed the bloody stalemate in the Alaska Liberation campaign. It wasn't until the new T-51b power armor units and the new Fatman weapons were finally deployed and ended the stalemate with the US gaining ground. Pushing forward from the town of Valdez, the US military under the command of General Constantine Chase slowly gained ground until they finally reached the city of Anchorage, their final objective._

 _Nate remembered how so many of his friends in his squad were killed even though they were veterans fighting the Chinese and he was just a greenhorn from boot camp. The first of his squad member to die was Corporal Frank Hubert, then next were Specialist Nick Nytro, Sergeant Audrey Grayson, Specialist Ben Urbine, and finally Captain Tim Collins. The current commander of this unit is now Staff Sergeant Brick Braddon with Sergeant Gabriel Hawk as his second in command. The ones left are Specialist Sam Static, Corporal Rachel Turner, and Corporal Zackery Stiles with new recruits fresh from boot camp to replenish their numbers. Sergeant Nate never bothered to remember their names since the war was coming to an end, but he still treats them as his brothers in arms._

 _Right now he is considered a full harden veteran just like his friends and forefathers. So much emotions of grief, anger, and sorrow were mixed up in his heart for all the horrors and hell he experienced, but within his soul he had to keep on surviving to live to see his lover, Nora, again. Every week, he sends letters back home, and each month he gets a pile of letters with her handwriting and a familiar scent of her perfume that he remembers on their dates. The US military is strict on sending postal letters or packages due to possible intel leaks or IEDs in packages._

 _On January 10, 2076, Nate can remember how Staff Sergeant Brick Braddon informed him with papers in his hands that he was given the honorable discharge for his required 5 years of service in the armed forces._

 _Nate was surprised and asked "Why? Aren't I needed for the final assault on Anchorage?"_

 _Braddon shook his head and said, "No. You have done all that is needed. For your self-sacrifice and honorable deeds, General Chase and the staff have decided to award you the Bronze Star with the additional benefit of honorable discharge for you to head back home as a war hero."_

 _Nate was shocked and somehow happy. He was finally going home to his family; to his beautiful girlfriend whom he hadn't seen for 5 years with only a photo of her._

 _The day of January 15, 2076 was the most memorable day for Nate that brought him absolute happiness. Nate was finally home, back at Boston where his family and friends were waiting. Most importantly, his girlfriend, Nora, was there to rush towards him and hug him in relief at the Boston airport terminal._

 _It was during at the "Welcome Home War Hero" party when Nate knelt down and asked for Nora's hand in marriage. Nora accepted with tears of happiness in her eyes and everyone who witnessed the scene applauded and congratulated the couple. The wedding was done on July 21, 2076 and their honeymoon was a vacation at the Bahamas for about a month._

 _Nate, with the help of his father and mother, used his military payments and benefits to purchase an advance "House of Tomorrow" outside of Boston in a cul-de-sac known as Sanctuary Hills near Concord as a surprise for his lovely wife. Nora was shocked and overjoyed when they arrived at the house from their honeymoon that she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. While kissing, he carried her bridal style into their new home and into their master bedroom for some "love". Their happiness didn't just stop there._

 _Nora soon became pregnant with their child and gave birth to a healthy boy named Shaun on August 30, 2077. Everything was perfect for Nate. He fought for his country and was happy to hear that Anchorage was finally liberated on January 10, 2077 on the T.V. news. He is now a married man with his beautiful wife and is now a father to a beautiful baby boy._

 _However, everything he loved and cherished were taken away on October 23, 2077._

 _The day of the Great War._

 _The day when the world burned in Nuclear Armageddon._

 _Vault 111, one of the vaults built by Vault-Tec as a safe house from a possible nuclear or biological attack, took away his family life in a cryo-stasis and kept him alive for 210 years. When unfrozen after 150 years of cryo-stasis, he lost his wife from an execution by a mercenary and two scientists since they wanted his baby Shaun from Nora's arms. He watched as they took away Shaun and he was frozen again for another 60 years until he was released in the year 2287. He remembered his desperation in hope that his wife could still be alive as he forcibly opened Nora's cryo-pod._

 _Sadly, she was dead from a fatal gunshot wound to the head. Nate cried in grief and sorrow with nothing to tell how long he spilled his tears. But he remembered that someone took Shaun and is still alive along with remembering the face of the bald, scarred man whom shot his wife. This turned his grief into anger and rage, but also brought him the resolve to search and take back his son. He turned to his wife's corpse, took the wedding ring from her right finger, gave her a last kiss on her cold, dead lips, and sealed her pod in hopes to preserve her body until he could give her a proper burial. Nate then focused on retrieving any leftover supplies to scavenge along with some 10mm pistols and a Pip-Boy 3000 Mk IV before heading for the Vault's sealed door and up the elevator to the surface._

 _When he left the Vault, he was shocked to see a new world awaited him. A world irradiated and filled with the horrors and anarchy of the Great War's aftermath that replaced the peaceful and tranquility life of the pre-war era._

 _The new world changed his life forever._

 _But eventually, his appearance will change the Commonwealth to a better future without knowing that his destiny awaits him to walk alongside the other two Wasteland legends of 101 and 21._

 _"Dad?..Daad!..."_

 **Flashback Ends**

...

"Daaaadd!"

A young boy's voice stirred Nate as he blinked and shook his head to return his mind to the present and winced as he felt a sting on his chin. He finally noticed that he was in his bathroom currently shaving his face and he saw on the mirror's reflection that he just made a cut on his chin with his shaver. He turned to the doorway to see his son, Shaun, standing there with his arms crossed with one of his eyebrows raised and a frown on his face. The boy was at an age of 14 with an average teenage thin body with his skin healthy and clear and his combed dark brown hair in which is from his father's side but his brown eyes are from his mother's side. He was currently wearing a blue t-shirt with the Minutemen logo on the front with a white hooded jacket over his shirt while leaving it unzipped. He was also wearing blue jeans and black sneakers with white laces.

"Oh sorry Shaun. I spaced out there for a while," Nate smiled embarrassingly with his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Really Dad? I have been calling you for about a few minutes at the dining table to see if you are ready. Were you thinking about the past again?" asked Shaun.

Nate knew his son was a lot smarter at his current age and his perception had advanced as he grew up that he couldn't hide his thoughts anymore.

Nate sighed, "Yes son. I was just thinking of the day the Great War began and when I left Vault 111." Shaun's face fell into a pitiful expression, "And also Mom's passing right?"

Nate shivered from his son's words but he nodded his head.

"It's okay Dad. I miss her too, even though I've only known her when I was only a baby. She would have want us to continue to live on for her sake. Now why don't we stop our grieving and enjoy this new day. It is the Great War Memorial Day and best of all we are going to travel to Washington D.C. to celebrate and have fun right Dad?" said Shaun with a change of tone filled with happiness and excitement.

Nate couldn't help but smile at his son's ability to turn the atmosphere of depression into an aura of joy. "Ha ha ha. You're right Shaun. This is an exciting day to celebrate. I will be ready in a few minutes so go ahead and eat your breakfast. I will join you once I am ready. Okay?", said Nate with happiness.

Shaun smiled and nodded before he walked back to the dining table to eat his meal.

Nate managed to get himself cleaned up and put on his Minutemen General Uniform and making sure that his General hat was on perfectly. He also placed on his new Pip-Boy Z in which served as a gift from his TSC ally while his old Pip-boy 3000 IV is in a glass case in his bedroom that served as a reminder of his adventures. He opened up his Pip-Boy to check his stats and can see that all of his SPECIAL attributes are up to 10 with his Strength, Intelligence, and Agility up to 12.

After checking his stats and health he closed the Pip-Boy and walked to the dining table and sat next to his son.

"Ah, good morning, sir. I have your breakfast of your favorite scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes with syrup and butter on the side. And your coffee at exactly 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit brewed to perfection. Just the way you always like, sir," said the metallic British accent voice of Nate's old Mr. Handy robot, Codsworth.

The 213-year-old robot had been in Nate's family since they purchased him a week before the day of the Great War. Whether part of its programming or it develop its own sentient loyalty, Codsworth had spent all his life since the nuclear fallout maintaining the old ruins of the family house to its best abilities and protecting it from Scavengers, Raiders, and mutated pests. As usual, the loyal robot continued to serve Nate when he came out of Vault 111. After months of traveling with the old robot throughout his adventures across the Commonwealth, Nate came to realize that Codsworth was more like another family member than a house product. Now the robot continued to serve as the O'Connor's family's robot butler happily cleaning the house, doing the laundry, maintaining the garden and lawn, cooking the meals, and polishing Nate's new Zeta-fusion powered black car.

"Thanks Codsworth. Man this looks delicious as always," said Nate as he happily began to eat his meal with Shaun whom is halfway finished with his own breakfast of the same meal but with a glass of orange juice.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Here are today's newspapers, sirs," replied Codsworth as he picked up two rolled newspapers from the kitchen counter and place them on the table. Shaun picked up the Publick Occurrences newspaper in which is his favorite since it is written and mostly by Piper or her sister, Nat.

Throughout the years, Publick Occurrences became the most reliable newspaper ever since it published and spread the truthful stories of Nate's adventures, informing Diamond City Mayor McDonough's synth identity, the Minutemen's resurrection, the TSC's arrival and their goals, and the Institute's surrender. There was also added sections of short cartoon comics of Cappy and Bottle, Nuka Girl, and Vault Boy in which were popular for the American families and their kids. Piper even interviewed famous people such as the Lone Wanderer and the Courier when they came to visit the Commonwealth for diplomacy and negotiate the re-uniting the old states. With their popularity growing high, many new settlers applied to become reporters, journalists, or photographers for the Publick Occurrences that it had to be moved to a new building outside of the Diamond City Stadium. With her newspaper business growing, Piper became the President and CEO of Publick Occurrences with Nat as her Vice President and is now able to send out her own reporters to gather any scoop throughout the American nation. Even her stories of the TSC's war efforts to liberate and rebuild the American lands westward were popular among the Commonwealth citizens, including the part when Minutemen and TSC soldiers are fighting alongside against Raiders and Super Mutants.

The second newspaper was the old Boston Bugle in which was revived by another newspaper reporter named Henry Brown whom became Piper's rival for 3 years when he came to the Commonwealth to start his own newspaper business. His newspaper contained many facts and truths based on the interviews with also the Lone Wanderer and the Courier. Others included the restored Nuka Cola CEO John-Caleb Bradbert and his wife Sierra Petrovita Bradbert, Minuteman Major General Preston Garvey, Minuteman Brigadier General Ronnie Shaw, Boston Mayor John Hancock, Institute Director Madison Lee, Railroad Chairman Desdemona, and Detective Nick Valentine. However, the paper doesn't include any cartoon comics except for weather forecast, stock prices, traffic reports, and sports news that hardly makes it popular among the citizens. Currently elected politicians, businessmen, and merchants buy the Boston Bugle since not every citizen has the advance civilian-standard Pip-Boy 3000 that is being sold by the TSC to gain daily information.

Both father and son kept reading their newspapers for about 30 minutes as they ate before the doorbell rang. Nate got up to answer.

Standing on the front porch was a Blue Guard, one of the personal bodyguards of the Minutemen General. The soldier was wearing the standard Minuteman uniform but his jacket was colored blue and buttoned up with a belt around the waist and the pants were colored black with black leather combat boots for footwear. He was wearing an advance combat armor colored gray to match the uniform but is still wearing the familiar Minuteman hat colored black in which had the rank insignia of a captain. Nate could tell that the man is a veteran due to his face featuring an orange mustache, a bullet scar across his right cheek, and his sharp grey eyes revealing his battle experiences during his Minuteman services.

"Sir, Captain Ronald Brown. Reporting for duty, sir!" said the Blue Guard Captain as he saluted his leader.

Nate returned the salute. "At ease, captain. So your unit is assigned to me as my guards for our trip to Washington D.C.?" asked Nate.

"Yes sir. We are here to escort and guard your family during your trip. We have a convoy awaiting outside to take you to the Boston Airport where a TSC Valkyrie is waiting to take you," replied Captain Brown with a discipline tone.

Nate nodded, "Alright, wait outside. We will be out shortly." The captain saluted before turning around to guard the porch as Nate closed the door.

Nate turned around to see that the kitchen table was all cleared of utensil, plates, and cups since Codsworth was fast enough to clean to gather and clean the dishes before placing them in the cupboards. His son Shaun was still reading the comics before setting it on the table to stand up.

"So, are we ready to go now Dad?" asked Shaun with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, son. Are you ready as well?" asked Nate with happiness.

"Yeah, Dad. Come on Codsworth lets go," said Shaun in which startled the Mr. Handy. "Wha?! Me as well?! But who is going to look after the house?" cried the robot butler with concern over his master's home.

"Yes Codsworth. You are coming as well since you are family as well. Besides, I need someone to look out for my son while my meeting with the Congress and my speech since he will get bored in the Capitol Building," said Nate with a smirk as Shaun narrowed his eyes while folding his arms. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I'm old enough to look out for myself", grumbled Shaun as Nate laughed.

"Oh, very well. I guess I should make sure Master Shaun is looked after. But I have feeling he is going to make me carry all of his souvenirs and prizes during the festivities at the Mall," said Codsworth.

The three members of the O'Connor family walked out of the house and Nate made sure to electrically lock the door and set the alarm with his Pip-Boy before heading for the awaiting convoy. The convoy consisted of a Zeta-fusion powered black limo protected by two Minutemen APCs with one in the front and the other in the rear. Four motorcycles were also added in the convoy with the Boston Policemen riding them with the two in the front to lead the convoy and the last two in the back to protect the rear.

As they got into the limo, Nate whistled for his familiar canine companion, "Come on Dogmeat! Its time go!"

Dogmeat came out of his doghouse on the front yard and barked happily before rushing inside the limo as Nate followed inside and closed the door. The convoy started moving with the motorcycles activating their sirens as they headed for the Boston Airport.

As the convoy neared the airport, Nate looked out the window and was surprised to see what awaited him near the TSC Valkyrie on the rebuilt runway. "What the hell?" he replied. A crowd of Commonwealth citizens had gathered around the runway and were cheering and waving at the limo with handmade posters and signs to show their support of their hero. He could see a line of Minutemen soldiers, TSC soldiers, and Boston Policemen keeping the crowd back to make a path for the Valkyrie. Shaun smirked as he enjoyed watching his father grumbled with annoyance as Codsworth patted his back in comfort with one of his mechanical limbs.

Nate tapped his Pip-Boy Z to contact the lead APC, "Captain Brown, why is there a gathered crowd on the airport runway? I thought my schedule flight was classified?"

"I'm sorry, General. But it must have been Mayor Hancock whom decided to let the public know about your departure. I believe the reason was for some increase support in 'public relations', I think," replied the stupor Blue Guard through the Pip-Boy radio as Nate growled.

 _"When I get back from the festivities, I am going to have a long talk with that former-ghoul turned bigwig about messing with my family's time of privacy,"_ thought Nate as he sucked up some air to calm his mind and mentally prepared himself to meet the crowd.

The crowd cheered louder as Nate and Shaun came out of the limo and were blinded by flashes of cameras signifying reporters on the scene. Nate kept his smile and waved at the crowd with Shaun following his example as he seems to enjoy the attention. The Blue Guard surrounded the O'Connor family as they help guide them towards the Valkyrie. As they boarded the space ship, Nate turned around and cried out, "God Bless the USA!"

The crowd cheered more as he turned around with the door closing behind before finally sighing in relief that it was all over. He sat in a chair next to his son whom is sitting next to a porthole with Dogmeat sitting on a chair next to him on his left. Codsworth just floated in the middle with the Blue Guards taking their own respective seats. The Valkyrie began to hover and blast away at a supersonic speed towards the capital of America.

 _"I hope nothing goes wrong in this meeting. I want to spend much time with Shaun during this holiday,"_ thought Nate.

However, destiny has already set the path to be opened once the three Wasteland legends have gathered together not knowing that they will end up in another realm.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done. This is the intro and background of the three Wasteland legends. Sorry it took so long, but I had long studies for my major in Mechanical Engineering. I will try to update as fast as possible since I am now on winter break. Just to let you know, the word "former ghouls" is due to the TSC scientist Dr. Nadia's cure of ghoulification. The Prometheus space ships is based on the Stargate SG-1's Earth-made space ship in which is used by the TSC to replace the BOS's airship, Prydwen, in Fallout 4. I am not trying to make these three characters powerful than the League of Legend champions, just to give them their own advantage to outsmart their opponents. Remember, this is about teaching the people of Rune Terra the realities of war. For now, third chapter will be the meeting, festivity, and their unexpected departure to Rune Terra. Review if you want, whether you like it or criticize doesn't matter to me. I do it because I want to.**


	3. Runeterra Awaits

**Chapter 3 Runeterra Awaits**

 **...**

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Adams Air Force Base, Washington D.C.**

Two TSC Air officers were working inside the base's air traffic control tower occasionally checking their computers, radar screens, and communications to check on any scheduled flights of TSC Valkyries and TSC re-built jet planes, passenger planes, and cargo planes that are all powered by Zeta-fusion reactors. There were only a few of these planes built for air travel and commercial but they have helped to bring additional prestige to the United States after making agreements with the new rising nations around the continents of North and South America.

Right now the officers wanted the day off to celebrate the Great War Memorial, but the TSC Council and High Command wanted to make sure the security around the capital was tight and secured with no repeat of another Brotherhood assassination attempt on their Supreme Commander like what happened at Rivet City 12 years ago. As one of the officer got a fresh cup of coffee for himself and for the other, the computers and radar screens began to beep repeatedly signifying of two incoming Valkyrie aircrafts with one coming from the West and the other from the North.

The first officer already sitting next to the communication radio immediately responded, "Valkyrie V-21 and Valkyrie V-111, you are entering the TSC-secured airspace over Washington D.C. Please input your security codes."

"This is V-21, code Alpha-Harpy-2-1-7-8-0-4," replied the pilot of the Valkyrie coming from the West.

"This is V-111, code Delta-Griffin-3-5-0-4-6-1," replied the Valkyrie pilot coming in from the North.

The second officer scanning the Valkyries of their flight numbers checked their security codes and gave the first officer a thumbs up. "Codes received and match. Your both cleared to land in Adams Air Force Base," said the first officer.

…

The Valkyries designated V-21 and V-111 decreased their speeds and slowly flew towards their designated landing zones in Adams Air Force Base. The two Valkyries hovered over their landing zones and slowly descended as they released their landing gears to safely and gently land. The base members pushed two rolling stairways to each Valkyrie side doors that opened to reveal their passengers.

Mr. House and the Courier along with Rex, ED-E, and 4 Mk V Securitrons came out of Valkyrie V-21 while the Sole Survivor along with Shaun, Codsworth, Dogmeat, and 4 Blue Guards came out of Valkyrie V-111. Both groups walked down the stair ramps and then towards each other to greet each other.

"Mr. House, Commander West, it's great to see you two again," said Nate with a smile as he saluted Theo and shook Mr. House's hand.

"Yes, General O'Connor. It is indeed wonderful to see you, including your family as well," replied Mr. House with a respectful smile. Theo just returned Nate's salute and nodded at Shaun with a smile as his way of greeting. Shaun smiled and gave a small wave to Mr. House and Theo. Both Rex and Cooper barked as their way of saying hello while ED-E beeped his own way of greeting that made Shaun laugh at the floating eyebot.

A TSC Black Guard officer with a red beret walked towards them and stood at attention with a salute.

"Sirs. We have the convoy ready to take you to the Capitol Building for your scheduled meeting. Is there anything you need before we go?"

Nate saw Shaun had an excitement look on his face as the boy looked at the hangers, warehouses, and the runway filled with TSC M2 Mammoth tanks, M60 Patton tanks, M56 Chimera Tanks, M1126 Stryker APCs, M4 Bradley IFVs, Valkyries, Stingray Deluxe fighters, VB-02 Vertibird Gunships, UVB-04 Utility Vertibirds, Humvees, and M975 Utility Trucks that are lined up in order and are being maintained by TSC engineers. He knew his son is a fan of the TSC and Minutemen due to their heroic deeds in defeating Raiders and Slavers, slaying hostile Mutants, rescuing Settlers, and bringing civilization back to the Wasteland. Taking advantage of his position and influence, Nate decided to give his son a special fun time while he is with very important people.

"Yes, could you have some TSC Black Guards to watch over my son with my Blue Guards. I would like for you to give him a tour around the base before you take him to the Mall and drop him off. I plan to meet with him there after the meeting and the speech."

The Blackguard officer nodded and radioed two Blackguards to watch over the boy. Nate turned to look at his son.

"Shaun, since the meeting might take a long time and I know you will get bored easily I have arranged some guards to watch over you so that you can have some fun at the Mall. Codsworth will be with you as well. Also, you might find your girlfriend, Marie, with her friends having fun whom you can join with," said Nate with a smirk as he saw Shaun blushed with embarrassment.

"Daadd! She's just my friend! Besides we live in different cities and we are only able to talk to each other by e-mails and online chatting," protested Shaun as he glared at his father while hearing him chuckled.

"Alright, Shaun. You know I was just kidding. Just go and have fun. I will join with you soon. Codsworth, watch over my boy for me will you?"

The Mr. Handy saluted, "Don't worry, sir. I will make sure he has all the fun as I look after him."

Nate nodded before looking back at Shaun, "See you later, son. Have fun!"

"I will Dad!" shouted Shaun as he walked alongside the TSC Blackguard officer with two of the Blue Guards and two more Blackguards following behind along with Codsworth. Nate watched with a smile as the officer started to show one of the Mammoth tanks to Shaun as he looked at it with fascination with the officer explaining the vehicle's technology and campaign service.

Nate then frowned as he started to think of his son's future since he is aware that the boy that is supposed to be his son is not actually the real Shaun. The Shaun he is currently raising is a first Synth child created by the former Director of the Institute whom was a 60-year-old man known as Father. However, the man's real name is Shaun O'Connor and is the real son of Nate and Nora O'Connor.

What happened was that in 2227 the Institute had sent their mercenary, Kellogg, with two scientists to locate and enter Vault 111 to find a perfect, non-radiated human subject in one of the cryo-pods for their Third Generation Synth project by using the uncorrupted genetic material of that certain subject. Shaun was the chosen subject and he was still a baby cradled within his mother's arms while still frozen. Nate watched the entire scene when they unfroze the pods but kept them shut as they only opened Nora's pod. He watched with shock and rage as they forcibly took Shaun out of her arms after Kellogg shot her in the head for resisting to let go of the boy. As they left the Vault with his son, Kellog re-froze the pods again along with Nate until he was finally released 60 years later in the year 2287. After grieving over his wife's death, Nate left Vault 111 with a resolve to find his son.

After about a year of helping the people of the Commonwealth, rebuilding the Minutemen, and forming an alliance with the TSC, Nate was able to infiltrate the Institute by using a teleportation platform called the Molecular Relay. A rogue Institute scientist named Brian Vergil helped Nate to provide the blueprints for the Relay in exchange to bring back a serum to cure his FEV Super Mutant mutation from the Institute FEV Lab. With the assistants of Minuteman Engineer Sturges, Railroad Technician Tinker Tom, and TSC Engineer Ingram, they were able to construct the teleportation device for Nate to teleport into the Institute. Once he was inside the Institute, he thought he found his son when he saw an 11-year-old boy inside a glass room whom look just like Nate when he was young. But the truth came forward when the old man appeared, shut off the Synth Shaun by voice command, and introduced himself as "Father" and the Institute's Director while revealing himself as his real son. Nate never felt so shocked, angry, depressed, and heartbroken all at the same time in his life. Fate proved to be so cruel to Nate.

What was worse than meeting your 60-year-old son was that you have missed of being a part of your son's life in being a father. However, what happened next was the discovery that Shaun is nearing his deathbed due to cancer. This wasn't what Nate wanted and he was unprepared to let Shaun go since he just found him.

Although, with whatever time they had left Nate and Shaun manage to rebuild a little of their father and son relationship by bonding through conversations. Nate told Shaun about his pre-war life and Nora with Shaun telling Nate about his life in the Institute. Nate also showed the SPECIAL book to Shaun that he wanted to read to him while he was still a baby in which became a treasured artifact to Shaun. Eventually the time came on November 8, 2288 as Nate sat next to Shaun's bedside knowing his son was nearing his death. Before his death, Nate made a promise to Shaun that the Institute will be able to redeem their actions by being a part of the TSC's efforts to restore Earth's civilizations, pre-war vegetation, and the old wildlife. He claimed that the Institute can start their redemption by helping the people of the Commonwealth while under the protection of the Minutemen, the Railroad, and the TSC.

Shaun smiled at his father knowing that the Institute will be in safe hands and humanity's future is already secured. With his mind at ease, Shaun closed his eyes and drifted to sleep accepting his death. Once he saw his chest stopped moving, Nate cried over his son's body for hours before the Synths came in and place the body in a crafted coffin to be buried next his wife at a newly built Sanctuary Cemetery with a white wooden church.

Nate lost Shaun again and he knew he couldn't bring him back, not even time. But Shaun made sure to leave a parting gift for his father, the Synth boy named Shaun. Nate's son left a holotape explaining the reason he created a Synth replica of himself as a child in order for Nate to have a second chance in raising a child and becoming a father that he was supposed to be. Nate couldn't help but feel happy and honored for this one chance to be a father when he listened to Shaun's voice in the holotape. With his new resolve, he took the Synth Shaun back home to Sanctuary and began to raise him in their old home creating a new future for themselves.

As Nate was in his thoughts he felt a something grabbed onto his right shoulder. He turned to see Theo standing right next to him with his left hand on his shoulder.

"Thinking about your son's future, Nate?" Theo asked aware about the Synth boy and Nate's history.

Nate looked back at Shaun whom is now looking at one of the Valkyries excitedly with the Blackguard officer telling the boy of the space fighter's technology and history.

"Yeah, I worry about it. He is making friends at school in Concord, but I don't know how they will react when they learn he is a Synth. Plus, I don't know how he will be able to find love since Synths can't reproduce with ordinary humans and have children of their own," said Nate with worry and concern.

Nate always had a battle with his conscious whenever it concerns about his adopted Synth son. His own mind was filled with voices that keep telling him that the Synth Shaun is a not his real son, the Synth Shaun can't have any kids, the Synth Shaun would face prejudice eventually, and the Synth Shaun will soon experience depression and emotional suffering in the future. He didn't know what future would hold for Shaun and fears that the boy may have to face his own challenges to have the next generation of humans of Shaun's age to accept for who he is. Nate is also concerned for the still fear and prejudice of Synths among the Commonwealth society since the Institute had terrorized the people for decades by kidnapping and replacing the original person with a 3rd Gen Synth along with horrified events still remembered such as the Commonwealth Provisional Government Massacre and the Broken Mask Incident of 2229.

Although, the Railroad has helped to try to ease the prejudice and paranoia by having some of the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st Generation Synths live among some of the settlements outside of Boston, including Sanctuary, to interact and communicate with the settlers to gain trust peacefully and learn to co-exist. So far the progress has shown signs of successful results in a slow pace with some forming friendships or in rare occasions a loving relationship that may lead to marriage.

The TSC has helped the Railroad with this strategy for the people of the Commonwealth to co-exist with the new race of sentient humanoid robots since they recognize the Synths as equals among humankind. Plus, the TSC saw the Synths as an opportunity as extra help to increase the speed pace of rebuilding the pre-war cities, increase American citizen population, and gaining the technology to build and recruit the 1st and 2nd Generation Synths into their Armed Forces while the 3rd Generations are granted the freewill to join or decline.

There have been occasions of violent gangs or hate groups whom have a hard grudge on the Synths that they resort to mass murder, rape, and torture the 3rd Generation Synths that the TSC, Minutemen, and the Railroad had to place armed guards to protect the Synths while their soldiers tracked and put down the Anti-Synth extremists. But for now, the Synths have been accepted by about 75% of the Commonwealth citizens while the rest of the U.S. welcomed the Synths into their towns and cities since they have no bad history with the Synths to fear or prejudice them.

As for Nate, he can only hope that he and Shaun can stand together, along with Codsworth and Dogmeat, to face any challenges in the future that might affect Shaun's right to exist as a Synth among the humans. Nate knows he has friends to back him up such as Piper Wright, Preston Garvey, Curie, Strong, Deacon, John Hancock, Cait, Colonel Danse, Robert Joseph MacCready, and Nick Valentine. He could also count on Dante Abram and Theo West to stand by his side to support him when that time comes. Just as they say, "True friends stick together".

"Don't worry Nate. You and Shaun are strong. If you can take on whatever the Wasteland threw at you, then facing against prejudice should be simple. Besides you are the famous Sole Survivor and the General of the Minutemen. No one in the Commonwealth would dare make trouble with your boy since you claim he is your son no matter what. And if there is any trouble, you can count on me and Dante to back you up, including Mr. House," said Theo with confidence and spirit in his eyes.

Nate smiled knowing he is right. He sighed as he took one last look at Shaun before he turned around.

"Alright, we wasted enough time. Let's go on and head for the meeting," he said with his mind cleared.

Both Theo and Mr. House nodded as they walked alongside Nate with their respective guards towards the awaiting convoy near the runway. This convoy consisted of two D.C. Police motorcycles in the front, a TSC Bradley IFV filled with TSC Marines in the second front, a modified pre-war limousine in the middle with small U.S. flags above the front wheels, a TSC Stryker APC in the rear filled with TSC Hammerhead and X-01 power armored troops, and finally two more D.C. Police motorcycles to guard the convoy's rear behind the Stryker.

Once the VIPs entered the vehicle including the Blue Guards and the Securitrons took their positions on each side of the limo, the convoy began to move out of the base and head towards the capital city of the United States.

...

The ride was smooth as the police motorcycles kept their sirens on to notify all citizens on sidewalks to stay clear of the convoy. The convoy was taking a planned route that is cleared from any traffics of brahmin caravans and civilian vehicles due to planned road blocks by the TSC and police to redirect all civilian traffic away from the convoy's route. Even some nearby TSC Vertibirds and Valkyries are patrolling the skies while keeping an eye on the convoy to ensure its safe travel. The planned route was to enter the rebuilt I-495 that surrounds the city of D.C., head east on the highway, enter the rebuilt I-295 and travel north, travel across the John Phillip Sousa Bridge over the Anacostia River, and enter the Pennsylvania Ave in which will take them directly towards Capitol Hill.

As the convoy entered the city, Theo looked out the window to see many people on the sidewalks waving and cheering at them. He looked up to see many TSC Marines, Razorback soldiers, and Erebus Stealth Snipers overwatching on the rooftops showing the tight security in the city.

 _"_ _The TSC really want to make sure that their leaders are safe during this holiday. Can't blame them since their war with the Brotherhood Iron Chapter has almost cost them their Supreme Commander before claiming their victory and securing their status as a major power,"_ thought Theo as he relaxed in his seat before looking at his Pipboy to check his speech on the screen to see what he will be saying in front of the crowd.

Both Mr. House and Nate also noticed the tight security through the windows and have made the same thoughts as Theo. For Mr. House, he just relaxed in his seat and enjoyed the ride while looking at his wrist watch to check the time to see that it is 8:10 a.m. giving them plenty of time to arrive at the meeting. For Nate, he just made deep breaths and mentally prepared himself for the huge crowd and cameras that he will soon be facing since he was never comfortable facing thousands of faces looking at him while saying his speech like the pre-war politicians even though he has been a leader for 3 years now. He has experience of saying charismatic speeches to his Minutemen soldiers in the past to lift up their morale and patriotic spirits before going into a major battle, but he was going to face people whom will be looking up to him along with Dante and Theo as they listen to hear their words to know how they can lead them to create a better future.

…

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Capitol Hill, Washington D.C.**

Once the convoy reached and stopped at the East side of the Capitol Building, the VIPs and the Blue Guards exited the limo and started walking up the steps towards the East entrance. As they walked up the steps they waved and smiled at the crowds whom are kept back behind security rails with the TSC soldiers and police standing guard in front of the crowd.

Theo, Nate, and Mr. House immediately headed for the Old Senate Chamber where the two TSC Marines guarding the door stood at attention and opened the double doors for the VIPs. The Blue Guards and Securitrons remained outside with Dante's Black Guards as they wait for the meeting to be done. Theo's and Nate's dogs, Rex and Dogmeat, remained outside with Dante's dog, Cooper, to wait for their masters' meeting to end. However, ED-E wanted to follow Theo inside but the Courier ordered the eyebot to remain outside until the meeting is over. The eyebot reluctantly complied with disappointing beeps.

The murmuring inside the room quieted when the doors opened and they stood up to bow and greet Theo, Nate, and Mr. House with smiles and handshakes. Dante, with his peaked cap off and on the table, got up and shook their hands with a smile to greet his friends.

"Theo, Nate, Mr. House. It's nice to see you all. It's been about 7 months since we last talked to each other face to face," said Dante.

"Yes, it has been a long time, Commander Abram. I still remember how you manage to finally beat me in a game of cards back when we got together at the Lucky 38 for the victory celebration and played poker and billiards together," smirked Mr. House with respect for Dante.

Theo smirked as well while Nate grumbled remembering how much he lost a lot of dollars and caps during that victory party when they played poker and billiards together on March 3, 2290.

It was a night to celebrate the anniversary of the TSC, Vegas, and Minutemen's victory of their war against the mercenary raider organization known as the Gunners. Even after the Institute's surrender, the Gunners were always hostile with the Minutemen and the TSC that the two military organizations considered them a threat and have to be put down immediately.

…

 **The Gunners War**

 **October 10, 2288 – March 3, 2289**

The Gunners were mostly mercenaries whom would take any jobs no matter how dangerous or dirty it is as long as they get paid. However, they are also hostile as Raiders since they like to intimidate and attack settlements for their own self-interests whether it is capturing settlers for slavery, rape, man hunts, gaining supplies, or just destroying and pillaging the settlements for "fun".

What made these Gunners different from Raiders is that they were equipped with pre-war combat armor, army uniforms with ballistic fiber, army helmets, dog tags, military weapons, robots, and communication equipment. They even have their own ranks similar to the U.S. military meaning that they are organized and follow the chain of command. They also have marks on their foreheads indicating their blood type.

The Gunners were just like the Talon Company, a mercenary organization based in the Capital Wasteland whom were under the command of Commander Jabsco. Talon Company have been enemies of Dante Abram when he deactivated the nuclear bomb in Megaton that Allistair Tenpenny of Tenpenny Tower placed a bounty on his head for 1,000 caps. Dante's first encounter with them was their attempts to kill him for the bounty. They thought it would be easy to take out a Vault Dweller with no Wasteland experience, but somehow their over-confidence proved them wrong when Dante managed to kill them all without receiving any injuries or wounds. Frustrated and angry, Jabsco sent every squad of hitmen soldiers to take out Dante, but all of the hitmen met the same fate that lead Talon Company to lose a lot of soldiers, weapons, and equipment worth thousands of caps to the Lone Wanderer. Eventually, the mercernary organization was wiped out by Lyon's Brotherhood of Steel at Fort Bannon with Dante fighting alongside when Talon Company ambushed and stole crates and barrels of Aqua Pura from a guarded caravan and held a Brotherhood Paladin hostage.

The Gunners War started in October 10, 2288, 2 months after the Institute's surrender to the TSC and the Minutemen. Word spread of the Institute's defeat in which lead to celebration throughout the settlements in the Commonwealth. Mostly in Diamond City, Goodneighbor, and Sanctuary Hills. However, reports came in through radio of multiple attacks on settlements in which are being involved by the Gunners. The Gunners were trying to launch an all out war in attempts to occupy military strategic points within the Boston ruins and settlements for control over food, water, and resources. This led the TSC and the Minutemen to form a military alliance and begin launching counter offenses to restore law and order with attempts to put down the Gunners and punish them harshly but fairly.

For months, Nate O'Connor had managed to deal with the Gunners by attacking their outposts and bases around the Commonwealth whether by himself or with companions such as Dogmeat, Robert MacCready, and Preston Garvey. The Gunner's bases that Nate took over include Vault 75, Vault 95, the elevated highways, HalluciGen Inc., Hub City Auto Wreckers, Mass Bay Medical Center, Mass Fusion building, Mass Pike Interchange, Quincy, and Nuka World Bradberton overpass. With their bases and key points under control by the Minutemen with the TSC providing security and soldiers, the two allied organizations made their final assault on the Gunner's HQ in a pre-war GNR radio building renamed Gunners Plaza on January 6, 2289.

However, what was really surprising was that the faction's real headquarters was based outside of the Commonwealth located in the old State of Rhode Island in the town of Newport near the capital city of Providence in an old pre-war U.S. Army base known as Fort Adams.

Plus, the real leader of the Gunners is a large, muscled man with buzz cut brown hair and short facial hair named General Martin Cross. He also has a short, combed blond-haired man with an average built body named Colonel James Casey as his second-in-command.

This meant that the Gunners Plaza at the GNR radio station in the Commonwealth was actually an FOB base for their campaign to take control of the Commonwealth, Diamond City, Goodneighbor, and all of Boston to expand their territory. The TSC and the Minutemen learned about this when they studied the intel and maps that they found inside the GNR station's terminals after annihilating all of the Gunners and their commander Colonel Cypress and his officers, Captain Wess, 1st Lieutenant Cruz, and 2nd Lieutenant Ryder. With the approval by vote from the delegates of the Third Continental Congress and permission granted by President Truman, Supreme Commander Dante Abram and General Nate O'Connor immediately made plans and preparations for a campaign to take out the Gunners once and for all.

Dante gathered his forces of TSC Marines, Army, Thunderfists, Sentient Super Mutants, Robots, Hammerheads, and his own squad unit of Black Guards along with 3 Valkyries, 3 Stingrays, 5 Vertibirds, 2 Mammoth Tanks, 5 Patton Tanks, 5 Bradley IFVs, and 5 Stryker APCs for support. TSC Transport Trucks with a machine gun turret mounted on the truck's roof were brought in to transport the soldiers of the TSC and the Minutemen without the need to march. Dante even brought some Securitrons from New Vegas that are equipped with Zeta shields and hologram projectors to deploy the nearly indestructible hologram soldiers that shoot lasers from their foreheads.

For Nate, he gathered as many Minutemen as he could rally along with Colonel Preston Garvey with his Blue Guards and Colonel Ronnie Shaw with her new fusion-powered armored train, the Iron Equus, with a huge X-377 electromagnetic railgun, the Obliterator, mounted on the middle flatbed.

The Iron Equus was built with the help of TSC Engineers working alongside with Sturges' Minutemen Engineers by repairing an abandoned pre-war fusion-powered locomotive and modifying nearly intact train cars at the Bedford Station to transform the train into a railway mobile fortress to help mobilize or transfer their Minutemen soldiers in different locations. The train has a total of seven modified cars being pulled by the locomotive. The locomotive was modified to replace its old reactor with a Zeta fusion reactor and have armored titanium plates installed to protect its long body and wheels from enemy fire with two Zeta energy turret on each side and two on the front on both sides of the titanium cow catcher. The first car served as a command car with a war table and communication with the second and third serving as mobile barracks for their officers and soldiers.

For the X-377 electromagnetic railgun on the fourth car flatbed, it was founded by the TSC at a Naval Research facility in Dahlgren, Virginia during their campaign to control the I-95 highway to liberate and occupy the old States in the South. The railgun was developed during the Sino-American War by West Tek in attempts to re-arm their naval destroyers with the powerful weapon, but it was abandoned due to test results for the naval ships to handle the powerful recoil in which will cause their vessels to capsize. But the TSC scientists and engineers decided to have the cannon mounted on a mobile platform instead of a ship to handle the mobility and able to lock down on the ground to absorb the cannon's recoil without capsizing. The solution was the old WWII German strategy by using a modified flatbed in which can be locked down before firing the cannon and pulled by a train on a railway for mobilization like the Dora railgun.

For the last three cars behind the Obliterator railgun flatbed they are used as the railgun's ammunition storage, the armory car, and the logistics car. All of the cars are modified with exterior searchlights, titanium plated armor, Zeta shields, ports and slits on the sides to defend the train inside with firearms, three Zeta energy turrets on each side, and two Mammoth tank turrets on top of the armory car with one on the front and the other at the rear. There were also hatches on the roof of each car for the soldiers to defend the train on top of the cars with a Gatling Laser nest on each side of the roof.

Nate even brought some robots from the Robotics Technology Facility RB-2851 which is also known as the Mechanist's Lair. Isabel Cruz, the former Mechanist, gladly offered Nate to use nearly all of her robots to take out the Gunners since she knows that this course will help bring peace to the Commonwealth and wanted to offer her service to the TSC once she heard about their goals. The robots that Nate deployed were Quantum Swarmbots, Quantum Tankbots, Duelbot Assaultrons, and Quantum Junkbots to help as extra firepower and armor on their offensive campaign.

On February 5, 2289, the true war against the Gunners began. The TSC soldiers were already experienced in battles that lasted for months or a year due to their wars against large factions of Raiders, Slavery organizations, hostile Mutant armies, and the Iron Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. But the battles that the Minutemen were in was something that they have never experienced in their lives despite facing Deathclaws, giant Mirelurk Queens, huge Super Mutant Behemoths, hordes of feral Ghouls, and tough Raider factions. It was like they went back in time and entered the deadly battlefields of the pre-war era with sounds of gunfire and energy weapons discharging, bullets and energy beams flying everywhere, the earth ground bursting up due to artillery shells impacting, fiery explosions appeared occasionally, and the endless screams of the dying enemy and their allied soldiers.

Despite the chaos that would shell-shock the militia-level Minutemen, Nate was able to use his developed leadership skills and charisma to keep the morale of his troops high enough to keep on fighting until victory. He even goes far to stand in the front to lead his men into battle to inspire the troops that they can be a strong fighting force than the Gunners despite Colonel Preston Garvey's and Colonel Ronnie Shaw's objections due to their concerns for his safety.

The TSC and Minutemen battle plan was to have the Erebus Stealth scouts and the Railroad agents to infiltrate the Gunners' territories around and within the old city of Providence and around Narragansett Bay to gather intel on the Gunners' positions, troop numbers, officers, military hardware, and possible salvaged vehicles. They also marked down outposts, buildings, and surrounding towns around the bay that are under the Gunners' control along with settlements that are filled with slaves whom are used for labor or forcibly recruited, mostly children or teens, by using methods such as putting them into harsh training, force the recruits to brutally kill their prisoners, and have them take chems to insert addictions into their bodies in order to ensure their absolute loyalty.

What surprised the TSC and the Minutemen was that these Gunners not only have power armor but also have working pre-war heavy tanks, Patton tanks, APCs, IFVs, and some Humvees guarding their bases or patrolling their controlled highway routes with most providing heavy defense around Fort Adams. They were never seen using these vehicles in the Commonwealth and wondered why they never did. They can only conclude that the distance was too far for their vehicles to travel without running out of coolants for their fusion-powered engines and the Commonwealth doesn't have any in their Red Rocket coolant stations.

With the gathered intel, Dante and Nate, along with their officers, made their battle strategy to have the TSC and the Minutemen together to travel down the I-95 highway in their vehicles while the Iron Equus follows by railway and capture the city of Providence. Their first objective was to take the Rhode Island State House and set it up as their FOB.

After taking the State House, they began to send out their units of infantry and armor to take out any Gunners controlling other strategic buildings and areas within and around Providence with the Erebus Stealth scouts and Railroad agents providing intel on the enemy's positions through secured communication. With the Iron Equus to provide artillery support to clear out huge numbers of Gunners and their armor with the TSC Valkyries and Vertibirds providing transport, ammo and supply replenishment, and air support, the capital city of Providence fell to the coalition within two months.

Once the city was under the coalition's control, Dante will have his TSC forces travel along Rhode Island's Route 1 on the west side of the bay while Nate leads his Minutemen forces along Route 114 on the east side in which will directly take him to the town of Newport and Fort Adams.

However, despite the coalition's numbers and technological advantages, the Gunners have proven to be a resilient and dangerous enemy whom have been able to slow down the coalition's advances and inflict serious casualties among the Minutemen and the TSC. They even learn to be able to adapt despite being caught off guard by the TSC and the Minutemen's surprise attack on the city of Providence. The Gunners showed this by setting up traps and ambushes along the planned routes and towns by placing frag mines, plasma mines, pulse mines, and even the spiderbot mines in which took out many of the TSC vehicles, robots, Super Mutants, power armor units, and soldiers of the marines, regular, and special forces.

But the TSC and Minutemen kept pushing forward despite the casualties on their allies hoping to see it to the end. They also made sure to focus their efforts to rescue the slaves and settlers under the Gunners' dictator rule and transported them by Transport Trucks or Vertibirds to the refugee zones within the Johnson and Wales University and the Brown University. There the volunteered doctors from Followers of the Apocalypse set up medical and resting tents within the campus areas and converted the buildings into emergency surgery rooms, patient cares bedrooms, and additional residential.

As the TSC and the Minutemen continued to break through the Gunners' defenses they made sure to occupy every outposts and towns surrounding Narragansett Bay forcing the Gunners into a final stand at Fort Adams.

On March 3, 2290, the coalition finally managed to reach Fort Adams with the TSC taking and occupying an island town called Jamestown in the west and crossing the intact 138 Route Bridge across the bay to link with the Minutemen whom are just finished taking the town of Newport. The coalition positioned their forces in the south of the fort since it was built as a coastal fortification surrounded by the bay's water. The Iron Equus remained safely within Providence as it's Obliterator railgun still has the long range advantage to bombard around the fort.

However, the coalition had suffered casualties during their push towards Fort Adams. The TSC forces have lost most of their Securitrons, Super Mutants, and robots with the Minutemen losing all of their Mechanists' robots and half their Synths since the Gunners focused their attack on these soldiers that they considered the greater threats than the regular soldiers and special forces. Therefore, the coalition is forced to attack whatever they have that are still combat efficient in order to finish the fight.

When the night fell, the battle began with artillery bombardment from the Iron Equus to cause the Gunners to take cover and destroy as much of their outer defenses as much as possible including their tanks, APCs, IFVs, and other vehicles. When the bombardment ended, the TSC power armor, robots, Mammoth tanks, and Patton tanks moved forward slowly while firing their heavy weapons as the TSC and Minutemen soldiers moved behind the vehicles in cover.

But the Gunners were prepared for the coalition's arrival by already placing a hidden spiderbot minefield around their fort with anti-tank teeth and rubbles to block or immobilize the tanks from moving closer. The Gunners then countered by firing their missile launchers and Fatmans onto the tanks and power armor units annihilating the armored units in explosions and small nuclear blasts in which also took out most of the soldiers using the armored vehicles as cover.

The Gunners thought they had finally had the upper hand until the Valkyries and Stingrays came in from the north and bombarded the areas where the Gunner Fatmans and missile launchers were located with plasma bombs and missiles. With enemy heavy weapon units destroyed, the coalition forces began to suppress fire on the surviving Gunners before Dante signaled the medics to immediately rescue the first wave survivors. The Doss Brigade, volunteered Followers of Apocalypse doctors serving as combat medics but refused to use any weapons except Zeta shields for protection, rushed forward and began to rescue any survivors of the first wave while under fire and pull them out to safety to treat them in the safe zones in Newport filled with medical tents.

Once the first wave survivors were rescued, the commanders decided to lead the second wave and finish the battle once and for all.

The second wave consisted of Blackguards, Hammer Heads, Thunderfists, and Marines led by Dante Abram with the Blue Guards, Mechanist's robots, Institute Synths, and power armored Minutemen led by Nate O'Connor and Preston Garvey. With the remaining vehicles and robots providing covering fire and support, the coalition forces immediately charged moving cover to cover behind rubbles, wrecked vehicles, and craters. Once they reached the walls and the final gate to enter the fort's plaza, the demolition team set up a pack of C4 explosions and blew down the gate before the power armor units charged in firing their heavy weapons while taking the brunt of the enemy's weapons.

Dante stayed with the TSC and Minutemen soldiers in the plaza to finish off the remaining Gunners and secure the fort while Nate and Preston rushed into the burning Central HQ building with their Blue Guards to face off against General Cross and Colonel Casey.

When they entered the torn building's large foyer with small flames and rubble everywhere due to the artillery and air bombardment, the Gunners' leaders were standing at the top of the large stairs on the second floor.

Cross was wearing his Heavy Combat Armor underneath his ballistic weaved U.S. Army General dark green overcoat with the Gunners white skull insignia on the back. He was wielding a Gatling laser in his right hand with a Red Glare rocket launcher in his left hand showing his inhuman strength. His second-in-command, Casey, was in his green-painted X-01 power armor with the Gunner insignia on the chest. He is also wielding his modified automatic plasma rifle. They had their own personal guards, the Death Skulls, whom are wearing dark green painted Marine Armor wielding their own weapons to fight with them in their last stand.

The General and the Colonel knew that the war is lost, but they would rather fight to their deaths than surrender and face the humiliation of being "put on trial" and "executed for war crimes".

The bloody fight lasted for 2 hours with the four commanders unwilling to give up the fight despite the serious wounds and injuries on their bodies since they ran out of stimpacks to heal themselves. All of the Blue Guards and the Death Skulls were dead leaving only the commanders to finish the battle on their own.

Eventually, Nate and Preston finally managed to defeat their opponents by outsmarting them. Nate fired his assault rifle at Cross's right knee causing him to fall on his right leg and accidently twitch the trigger of his Red Glare while it was pointing up at the ceiling. This caused his rocket launcher to fire red rockets at the ceiling that the explosions caused it to collapse with its rubbles falling onto the General crushing him to death. Preston managed to outsmart Colonel Casey by acting like he was dying due to blood loss in order for Casey to think he has defeated him and have the arrogance to hoist Preston by the neck to mock at the Minuteman Colonel before killing him. What Casey didn't know is that Preston had a hidden combat knife in his right sleeve that is made with Saturnite alloy to pierce through armor with a powerful pulse mod installed to damage robots and power armor users when stabbing them. Preston slid it out and stabbed the knife onto Casey's arm creating a strong electrical pulse that caused his hand to release Preston before his power armor short circuited from the pulse and shut down. Preston then quickly opened the fusion core in armor's back and shoved a plasma grenade into the slot before placing the core back in. Preston ran and pulled Nate out of the building leaving Casey in a panic to try to get the plasma grenade out of his armor, but it exploded with the fusion core still inside the slot creating a secondary mini nuclear explosion that completely engulfed Casey and destroyed the entire Central HQ into a complete burning rubble.

With the Gunners' leaders dead, their fort captured, and 75% of their forces annihilated, the remaining Gunners surrendered and were sentenced to 20 years of hard labor in the Appalachian Mountain iron mines. They were also given the choice to be re-educated to be installed as citizens to the United States or set free outside the nation's borders into the Wasteland.

The TSC suffered a total of 35% losses of their forces with the Minutemen losing 40% since most were mostly militia than a fully trained military like the TSC. The coalitions then completed their victory with a salute to their fallen soldiers and raised the new U.S. flag over Fort Adams.

This victory secured the future for the people in the Commonwealth and the surrounding States of the New England Commonwealth.

…

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Capitol Building, Washington D.C.**

"If I remember correctly, you always win nearly every game we played. Poker, blackjack, roulette, chess, billiards, and even checkers without even cheating. The only one whom can go against you is your fellow employee, Theo West," said Dante with a smirk of his own.

Robert House just kept his smirk knowing what Dante is saying. Mr. House has always easily beaten Nate and Dante in every games based on probability, guessing, and luck. But Mr. House never relied on luck, only his brilliant mind calculating his own mathematical simulation of probability in his head brought him the higher chances of winning. Even though Dante is more intelligent than Nate and Theo as according to his Pip-Boy and his brilliant military strategies and tactics that brought victory to the TSC in the battles he partook, he still couldn't beat Mr. House in a game of luck.

The only person that could stand against Mr. House and managed to beat him time to time is Theo West due to his incredible SPECIAL perk called Luck in which is ranked 12, 2 points over the limit 10. Dante and Nate have always wondered how Theo managed to survive every death situation he was in and couldn't believe that he is still alive to tell the tales, but they just accepted his special perk with no questions since "Luck" is a mysterious perk that is nearly impossible to explain scientifically. For Mr. House, he is actually proud to have a special right-hand man with such a powerful perk and only plays cards with Theo just to make sure that "Lady Luck" is still with the Courier to protect him from death and grant him victories in battles.

A noise of a throat clearing and coughing was heard and everyone turned to President Truman whom has his clenched hand in front of his mouth.

"Everyone, I believe now that we are all here we can start the meeting as scheduled. Shall we get down to business?" replied Truman with a serious tone.

Everyone nodded as Nate, Theo, and Mr. House took their respective seats in the front row right next to Dante and Autumn's desks. Theo took off his hat and sunglasses with Nate taking his hat off as well before they placed their headwear on their desks.

President Truman tapped his curved table with a wooden gavel, "I hereby call this meeting to order."

Truman grabbed some papers next to him and looked through the list of discussion before replying, "Now our first discussion is the stability level of law and order of our nation and our relations with the neighboring nations. Let's review."

Truman typed a keyboard on his table and a large holographic screen appeared with the map of North America in front of the delegates and the VIPs.

The map revealed the territories of the United States claiming all of the old States in the East Coast including Florida with their territories stretching towards west until they reach the western borders of Texas, Oklahoma, Kentucky, Indiana, and Michigan where the Wall was built. The U.S. territories also includes the southern half of Alaska, the Hawaiian Islands, and Puerto Rico.

There are also territories that are under the control of the neighboring major factions such as the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, Caesar's Legion, NCR, the New State of Ronto, the Free Economic Zone of New Vegas, the Holy Kingdom of Mexico, and the Maple Confederacy of Montreal and Quebec.

The rest of the map that are left in color gray indicate that the territories are not under any of the factions' control and are regarded by many as the Wasteland Frontiers of North America. The unlawful lands are still deadly and hostile due to extreme weather conditions caused by the radiation or the bombs with unique mutated faunas and predators in certain areas. Although, despite the dangerous conditions some settlements and tribals have been discovered in the areas due to the TSC using their cloaked Valkyries to fly over the area to map the terrains, city ruins, destroyed towns, and pre-war landmarks.

"As you can see, not much has change with territorial expansion with the other major factions. Even our nation has halted its expansion after securing the entire New England States in the East Coast after the Gunners War," said Truman in a business tone.

"I will now give the floor to Penny Brusby, representative of the TSC Department of Civil Affairs," Truman stated before sitting down.

A short brown haired woman stood up and walked up to the holo-map before turning to face the delegates.

"Thank you, Mr. President. According to our gathered reports, the current level of public order in each city and town in the U.S. is at a normal level. Crime rates are nearly non-existent thanks to the establishment of police forces and SWAT teams within each city and town to make sure public order is stable. All Raiders, Slavers, and hostile Super Mutants are either eliminated, placed into rebuilt prisons, sentenced to hard labor, or have escaped into the Wasteland frontiers outside of our territories. However, areas and districts around New York City, Miami, and New Orleans are still occupied by remaining Raider factions whom are still fighting against our forces," replied Penny as she tapped the holo-map to show audience the public order stability in each city and town with the only level of hostility around New York City, Miami, and New Orleans marked red.

A male delegate of the New York State raised his hand, "How long until the TSC and the Minutemen can put these criminals and anarchists down and occupy those zones? The New York City mayor and I really want to get the Bronx and Brooklyn boroughs of the 'Big Apple' rebuild and running fully after 213 years of neglect."

"I'm afraid it will take a lot more longer. Possibly…uh…about another year or two for our forces to completely clear and occupy the hot and dark zones…as stated from the reports sent by the c-commanders," replied Penny nervously while checking her reports in her hands.

"Two more years?! Why?! What is the cause of the delay?! I thought the TSC has the technology to annihilate these anarchic barbarians!" yelled the female ghoul delegate of the Louisiana State.

Even the male delegate of the Florida State agrees with the ghoul since he wants the Miami Beach city island near Miami liberated as fast as possible to begin rebuilding that city sector.

The reason the delegates want these cities rebuild is because of their strategic and value importance of commerce, entertainments, and resources in which could bring large revenues and prestige to their respective States.

New Orleans is a pre-war city known as the "Big Easy" in the Old State of Louisiana that once held vast carnival costume parades, round-the-clock nightlife, street parties, and vibrant-live music scenes. The old city is vast of famous old world historical sites that brought tourism with multiples cafes, bars, and restaurants that served its spicy, singular old world cuisine. There are also many fabulous old hotels still intact that survived the nuclear bombs. It is also home to legends of Voodoo magic and practices with multiple mansions within the city and near the bayou swamps that made the area famous for haunting legends. Most importantly, the city is also a strategic entrepot (port city) that is next to along the Mississippi River that connects to the Gulf of Mexico which is perfect for commercial trading with the towns and settlements along the Mississippi up north until reaching Fort Defiance and including settlements along the eastern shores of Mexico and Central America. The TSC has occupied the entire central areas and half of New Orleans East Area with the New Orleans Lakefront Airport as their HQ to provide enough security to rebuild, settle, and run the city. However, Raider factions still occupy nearby ruined neighborhoods of Algiers and Chalmette and are ambushing rebuilt boats that are now used by trade merchants as sea caravans. There is also a hostile faction of fanatic Voodoo cults that occupy the nearby bayou swamps whom kidnap and sacrifice settlers in their rituals to their "gods".

Miami is another pre-war city in Florida in which is famous for its white sandy beaches, surfside hotels, trendsetting nightclubs, and colorful art deco buildings during the pre-war days. The city is also a major port city for commerce that the Port of Miami is filled with dockyards, shipyards, and ports that have sunken or intact cargo ships and mostly cruise liners with the bays filled with sunken or intact fishing boats or yachts. A perfect city for trade commerce to the post-war settlements in the Bahamas and the northern Caribbean Islands, mostly Cuba, for their survived plantations of sugar canes, coffee beans, and Cuban cigars. The TSC had made sure to occupy the ports of Dodge Island while securing the entire city with the Miami International Airport as their main base. But the Miami Beach barrier islands is still occupied by a hostile band of Smugglers, Mercenaries, and Pirates.

These Pirate-type Raiders have managed to salvage the yachts and fishing boats in the bays and ports and rebuilt and modify them into scrap armored battle ships mounted with miniguns, rocket launchers, and harpoon launchers. Their admirals and commodores also have managed to restore some of the pre-war cruise liners and cargo ships as their personal flagships modified with heavy armor and mounted with hundreds of heavy weapons and salvaged battleship cannons, making them a greater threat to the United States' sea trade routes to the Caribbean. The TSC Marines and Hammerhead units have battled the pirates for years when they arrived and took over Miami but it became a stalemate due to the pirates' island territorial advantage and their salvaged anti-air weapons keeping the TSC Vertibirds and Valkyries from bombing the islands. Plus, the TSC is still trying to rebuild the U.S. Naval Fleets by salvaging beached and sunken U.S. naval vessels. They have managed to rebuild a navy with only one aircraft carrier, five destroyers, two cruisers, six frigates, and two submarines in which is enough to patrol the entire East Coast but not strong enough for major naval battles. For now, the frontlines have been mostly focused all over the Biscayne Bay and islands that are connected to the intact highways of MacArthur Causeway and Venetian Way in which are the only gateways to enter Miami Beach.

New York City is the largest city in the world during the pre-war days and is considered the most valuable prized city for the TSC and the Third Continental Congress to claim in the Old State of New York. The "Big Apple" city has been known during the pre-war times as the capital world center of financial, commerce, economy, entertainment, and culture. The one city in which can bring large revenues to the new federal and New York State government bringing prosperity and new life for the people immigrating to the new U.S. During the Great War, the city was hit hard by 10 Chinese nuclear warheads. Two of the warheads hit Staten Island, 2 in Brooklyn, 1 in Queens, 1 in Bronx, and 5 were aimed at Manhattan. But by sheer luck, 3 of the 5 warheads targeting Manhattan were misguided and ended up landing into the Hudson River and the Upper Bay without exploding while the last two hit Upper Manhattan. This left Lower Manhattan, Midtown, Upper West Side, Central Park, and Upper East Side mostly intact with some of the smaller buildings in rumble, but what the TSC is mostly glad to see still standing are the skyscrapers, such as the Empire State Building, the World Trade Center's two towers, and the Chrysler Building despite having large holes on the sides and corners from the nuclear explosions. The TSC, under the command of TSC Brigadier General Roy Benitez with Colonel Faye Lau leading the 5th Thunderfist Regiment and Major Paul Bullman commanding the 3rd Minuteman Infantry Company, have been trying to take the entire city for 6 years before the Minutemen sent Major Paul Bullman and his 3rd Minuteman Army Battalion in 2289 to assist, but have difficulties due to four major factions that control the city.

The first are the multiple Raider gangs called Rioters whom roam the old streets of New York preying on settlers scavenging the city ruins and raiding settlements for survival or entertainment. The Rioters usually set up bases in old apartment buildings, warehouses, skyscrapers, subways, or sometimes the sewers where they stash their loot and imprison captured settlers for torture, ransom, or rape. Just like all Raiders around the American Wasteland, their leaders are elected due to their intimidating strength and sadistic brutality and the gangs are occasionally fighting each other since they are unorganized.

The second faction are pyromaniac psychopaths whom are known as the Cleaners. They are descendants of New York's sanitation workers (garbage men, janitors, and custodians) and are recognized due to their outfits consisting of armored HAZMAT suits with reflector vests and full gas masks with their main weapons mostly incinerators, flamers, and automatic rifles attached to flamethrowers. The Cleaners was formed after surviving the nuclear attack by taking cover in New York's labyrinth sewers as they witnessed the horrifying aftermath when the radiation began mutating the human survivors into ghouls and creating new mutated faunas that roam the area. They are convinced that they are the only pure humans in existence and gave themselves the mission to exterminate the mutants to save the remains of humanity by burning everything exposed to the radiation, including exposed humans despite showing no signs of mutation. The Cleaners are led by a man name Joe Ferro and their main base is a pre-war construction site in the Upper West Side district where they produce napalm to supply their flamethrowers. They are also armed with salvaged firetrucks and trash trucks that are armored and armed with heavy weapons and flamethrowers.

The third faction are descendants of the old-world convicts and prisoners of New York City's Rikers Island Prison and took the name as their identity, calling themselves the Rikers. Their main base is the Rikers Island Prison itself. Unlike the Rioters whom are just a loose multiple gangs of raiders, the Rikers are more organized and have a hierarchy structure based on strength and brutality with their belief of "survival of the fittest". They are under the harsh leadership of Larae Barrett who rose to power by killing the previous leader in a brutal duel and know rules her faction with intimidation and ruthlessness to keep her Rikers in line. Despite her brutality, she is still smart enough to take over settlements inside the NYC ruins instead of pillaging and burning them like the Rioters. Therefore, the Rikers have sources of food and water along with settlers as slaves for farming, crafting, and building. They also take some of the settlers into their bases as sex slaves or torture for their sadistic entertainment. Not only are they armed with old police Kevlar vests, SWAT armor, and military weapons, they even managed to salvage and modify police cars and SWAT vans into armored vehicles with mounted weapons along with some semi-trucks rigged to trailers modifying them into moving fortresses.

The fourth and final faction are the descendants and remains of the pre-war U.S. military division and their families whom were stationed at Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn before the bombs fell. After the Great War, they made Fort Hamilton their HQ and formed the Last Man Battalion. They are now under the command of Supreme General Charles Bliss who continues his great grandfather's vision to continue the fight to establish a new world order under fascism and restore civilization within the remains of New York City. This faction is the strongest and the most dangerous threat to the TSC and the Minutemen. The LMB are equipped with advance technologies, robots, and weapons equivalent to the Enclave, including power armor and energy weapons. They also have managed to preserve or salvage vehicles such as the pre-war M1 Abram heavy tanks, M60 Patton tanks, Bradley IFVs, Stryker APCs, Hummers, and VB-02 Vertibirds. They are also armed with artillery such as the 60 mm mortars, 105 mm howitzers, and M270 MLRS. Settlements that are under their rule are used as sources of food, water, materials, and manpower with the settlers supporting the LMB fanatically due to the LMB's propagandas and the Supreme General's speeches.

Right now the TSC holds Jersey City, 80% of Staten Island borough from west to east, Lower Manhattan, Midtown, and north half of Bronx borough with Newark Liberty International Airport, James A. Farley Post Office Building, and the former United Nations Building as their HQs. Even Ellis Island, Liberty Island, and Governor's Island are under TSC occupation serving as refugee safe zones with Fort Jay on Governor's Island used as another TSC HQ. For the Minutemen, they have managed to occupy and hold the eastern half of Queens borough with the JFK International Airport as their own HQ.

Dante sighed as he heard the three delegates frustrating complaints as he raised his hand up.

"May I speak in place of Ms. Brusby on this matter, Mr. President. I believe I can make it clear for the reasons of our delays of solving these domestic threats."

Truman nodded while he kept his hands folded and rested on his table.

Dante stood up and Penny Brusby stepped aside for him to take her place.

"Now, the reason we are delaying our offensive on the hostile territories around New Orleans, Miami, and New York is because the enemies are well fortified and supplied in their main bases. We have managed to liberate the settlements from their control and take over their outposts but this just only weakened their hold on their territories. Constant fighting and pinning them in their main bases will weaken their strength and starve them out since we cut off their supply lines of food, water, meds, and materials for their ammo replenishment and equipment, but it will last for only about a year or two until they either run out of supplies and surrender or try to break through our encirclement. Plus, due to New York being the largest city in the world it has an underground labyrinth of sewers, subways, and tunnels that are possibly being used by the four factions as escape routes or hideouts despite feral ghouls, giant rats, radroaches, and other hostile mutants living in there in which is our second priority to clean out in order to secure the entire city," explained Dante.

He moved his right hand over the map to display the enemy positions around the three cities with pictures of their HQ fortifications, defenses, firepower, vehicles, and amount of manpower. He even showed the map of New York's underground sewers and tunnels that are under control TSC or Minutemen control with areas marked mutant or enemy territory.

The New York delegate raised his hand, "Can't we just launch an offense on their main bases and eliminate them once and for all? Surely the TSC's technology should give the coalition the advantage to outgun them and clean out the sewers and tunnels."

Dante shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Their main bases have been modified to be built as actual fortresses and are heavily defended with heavy turrets, robots, artillery, anti-air guns, Fatmans, and minefields that can still effectively kill our soldiers even in advance gear. Even with the technology from the Olympus, we can only outfit the advance weapons and equipment to TSC soldiers since they were trained to use the tech and the Minutemen in New York are still learning how to use them. Plus, most of the tunnels and sewers have collapsed from the nuclear bombs and are contaminated with radiation that need to be cleared by our engineers and our soldiers still risk of being ambushed in the underground labyrinth. Therefore, our armies will take heavy casualties if we try to go offensive and we can't risk losing our manpower if we are to completely occupy the cities."

The three delegates frowned and grumbled as they know that they can't risk losing any more men and women since it will weaken the military strength of the TSC and the Minutemen. They have lost too many during the bloody battles against the Detroit Motor Raiders and the Gunners. Lose more and the public will lose faith of their new government and order will fall apart even though the police and SWAT teams have been formed. Plus, they need to preserve their numbers while replenishing with new recruits in order to keep their borders secured from their neighboring nations whom might take advantage of their losses by invasion.

"However, the brass and our allies are making plans and preparations for a highly classified strategy with multiple operations in which will bring us a total victory on our enemies," explained Dante in which brought every delegates' attention on the subject. Dante continued to move his hands on the holo-screen to show parts of the operations for the coalition's strategy to defeat the hostile factions and occupy the enemy territories.

"I cannot give you the full details of our operations due to security, but I can reveal the idea of the strategy to assure you that it will be successful. What we will do is that we will send the Thunderfists to infiltrate the enemy's base to cause as much damage as possible to weaken their defenses and create chaos among their ranks. Once their defenses are down or weakened, our main forces will move in with our armor, artillery, and air units to provide support. Also, we will use this opportunity to unleash the TSC's new secret weapons in which we will unveil during the speech. They will no doubt de-moralize the enemies once they witness their ultimate defense and firepower. After wiping out most of the enemy soldiers and taking out their leaders, we will be able to secure strategic points to occupy the cities before sending some Thunderfists, robots, marines, and Minutemen to clear out the sewer and tunnels. If everything goes according to plan, then you can expect our cities to be within under our occupation within less than a year instead of 2 years," Dante explained with confidence in his voice.

"When will this plan be put into action?" asked the male ghoul delegate of Pennsylvania State with an anticipating tone.

"It will be expected to be launched at exactly 11:00 p.m. on November 5. About 2 weeks after the memorial celebration."

With their concerns uplifted by Dante's explanation, the Lone Wanderer bowed by nodding his head to the clapping delegates before returning to his seat.

The meeting then continued on discussing the United States' relations with their neighboring nations and other post-apocalyptic countries on different continents as the holo-map switched back to reveal the current factions of North America and their territories.

The Midwestern Brotherhood still controls the city of Chicago and the surrounding cities, towns, and tribal villages around the remains of the I-55 and the I-70 freeway including Rock Falls, Quincy, Freeport, Macomb, Peoria, Brahmin Wood, Bloomington, and Springfield in Illinois; St. Louis, Jefferson City, Mardin, Osceolla, and Gravestone (Kansas City) in Missouri; Topeka, Junction City, Scott City, Coldwater, Junk City (Newton), Great Bend, and Canyon City in Kansas; Buena Vista, Colorado Springs, and Vault 0 (Cheyenne Mountain Complex) which serves as their headquarters in Colorado. They have not expanded their borders after their victory against the Calculator and its robot army and have kept their armies in their usual occupation of their territories and patrolling the old freeways. They have showed no signs of hostility with the TSC and the United States but attempts by the TSC to make contact to establish diplomacy with this splintered Brotherhood have been met with no replies since the Wall's completion.

The New California Republic is a neo-democratic federation with its government structure similar to the pre-war U.S. and its territories controlling nearly the entire old State of California and Baja California with Shady Sands serving as their capital. Since its founding, the NCR is known to emphasize it claim to support old world values such as democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law. However, the NCR has become to be known as "sniveling snakes" due to their questionable actions of controlling the lands it claims to protect, the fidelity of those living under their rule, and widespread corruption within their political system. They are considered rivals and opposite to the new United States of America. For example, their laws prohibit the open carriage of firearms, prostitution, gambling, and slavery with arrests on any person under the influence of alcohol or drugs regardless of age, done in their homes, or in public. In the new U.S., citizens are granted rights to openly carry only pistol firearms while carrying a license, can practice prostitution as long as there are equal rights to all their "workers", and can legally gamble in certain areas but slavery is completely abolished. They even allow consumption, purchase, selling, and possession of alcohol and drugs at the age of 21 or older but cannot be under influence of either addiction while driving a caravan or vehicle. This led most Wastelanders to immigrate to the United States than the NCR along with some NCR citizens moving from their country origin to the U.S. for better living and opportunities with less restrictions to their freedom and rights. For years the NCR haven't expanded farther north into Oregon nor west into Nevada, even though they have New Reno, since they are focusing most of their armed forces along the Colorado River that borders between California and Arizona which is Legion territory. The NCR focuses on the Colorado River Front since they consider Caesar's Legion the most dangerous threat that needs to be completely annihilated to ensure their nation's security. Another reason they can't expand north is because the northern lands of Oregon and the entire State of Washington have become a harsh, frozen wasteland due to the aftereffects of the Great War with no possibilities of growing crops or raising mutant livestock like Brahmin since NCR is mostly a farming nation. Plus, the NCR Senators and NCR military brass in Shady Sands don't want to risk sending a military expedition towards east by taking the old I-80 freeway since it is under control of the hostile raider tribe known as the 80s whom control the northern lands of Nevada and the northwestern parts of Utah along the I-80. Therefore, the NCR can only focus their expansion by trying to move east into Arizona but their war with the Legion continues to be a stalemate along the Colorado River halting their expansion. Their relations with the United States and the TSC is at a friendly level **(for now)** due to trade agreements and the TSC granting the NCR some advance terraforming technology and construction equipment to restore the California vegetation, rebuild their old world cities, improve farming, and improve their infrastructure. The TSC also granted the NCR some gold from the intact Fort Knox Bullion Depository and New York's Federal Reserve Bank to bring back the value of their currency and improve their economy. But the TSC and the Third Continental Congress are still wary of the NCR's government and their military due to their reputation of being "slithering snakes" whom act out of kindness for their own personal interests. The TSC and the U.S. delegates are always suspicious with the NCR due to confirmed Seraph reports that the NCR politicians are jealous of the U.S.'s strong economy and luxury with the NCR military envious of the TSC's military tech and vehicles even though NCR public opinion on the U.S. is friendly due to popular TSC products being traded. The products include revived comics, printed newspapers, copied pre-war books, copied pre-war holotape movies, copied pre-war computer games, advance television set, advance computer terminals, condoms, pregnancy pills, porn (magazines and holo-movies both pre-war and new), hygiene products, cosmetics, candy (mostly chocolate), coffee beans, cotton, fruits, vegetables, wheat, fresh cigars, fresh cigarettes, brewed alcohol, tea leaves, Nuka-Cola, Galaxy Sarsaparilla, salt, spices, sugar, sauces, honey (cloned bees), maple syrup, cheese, milk, meat (cloned cows, fish, chicken, turkey, and pigs; including fresh laid chicken eggs), and flour.

Caesar's Legion still holds their territories in the Old States of Arizona and New Mexico with the ruins of Flagstaff still serving as their capital. Their territories also include the southeastern wastelands of Utah and the western parts of Colorado with control of the old Route 191, I-70, and Route 285 that all lead to the ruins of Denver (Dogtown) where they acquire their war hounds. Ever since their defeat at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Caesar's Legion have been hostile with the U.S. and the TSC, including New Vegas, with no attempts of negotiations. They are still at total war with the NCR with most of their forces focused on the Colorado River frontline with the rest of their forces commencing skirmishes and proxy battles with the TSC on the Wall and the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel near Colorado Springs. However, their population of the 86 tribes had been decreasing rapidly throughout the last 9 years due to extreme losses against the TSC and the NCR with shortages of resources when they decided to move their slave laborers from the farms and mines to become militia to replenish their numbers. Even most of their new legionaries are young teenagers with harsh training and fanatical loyalty but no combat experiences that many end up killed in their first battle. With their losses increasing rapidly, resources shortening, and their economy declining, it is a matter of time before the NCR and the TSC make their move to counterattack and invade their territories.

The Free Economic Zone of New Vegas is an independent, autocrat state within the terraformed Mojave Desert in the Old State of Nevada with New Vegas serving as its capital under Mr. House's rule with the Three Families of the Strip still operating their casino hotels bringing unlimited wealth to the city from their slots and card tables. Their second source of revenue is the tariff on the trade routes connected from the McCarren Airport and Nellis AFB to the NCR Mojave Outpost as agreed between the NCR, the TSC, and Vegas to deliver their products, including Vegas's Sunset Sarsaparilla after Mr. House restored the Sunset Sarsaparilla HQ-factory to monopolize the beverage. The zone is another example of old-world resurrection since the entire city of New Vegas and its surrounding pre-war towns have been rebuilt by the TSC as though the Great War never happened, including Hoover Dam and its infrastructure. Even the Vaults in the Mojave have been reclaimed and restored by the TSC to be used as new underground settlements with an underground subway built to connect all the Vaults together with a route leading towards New Vegas Vault 21 as the Mojave Union Station. Since the zone is protected by Mr. House's army of Securitrons, the Courier, and the TSC, immigration has increased over the years in which helped to occupy the settlements and Vaults, increase industry productions, proper maintenance to infrastructure, increase crop productions, and source of TSC military recruitment. There are also factions whom are accepted to the New Vegas society such as the Kings with their King's School of Impersonation building rebuild into the new Elvis Presley casino hotel; the Garrett Twins with their Atomic Wrangler casino hotel connected with the lined up buildings to increase space for bedrooms and add more entertainment (a larger luxurious brothel with fancy suite rooms, more casino tables and slots, dining area with large bar, and a strip dance floor with a walkway and dance poles); and the Boomers with their Nellis AFB restored and are under TSC Air Force command since they desired piloting the TSC Valkyries to fly into the stars. Even the Great Khans are still living in Red Rock Canyon but with new wooden buildings built along the canyon ledges and walls with a large 4-story Saloon Casino Hotel at the end serving as their HQ while overlooking the fight pit in the town center making the area look like a western cowboy town with neon signs and bright lamp posts. The Great Khans were even granted factory-fresh motorcycles that they fell in love once they rode them making them into a post-apocalyptic biker gang. The new town and the motorcycles were all gifts from the Courier and the TSC as allies while permitting them to make and sell their chems and alcohol around the Mojave but with some restrictions and the requirement to produce and sell Addictol and Fixers. They were also required in return to pay New Vegas 25% of their profits as taxes and help patrol the highways to protect caravans. As for the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel, they were escorted out of the Mojave towards north letting them take all of their technology while unaware they were followed by a cloaked Valkyrie as the Mojave Chapter marched back to Lost Hills in New California to regroup with the surviving Western Brotherhood of Steel while avoiding detection from NCR patrols.

The New State of Ronto is a military state nation under a dictator with their capital in the remains of the old Canadian city of Toronto. Their territories consist of the ruined cities of Mississauga and Hamilton and the old towns of Oakville, Burlington, Milton, Brampton, and Vaughan. Ronto has a strong military force consisting of mostly infantry using pre-war Canadian and American military weapons and armor with Sentry Bots and Mr. Gutsies to provide extra firepower. They also have managed to salvage pre-war military and civilian vehicles including salvaged tanks, transport trucks, Humvees, Highwayman cars, and Corvega cars. They also have a small air force consisting of 10 salvaged Vertibirds and 5 Stingray Deluxe fighters. Right now they are a bit hostile with the United States due to the TSC and the Minutemen controlling the Niagara Falls power and water plants along with the cities of Niagara Falls on both sides of the Niagara River. Ronto wanted to control the Niagara Falls power and water plants to supply their nation with water and energy but were unable to due to the area occupied by an army of Super Mutants. That is until the TSC came in and annihilated the mutants before taking over Niagara Falls and repairing the plants to start supplying the United States with power and water. Negotiations are being conducted by TSC ambassadors to supply Ronto with Niagara energy and water by trade agreements, but everyone in the Third Continental Congress and the TSC Council are suspicious that Ronto will prepare for war to take Niagara by force.

The Maple Confederacy of Montreal and Quebec is a republic federation with Montreal as their capital where Vault 55 was built with Vault 62 in Quebec. Although Ottawa is the original capital of Canada, it was destroyed by 6 Chinese nukes that created large craters within the capital with radioactive fogs poisoning the city ruins and surrounding areas for 213 years since the Great War. Both Vaults have used their own GECK to clean out the radiation in their cities and terraform the surrounding region 90 years ago before starting to rebuilt their cities. Both cities met each other by scouting parties that led their leaders to negotiate trade and form an alliance to clear out their territories of hostile Raiders, Slavers, and Super Mutants. Once the threats were neutralized, they formed their own government with a new constitution and a new nation was born in 2212. Their territories consist of the cities Montreal and Quebec with some settlements and pre-war towns around the cities supplying their nation with crops, mutant livestock meat, water, manpower, electrical power, industry, and mineral resources. Their lands border next to the States of Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Connecticut, and New York in which form exactly the same pre-war borderline between Canada and the U.S. in the Northeastern States. The Maple Confederacy is focused on rebuilding civilization by establishing a new nation based on the government structure of Old Canada with its own parliament and a prime minister with his/her own cabinet leading the country. They are aware of their hostile history with the old U.S. due to being forcibly annexed under the American flag by military occupation during the Sino-American War to gain Canada's natural resources and protect the Alaskan Oil Pipeline. However, they are completely neutral with the new U.S. and have made diplomatic negotiations with the ambassadors of the TSC and the Continental Congress to establish trade agreements, sovereign recognition, requests of terraforming their lands, and form a military alliance in case relations with Ronto erupts in hostility.

Finally, the Holy Kingdom of Mexico is a neo-absolute monarchy nation with the ruins of Monterey serving as their capital since the original capital, Mexico City, was hit hard by the Chinese nukes leaving the city in ruins and polluted with radiation. During the aftermath of the Great War, the Mexican survivors of Monterey with refugees pouring in from Mexico City were led by a human name El Dios Rey, "the God King" in Spanish. According to the TSC's Seraph spies, he used his powerful skill of charisma to convince the survivors that he was their "savior" and an immortal diet chosen by God himself to lead them to salvation from humanity's self-made destruction. Rey demonstrated his "immortality" by walking and staying inside a highly radioactive crater for a week before walking out remaining unscathed and no signs of ghoulification or mutation. He then revealed his "miracle healing" when he shot and cut himself all over his body with the wounds and injuries healing instantly with no uses of stimpacks. This led the survivors to bow on their knees and began to worship him that it granted Rey enough power and control to crown himself as their god king. For 210 years, King El Dios Rey managed to get the people to rebuilt the city of Monterey now renamed as his holy capital of Santa Tierra, built up his Holy Imperial Army, and began his crusade to rebuilt the world by conquering the neighboring settlements, ruined cities, and regions. In 2286, Rey's army finally reached the Rio Grande River that borders Texas, but he was shocked to learn that a huge wall was built on the north side of the river in which was armed with energy shields and energy turrets with guards armed with advance equipment and power armor. There were also signs placed on the walls stating " **Keep Out/State of Texas/United States of America** " in both English and Spanish. King Rey couldn't believe that the U.S. has somehow returned and feared that they are going to invade to forcibly remove him from power due to not recognizing his sovereignty rights and consider him a "raider king". So El Dios Rey used his charisma skills to convince his people that the U.S. is a land of heretics and demons in their black armors (X-01 power armor colored black) whom are holding innocents as slaves for their entertainment and pleasure while poisoning the holy lands with their blasphemed nuclear energy that destroyed the world. As of now, the Kingdom of Mexico and the U.S. are at war with each other with the TSC military managing to repel all of the attacks and wipe out most of King Rey's armies in which led to large piles of Mexican corpses near the Walls with blood pouring into the Rio Grande. Regardless of the increased losses, King Rey continues to send his soldiers to the "meat grinder" as his fear and paranoia of losing his power and control of his kingdom keeps on growing. King Rey only believes that as long as he sends young men to fight the TSC on the river border, the U.S. will be kept occupied from invading his nation. But to the TSC and the U.S., they consider the Mexicans a non-threat to the U.S. due to not having any artillery or heavy firepower to take down the Wall along with no aircrafts and ships to bypass the Wall while labeled to be annoyances. However, TSC diplomats are still trying to contact their god-king in hopes to negotiate a cease-fire, establish a peace treaty, and possibly make trade agreements.

The delegates accepted the usual reports of their relationships with the other countries in North America with no worries with the RCSN or the new countries in Europe and Asia since they are already friendly or neutral with the TSC. The meeting continued discussing different topics in which contained reports of successes and excellent results.

…

The trade routes between the States of the U.S. and with the Maple Confederacy and the NCR have improved over the years thanks to the reconstruction of the railways and highways along with the use of rebuilt cargo planes powered by Zeta-fusion. Tariffs are not placed on the States since their needs to be an agreement of tax rate between the State delegates and the new federal government, but there is tariffs on trades between the TSC, NCR, and the Confederacy in order to increase their own revenues. The TSC hopes that the non-taxing strategy on the settlements would help them prosper and grow into towns while under their protection from Raiders and Mutants.

Relationships between humans and mutants have improved due to the TSC convincing some of the human settlers to live amongst the Ghouls, Super Mutants, and, surprisingly, Intelligent Deathclaws within rebuilt towns or cities. The interaction between the humans and mutants was a bit harsh and rocky at first, but they didn't lead to any riots or violence since the TSC soldiers were placed to watch over the settlers with the police. Over time, the humans began to interact with acceptable behavior and manage to socialize with the mutants that friendship began to boom. This is something that Dante, Theo, and Nate hope to accomplish to erase fear and prejudice in order for humanity to accept the mutants as equals among their society.

The population of the United States has grown over the years due to land expansion, immigration, annexing settlements under TSC protection, and advanced medical services due to the doctors from the Followers of the Apocalypse and the medical technology from the TSC and the Institute. The TSC's and the Institute's medical technology not only improved the population's immunity to radiation and mutation but also produced serums to cure from the FEV mutation and ghoulification, advance genetic cosmetics to provide natural beauty, develop immunity to nearly all known diseases, and increase birth rates of healthy babies. With numbers of immigrating Wastelanders entering the U.S. increasing, the TSC and the Minutemen had to establish facilities near the borders to photo and input information on each immigrating individual with background checks to create passports to mark them as citizens or non-citizens and ensure no spies are entering the U.S. As of now, the U.S. population has reached up to a total of about 3,750,000, far larger than the populations of the NCR (750,000), Midwest Brotherhood (32,000), Caesar's Legion (350,000), Maple Confederacy (25,000), Ronto (20,000), New Vegas (35,000), and Mexico Kingdom (55,000).

The advancement of technology was not only done by the TSC Science Department in the Olympus and their capital city, Poseidon. It was also done with the assistants of the Think Tanks in Big MT, the scientists in the Institute, and researchers from the Followers of the Apocalypse. So many pre-war technologies were uncovered and preserved by the TSC during their military expansion with power armor and energy weapons not only were the TSC's main focus. The TSC also searched for advance farming for agriculture, medical technologies like the Auto-Docs, advance robots like the Synths and Zeta Drones, matter transformers like the Sierra Madre vending machines, space-age alloys with properties similar or greater than Big MT's Saturnite, pre-war orbital satellites to restore international communication, new energy sources as powerful or greater than the Mass Fusion's beryllium agitator, and advance construction equipment to rebuild the cities and infrastructure. After years of studying the techs from the pre-war era, the Olympus, Big MT, and the Institute, the scientists from the TSC and the Followers have made so many successful development of new technologies that are installed and are being used by every person within every cities and towns in the United States. New "Houses of Tomorrow" were built, Mr. Handy robots are seen in nearly every household, Zeta-fusion powered vehicles are moving along the highways for civilian transportation or delivering cargo, monorail metros glide smoothly through the city structures and out into the country side, billboards and ads are replaced with hologram ad screens that also provide news and weather reports, and holo-screen Pipboys with a built-in smartphone that consists of a detachable earbud with microphone are being carried by nearly every citizen in the U.S.

The education progress was a matter that was difficult for the TSC to handle since most of their scientists were busy with their research and projects with no time to spare to educate the Wasteland people. But this was solved when Dante met Julie Farkas and the Followers of the Apocalypse at the Old Mormon Fort in New Vegas. He offered them the opportunity to gain the resources and assistance to make their organization grow and in return they help to provide more than just humanitarian work but also doctors for medical services, researchers for technological advancement, engineers to rebuild the cities and infrastructure, and above all teachers to begin educating the Wasteland people. They accepted Dante's proposition and began their work as soon as they relocated to Washington D.C. They helped to restore elementary, middle, and high school buildings to ensure that the children and teens have a place to receive their education. University buildings like the CIT ruins and the intact remains of Princeton University were also restored to provide college education for the citizens to receive their degrees on a major they chose to study. For 8 years since the Followers' relocation in 2282, the U.S. education progress has become successful with numbers of young graduated students increasing each year along with college students receiving their diplomas and starting their careers in the TSC or within the U.S. as doctors, scientists, engineers, accountants, politicians, lawyers, writers, teachers, etc. All thanks to the Followers of the Apocalypse for their dedication with some graduates becoming volunteered members to their organization.

The next discussion was the terraforming progress in which was the first focus after the TSC-Iron Brotherhood War ended. Dante wanted to quickly have the TSC scientists to develop new terraforming technologies to help purify the rivers and lakes while also restoring the original pre-war vegetation in the East Coast. To do this, Dante had some of the scientists set up a research station at the Oasis settlement where a unique FEV mutant name Harold has a tree growing out of his head named Bob and they have been rooted down to the ground for the last 49 years since 2241. What is unique of this mutant is that the seeds from the tree, Bob, began to spread around the area that fresh trees and other vegetation began to grow despite the waters being irradiated. Faunas that have not been seen since the Great War are now living in the settlement in which includes different species of birds, squirrels, and rabbits with no signs of physical mutation. By taking samples of Bob, the vegetation, and the seeds, the scientists were able to research and experiment to develop a unique way to terraform the Wasteland to turn back into the pre-war's natural green life with purified, clean water. They solved this problem by reverse engineering a GECK device they found in the abandoned Vault 69 in North Carolina and constructed their own GECK with Zeta technology and attached it to a Valkyrie to have it spread the seeds similar to Bob's all over the East Coast. They named the device the GECK-Z3 (Zeta Mk III). The seeds are created using the Zeta cloning technology and genetic manipulation devices to ensure that the seeds are different species of vegetation originally grown in the U.S. When the first seed spread test was done near Big Town, the residents, even Dante and the TSC, were shocked to see green vegetation growing out of the revived, fresh soil. It was a great success, but it was only the beginning. TSC also constructed larger versions of the Purifier to be place in constructed dams to purify the rivers like the ones at Fort Defiance to purify the Mississippi River and at Pittsburgh to purify the Ohio River, the Monongahela River, and the Allegheny River. Thanks to the terraforming technologies, soils became fresh enough for vegetation to grow and for farmers to grow pre-war crops. It was also the perfect time to use the embryos, blood cells, and reproduction cells of every American fauna for cloning in which were collected, along with other faunas from the seas and different continents, by the Zeta Aliens during their centuries of observations that made the Olympus an orbiting ark. For about a decade, most of the States are terraformed with their original vegetation and their natural faunas cloned to restore the natural life in the American continent with only the States bordering the Wall and north of Massachusetts still ongoing their terraforming process. This technology was also used within the TSC's allied and neutral countries such as the RCSN, the NCR, the Maple Confederacy, the United Kingdom of Britannia, the Parisian League, Kingdom of Lyon France, the Novus Imperium Romanum and their vassals, the Iberian Union, the Confederated Emirates of Arabia, the Teutonic Knights of Germany, the Empire of Japan, the Reborn Indian Republic, and the New Korean Republic in efforts to restore the Earth's blue-green glory.

After the discussion of terraforming progress, the next topic was the reconstruction progress of the United States' cities and infrastructure. As of now, all of the cities, towns, and infrastructure of the States within the Commonwealths of Columbia, Eastern, South East, Gulf, East Central, and Texas are completely rebuilt and restored back to their pre-war states. However, cities within the New England Commonwealth and the southeastern borders of Texas are still under reconstruction with their lands already terraformed back to their pre-war state with vegetation and faunas appearing. This also includes the cities of New York, Miami, and New Orleans since the TSC is still fighting the battles to liberate the cities. The reason that the cities in Texas' southeastern borders and the New England Commonwealth are still under construction is because the Texas border cities such as El Paso and Laredo are constantly attacked by Caesar's Legion and the Holy Kingdom of Mexico even though the Wall has kept the invaders out from taking the cities while the New England cities, including Boston, are still under reconstruction since the TSC arrived at the Commonwealth in 2287 by their prototype spaceship cruiser/carrier, the Prometheus, until the States were finally pacified and secured in 2290. Though it would have been impossible since it would take years to rebuild one city with a population of only 300 like the D.C. ruins in the Capital Wasteland in 2278, but the reconstruction for each city depending on their sizes took only about 1 to 2 years each since the TSC manage to salvage and rebuilt pre-war construction equipment with Zeta technology, use matter transformation devices to create materials and parts, produce construction drones to speed up construction, and use anti-gravity and tractor beam technology to lift up heavy objects instead of cranes. Although, even though the reconstruction is nearly completed it is expected that there will be ongoing constructions of new houses and city apartments due to population increase from immigration along with maintenance of the nation's infrastructure.

…

With the reconstruction reports all discussed and happy to hear the excellent results, the Third Continental Congress began to discuss the military reports from the TSC, Minutemen, and Mr. House's Mojave Commander.

"Now then. I believe we have some interesting reports from our military organizations," said President Truman as he looked through his paperwork before typing his holo-keyboard.

The holo-screen changed to show the map of the North American Continent again with the major factions controlling their respective territories including the U.S.

"We will start with the reports from the Minutemen. General O'Connor, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Mr. President," replied Nate as he stood up with his own reports in his hands and walked to the front to stand next to the holo-screen and face the delegates.

"As you all know; the Minutemen was an army of volunteer settlers that make up into a militia-level army. The organization is enough to defend settlements but was hardly a real military even though it is under my leadership due to my experiences from the Sino-American War. It lacked proper resources and training in which led to many casualties from the Raiders, Super Mutants, and Gunners," said Nate as he tapped the screen to move to the States in the New England Commonwealth and started showing pictures of Minutemen in ragged clothing and militia outfits while armed with pipe guns or musket lasers.

"But thanks to the TSC's support, the Minutemen is now an organized, military armed force with advance equipment and proper gear. The trainings done by the TSC drill sergeants has put better discipline, coordination, and survival among the soldiers. We even got new officers filling up the ranks to command fireteams, platoons, squads, companies, battalions, regiments, and divisions. We are still training the Minutemen to use the TSC vehicles, but we are getting great results from their instructors that the Minutemen will soon form their own units of tanks, mechanized infantries, and Vertibird squads."

Nate tapped the holo-screen to show new pictures of Minutemen soldiers now wearing dark blue BDUs with advance TSC combat armor colored grey. The armor consists of leg greaves, kneepads, thigh plates, chest armor, shoulder pads, elbow greaves, utility waist belt with pouches and a canteen, and armor protecting the groin and buttocks. There was also the Minutemen symbol colored white on the chest and left shoulder armor with the Betsy Ross American flag on the right shoulder and underneath the Minutemen symbol on the chest armor. They also wore different headwear such as the standard grey combat helmet that has an advance computer visor, a grey helmet with a headlight and full gas mask like the Elite Riot Gear Helmet, the traditional Minuteman hat, a TSC grey officer hat, or a grey beret with the Minuteman symbol. Some were using the new T-60 or X-01 power armor in Minuteman blue color while others wore the Marine Armor that is still black but with the Minuteman symbol on the chest.

The holo-screen also showed recordings of the Minutemen training in their new armor and new weapons in which replaced the traditional laser musket and pipe guns. Their weapons consist of TSC energy weapons and regular firearms, including heavy weapons and melee weapons such as the proton combat knives and the Red Glare rocket launcher. There are also recordings of Minutemen driving tanks, IFVs, APCs, and Vertibirds in nearly perfect formation before attacking their targets as part of their exercises.

"As you can see, the Minutemen have come a long way and are growing into a strong military force in the Commonwealth. Soon the States of the New England Commonwealth will be under protection of another military organization that is nearly equal in strength with the TSC ground forces. Our total forces right now is around 25,000 infantries with only a quarter of them becoming units for Vertibrids, tanks, ground vehicles, and artillery," replied Nate with confidence of his improved military armed force.

"Furthermore, we will have fresh trained Minutemen soldiers of 10,000 this year on the third week of November after Thanksgiving. They will be deployed to help reinforce the TSC forces at Niagara Falls and assist in the Battle of New York City against the Rikers and the LMB. That is all for my report. Thank you," said Nate as he bowed his head before the clapping audience before sitting down.

"The next report is from Mr. House and General West on the current situation concerning the NCR and Caesar's Legion. Commander West, Mr. House, you both have the floor."

Mr. House and Theo both stood up from their seats on stood next to the holoscreen, Nate on the left and Mr. House on the right.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. What we are about to report is considered top secrecy and what you will hear shall not leave this room. Commander West has made an important discovery a few months ago during the Gunners War within the Old State of Oregon," said Mr. House with a serious tone in which brought the attention of all the delegates with the eyes President Truman, General Autumn, and Nate narrowing as they leaned forward to listen. Dante remained quiet and relaxed in his seat knowing what their report is since they informed him and the TSC Council first.

Theo moved his hand over the holo-screen to move the map towards a northwestern location in the North American continent near the borders of Washington and Oregon where it had the geographic lands colored white indicating the area is frozen with winter climates. Pictures appeared to show a ruined pre-war metropolis with ruined skyscrapers still standing in a frozen tundra with endless blizzards.

"This is the pre-war city ruins of Portland in the Old State of Oregon. Back in the Pre-War times, it was the largest city in Oregon that thrived in art, theater, and music scenes. It was also known for its parks, bridges, bicycle paths, microbreweries, and coffeehouses for social activities among the pre-war citizens."

The delegates, Truman, Nate, and Augustus became confused on Mr. House's report since it seems like the city is hardly any important since it is within a frozen wasteland with no value. But Dante knew better.

"So what is so concerned about Portland, Mr. House? It looks like a frozen, ruined city with no strategic value to our country," replied the Super Mutant delegate of the Vermont State with every other delegates agreeing with the FEV mutant.

"We have been listening to rumors among the NCR soldiers near the Vegas Embassy about an NCR division unit leaving the Mojave and heading north during the NCR occupation of the Mojave. What is interesting about this rumor is that the NCR military brass has marked this entire NCR division unit as AWOL, or to be more precise, gone rogue. I had Commander West to track down this unit by going solo and his search has led him north towards this exact city in that frozen wasteland," replied Mr. House as he pointed at the pictures of Portland.

"What could they be doing over there? The place looks like nothing but frozen ruins with hardly any military facilities or corporation research tech buildings in the area. Also, the area is obviously unsuitable for agriculture or domesticating animals that the only way to live in that frozen abyss is hunting the mutated wildlife or scavenging the ruins. Why should Portland be of any of our concern?" asked the confused male synth delegate of the Maine State.

Theo stepped forward.

"I will explain this part since I went to the ruins of Portland."

Theo West then explained to everyone about his discovery of the large division of exiled NCR forces under the command of General Blackthorne whom are stationed in an old military base they call Phoenix Camp outside the ruins of Portland. NCR have not annexed this territory and the NCR public have called the harsh, frozen wasteland the Frontier since it is outside NCR rule and considered lawless. The reason the NCR never ventured into the Frontier was due to the harsh weather conditions caused by the nuclear bombs making the area unsuitable to grow crops and raise their Brahmin with no real profits to increase revenue to their coffers. Theo also confirmed the rumors of the area inhabited by scavengers, slavers, and a tribal of scavengers and hunters called the Snowblinders whom are now new members of Caesar's Legion under the command of Marcus Valerius.

According to Dante's Seraph spies in the NCR, General Blackthorne is a veteran battlefield commander during the NCR-Brotherhood War whom fought in 3 tours during the conflict and is a patriot of the NCR's justification of their expansion to bring law and order to the Wasteland. But the veteran commander became disillusioned when he witnessed the NCR's strategies and tactics of using overwhelming numbers and firepower to overwhelm the Brotherhood Paladins and Knights over their technological advantage that has led to so many high casualties and downfall of morale. It is said that the General cares for his soldiers, including certain battalions of NCR soldiers whom are actually conscripts from NCR civilian families due to a law stating the requirement of all their citizens to serve the NCR military for 5 years. An interesting report on the man was when the NCR made hostile contacts and engaged proxy battles with Caesar's Legion in Arizona, Blackthorne made public of the NCR brass's lackadaisical efforts in their war against the Legion in which brought concern to the citizens that rose into a panic in fear of the impending doom of the Legion. When the public majority cried out for his proposals, Blackthorne took advantage of his popularity and called out Kimball's resignation. However, Kimball took the coward's way by "exiling" Blackthorne and his NCR units of conscripts to the Mojave in hopes that he would be killed during the Battle of Helios One or the First Battle of Hoover Dam. What finally broke the General to oppose the military brass and Kimball's office staff was during the Mojave campaign when after defeating the Mojave Brotherhood Chapter at Helios One, Blackthorne arrived at Camp McCarren expecting to receive discharge papers for his men to return home. But what he got was new orders from General Lee Oliver to defend Hoover Dam of an impending Legion assault in which will become known as the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Hell, it wouldn't be a surprise if General Oliver and President Kimball have conspired together to cancel the discharge papers for Blackthorne's men in order to ensure that Blackthorne never returns to the NCR. Knowing his men will become cannon fodder during the battle, General Blackthorne decided to abandon the NCR and flee to the Frontier with his army.

What Theo learned when he visited Camp Phoenix and spoke with the exiled general (including sneaking into his office to find intel in his terminal, desk, and safe) was that he plans to uncover the secrets and technologies of the Frontier, rebuild his army, annihilate Marcus Valerius and his Snowblind Legion, and return to New California to overthrow Kimball and his war mongers. Then Blackthorne will launch a total war against Caesar's Legion with confidence of a total victory for the NCR.

This report of Blackthorne's goals caused murmers of concerns among the delegates, even to President Truman, General Autumn, and Nate O'Connor.

"Sooo….this General Blackthorne is going to launch a coup de' tat in the NCR and make himself the new President? It sounds like he is making himself into a dictator," replied President Truman with worry.

Theo looked at Truman before returning his sight towards the worried delegates.

He knew that they are worried since the NCR, despite being "sniveling snakes", is an important trade partner to the U.S.'s economy bringing wealth to their coffers from the tariffs. A dictator is the last thing they need to worry since a man with absolute power can cancel the trade and began another war front. This is something the U.S. and the TSC cannot afford since they are now at a total of 5 fronts: Texas/New Mexico, Rio Grande, New Orleans, Miami, and New York City.

"Not exactly, Mr. President. Blackthorne hates the Kimball administration but he loves the NCR and its democracy that he would rather shoot himself than become a dictator. He just wants to remove Kimball and his staff members from power so that the NCR citizens can re-elect a new President whom can back up Blackthorne. What Blackthorne truly wants is command over the entire NCR army so that he can use his strategic proposals to completely defeat the Legion and ensure that the NCR's future is secured. Right now, he is still at the Frontier and won't be returning to New California for years since the Legion is keeping him occupied up there. Plus, he is unaware that the NCR is no longer occupying the Mojave and Hoover Dam," replied Theo with a calm, assuring tone.

This seem to calm and ease the delegates' worries as they nodded in accepting Theo's reports.

"What else is there to know about the Frontier, General West?" said the delegate of New York State.

Theo turned to the holo-screen and tapped it to show the map of Portland and the surrounding lands. More taps on the screen showed pictures of the Exiled NCR Phoenix Camp, Snowblinder Legions HQ in the Buckman Stadium, and locations of secret pre-war military and government facilities along with the hidden location of a Vault.

"As you are aware, the Exiled NCR forces and the Snowblind Legionnaires are constantly engaging each other for control over the Frontier with intentions to uncover and claim its 'secrets'. I obtained as much information as I could among the scavengers through bribery and sweet talks to uncover what those 'secrets' are. The scavengers claimed that there are secret pre-war bunkers or facilities that were used by the Old Government and military to develop advance technology for their war against China with treasure troves of advance weapons, armor, and vehicles but none have been found or located. I searched for weeks through every ruins and frozen landscapes to locate these hidden facilities but found nothing. That is until, by sheer luck, my Pip-Boy intercepted an SOS signal coming from a pre-war military satellite com facility," said Theo as he revealed a picture of the facility on the holo-screen along with its location in the south east of Portland of a thick forest.

"The radio broadcast was one of those 220-year-old signals that led me to this ruined satellite com facility hidden in the forest where I found some intact computer mainframes containing military encoded data. Among the data there were 5 secret locations of each military facility hidden around the Frontier. What's interesting about these locations is that they are hidden within Portland's underground subway systems with rail lines that travel underneath the city ruins and to the outskirts, including mentions of a Vault-Tec Vault known as Vault 6 hidden within the subways or sewers but its location is unknown. Among the 5 secret facilities, two were destroyed and are completely buried in rubble leaving nothing to scavenge for any tech. The first one is a research and development facility for new advanced Vertibird gunships and Utility Vertibirds located at the same military base taken over by the Exiled NCR, Phoenix Camp," explained Theo.

The delegates were now worried again concerned on what kind of Vertibird technology General Blackthorne has got his hands on.

"The Vertibirds are using some type of new engines for the for the rotating helicopter blades with VTOL thrusters installed. This engine helps to easily maneuver the Vertibirds through tough weather climates with no worries of the blizzard affecting its performance while also increasing the speed of the Vertibird far greater than the Enclave Vertibirds. The Vertibirds are also armored with a unique titanium alloy in which is durable, lightweight, and densile with their armaments consisting of gattling lasers, mini-nuke warhead missiles, and decoy flares to counter against enemy rocket launchers. However, comparing their Vertibirds with the TSC's, our Vertibirds are outfitted with Zeta technology so we still outmaneuver and outgun them for air dominace, including our Valkyries," stated Theo with confidence. This eased the delegates to settle down since they were reminded of the TSC's advance fighters that made them the rulers of the skies and stars.

"The second facility was located east underneath Portland almost near an underground subway settlement called the Junk Flea. I had to sneak my way through some sentries whom were guarding a subway tunnel that led to the secret facility since the tunnel was filled with Giant Rats, Ghouls, and a still functioning security system of laser turrets. Once I managed to get through these obstacles, I discovered that the facility is an old research and development lab for new energy weapons and armor. What I found were blueprints, computer data, an advanced automatic laser rifle prototype that fires a blue laser beam more powerful than the standard laser rifle, and a prototype advance combat armor that is somehow modified to work as a spacesuit." Theo explained as he tapped on the screen showing the Junk Flea settlement, the facility, the rifle, and the combat armor spacesuit. Everyone in the room were fascinated with the new technology discovered by Theo, except Dante as he kept up with his poker face.

"Not only I found this treasure trove of pre-war experimental technology, but I also discovered some notes and computer logs from highly secured terminals detailing about the final facility in which houses some unique Vertibirds and mentioning about a space station known as ARCHIMEDES II. I followed the subway tunnels on my Pip-Boy map leading me through a secret subway that cuts off from the civilian subway heading further east towards some frozen mountain known as Mt. Hood. After a long trek through the ancient subway I finally found the secret government underground complex underneath Mt. Hood. The complex had an underground hanger that was filled with Vertibirds that have their helicopter propellers and engines replaced with rockets and designed like space shuttles. There was also a command center in which connects to the ARCHIMEDES II space station where I discovered by hacking into the terminals that the space station is actually an orbiting weapons platform armed with two death rays," said Theo.

Now hearing about a secret government complex housing experimental Vertibirds that can fly into space was astonishing, but hearing about an orbital weapons platform that can fire a super energy weapon from space with a destructive power similar to a nuke was something to be feared. And this brought many of the delegates into a panic with some spitting out their snack food they were eating or coughing out water that they were just drinking from a glass.

"AN ORBITAL WEAPONS PLATFORM?! AND IT IS ARMED WITH TWO DEATH RAYS?!" screamed the female delegate of the Kentucky State.

"General Autumn! You use to be an Enclave officer. How come you never knew about this?!" cried the male synth delegate of the Rhode Island State. Augustus Autumn had a stunned face when he heard what Theo said before he turned to look at the delegate with a stern face.

"I was only a Colonel at Raven Rock under the command of President Eden. A lot of the old U.S. secret files and records were destroyed during the Great War, including when the West Coast Enclave Oil Rig was destroyed in 2241. I was only a young child back during the time when the Enclave's Oil Rig was destroyed and I had no authority to be disclosed of any government secrets even though I was highest ranking officer in Raven Rock under the command of President Eden," said General Autumn.

A sound of banging was heard and it was loud enough for everyone to quiet down. Everyone turned to look at President Truman whom was banging his gavel on his desk.

"Order! Order! There will be order in this meeting!" yelled Truman as he put down the gavel. "General West, please continue your report," he said sternly. Theo nodded.

"Now as I was saying, I used one of the Vertibird space shuttles to travel from the Mt. Hood facility towards the space station. When I saw ARCHIMEDES II, it was very impressive. The space station is actually still functioning even after 210 years since the Great War." Theo then tapped the screen to show the Vertibird space shuttle and the ARCHIMEDES II space station.

The Vertibird space shuttle looked just any standard Vertibird design except it had its rotors and engines replaced with rockets and it had porthole windows on the sides. But the space station was a more impressive display. It was design to have large rectangular complexes with blue lights glowing through the windows and are put together to connect on both sides of a moving wheel-shaped station in which is creating artificial gravity. There are docking hangers on both sides of the station with large neon signs ARCHIMEDES II on top of the docking holes and large solar panels are placed around the station. But the most familiar and obvious structures beneath the space station are two blue glowing satellite dish-shaped death rays that are pointing at the Earth.

"When I entered the space station, I discovered that there were still people occupying the station. However, the people living inside the station have mutated into a more horrifying version of the feral ghouls. I fought through the station to search for answers until I managed find the commander's office with the commander's terminal still intact. I search through the terminal's logs and learned that these space ghouls are remnants of the military and scientists whom were trying to escape the Great War with their families by flying in the Vertibird shuttles to find sanctuary on ARCHIMEDES II. But fighting broke out due to scarcity of resources in which led to a leakage of radiation from the station's nuclear reactor that mutated the refugees and soldiers. Since the station was too big for me to take control, I fought my way to the station's command center to radio the Olympus for reinforcements and have ARCHIMEDES II under TSC control." Theo continued to tap the holo-screen as he told his report to the delegates showing screens of Valkyries flying through space towards the space station and videos of TSC soldiers and power armor units fighting against the space ghouls with Theo fighting alongside and commanding the soldiers.

"Once ARCHIMEDES II was cleared of all the space ghouls, I had the TSC send out a company sized unit of TSC Marines and power armor in cloaked Valkyries to secretly occupy the Mt. Hood complex and the weapon research facility. With these facilities under our control, we are now able to use the subway tunnels to move our scouts around the Frontier to keep an eye on the war between the Exiled NCR army and the Snowblind Legions while uncovering anymore technical documents, computer data, or technology from the Portland ruins. As of right now, the Mt. Hood complex is our new HQ in the Frontier codenamed HOOD NEST with the mountain's ski resorts and village towns as our outposts. We now control the weapon's research facility and the ARCHIMEDES II space station with none of the factions aware of this. However, we are still searching the subways and underground sewers for Vault 6 but have no such luck yet. So there is nothing to worry my fellow delegates. Our nation's security is still secured with possible threats under control. That is all for our reports, Ladies and Gentlemen," stated Theo. The delegates applauded with their worries relieved thanks to Theo and the TSC taking care of the problem. Theo and Mr. House bowed their heads before sitting back in their seats.

President Truman looked at his papers. "Now our next military report is from the TSC Supreme Commander, Grand Admiral Dante Abram. His report states of future plans for a new military campaign into the Wasteland Frontier. Admiral Abram, you have the floor."

Dante got up from his chair and walked up to stand next to the holo-screen. "Thank you Mr. President," he said before looking at the audience.

"Fellow delegates of this Third Continental Congress. For a year since the completion of the Wall, we have sped up the reconstruction and terraforming efforts of our new nation, the United States of America. Many have viewed this impossible. An impossible task to make this nation reborn, the land terraformed, and the people living tranquility once more in only about a decade. But thanks to the miracle technology from the Olympus, we have done the impossible and the States of the New England Commonwealth reconstruction and terraforming progress are nearly completed," he said as he moved his hands over the holo-screen to show the pictures of the Wall, the rebuild cities, the restored beautiful landscapes, and the reconstruction of the cities in the New England Commonwealth.

All the delegates and military leaders in the Old Senate Room listened eagerly to hear what Dante is proposing as he reminded them what they have accomplished for the last 13 years. Dante touched the holo-screen again to show the map of North America again with territories of different factions including the United States.

"Therefore, I am pleased to announce of our future plans to launch our military expansion towards the North Western States in the Midwest in the next 4 to 5 years once we settle our battles in New York, Miami, and New Orleans." Now this brought worry and concerns among the delegates. They were thinking the same thought, _"Has he just become a war hawk?"_

"Uhhh…..Admiral Abram. Isn't the Midwest under the Midwestern Brotherhood control? Won't this be an invasion and an act of war?" asked a nervous Super Mutant delegate of the Alabama State.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. No. No. Not exactly. I don't mean we are going to invade the territories of the Midwest Brotherhood." Dante touched the holo-screen to zoom the map closer to the Michigan's mitten shaped land bordering the Great Lakes and the states bordering Canada with arrow lines representing the TSC's military movements. "What we are going to do is send a military expedition up north through the State of Michigan, cross the Mackinac Bridge over the Great Lakes, and follow some roads that are built along Lake Michigan and enter the Old State of Wisconsin. We will then head south and occupy the ruined city of Milwaukee and use it as a staging area and main HQ for our expansion to occupy the 6 States that were once known as the Breadbaskets during the Pre-War era. The states include Wisconsin, Iowa, Minnesota, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota."

The delegates were relieved that Dante was not planning a war with the Midwestern Brotherhood since they have no desire to attack a neutral faction. Although, they are interested in what these states within the Wasteland Frontier can provide to the U.S.

The male delegate of the Texas State asked in his Southern accent. "You said that these states were once known as the Breadbaskets during the Pre-War days? Are you saying these states use to be huge farmlands?"

Dante nodded as he tapped the holo-screen to show the map area north from the Midwestern Brotherhood's territories in which consists of the mentioned states within the gray areas on the map that are marked as the Wasteland Frontier. Dante tapped the holo-screen a few more times to show pre-war pictures of fields of golden wheat crops, dairy farms with cows, fresh cornfields, rolling plains, Great Plains, the Badlands National Park, Mt. Rushmore, and the cities of Milwaukee and Minneapolis. However, other pictures next to the pre-war pictures showed the current state of the land's environment. The pictures showed a dead, desert-like Wasteland that replaced the beautiful farmlands, crop fields, and plains with the cities of Milwaukee and Minneapolis in ruins. Despite the Badland National Park left intact, Mt. Rushmore took the worst with the four carved sculpture heads of the four Presidents nearly destroyed by a Chinese nuclear warhead. Washington's left face was blown off, Jefferson's top head was destroyed leaving only the face intact, Roosevelt's head was completely destroyed but leaving only the mouth intact, and Lincoln's face has a huge hole that destroyed the eyes, nose, and mouth.

"As you can see, the lands of the designated states are a complete Wasteland but the radiation levels have decreased to normal levels. The soils are dead and dry, dead weeds and burnt trees are everywhere, only vegetation are mutated plants, and the remaining sources of water irradiated, including the two Great Lakes bordering Wisconsin and the 10,000 lakes in Minnesota. But this shouldn't be a problem since we have the new GECK Mk IV to quickly terraform the lands with pre-war vegetation and purify the rivers and lakes. These new states will open a frontier of opportunities to our citizens and increase food productions, water distribution, energy production, and revenues to the United States," said Dante with confidence.

"As I said before, we will first occupy the city of Milwaukee and the capital city, Madison, along with the pre-war military bases and airports to establish a foothold and an HQ. To completely occupy the State of Wisconsin, we will began pacifying the lands of all Raiders, Slavers, Drug Dealers, and hostile Mutants while contacting the settlements in the area to establish diplomacy and agreements. Then we will construct a border wall along the borders between Illinois and Wisconsin with a radio broadcast announcing our occupation and protection of the Breadbasket States," explained Dante as he tapped and moved his hands across the holo-screen to show the plans.

"Once Wisconsin is completely occupied and under order, we will expand towards Minnesota taking the city of Minneapolis and Des Moines in Iowa. We will use the same strategy to take North Dakota, South Dakota, and Nebraska and their capitals before beginning to pacify the lands and establish diplomacy with the settlements. Once our borders are secured, we will begin the operations to terraform the States and reconstruction of the cities and towns. Within about a year or two, we will have six more states joining the new United States. Plus, we will have control of the I-94 from Wisconsin to North Dakota, the I-90 in which leads directly towards Seattle, and the I-80 from Iowa to Nebraska in which passes the ruins of Salt Lake City until it reaches San Francisco in the NCR."

The delegates and representatives were impressed as they listened to Dante's plan to send an expedition to add more states to the U.S. Even Mr. House, President Truman, Theo, are showing expressions of interests to the plan since it will bring more money to the country. For Nate and General Autumn, they are mostly excited, even though they kept their poker face, since they see this as a great opportunity to reclaim more of the Old States to restore the United States power and influence in North America.

However, there are some with concerns with the plan.

"Um…excuse me?" said the male delegate of the North Carolina State with an anxious tone. "Wouldn't this movement of a huge coalition forces of the TSC and the Minutemen attract the attention of the Midwestern Brotherhood? Won't they react negatively with this and start tensions in which might lead to war?"

"Do not worry. I still have Seraphs spying on the Midwestern Brotherhood disguised as caravan merchants and they reported that they have not made any moves to send any scouts or forces to the Breadbasket states. Remember, the Brotherhood is only interested in exterminating 'threats of humanity' such as Super Mutant factions or finding any advance technologies relating to the military or the Old Government. Based on the pre-war history, there are mostly no military facilities in the northern Midwest and the Northwest States but only former farmlands and abandoned mines. Also, the Seraphs will make sure that the Brotherhood is unaware of our plans and movement by attracting nearby Deathclaws and other mutant faunas to drive away any Brotherhood scouts that go near the borders while remaining inconspicuous," said Dante.

This eased the delegate and the others whom were concerned with the plan. Nobody wants to start a war with the Brotherhood. Even though the TSC have the numbers and the technology, the Midwestern Brotherhood is still equal in strength, numbers, and technology and this includes the Brotherhood of Steel in Lost Hills, New California. A war with the Brotherhood will serve no benefits to the United States economically and politically. Just massive casualties on both sides.

However, Dante, Theo, Nate, Mr. House, President Truman, General Autumn, and the TSC Council members believe that a major conflict with the Brotherhood of Steel is inevitable. They do not know how, when, or why, but they know it will soon happen despite their relations still neutral. It was kept secret from the delegates to prevent a panic in which could spread among the nation's populace. Dante explained to his most trusted friends in secret that the reason that a war with the Brotherhood is inevitable is because the world has changed fast when the new civilizations began to rise out of the ashes of the Great War. The New California Republic, the Reborn Coalition of Soviet Nations, and the United States are examples of resurrection of civilization. When civilization is resurrected, a government has been formed which means law and order is returning to put down the anarchy in the Wastelands around the world with its own military and police. When law and order has returned, the threats of Raiders and hostile mutants decrease rapidly. This means that there are no more "threats to humanity" in which could lead to humanity's extinction. Therefore, this has led the Brotherhood to decline due to losing its purpose.

The Brotherhood of Steel was formed to protect humanity's existence, destroy all threats to humanity, collect and preserve pre-war technology, and above all rebuild civilization at all cost. They had the chances to build their own nation in the West Coast. But all they did was spent more than 200 years hiding in their bunkers in Lost Hills to protect their secrets, preserve and catalog technology instead of researching and developing new technology, isolate themselves from Wastelanders whom they view as "outsiders", and eradicate Super Mutant factions. Their attempts to wage a pointless war with the NCR and the TSC to monopolize all advance technologies destroyed their image as "humanity's protectors". With all "threats to humanity" nearly becoming extinct and the world re-terraforming back to its pre-war state, the Age of Fallout is nearing its end. A Golden Age of a Restored Earth is soon to begin, along with the Age of Space due to the TSC's existence and their alien technology.

Like the knights of the Middle Ages whom are no longer needed due to the kingdoms forming their own professional armies with loyal soldiers; the Brotherhood of Steel will soon no longer be needed to help humanity since new civilizations around the world have access to advance technology, able to form their own military, and are living peacefully without any worries of survival. The Brotherhood now has only two options: wage war to destroy and conquer the nearby nations to restore their power or disband their organization and integrate into one of the nations in North America.

For now, the TSC Intelligence Division has made sure to keep an eye out for the Circle of Steel, the Brotherhood's unofficial spy organization formed by hardliners within the ranks, and all the movements of the Brotherhood of Steel. Even the head of the TSC Intelligence, Archangel Schmidt, believes that a war with the Brotherhood is inevitable even though he has no proof of it yet. Dante hopes he is wrong and that they could use diplomacy to possibly integrate the Midwestern Brotherhood into the United States Armed Forces and annex the Old States of Illinois, Missouri, Kansas, and western Colorado into the United States before tensions suddenly spike unexpectedly. All they could do now is wait until they could make contact.

Right now Dante has finished his report on the future plans to annex the Breadbasket states with everyone in the room standing up from their seats and applauding the Lone Wanderer. Dante bowed his head to the applauding audience.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone. I assure you all that this plan will lead to a great future for all of our people with lots of opportunities in the Breadbasket Frontier. A future for the next generation of Americans to live in peace and happiness before they will soon take over our positions to lead this country to a new golden age," said Dante as everyone clapped more and loudly.

"Alright! Alright! Order! Order! Settle down everyone! Let's finish up our meeting so we can join the Memorial festivities," replied President Truman as he banged his gavel until the room became quiet once more. Dante returned to his seat as they continued with the meeting.

…

 **(2 hours later)**

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Capitol Building, Washington D.C.**

It was now past noon. The door to the Old Senate Chamber opened up as the delegates and representatives began to file out and leave the room once President Truman declared the meeting adjourned. They had just finished discussing about uniting the armed forces of the Minutemen and TSC into a United States military armed force and how the new U.S. government is to be formed based under the Constitution and the Bill of Rights with the elections for Presidency, State Governors, Senators, Representatives, Mayors, and Judges coming up next year.

For the United States Armed Forces, it will be made up of most of the TSC forces in the Army, Marines, Power Armor, Air Force, and Navy with the Minutemen serving as the new National Guard. The TSC space forces however will remain separate as an independent organization involving peace keeping missions. This includes having the space ship, Olympus, and the TSC capital, Poseidonis, to also remain independent from the United States sovereignty. The reason is to ensure that no nations of Earth will have the advantage over the other in use of space technology in attempts of military aggression in which could lead to a Second Great War. Also, Dante wants to make the TSC as the new "United Nations" when Earth is fully re-terraformed and make the former U.N. Building in New York City as the new headquarters of the new intergovernmental organization. The TSC will be tasked to promote international cooperation, create and maintain international order, and lead humanity to explore, colonize, and establish Earth's power among the stars.

As for the new United States Government, it will be the same democratic structure as the Old U.S. Government during the pre-war days but with the 13 Commonwealth Division of the States removed to re-establish the original state sovereignty among the 30 States, including Puerto Rico, that have been reclaimed by the new U.S. As stated from the Followers' research in pre-war history, the 13 Commonwealth administration was formed in 1969 to help create a legislation broad enough to benefit the states with common regional concerns which would help the nation better meet the challenges posed by the Communist threat to U.S. democracy. But it only created even more political strife in the U.S. government, as commonwealths typically did everything they could to promote their own interests at the expense of other commonwealths. Many of the Followers believed that this is one of the events of history in which led to the Great War. Therefore, it was decided that the Commonwealths shall be re-divided back into States with each State having their own state government with their sovereignty shared with the federal government to properly govern their lands while promoting their interests without the expense of other states.

As the delegates left the Old Senate Chamber, Dante, Theo, Mr. House, Nate, General Autumn, and President Truman are the last people to exit the room. Cooper, Rex, Dogmeat and ED-E followed their respective masters as the Black Guards, Blue Guards, and Securitrons returned to their guard formation around their leaders to escort them to their next agenda. The leaders headed to the western doors in which will lead them to the Mall.

Outside on the first lower balcony between the two of the eastern marble stairways of the Capitol Building, wooden chairs with cushions have been set up behind a podium with a microphone for the leaders to speak to the citizens whom come to hear their speeches to celebrate the Great War Memorial. Three flags were hanging on the marble wall behind the seats with the TSC black flag on the left, the Betsy Ross U.S. flag in the middle, and the Minutemen flag on the right.

…

There was cheering. Loud cheering everywhere. The sun was still bright despite the air being a bit cold from the winds. The sunlight reflected off the white granite and marble buildings of the Mall and the pure, blue water in the Reflector Pool. From the Capitol Building's point of view at the top of the steps, the Mall's grassy fields were covered with masses of humans, ghouls, synths, and super mutants with their faces showing expressions of excitement and eagerness. Flashes of white light kept appearing among the masses of people with sounds of camera clicking as Eyebots mounted with cameras hovered and flew around the area with most focusing on the eastern double doors of the Capitol Building awaiting for the delegates, leaders, and heroes to appear.

TSC Army soldiers and Marines provided extra security with the Washington D.C. police forces as they stood in front of the masses of people behind security rails. Other policemen and women patrolled around the Mall and inside the surrounding buildings with some TSC soldiers walking along the Mall's road as they scanned the crowds. Unaware among the crowds and the patrolling police units, there are Blackguards, Razorback soldiers, and Erebus Stealth Snipers patrolling the rooftops around the Mall as they scanned the building windows, alleyways, and the crowd with their advance scanners built into their helmets.

Giant holo-screens hovered next to the buildings on each side of the Mall while two giant holo-screens hovered at the front of the east side Capitol Building on the left and right side of the lower balcony to provide the far away masses a clear view and able to hear the speaker. Flags of the United States, the TSC, and the Minutemen are hung all over the buildings in the Mall including the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument, and the Capitol Building.

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw the delegates coming out first. The delegates waved as they walked down the left and right marble stairways to take their seats behind the podium. Next came out the leaders Dante, Theo, Nate, Mr. House, General Autumn, and President Truman with their escorting guards. The crowd cheered wildly as they waved at the famous leaders and heroes as they waved back with smiles. Although in reality, Dante, Theo, Nate, and General Autumn are actually uncomfortable with all the attention focused on them but they kept the smile on their faces and suppressed the irritating twitch of their lips and eyebrows. It was all to boost the public morale and gain the trust of the people after all.

As they took their respected seats in the first row, the bodyguards walked to the sides and stood at attention. Cooper, Rex, and Dogmeat sat on their haunches next to their masters while ED-E remained floating next to Theo. Dante looked around the seat rows and spotted many familiar people. There was Dr. Madison Li the Institute Director, Desdemona the Railroad Chairman, Julie Farkas the Chief Executive of the Followers of the Apocalypse, TSC Vice Admiral William "Bill" Harkin Sr, Washington D.C. Mayor Bannon with his wife Cindy Cantelli, D.C. Police Chief Harkness, and Vault Overseers of the Vaults around Washington D.C.

However, Dante was looking around the seats for his adopted niece, Maria. He managed to spot her on his right sitting in the second row next to Nate's son, Shaun, whom are chatting excitedly with each other. He could see Nate's Mr. Handy robot, Codsworth, floating next to Shaun as Maria's friend, whom were sitting with their parents behind Shaun and Maria, kept asking questions to the robot butler with fascination about the Minutemen General. Sitting next to the children was a familiar face he had known throughout his life. Vault 101 Overseer, Amata Almodovar, still has her young, beautiful face and attractive figure as Dante remembered despite her age now being 32 years old. Right now, she was married to a blond-haired average man named Joseph Filmore and has a 6-year-old son named Rick Filmore whom are sitting next to her along with her 68-year-old father, Alphonse Alvadovar.

Amata met Joseph on 2281 when the Vault started to accept immigrants to live in their Vault to hire labor workers to dig more tunnels and expand the Vault. Joseph was hired as her new secretary and they somehow started dating when they communicated with each as friends until their relationship started to blossom into love. Dante approved their relationship and was able to attend their wedding on 2283 as Amata's best man with little Maria as the flower girl. 3 years later, she gave birth to a healthy, cute boy now named Rick whom had Amata's eyes and Joseph's hair.

Dante was happy for her even though he had some romantic feelings for her in the past and was honored to accept her request to be little Ricky's uncle and godfather. In return, Amata and Joseph became Maria's adopted aunt and uncle with Ricky becoming her cousin. He always made sure to visit Amata and her family to catch up as friends and make time to play with Rick and Maria. Even though he isn't married to her, he is happy that he is part of Amata's family in which gave him the resolve to continue his duty as the TSC Supreme Commander.

Amata felt someone was looking at her and she turned her head to the left to see her childhood friend, Dante, looking at her with a friendly smile. Amata smiled as she quickly informed her husband and son. "Hey honey and Ricky. Look who's over there in the front row."

Ricky and Joseph turned to see Dante and Ricky brought out a cute smile as he waved at his favorite uncle and godfather while Joseph gave a smile and a friendly nod to Dante. Dante waved back at Ricky and nodded respectively to both Joseph and Amata to greet them. He then turned back towards the crowd just as Mayor Bannon stood up and walked towards the podium. Once all of the holo-screens were showing the podium, Mayor Bannon began to speak. His voice boomed over the crowd as he spoke through the microphone.

" ** _Ladies and gentlemen. Meta-humans and Synths. Fellow Americans. First, we like to thank everyone of you for coming here today to celebrate the 213_** ** _th_** ** _annual anniversary of the Great War. Your presence here shows how much you are willing to honor and remember our ancestors whom have suffered the tragic event so that they will never be forgotten._** "

The crowd cheered and applauded with some waving the small flags of the U.S., TSC, and the Minutemen.

" ** _And now we have a few people whom would like to say their words before you all. You will recognize them as our trustful and faithful leaders of this country and the famous heroes whom gave us hope. Our first speaker, President Truman of the Third Continental Congress._** "

The crowd and the VIP members seated behind the podium applauded as President Truman got up and walked towards the podium. Mayor Bannon stood aside and sat back down next to his wife. President Truman then began his speech.

…

 **(1 hour, 30 minutes later)**

After President Truman finished his speech, Mr. House came next. Then the next speakers were Theo West and Nate O'Connor. The people cheered for each words spoken by each speaker when they paused their speech before continuing. But most of the loudly cheers were directed towards Theo and Nate since they were the famous heroes whom brought hope and the future for the American citizens.

After Nate finished his speech with the crowd cheering and the VIPs applauding, Mayor Bannon walked up to the podium while clapping. Dante knew it was his turn and he breathed out a sigh as he waited for his que to stand up to the podium and begin his speech.

" ** _Thank you General O'Connor. And now our final speaker, the one whom everyone has been waiting for…the Lone Wanderer and the Supreme Commander of the Terran Starship Command, Grand Admiral Dante Abram._** "

Everyone in the crowd cheered so loudly that it sounded more like a scream. All of the VIPs stood up from their seats to loudly applaud as Dante stood up, waved, and bowed his head as he walked up to the podium.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone."

Dante waited until the cheering and clapping were silenced. He then gently grabbed the two sides of the podium with his gloved hands before facing the crowd and beginning his speech.

" ** _My fellow Americans. We mark today as the 213_** ** _th_** ** _annual anniversary of the Great War. A Memorial Day of our own to honor and remember those whom perish during the tragic nuclear Armageddon. A day in which shall be a constant reminder to not only this country's generations but to other generations of other nations around the world of what the cost of war can lead to. It is within my hope that this Memorial Day shall be the barrier to prevent any use of weapons of mass destruction during a time of aggression in which can lead to a second worldwide destruction._**

 ** _We do not have the knowledge on which country fired the first nuclear warhead into the skies nor can we determine why every country decided to fire their nukes in hopes to annihilate their enemies despite the consequences. But those do not matter anymore today. What matters is that we are still working to heal and restore our world to its blue-green glory. And our country's terraformed lands are an example of our progress. We must also restore world peace by re-establishing communications with every country around the world. Our communications with countries such as Russia and China will be tough due to old history of rivalry and conflicts, but if we persevere and learn about each other we can establish a possible long-lasting friendship despite our social differences._**

 ** _A friendship in which I believe is possible because of all those whom stand before me are proof of this. All of you. Ghouls, Super Mutants, Synths, and Humans. All standing side by side accepting each other as equals, seeing each other as fellow Americans born on the same soil, and as friends and families whom you love and respect. You are what makes this country great. You are the people whom value freedom, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. And above all, you are the people whom value equality and opportunity greatly that were granted to you to make the life you want to carve and shape out of your own hands. And that is what makes America great!_** "

Dante paused his speech as the crowd cheered and applauded. He can hear the VIPs behind him applaud loudly as they listened to his words. Dante nodded his head to the crowd as he waited for the applause and the cheers to quiet down before continuing.

" ** _Citizens. 25 scores and 14 years ago, our Founding Fathers brought forth a new nation on this very continent. A nation dedicated to the values of equality, liberty, and freedom. But as this nation grew to become a superpower to challenge the world, it's arrogance and pride blinded to reality as well. Our ancestors from the pre-war era believed that this country was powerful, invisible, and impossible for it to perish from the earth. They made no effort to preserve world peace by bringing the nations together to solve the crisis of resource shortages and energy consumptions. Instead, they abandoned their European allies, left the Middle East to destroy itself, let the United Nations collapse, and broke all relations with the world to fend for itself. This led from fear and paranoia to hatred and prejudice among the American people. And in the end, the world was at war for survival known as the Resource War. And during that war, the war between China and America erupted known as the Sino-American War. And the only outcome in the end was nuclear Armageddon in which we all come to know as the Great War._**

 ** _For about 200 years, we all have suffered the aftermath of the Great War. The cities were destroyed, law and order fell apart, radiation poisoned the world, raiders and slavers terrorized the Wastelands, mutant faunas hunted all life, and we fought amongst ourselves for survival._**

 ** _But that all changed on 2078 when the TSC was born. An organization dedicated to restore not only America but the entire world. They offered their services to protect the people of the Wasteland, rebuilt the cities, terraform the pre-war vegetation, restore the Earth's faunas, and restore law and order. But they did more than restore life and order, they resurrected a new nation from the ashes of the Great War that we are now living in today. Hope was given to you all. Faith rose within your hearts in belief that we can live with no worries of survival. And your witness of the TSC's efforts is what gave you the resolve to dedicate yourself to lend them your strength, skills, and talents to help restore this nation and heal our world to ensure we can all live a greater tomorrow. And towards a future for all of our generations to live in happiness._** _"_

The crowd cheered again. Applauses were also heard among the VIPs as Dante held his head high to listen to the cheers and applauses. Dante could feel his heart swell with pride as he listened to their cheers, but he made sure to stay focused on his speech. Once the clapping hands and loud cheers died down, Dante continued to speak.

" ** _And now I would like to announce and unveil the TSC's finished project for this Great War Memorial Day. This project is dedicated to the task of worldwide peace keeping, form a joint task force with other nations to strengthen our relations, and achieve exploration among the stars in space. Behold, fellow Americans! The Terran Starship Command's new starships! The Hercules, the Orion, the Odyssey, the Eagle, and the Retribution_** " said Dante with a prideful voice as he turned around and pointed his right hand towards the skies above the Capitol Building.

Everyone in the Mall turned to follow Dante's view at the blue sky and everyone gasped with surprised faces as they saw 5 large objects appearing in the sky as their cloaking field powered down. What they are seeing are 5 floating rectangular shaped ships in a wedge formation with the middle ship the largest among them. Underneath the ships they can see multiple blue glowing propulsion drives indicating that the ships are kept up with the Zeta antigravity propulsion system. Each of the ships are powered by a Zeta-fusion (or Z-fusion) reactor with 6 generators to transfer power to different parts of the ship with 2 additional smaller versions of the generator to serve as emergency power. For faster transport, they are equipped with teleportation beam transporters thanks to the combination of technologies from Big Mountain's Transportalponder, the Zeta Teleportation Platforms, and the Institute's Molecular Relay. Finally, the ships are equipped with Zeta artificial gravity systems and subspace communications. Flying around the ships in escort formations were Valkyrie fighters and Stingray Deluxe fighters.

The two ships floating behind the middle three are the destroyers in which serve as escorts to the larger ships and additional firepower to fleets like the navy in the sea. The destroyers, the _Hercules_ and the _Orion_ , were light in armor made from Saturnite and Zeta alloys but are equipped with the Zeta energy shields. Their length is 385 meters with their height at 65 meters. What they make up for their light armor is their firepower. They are equipped with three main turrets each placed along the top of the ship's body behind the bow with each armed with 3 railgun cannons. Additional armaments include multiple missile launchers and 12 CIWS turrets on the sides and rear. They also include a turret equipped with a powerful SIC-Mk4 (Super Ion Cannon) gun that is placed underneath the command bridge but high above the three main turrets on the bow in order for it to fire its death ray at the front and both sides. On the rear are two large thrusters on both sides with four smaller thrusters in the middle in which are glowing blue.

The two middle larger ships, the _Odyssey_ and the _Eagle_ , on both sides of the largest ship are the battlecruisers. A similar ship was built with the same battlecruiser design and was named the _Prometheus_ in which was experimental and was sent to the Commonwealth carrying a TSC division force to assist the Sole Survivor and the Minutemen in their war against the Institute. They are longer with a length of 543 meters and a bit larger with a height of 75 meters than the destroyers with medium armor made with the combination of Saturnite and Zeta alloys as protection. They are also equipped with the same Zeta energy shield as additional protection. Their armaments include 4 main turrets, two on each side of the command bridge, armed with 2 ion cannons, two turrets armed with 2 railgun cannons are placed behind the ships' bow on both sides, a super railgun is placed inside the ship's bow, 10 VLS missile launchers are behind the two railgun turrets and in the rear, and 4 nuclear missile pods are placed underneath the ships'. Additionally, two rectangular hangers filled with Valkyrie interceptor fighters are attached to both sides of the cruisers for additional firepower and protection. There are four large thrusters placed horizontally in the ships' rear with two small thrusters at the top and bottom of the large thrusters in the middle.

Finally, the largest ship in the center of the floating fleet is the carrier, the _Retribution_. This ship is longer with a length of 852 meters and larger with a height of 105 meters than any of the ships in its formation with its body shaped like a large sword. The carrier was protected with heavy armor in which is also made with Saturnite and Zeta alloys and also with a Zeta energy shield. The carrier's armaments include multiple missile pods on top of the ship's hull, two main turrets on both sides of the command bridge armed with two ion cannons, and multiple anti-air guns on the sides and rear. On the both sides of the hull are two hanger bays filled with Valkyries, Vertibird Gunships, Utility Vertibirds, and Stingray Deluxe fighters. Underneath the hanger bays was the storage area filled with Mammoth tanks, Patton tanks, Chimera Tanks, Stryker APCs, Bradley IFVs, Humvees, and Utility Trucks. There is a loading elevator platform to transport the vehicles and cargo containers to the hanger bays for the Valkyries and Utility Vertibirds to transport the vehicles to the ground or unload by ramp through the hangar bay doors. Additional storages also include foldable defense walls, defense turrets, construction equipment and vehicles, construction drones, military robots, and material storages. There is also a small factory next to the storage that can produce replenish ammunition, robots, equipment, armor, and weapons thanks to the technology from the Sierra Madre's matter transformation vending machines. The factory can also produce parts for the spaceships, vehicles, and construction. But what made this ship more unique than the rest is that it is equipped with an experimental Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine that is developed by TSC scientists, the Think Tanks, and Mr. House through their research and study of the Olympus' Hyperdrive Engine in hopes to begin interstellar travel within the solar system to colonize the planets. A ship that will transport humanity into the stars.

Once the shocked died down, cheers erupted once more as they gazed in wonder and awe of the technology that would be considered science fiction. But what they are seeing is real and an opportunity for humanity to be able to explore outer space.

Dante raised his arms up to and nodded his head to the cheering crowd with a proud smile. He can even hear the VIPs behind him clapping along with the sounds of cheering. Once silence returned, Dante begin to finish his speech.

" ** _With these ships we will not only bring peace to the world, but to finally grant humanity the chance to explore the stars beyond our world. As a sign of peace and to strengthen our relations, the TSC wishes to invite our allied nations to form a joint task force to command these ships and lead humanity to a greater future. A future that was thought to be lost when the Great War destroyed the world, but now we are granted that second chance. Let us all joined together and explore what is out there._**

 ** _May God Bless the fallen. May God bless the Earth. May God bless to all nations. And May God bless these United States of America._** "

The crowd cheered as all the VIPs stood up from their chairs and clapped loudly for Dante's speech. Flashes of light kept appearing rapidly in front of the crowd as newspaper photographers kept taking pictures of Dante. Dante waved at the cheering audience with a bright smile on his face as he felt happiness and pride swell within his chest. He stepped backwards and continued to stand with the other VIPs as Mayor Bannon took the podium while clapping.

" ** _Wonderful! Beautiful speech as always. Let us give another cheer and applause to Supreme Commander Dante Abram_** ," said Mayor Bannon as everyone clapped and cheered once more.

" ** _And now to finish our celebration. Let us begin the parade to salute and cheer for the soldiers whom fought bravely in many battles to bring law, order, freedom, and equality to our world._** "

The band music began to play with confetti's and streamers colored in red, white, and blue raining down from confetti cannons on the rooftops. The music first to play was the famous American national anthem, The Star Spangled Banner. When each song ended, a new one played in order. Yankee Doodle, The Battle Hymn of the Republic, The Marine Hymn, Semper Fidelis, America the Beautiful, and When Johnny Comes Marching Home. As the band music played Dante, Theo, Nate, President Truman, TSC Vice Admiral Harkin, Mayor Bannon, Railroad President Desdemona, Institute Director Madison Li, and all of the other VIPs saluted to the parade band and to each TSC units, Minutemen units, and Ghouls whom are 213-year-old veterans of the Great War. The parade was to start marching from the south and march up close to the east side of the Capitol Building, then they parade will turn and march east towards the Lincoln Memorial before turning south and march between the Memorial and the Reflector Pool, then the parade will turn west and march all the way to the Capitol Building and turn south at the end of the parade.

The first to march was music band similar to the pre-war marching band. The band players were all dressed in blue coats with white pants and black shoes along with black shako hats on their heads as they played their respective instruments. Leading the band was the drum major whom was using the long ceremonial baton to direct the musicians in the band. On each side of the drum major were flag bearers, the left carried the TSC flag while the right carried the Betsy Ross American flag.

Coming up behind the band were the 213 veteran soldiers of the Old United States whom fought during the Resource Wars and the Sino-American War. The soldiers were mostly Ghouls with some turned back into their human form thanks to the TSC's cure to ghoulification. They were marching in order in their respective uniforms of each U.S. military branch such as the Army, Marines, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. Each soldier had a Medal of Honor over their necks to honor their service for their country and carrying out their duties despite the world's destruction.

Following up the veterans was the TSC Army whom took part in battles in East Coast, the Dixie States, Detroit, and the Commonwealth. Next were the TSC Marines whom also participated in battles alongside with the TSC Army. Behind the Marines were the TSC Hammerhead Power Armored units whom were known to have turned the tide in the Iron Brotherhood-TSC War and brought many victories. The TSC Thunderfists came next as they were known as special forces to operate in infiltration, sabotage, raids, intel gathering, and assassinate enemy commanders. The next units were the Black Guards, the famous veteran elite units whom are hand-picked among the Thunderfists by the TSC commanders to commence top-secret/suicidal missions and guard the TSC Supreme Commander and Council members. Through order after the Black Guards, the units whom marched in the parade were the TSC Razorback heavy troopers, the TSC Rangers, the TSC Valkyrie pilots, TSC Vertibird pilots, Stingray pilots, the TSC Super Mutant units lead by Master Sergeant Fawkes, the TSC X-01s, and the TSC T-60 Power Armored units.

After the TSC units, the Minutemen units came marching down next. The units consist of the Minutemen Laser Musket Militia, the Minutemen Regulars, the Minutemen Mariners, the Minutemen X-01s, T-60s, T-51s, and T-45 Power Armored Units. Next were the robots in which consists of TSC Zeta Drones, New Vegas Securitrons, Institute 2nd Generation Battle Synths, Mr. Gutsies, Sentry Bots, Eyebots, Quantum Swarmbots, Quantum Tankbots, Duelbot Assaultrons, and Quantum Junkbots.

Finally came the military ground vehicle in which are Mammoth Tanks, Patton Tanks, Chimera Tanks, Bradley APCs, Stryker IFVs, and Humvees. The tank commanders kept themselves standing through the tank's hatch as they saluted to the Supreme Commander, the military leaders, and the rest of the VIPs on the Capitol Building's stairway balcony.

…

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Unknown location, Somewhere in the Midwest**

The room was partly dark with the only lights glowing are on the ceilings in which kept dimming and hardly brighten up the room. The room consists of a large circular metal table with a pre-war holographic projector in the middle facing the wall to show images. Sitting around the table were thirteen dark figures wearing leather robes consisting of colors gray, blue, or red with their faces darken by the shadows with the lights hardly revealing their identities. They were all looking at the moving images shown from the projector in which is showing Dante Abram at the podium speaking to the crowd and the 5 floating spaceships hovering over the Capitol Building. The figures listened to Dante's speech before one of them began to speak.

"So, the TSC has managed to build five new spaceships and are planning to create a joint task force with the other major nations in the world," said a female voice from a figure in a red robe.

"We cannot ignore this any longer! The TSC and the Minutemen are getting more powerful everyday as we sit within our bunkers with no results of our own progress!" yelled a hard tone male voice from a figure in a gray robe.

"Not only have they grown into powerful military organizations, but they managed to bring back the United States from the ashes. And they did it in only about a decade," stated a calm calculated tone male voice from a figure in a red robe.

"They even rebuild the old world cities, re-terraformed the pre-war vegetation, and resurrected the old world faunas. What achievements have we made besides eliminating Super Mutants and finding lost old world tech. Nothing. They make us look like war mongers and tech bandits," said an old cracked voice of an old man wearing gray robes.

"What disgusts me is that they accept those Synth abominations as equals as humans whom can think for themselves. Ghouls, Super Mutants, and sentient Deathclaws I can accept living among us as long they have their uses. But machines that can think for itself as though it is sentient is a blasphemy to technology!" growled a male voice from a figure wearing red robes.

Others murmured and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We need to do something fast. Our organization is declining because of the existence of the TSC, the Minutemen, and the United States. That damn traitor, former Star Paladin Dante Abram, is responsible for putting us in the situation we are in. He needs to be eliminated along with the Courier, Theo West, and that Minuteman General, Nate O'Connor, if we are to restore ourselves," said the calm voice with a hard tone of the middle figure whom is obviously the leader among the group and is wearing gray robes.

All of the shadowy heads quickly turned towards the main head after hearing what he just said. Some of the members gasped and others murmured in concern.

"Sir. Are you suggesting we go to war with the TSC, the Minutemen, and the United States? Have you forgotten what happened when we went to war with the NCR? We were nearly destroyed due to being outnumbered despite inflicting heavy casualties on the NCR military. You, the last leader of Lost Hills, were forced to gather all of your brothers and sisters and all of the tech to escape after self-destructing the Lost Hill bunker when the NCR planned to finish your chapter off once and for all. You had to move the entire Lost Hill Chapter towards east in hopes to contact us. You are very lucky your people were saved when our scouts encountered your chapter before bringing them here. Besides, these three factions in the east have allies around the world whom might not hesitate to assist!" yelled a female voice of a figure with a blue robe.

"Not only they have those Zeta Alien technology to give the TSC, the Minutemen, and the United States the edge to outgun us, but they also outnumber us by population numbers! They can do far worse damage to us than what the NCR did to us when we went to war with them!" cried one of males.

"I know that already! But what choice do we have?! We are in a state of decline because the Wastelanders do not want us anymore. In fact, our Inquisitors have reported that many of the tribals from the occupied villages and settlements are planning or trying to desert to the U.S. in attempts to integrate into their society for a better life. They have grown tired of paying tribute in return for our protection services by supplying us with food, water, materials, and recruits. Plus, our spies in the U.S. have reported rumors that the TSC plans to expand into the Midwest," said the same middle figure in gray robes.

Murmurs increased among the dark figures. They know without the tribals they will lose their source of supplies and manpower. But what they are mostly concerned about is what the middle figure just said.

"Sir, are you saying the TSC plans to invade our territories?" asked one of the figures.

"No, not our territories. The ones in the north close to the Canadian borders and the Great Lakes. The TSC calls these lands the Breadbasket States since they were once fertilized farmlands during the pre-war days. Now they are a Wasteland of dust and sand with dead trees, brown weeds, and mutated faunas. But that won't be a problem for the TSC since they created the advanced GECK-Z3 technology that they can use to terraform the lands in less than a year resurrecting the Breadbasket States in which will grant them more access to food and natural resources. It will no doubt boost their economy and revenues at an alarming rate. If that happens, then we are finished. The TSC will be too powerful economically, military, and technology and we will be surrounded by the space organization on all sides. The north, the east, and the south while Caesar's Legion lies in the west and south west. We can either move our organization into a different territory such as Canada or Mexico or fight to preserve our existence and take what should be right fully ours as true inheritors of technology. Disbanding our organization is the one thing I shall never do, even if we all are doomed to die."

Everyone around the table were silent. They all share the same feeling with the head figure. Disbanding the organization in which has lived for over 200 years was something they would never do. It would shame their ancestors and their founder. They would rather fight to the death or commit suicide. The middle figure stood up from his seat as everyone looked up at him with full understanding of what path they must take.

"Brothers and sisters. It has come to this. Will you stand and fight beside me once more to see that we live on. We either win this or perish from the face of the earth," said the head figure.

Slowly every figure around the table stood up in accepting the head figure's proposal. They will stand and fight to the end. Whether they rise up again through victory or be wiped out in utter defeat.

"So be it. We go to war."

The head figure raised his right fist into the air and shouted.

"AD VICTORIUM!"

Everyone joined in.

"AD VICTORIUM!"

"FOR THE BROTHERHOOD!"

…

 **October 23, 2290**

 **The Mall, Washington D.C.**

It was close to being 3:00 pm. Dante, Theo, and Nate were enjoying a great time of their lives. They managed to slip away from their bodyguards at the end of parade with Maria and Shaun giggling as they joined in the fun of sneaking away as well.

Dante had his left arm around Maria's shoulders while walking alongside with his niece. Shaun was walking alongside with his father as they talked and laughed together. Theo enjoyed his fun of playing some of the game stalls and winning some prizes for Maria and Shaun and their friends since they couldn't win any of the games on their own when they tried. Dante and Nate knew Theo could win easily due to his insane "Lady Luck". Plus, Dante, Theo, and Nate had suspicion that the games were rigged by the hosts to squeeze every customer of their hard worked money from their pockets like in the pre-war times.

Maria held a large white teddy bear with a red bowtie as she ate some pink cotton candy while Shaun held a large, inflatable baseball bat as he ate a hot dog. Dante ate a warm pretzel and Nate was drinking a bottle of Nuka Cola as they walked alongside with their kids with Cooper, Rex, and Codsworth following them through the crowded Mall. Theo, with ED-E floating next to him, was with Maria's friends and their parents as he enjoyed his churro while they followed behind Dante and Nate. Theo entertained the kids by telling them stories of his adventures while making sure to leave out the blood, gore, and horrors.

"Hee-Hee-Hee! Uncle Dante! This is so much fun! Thank you for spending time with me!" said Maria excitedly with a giggle. Dante smiled at his niece as he continued to walk alongside her with attempts to have as much fun with his little girl as possible.

"Anything for you, honey. Besides, you are my little princess after all," said Dante while eating his pretzel.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. I hope we can do this more often," said Shaun as he ate his hot dog with a smile. Nate smiled at his boy as he enjoyed having a great time with his son.

"No Problem Shaun. You are young and you should have much fun and adventures to enjoy," said Nate as he sipped his Nuka Cola.

The group manage to reach the base area around the Washington Monument where multiple tables with chairs were placed for the people to rest and relax. Among the tables, Dante spotted his childhood friend, Amata, with her family sitting at a large table enjoying their afternoon lunch.

"Hey Amata, Joseph, Ricky!" yelled Dante.

"Auntie Amata! Uncle Joseph! Ricky!" yelled Maria who joined in Dante's calling.

Amata and her family heard their names called and they spotted Dante with Maria next to him as they waved at them.

"Dante! Maria! Come join us along with your friends!" yelled Amata with a smile as she waved them over. The group managed to sit around three tables while making sure they are close to each other to chat. Everyone where chatting, laughing, and having a good time on this Great War Memorial Day. But the day isn't over yet. Everyone in the Mall are waiting for the night to fall in order for the firework show to begin at 9:00 pm. A perfect finale for everyone to enjoy before the day ends with memories that will live on among their hearts.

As everyone were chatting while enjoying their lunch, Theo spotted 4 Black Guards rushing towards their position through the crowds.

"Hey Dante. Your body guards have found you," said Theo as he pointed at the approaching Black Guards. Dante looked at where Theo was pointing and sighed. He knew that he would be found eventually but he hoped that they would leave him alone so he can enjoy his fun with his family. Being the Supreme Commander is very tough since it affects his time to be with his adopted niece and friends. The Black Guards finally approached Dante and quickly saluted him in which rose an eyebrow since usually whenever he slips away his guards would lecture him of his safety and how important he is.

"Sir! An emergency has come up that requires your attention. Please follow us to a secure location. General West and General O'Connor are needed as well," said the officer Black Guard, Captain Thompson.

Dante, Theo, and Nate held confused looks along with everyone in the group. However, if it was important that requires his attention along with the other commanders than they should comply and see through it. Dante nodded as he got up along with Theo and Nate.

"Everyone. It seems something has come up. But don't worry. We will be back before the fireworks start. Maria, you stay with Auntie Amata and her family and behave yourself. Is that understood?" said Dante.

"Don't worry Uncle. You know I will behave. Now go hurry up and do your boring commander's job so I ride your shoulders while we watch the fireworks together," said Maria as Dante, Amata, and Joseph laughed at her comment while Rick giggled.

"That goes for you as well Shaun. Behave yourself since you will be under Mr. and Mrs. Filmore's care while I am gone," said Nate as he held a fatherly tone to his son. Shaun rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry Dad. You know I don't go around making trouble."

Theo began to stand up from his seat. "Sorry, kids. Duty calls. We will have to pick the story some other time," said Theo as Maria's friends held disappointed faces. They wanted to hear what happens next after Theo tricked the "evil" Elder Elisah to lock himself in the Sierra Madre Vault while escaping with the 37 gold bars and the treasures from the Vault.

"AAAAWWWWWW!" they cried.

"Now. Now. Now. You know this is important since I am a General you know. But don't look so down. The fireworks will soon start and that is something we are all excited to see. Isn't that right?!" said Theo as he managed to cheer up the kids and put back the smiles on their faces. He gave them all a smile before he tipped his Desperado Hat to their parents to excuse himself.

"ED-E. Rex. Come along boys," Theo called to his companions as they followed him.

"You too Cooper. Let's go," called out Dante to his cattle dog and Cooper ruffed before following him.

"Codsworth, I want you to accompany me. You Dogmeat. You stay and watch over Shaun for me okay," Nate said as he petted Dogmeat's head while the German shepherd ruffed in acknowledgement.

"Umm…Sir? Why me?" asked the Mr. Handy.

"Because I believe you deserve a break for watching over my boy. Besides, I would like for you to come with me as my extra body guard. Just like the times when we wandered the Wasteland together," said Nate with a smile. Codsworth moved his three retinal eyes to the ground as the robot thought over what his master said in his CPU brain.

"Oh, very well. Just like old times. Let us be off then, Sir!" said Codsworth as he followed Nate.

"Return as fast as you can, Dad. I want to watch the fireworks with you," said Shaun as he petted Dogmeat's head whom is sitting next to him. Nate nodded as he left with the group with Codsworth following him.

The family group continued with their chatting as the four Black Guards escorted the three famous Wasteland heroes and their companions into a separate location on the northern side of the Capitol Building. The area was blocked by foldable defense metal walls to keep crowds and traffic from going near the area with the TSC Bradley APCs and soldiers guarding the area. The group halted once they arrived in the center of the area.

"We will be beamed up to the Retribution, Sirs. Please stand by," said Captain Thompson. The officer opened his radio in his helmet and contacted the command bridge on the carrier.

"We have gathered our commanders. Beam us up…..Roger that. We are about to beamed up. Prepare yourselves," said Captain Thompson. After a few seconds there were multiple flashes of light as the group was teleported up to the Retribution.

…

The large platform in the middle of the teleportation sector within the starship carrier, Retribution, flashed in a bright blue light as Dante, Theo, and Nate appeared along with their companions and the Black Guards. The commanders stepped off the platform with the rest of the group following. They walked towards an African American man standing at attention wearing his TSC black uniform with his rank on his officer cap revealing himself as the XO of the ship. The XO saluted to the approaching leaders.

"Commanders, it's good that you have arrived in time. I am executive officer Lieutenant Ned William. Please follow me to bridge immediately. The captain will explain the situation," said officer Yaver as he began to guide the group to the bridge. They passed through hallways of the carrier as they passed through crew members and officers of the ship whom stood on the side saluting their leaders with respect before continuing with their duties. After a few minutes, the group reached the main elevator and boarded it to ride up towards the bridge.

The elevator reached the bridge floor before the slide doors opened sideways to let the group enter the bridge. The bridge wasn't designed as similar as the command bridge on the Olympus, but the the holo-screen terminals, the holographic table in the center of the bridge, and the holo-screens placed on the ceiling near the bridge window screens showed that this ship is using Zeta technology. The design was similar to the bridge of a sea navy carrier but larger with more space.

"Attention! Commanders on deck!" yelled XO William as the officers in the bridge stood up from their seats at an attention and saluted their leaders. Including the captain, whom is a Caucasian with a buzzed cut blond hair, stood up from his command chair to salute his leaders.

"Supreme Commander Abram. General West and General O'Connor. Welcome to the _Retribution_. I am Captain Henry Gibson, commander of this ship," said the captain as he remained saluted. Dante, Theo, and Nate returned the salute.

"At ease everyone. Captain, give us the sit-rep," replied Dante as he stood next to the captain's chair with his hands held behind his back. All the officers resumed their duties while Theo folded his arms over his chest and Nate placed his hands on his hips. Their companions and guards remained near the elevator door.

Once the captain sat back in his command chair, he pushed some buttons on his armrest. A holo-screen with a holographic keyboard appeared in front of him. He began to type. A 3-D holomap of the U.S. appeared above the holographic table showing 5 blips moving from Kentucky heading at a straight line pointing north west towards Washington D.C.

"Commander," said Captain Gibson. "Our patrols and sensors at the Kentucky border section of the Wall detected some fast moving objects invading our air space coming in from the west. We don't know where they came from but the nearby bases are sending their Valkyries and Stingrays into the air to try to intercept the objects. They are moving fast at Mach 3 and slowly climbing up. Our radar officers pinpointed their destination to be heading towards here since they are moving at a straight line with no changes of direction."

Dante gazed at the 3-D holographic map watching the blips moving towards the capital city. He was calculating in his mind of the objects' point of origin and which faction in the North American continent is sending them. Theo and Nate are thinking of the situation as well. " _Caesar doesn't use any pre-war technology. And the NCR is not capable of spending resources on jets nor have a reason to start a war. Could this be the Brotherhood of Steel's attempt to finally strike first as I have predicted?_ " thought Dante as he narrowed his eyes with a single sweat dripping down slowly on his left side of his face.

"Have we tried contacting the unidentified objects?" asked Theo as he pulled out his cigar pocket container from his coat in which contained 7 Sunset San Francisco cigars. He pulled one out and put it in his mouth until Nate slapped him on the chest when he noticed what Theo is doing. Theo looked at Nate whom was shaking his head sideways before putting away his cigar back into his container while groaning in irritation.

"Yes, Sir," said the Captain. "Some of our Valkyries closing in on the objects have tried to contact the objects with demands to power down and be escorted to a nearby Air Base as part of our protocol. But no response from the objects and they haven't slowed down. Commander Abram, the Valkyries are asking permission to shoot down the objects. They fear they may be missiles."

Dante stared at the blips as they got closer to Washington D.C. on the holographic map. He was silent for a bit before he turned to the _Retribution_ 's captain. "Captain Gibson. Order all of the starships, including the _Retribution_ , to go to battle stations. Raise their shields and arm up their weapons but remain standby. Order the Valkyries pursuing the objects to attempt contact and identify the objects. If the objects open fire, then return fire. Also, contact the commander on the ground. Tell him to start evacuating the civilians in D.C. into the Metro tunnels and bunkers. Get as many Black Guards to evacuate the delegates, President Truman, and other VIPs. Make sure to get my niece, Amata Filmore and her family, and General O'Connor's son along with their friends and parents evacuated as well. They are located near the Washington Monument. As for Mr. House, the Securitrons will be able to evacuate him to a safe location," said Dante as Captain Gibson nodded before carrying out his orders.

The three Wasteland heroes continued to look at the 3-D holographic map as the blips are almost at Washington D.C. Theo and Nate hope Dante was wrong about his prediction of the Brotherhood starting a war. Even Dante himself hoped that he was wrong as well.

…

It was just only a sudden change of atmosphere. The Mall was filled with patriotic music from the floating large holo-screens with the crowd adding thrills, cheers, and laughter into the air of fun and excitement for the Memorial Day. The people were just enjoying the time of their lives until the music suddenly died down with a sudden new voice in which made everyone to stop what they were just doing. Everyone stared at the holo-screens as they changed from colorful red, white, and blue backgrounds with musical notes into a red screen flashing large, yellow letter words "EMERGENCY EVACUATION!".

" ** _Attention. All citizens within Washington D.C. Please evacuate to the nearest Metro or emergency bunker immediately. This is an emergency evacuation. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill_** ," replied the automated emergency announcement in a female computer tone through the Mall's holo-screen speakers.

The people were confused and worried of what is happening. Then the crowd became more worried when TSC Bradley APCs and Stryker IFVs began to appear around the Mall and started offload TSC soldiers, marines, and power armored units from X-01 to Hammerheads. Police sirens were heard all over the city as police cruisers and SWAT vans drove into the Mall. The D.C. Policemen and TSC officers began to pull out their megaphones and order the civillians to gather their families, friends, and loved ones together and follow their instructions as they guided them to the Metro stations, cross over the Potomac, or to different parts of the city where emergency bunkers are located.

Near the Washington Monument, the family group where the three heroes left looked around in worry and confused. Maria clutched her giant white teddy bear as she hugged close to Aunt Amata whom was standing up and trying to call her Vault Chief Security in Vault 101 with her Pipboy smartphone. Joseph was also standing while he kept his son Ricky in his right arm while holding Shaun's hand in his left hand. Dogmeat was standing next to Shaun like a good guard dog. Maria's scared friends where held in their parents' arms as they are concerned of what is going on. Then they noticed a squad of Black Guards and Blue Guards rushing towards their position but are different since they are wearing green berets while being led by one wearing a red beret.

Once the Black Guards and Blue Guards reached the family group, the red beret officer spoke to Amata. "Madam Overseer of Vault 101. The Supreme Commander has ordered an evacuation of the city. Please follow us with your family members and friends to the Lincoln Memorial emergency bunker," he said and Shaun recognized the voice as the same Black Guard officer who gave him a tour back at Adams Air Force Base. He even recognized Blue Guard Captain Brown whom escorted him and his family to the capital city.

The family group were quickly being escorted through crowds of moving people. Everywhere, people moved at an orderly fashion with steady pace while police and soldiers use their microphones to keep the people calm and moving. There was fear in everyone's eyes but they followed as they were told since they have faith in the TSC to keep them safe.

Suddenly, an air screeching noise was suddenly being picked up by everyone in the city. It started low before it began to steadily grow louder. Even as the people kept moving to be evacuated, all of the heads were moving around with their eyes looking at every direction in the sky to try to pin point the location of the strange noise.

…

Inside the Retribution bridge, alarms started to go off when the radars finally detected the 5 unknown objects moving fast from the west. Officers on the terminals quickly try to identify the objects as fast as possible.

"Lieutenant William! Report!" called out Captain Gibson. Despite the alarms going off, the three commanders and their companions and bodyguards remained at attention with no signs of flinching or change of expression. They remained calm and collective.

"Sir! The objects have been detected and identified! They are some kind of jet fighters with unfamiliar designs! Pulling up the main screen now!" shouted the XO as the main holo-screen appeared in front of the bridge's windows in the middle. It showed 5 planes shaped like jet fighters and are now moving at Mach 4.5. The fighters were designed like the pre-war Stingray Deluxe fighters but there were small rockets installed on each wings giving them an extra boost in speed. What was more curious of the fighters is that each had a large rocket shaped missiles underneath each wing. They seem to stray the fighters' wings due to their weight but they kept pushing towards the capital at climbing speed.

Dante glared at the fighters as he calmly extended his right hand to Captain Gibson. "Captain. Give the headset. Connect me to those fighters," he said as the captain obliged and handed Dante an earpiece with an attached microphone before ordering the communication officer to patch through the incoming fighters.

"Sir! Your connected!" shouted the comms officer. Dante responded, " ** _Attention un-identified aircrafts. This is Supreme Commander Dante Abram of the Terran Starship Command. You are violating the sovereign airspace of the United States of America. Identify yourselves or I will order my ships and fighters to shoot you down._** " Dante waited for an answer until a nearby officer next a terminal responded.

"Sir! The fighters have boosted their speed up to Mach 5! They are arming those large missiles on their wings!" shouted the female officer. Dante glared at the now enemy fighter fiercely with Theo and Nate doing the same as he ordered the female comm officer to switch his connection to all channel frequencies. " ** _All ships and fighters! You are clear to engage!_** " shouted Dante.

…

With that only response they need from their Supreme Commander, the starships floating above the Capitol Building at a height of 12,000 meters unleashed their ion beams, CIWS tracers, and missiles at the incoming enemy fighters in front of them. It was easy to target the fighters since their ships are facing west and directly at the incoming fighters. The pursuing TSC Valkyries and Stingrays opened up their Zeta-beams and 55 mm cannons as they tried to take out the five enemy fighters.

But to the shock of the pilots and crew members on the bridges of each starship, the fighter jets released their flares to divert the missiles, angle their fighters to the sideways to dodge the incoming bullets and energy beams, and increased their speed up to Mach 6. The fighters were nearing the Mall and are about to pass over the Potomac River and the Lincoln Memorial when two of the fighters launched their missiles. The two of the missiles were heading straight towards the destroyer, _Hercules_ , with the other heading for the battlecruiser, _Eagle_.

The evacuating civilians on the ground heard the sounds of the starships firing their weapons and are looking up with curiosity and concerns. Then they noticed the jet fighters coming in from west in which they can see are being fired upon. The civilians began to shout and scream once they can see what is happening and knew that it is an attack on the city. Their fears grew when they noticed the incoming fighters launching their missiles at the starships. The civilians' first instinct was to get away from battlefield and seek shelter in fear that the fighters will dive down and try to shoot them with their guns and missiles. The crowd started to panic and rush faster into the Metro stations and emergency bunkers while the policemen and soldiers were doing their best to keep the civilians calm and maintain order.

…

"Incoming missiles! Wait!...My God! Radiation detected! They're nukes Sir!" yelled a nearby tactical officer. Now this caused the calm expression of the three Wasteland heroes to drop and change into expressions of shock and horror. Including the captain and XO of the _Retribution_.

"WHAT?! Order all of our ships and fighters to intercept those missiles and then destroy those fighters! Quickly!" yelled Captain Gibson as he gripped the armrests of his command chair while leaning forward.

Everyone in the world believed that there are no nuclear missiles left in the world since they were all launched during the Great War. But that was proven wrong since there were some nuclear missiles that were never launched due to either malfunction during launching or were kept in stockpile facilities and were never loaded into the silos or submarines. Dante, Theo, and Nate proved this when Dante found nuclear warheads at Fort Constantine, Theo discovered nuclear missiles not fired at the Hopeville base in the Divide, and Nate located the Chinese submarine, the _Yangtze_ , carrying four nuclear missiles within the bay near Boston and the American submarine, the _USS Democracy_ , still carrying four nuclear missiles docked within a secret submarine base in Far Harbor.

…

All of the ships, Valkyries, and Stingrays fired all of their guns, missiles, and energy beams fiercely in determination to take out the nuclear missiles and enemy jet fighters. The skies above the Mall were filled glowing lines of energy beams, heated ammunitions fired from defense guns, and missiles exploding in mid-air after hitting one of the flares. It was as though there is a dogfight above the city.

Eventually, three of the nuclear missiles were intercepted but one got through and hit the battlecruiser, the _Eagle_ , at the front. A nuclear explosion burst from the impact, but the energy shields of the _Eagle_ and the nearby _Hercules_ withstood the force and held. Finally, the jet fighters that launched the missiles were taken out by an energy beam and a Stingray's missile.

Regardless of their comrades' death, the last three enemy fighters continued to push their rockets and jet engines past their limit that they began to heat up dangerously glowing red. It was obvious that the pilots are attempting to launch their missiles before ramming their planes against the ships in a kamikaze style hoping to put enough damage to bring down the starships. However, the third jet fighter launched its missiles at different targets. One missile headed for the _Odyssey_ and the _Orion_ while the other missile targeted the _Eagle_ and the _Hercules_. This forced the four ships to target the incoming nuclear missiles heading towards their position while the last two jet fighters still carrying their nuclear payload pushed on for the _Retribution_ with the third jet fighter followed behind deploying its last flares to divert any missiles from the pursuing TSC Valkyries and Stingrays.

…

Dante was gritting his teeth in frustration as he watched the last three jet fighters still able to dodge the advance weapons of his starships. It was like trying to shoot down a squad of legendary Ace pilots whom are able to outmaneuver and strike fast without getting hit.

"What's going on, Captain?! Why are we not able to destroy those fighters and missiles with our advance targeting systems?! They are designed from the reverse-engineering of the Zeta technology!" shouted Dante as he gripped the railings of the command balcony. Even Theo and Nate are doing the same to keep themselves balanced after the first nuclear explosion created a shockwave that shook the carrier.

"I know, Sir! But the Zetas relied on powerful energy weapons and shields, not tactical missiles or nukes! They never made any technologies involving anti-air weapons so we had to use some pre-war military technology to build our own targeting system with Zeta tech installed to boost its efficiency!" explained Captain Gibson as he was growing frustrated in taking out the jet fighters as well.

" _Ugh! Goddammit! Better have a word with the Science Department after this!_ " thought Dante.

"Captain! Enemy fighters have launched all of their nukes! My God! They are closing in fast! We won't shoot them down on time!" screamed the same tactical officer.

Captain Gibson grabbed his earpiece and screamed into the earpiece, " ** _All personals! Incoming nuclear missiles! Brace for impact!_** "

Everyone in the ship grabbed nearby handles or railings preparing themselves for the impact. Dante held Cooper in his arms while holding onto the command railing with Theo doing the same with Rex. ED-E just hovered beeping that he will be fine. Nate just held onto the command railing with both hands with the Black Guards doing the same.

…

As soon as the third jet fighter was finally destroyed by a Valkyrie energy beam, the two last jet fighters fired their nuclear missiles directly at the _Retribution_. The two fighters followed the nuclear missiles hoping that their quick tactic move will prove effective. Their hopes were answered when the three nuclear missiles hit the carrier's shield in which caused the energy shield to glow bright trying to withstand against three nuclear explosions before it finally overloaded by shattering. With the shield down, the fourth passed the front by turning right and flew along the left side of the carrier before it rammed into the left rear engine thruster.

The nuclear explosion caused multiple explosions along the left engine that it shuttered trying to stay online before it was forced to shut down to prevent anymore explosions along with the rest of the engine thrusters. Multiple breaches were on fire with black smoke pouring out into the air. The anti-gravity system was still online keeping the carrier aloft, but that was not going to last long.

Because the last two enemy jet fighters are still flying towards the _Retribution_ and are redirecting their aircrafts to go underneath the carrier and fly towards the anti-gravity drives.

…

The command bridge shooked violently and swayed harshly from the nuclear explosion as small explosives erupted from some of the terminals, the ceiling, and the walls. Sparks flew out as large wires dangled out from the damage with some catching fire. The sparks from the terminals caused many officers to receive burnt injuries that many cried out in pain in their seats or fell off onto the floor. The bridge was being filled with smoke from the fires and explosions as many bridge personals were coughing and choking from the black smoke. The fire extinguishing system started to put out the flames with white smoke from the ceiling nozzles. Then ventilation systems activated to ventilate the smoke out of the bridge.

"Cough. Cough. Ehrm. Damage Report!" ordered Dante as he released Cooper from his arm and looked around the bridge once the smoke was cleared. He saw many officers injured from the explosions and fires while others were okay and are still focusing on their duties despite their comrades' injuries.

"Commander! The shields are down and the final nuclear missile hit the left rear engine! We've taken heavy damage with breaches from the impact and multiple explosions! There are also casualties among the engineer crew!" shouted a nearby officer whom was checking the ship's condition. "But luckily the anti-gravity system is keeping the ship up, but the damage has forced half of our generators to power down that took our guns offline."

Dante nodded but was unhappy with the situation they are in. He looked at his left and right to see that Theo, Nate, Rex, ED-E, and his Black Guards are alright as well. They were just getting up from the floor after being tossed around from the shaking. Theo released Rex from his hold before moving around to help tend the injured bridge crew members with Nate assisting.

"Black Guards! Move the injured to the sides and patch them up with your Stimpacks and Biogels as best as you can!" ordered Dante. The Black Guards got up from the floor and did as they were ordered.

Dante then checked the command chair to see Captain Gibson sitting unconscious with blood flowing down the left side of his head from a large gash. He checked his pulse on his neck and was relieved that he was still alive. He motioned a nearby Black Guard to take the Captain to the side and patch him up before he took over the command chair. He was now the acting captain of the _Retribution_. He checked for XO Lieutenant William, but found him among the injured with the others and was unconscious as well.

"Give me status on the two enemy fighters!" Dante said as he tried to get the main holo-screens back up but just got mostly flashes due to the damages from the explosions.

"Sir, we're trying to track them bu-"said the radar officer before the bridge shook again with violent force as explosions were heard. The lights and terminals began to flash as the screens showed the new damages.

"What happened?!" demanded Dante.

"Sir! The enemy fighters rammed their planes underneath our ship! They took out two of our anti-gravity drives and the system is failing to keep the _Retribution_ in the air! She's about to go down!" screamed the same officer in horror as she stared at her terminal on what is happening.

" _So they intend to not only destroy the Retribution, but crash her down onto the Mall in attempts to destroy as much of the government as possible. This is no doubt the Brotherhood's doing! Another act of war!_ " thought Dante as anger and rage began to grow inside him. He can still remember the day when the Iron Brotherhood crashed their Vertibird at the Rivet City aircraft carrier in attempts to kill him during his speech rally while gunning down any nearby civilians, even the children were not spared. This was almost similar, but at a larger scale. All because of the TSC's existence and the Brotherhood's obsession to be the "True Masters of Technology". But now, he needs to try to save the carrier and the capital city at all costs.

"Can we divert power from the remaining generators to the intact engine thrusters and move the ship to land or crash into the Potomac?" asked Dante with some hope in his eyes. However, the officer in charge of the ship's status shook his head, "I'm sorry sir. But the engines are offline due to the fires spread all over ship's engine sectors from the nuclear explosion. I can't divert any power to the thrusters."

Then they felt it. The ship was starting to lose the anti-gravity system and the bow started to slowly point down towards the Mall. Then the ship slowly started to get pulled by the Earth's gravity before slowly picking up speed. Then Nate immediately responded with an idea, "Wait a minute! Dante! Isn't this ship equipped with the experimental hyperdrive engine?! We can use that to jump into space or an ocean to safely crash land the ship!"

Everyone looked at the Minutemen General after hearing what he just said.

"General O'Connor! The hyperdrive engine is a prototype since it was developed by our scientists and engineers after studying the Olympus's hyperdrive engine! It hasn't been tested for an Earth-built space ship yet!" yelled a nearby officer whom view's Nate's suggestion ludicrous.

"But we can still try! And besides we don't have any other options to save the carrier and our capital. Well Dante, it is your decision. What should we do?" asked Nate as everyone looked at Dante for an order. Theo was silent but he completely agrees with Nate's proposal since they don't have any other alternative suggestions.

Dante was silent as he thought what they should do. Then his mind started to show images of his family and friends. Amata, Butch, Harkness, Joseph, Ricky, his father, and finally his adopted niece Maria and her beautiful smile. He finally made up his mind.

"Officers. Divert power to the Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine and plot coordinates for the Atlantic Ocean. We will crash land into the ocean and radio the Olympus for rescue and salvage," ordered Dante with a calm tone. Everyone was quiet before complying with his command as they prepared the Hyperdrive Engine to jump the _Retribution_.

" _Once this is all over, I need to get the TSC Council together to prepare for another war. This is no doubt an attempt of a first strike_ ," thought Dante.

" _After this, I need to return to New Vegas with Mr. House. We may need to send some Securitrons to help the U.S. with the upcoming war with the Brotherhood_ ," thought Theo.

" _Another War. Dammit. The Minutemen will be in a hell of a lifetime when they are sent to the frontlines. I hope they are ready to face the horrors and death of the battlefield that is about to come_ ," thought Nate.

The ship was gaining speed as it was about to reach an altitude of 6,000 meters. The hyperdrive was nearly completing its charging sequence before the coordinates can be inputted and activate the jump.

Dante grabbed the earpiece headset and spoke through the ship's speakers, " ** _Attention all personals. This is Supreme Commander Abram. The captain is incapacitated for the moment and I am taking command for now. We are preparing to activate the Hyperdrive Engine for an emergency jump over the Atlantic Ocean to safely land the Retribution and save the capital city from destruction. Prepare yourselves._** "

…

At the Lincoln Memorial, the family group had finally reached the historical building and were being escorted to a nearby door where it would take them to the emergency bunker. But they stopped near the steps when they heard loud explosions in the sky. They looked up in horror to see the large carrier starship heavily damaged with fire and smoke coming out of the rear engines.

Then it became worse when they saw the jet fighters ram underneath the carrier creating more explosions. They screamed and pointed their fingers at the tilting carrier in shock as it began to descend with the bow pointing downwards.

"Colonel, what is the situation?…WHAT?! The Commander is inside the carrier?! Including the other generals?!" shouted the Black Guard officer when he was trying to contact the commander of Adams Air Force Base on what is going on. Unfortunately, the family group heard him, especially Maria and Shaun.

"What?! Uncle is on that falling ship?!" screamed Maria with tears in her eyes.

"My Dad is on that carrier?! How are they going to get out?!" yelled Shaun as his fear grew as he watched the ship descended faster getting closer to the ground.

Both kids were demanding answers but are held back by two adults. Amata held Maria back by pulling her hands from the officer's sleeve and hugging her while Blue Guard Captain Brown held onto Shaun to prevent him from confronting physically with the Black Guard officer.

Suddenly, they saw the carrier starting to glow blue with energy. They didn't know what was happening.

…

"Sir! Hyperdrive Engine is fully charged! Coordinates inputted for the jump over the Atlantic Ocean!" yelled the officer in charge of the Hyperdrive Engine.

Dante nodded, "Alright, then. Jump at your command." Then Dante quickly made a quick silent prayer to the Lord and made a quick cross over his head, torso, and across his shoulders. He sat straight up in the command chair preparing himself.

Theo and Nate held onto the balcony railing as Cooper and Rex laid down on their bellies with ED-E just floating in the air. The Black Guards did the same by holding onto nearby handles or railings.

"Jumping in 3…2…1…Now!" yelled the same officer.

Everyone gazed out at the bridge windows as the blue glow of energy surrounding the ship shot towards the front of the ship and burst open a blue glowing tunnel-like hole. Then the window began to glow pure white as it blinded everyone's eyes.

…

Everyone in the Mall watched as the _Retribution_ went into the blue portal that appeared about a few feet above the Washington Monument. Once the carrier dove into the hole completely and disappeared, the portal closed with a burst of a harmless blue blast. This knocked nearby soldiers, policemen, and civilians off their feet but without injuries, including the family group and their guards near the Lincoln Monument stone steps. Everything became quiet as everyone began to recover from their stun condition and stand up from the ground.

Maria and Shaun quickly stood up with worry. They looked around trying to find the carrier ship to see if it crashed or if it managed to fly back up. But the _Retribution_ was nowhere in sight.

The kids started to spill tears before they fell on their knees and started to cry in grief. Shaun pounded his fist onto the ground while Maria held her clenched hands over her crying eyes. Amata quickly held the children into her arms to comfort them. Both Joseph and Amata tried to convince them that their parents are okay since they are known to be hard to kill to cease their tears. But Ricky was crying in Joseph's arm while Dogmeat whimpered and howled in grief for his missing master. The children heard their cries and couldn't bear it any longer.

"UNCLE DANTE!" screamed Maria.

"DAAAADD!" yelled Shaun.

But even though the Olympus in space got the word of this, they will not be able to find the three Wasteland heroes in the Atlantic Ocean or any part of their world. Not even in any part of the Solar System.

For the Hyperdrive Engine has opened a portal to a new direction. A new road. A new realm. And a new world.

Runeterra awaits them.

* * *

 **Finally Chapter 3 is here. Long research just to shape the Fallout world and the current situation of the United States. Just to let you all know, I used the Tom Clancy's Division 4 enemy factions for the New York City. I also used General Cross and Colonel Casey from the game called Rage as the Gunners leaders. I also added the Fallout New Vegas mod The Frontier during Theo's report of Portland. Just to let you know, the UVB-04 (Utility Vertibird) is the Vertibird transport with 4 helicopter engines from the New Vegas mod The Frontier. The Mammoth tank is the tank from Fallout 4, Patton tank is based on the real Patton tank, Chimera tank from Fallout 3, Bradley APC from the APC in Fallout 4, and the Stryker is based on the real Stryker. I used the Retribution from Call of Duty Infinite War but with hangars on the side with no runway going diagonal underneath the bridge. The destroyers are the same design as the Tigris in Call of Duty Infinite War with the battlecruisers in similar design as the BC-304s from Stargate SG-1. I will soon reveal how Lyons Brotherhood no longer exists and how Arthur Maxson died before Dante can achieve possible peace and alliance between the Brotherhood and the TSC. For now, they are finally off to Runeterra. Chapter 4 may take time to upload since I have college studies and a report to type by the end of April. Stay cool everyone.**


	4. Welcome to Runeterra

**Chapter 4 Welcome to Runeterra**

 **…**

 **October 23, 2290 (Earth Date)**

 **Iunius (June) 13, 1047 A.R. (After Rune Wars)**

 **Somewhere over an unknown ocean east of Valoran and Ionia, Runeterra**

The ocean. Vast wide blue waters with white waves flowing with the windy breeze. The sky was pure light blue, lighter than the ocean's blue color with multiple pure white clouds in the air. The sun shined brightly as its rays reflected off the ocean's surface adding sparkling beauty to the scenery. It was something that would be perfect to just lay back, close your eyes, and relax while listening to the waves crashing and smelling the salty ocean air. A sense of peace to ease away your worries and stress. But that peace was about to end.

A blue spark appeared in the stratosphere above the ocean. The spark kept flashing while it made crackling noises that disturbed the peaceful scenery. Then it suddenly made a huge boom noise as the blue spark cracked the air and formed a glowing blue hole with a tunnel inside the dimensional void of space and time. Inside the tunnel was a large damaged ship heading for the opening to complete its hyperdrive jump.

Once the ship exited the hyperdrive jump portal, the wormhole immediately closed in a blue flash. But then, the ship began to get pulled down by the sudden gravitational pull. The ship's frame tilted at a 45-degree angle with the bow pointing downwards at the ocean as it gained more speed and acceleration during its descent due to the carrier's size and weight. Inside the ship's bridge, the crew and their commanders have just recovered from their temporarily blindness and stun condition during the hyperdrive jump travel.

…

Dante, Theo, Nate, and the rest of the remaining uninjured bridge officers groaned as they refocused their eyesight and shook their heads to relieve any pain throbbing in their skulls and ringing in their ears. Cooper and Rex whined as they slowly got up from the metal floor and shook themselves. Codsworth wobbled as the Mr. Handy steadied itself after experiencing the hyperdrive jump while saying, "Oh dear. I feel short-circuited." ED-E just bobbled himself in the air as he beeped in his own version of "moaning in pain". The Black Guards and the injured remained kneeling or laying on the floor while they recovered from the stun moment of hyperdrive travel.

"Report!" cried Dante as everyone felt the ship beginning to descend again but this time they could see they are falling towards an ocean through the bridge's thick observation windows. " _Thank God, we manage to jump over the Atlantic. I guess that hyperdrive engine did work. Heh. I'll bet those eggheads and sci-fi fanatics in the Science Department will be ecstatic_ ," thought Dante.

"Jump completed. We managed to make it to other side of the jump tunnel. We are descending towards the ocean sir," replied an officer his voice showing his relieved tone that they managed to save the city and the carrier.

"Alright. Reverse stabilizers and divert remaining power to the emergency booster engines. Tilt the ship at around 10-degrees angle and keep her steady. We will glide the _Retributio_ n through the air and safely land her on the ocean's surface," ordered Dante calmly as the bridge crew focused on typing on their terminals to comply with the Commander's orders.

"Stabilizers reversed. Diverting remaining power to the emergency booster rockets," replied the officer in charge of the ship's energy.

"Preparing to fire the emergency booster rockets. In 3…2…1," informed another officer whom charged up the rockets and activated them.

…

Underneath the carrier's bow, two rockets extended out of their openings and fired out blue, plasma flames. This helped the ship to tilt at a nearly horizontal position and assist the ship to glide through the air as it steadily descended towards the ocean.

As the Retribution got closer to the water, the ocean's surface began to separate causing small waves as though an invisible ship is sailing through. The emergency rockets made one last burst to push the carrier's bow upward a bit for the ship's rear to land first on the water before the rockets retracted back into the ship and their covers closed. The ship's entire frame than landed on the ocean's surface and glided along or against the waves. The ocean's wave and water density helped to decrease the ship's motion speed before it finally remained still and floating on the blue water. A few moments later, Zeta drones came out of the ship's hangers to attach inflatable bags on the sides of the ship to keep it afloat while putting out the flames in the ship's damaged rear engines and seal any breaches.

…

Dante sighed with relief. Theo sighed as well as he collapsed and sat on a nearby empty chair next to a blown out terminal. Nate leaned against a wall as he relaxed to clear his head of any mental stress.

"Give me a sit-rep," ordered Dante as he sat up in the command chair. The bridge crew typed their terminals and checked their holo-screens and monitors to look over the conditions of the crew and the ship.

"We manage to land safely on the ocean, Sir. The drones from the hangars have attached inflatable bags to keep the _Retribution_ afloat while they are repairing the damage to the ship's rear engine and sealing any breaches. We have a quarter of the crew heavily injured from the attack and during the ships descend. The rest only suffered minor bruises or non-threatening concussions. However, the engineer crew have suffered heavy casualties due to the explosions. We have about 12 dead with 45 critically injured. Medics are focusing on them for treatment and body removal," stated one officer looking through the life sign scanner and reports sent from the medical bay and the engineer section.

Dante nodded but is saddened for the death of the twelve engineers. "Alright. Anything else?" he asked.

"The ship is stable and the Z-fusion reactor is still functioning. We lost about a half of the generators to power the engine thrusters, the primary weapons, and the energy shields. The generators still functioning are keeping the anti-gravity system stable with enough remaining power to keep the life support systems and the medical bay on working conditions. We can still use the Auto-Docs and the Medical Zeta Arch Pods to heal the critically injured completely with no need of surgery or amputations. The hangars with our Valkyries and other aerial vehicles are still intact along with storages filled with supplies, equipment, and ground vehicles. Even the ship's factory is still in working conditions," informed a female officer whom checked her terminal on the ship's current condition. Dante was satisfied of their reports.

For now, Dante needed to contact the Olympus to bring in the Valkyries to remove the injured and dead from the _Retribution_ and use their anti-gravity tractor beams to carry the ship to the nearby shipyard in the East Coast. Then he needs to start an emergency meeting with the TSC Council, the Third Continental Congress, and other military leaders in the TSC and the Minutemen to discuss immediate mobilization of all armed forces, plans for border and city defenses, and increase the speed rate of military build-up. They will also have the Seraphs, the Railroad, and the Institute Coursers attend the meeting to make plans for espionage and intel gathering to find out which faction launched the surprise attack. All to prepare for another war. If the Brotherhood of Steel and the Midwestern faction are behind the attack, Dante will not hesitate to put them down for good and annex the entire Midwest under the United States rule.

Theo and Nate know what Dante is thinking and they agree with him. They gave the Brotherhood many opportunities to accept the olive branch of peace and alliance, but they slapped it all away with the surprise attack. All because they couldn't accept their organization's state of decline and for the world not recognizing them as the "true inheritors" of the Old World technology. Theo and Nate will no doubt fight alongside with Dante with their respective armies. The Brotherhood are soon going to face three awoken sleeping giants when the three Wasteland heroes get back to America.

"Alright. Comms officer. Contact the Olympus and get them to send as many Valkyries as they can, including any nearby naval ships. We need to evacuate the injured and dead before having them carry and tow the _Retribution_ into one of the nearby shipyards in the East Coast. Also, get me the current acting commander of the Olympus on the line. I need to know the situation in Washington D.C. and the Wall," ordered Dante. The comms officer got to work as Dante looked over his two generals. Theo was checking on the injured officers and assisting in providing Z-Stimpacks to their wounds and injuries. Nate was doing the same with Codsworth helping to move the injured. Dante was glad that the TSC Biology Department developed the improved Z-Stimpack that combines the xander root fluids, bronco flower nectar, and Zeta alien biogel that can regenerate deadly injuries, broken bones, and repair damaged organs including the brain. Dante would have helped the injured crew members since he was taught medical science and surgery from his father, but he was the current commander of the _Retribution_ and he has stay at his post as part of his duty.

Dante looked at the faces of his friends and he could tell that Theo and Nate are worried of their people back in Washington D.C. such as Mr. House, Shaun, Dogmeat, and their friends. Anything could have happened during and after the surprise attack. They could be injured or possibly killed by the falling debris from the destroyed enemy fighters, from the falling debris of the carrier's destroyed parts, or from the hyperdrive jump blast. Dante is also worried of his little niece, Maria, and Amata and her family. He hopes that they are alright after the attack. But they didn't have to worry of their families and friends, including the civilians and government leaders, risk getting exposed to the radiation from the nuclear missiles detonated in the atmosphere since everyone in America were given the miracle serum from Maria's blood and antibodies that grants the immunity to radiation and mutation.

For now, they can only wait for the connection to communicate with the Olympus.

"Uh…. Commander," said the male comms officer whom got Dante's attention. "Something is wrong. I can't get in contact with the Olympus."

"Is the communication system damage?" asked Dante with a calm tone.

"No Sir. I checked the subspace comms and everything is working fine. I even had three drones outside the ship check on the relay dishes and they are still intact and working fine. Plus, I can't even contact any of our satellites, the Archimedes II, the East Coast Naval Fleet, or the Moon Base." replied the comms officer whom is showing a confused expression on his face. Theo and Nate heard what the comms officer said and they turned to look at the officer with raised eyebrows. Everyone in the bridge had become silent with confused expressions.

"Hmmm. Well, we'll look into it later. For now, get some uninjured pilots whom can still fly any intact Valkyries. Have them fly out into space and locate any of our satellites or the Olympus. Once they locate either objectives, I want the pilots to contact the Olympus in request for rescue and towing," said Dante.

Everyone went back to what they were doing while other officers complied with Dante's orders.

…

" ** _Attention. Any Valkyrian pilots fit for duty, please report to the main hangar bay, immediately_** ," said the intercom speakers inside the hangar in which is currently a mess.

The hangar bay crews were trying to get the injured crewmembers onto stretchers to take them to the medical bay while others put out any fires, repaired sparking circuits, and moved crates and equipment that have tipped over or spilled all over the place. Many of the Valkyries and Stingrays were intact and are kept in their docking holds in which was good. But there were many Valkyries and Stingrays that were damaged as they collided with the equipment, crates, and walls when the _Retribution_ began to descend after taking damage.

Two Valkyrian pilots, the first a former male ghoul whom is Hispanic with spiked black hair, restored smooth light brown skin, and brown eyes and the second, an Asian female with her mid-back length black hair dyed in blue and put into a ponytail and has green eyes. Both pilots were fitted in their TSC black Valkyrian pilot space suits with helmets under their arms as they navigated through the chaotic crowd of the hangar bay crew in the main hangar bay.

The male pilot looked around the chaos. "Damn. What a mess. Can you believe this, Feng. I can't believe this happened on a holiday."

"Yeah. We are definitely going to war for the ones responsible for all this. I was just planning to request leave after my tour in El Paso, Texas. Looks like I will still be your wingman, Santiago," said the female pilot, known as Feng.

"Yeah. But don't you mean 'wing woman'?" said Santiago with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

Feng punched him lightly on the shoulder with a small smile. "Come on. Let's get going. Orders from the bridge, especially since its from our Supreme Commander," she says.

They finally reached two intact Valkyries in which are being prepared by technicians and engineers. Both pilots climbed into their respective space fighters and sat down in their comfortable seats. The glass dome closed and sealed in place as the dials and holographic displays began to light up with their HUDs in their helmets connecting to their Valkyries' computer systems.

Once the technicians checked their final preparations, they gathered their tools and equipment and detached the coolant refueling hose before moving out of the way. The hangar bay doors opened with sunlight pouring into the hangar. " _Beautiful_ ," were the thoughts on everyone as they saw the ocean outside.

The Valkyries began to hum as they hovered off the hangar floor and retracted their landing gears.

"Reaper 1, launching," said Wing Commander Santiago as he launched out. "

Reaper 2, launching," said Lieutenant Feng as she launched out as well and followed behind Santiago's Valkyrie.

"Activating after burners. We are now punching through the atmosphere," said Santiago. Both fighters picked up speed as they headed straight up and pierced through the layers of the atmosphere before finally reaching the familiar blackness sea of twinkling stars of outer space.

"Launch completed. Commencing search for any friendlies within Earth's orbit," said Santiago. Both pilots turned their ships to start flying along the planet's orbit to search for any TSC satellites, the ARCHIMEDES II, or the Olympus. But what they saw through their glass domes brought shock, disbelief, confusion, and panic.

"Wha…What the… WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" yelled Feng. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, SANTIAGO?!"

"I-I….I don't know! I don't know if we are on chems or if one of our beers were spiked. But the last time I remembered when I was stationed at Olympus, Earth did not have a large ice land like Antarctica in the North Pole!" shouted Santiago in disbelief.

"And what is wrong with the continents?! I don't recognize them on the world map!" cried Feng before both pilots heard the comms officer's voice on their subspace radios.

"Reaper 1! Reaper 2! Come in! What is going on?! What are you both panicking about?!" cried the comms officer from the _Retribution_.

…

Back in the bridge of the _Retribution_ , everyone was focusing on their tasks such as checking the ship's repair progress or assisting in moving the injured bridge officers, including Captain Gibson and XO Lt. William, to the medical bay while waiting for response from the two Valkyries. That is until everyone heard the panicking voices of the two Valkyries in the subspace radio intercoms in which everyone in the bridge can hear. Everyone looked at the comms officer whom is yelling in his comms demanding answers from the pilots

Dante narrowed his eyes with concern. "Officer Edgar. Report," ordered Dante as the comms officer, now known as Petty Officer Edgar, turned in his chair towards his commander.

"Sir. The pilots are confused with shock on what they are seeing. They are reporting that they don't see the Olympus nor any of our satellites orbiting the planet. But that is not what they are panicking about. They report that they are seeing three continents in the Northern Hemisphere that do not match the ones on the world map with most of the continents missing, including North America. Plus, they are saying that there is a large Antarctica-like ice land in the North Pole," Officer Edgar explained with sweat coming down the side of his face with his expression showing his confusion and concerns.

Dante didn't like that. Even though there are no enemies around the area or in space, panicking will get you killed in the most unexpected way. But what Dante was hearing from Officer Edgar about the world's current status as described from the two Valkyrian pilots did not sit well to him. Even Nate and Theo are not liking what they are hearing as they stood next to Dante in his command chair. Even the officers on the bridge whom just listened to Officer Edgar's report did not like what they were hearing and grew worried.

"Umm…three continents…North America missing….and Antarctica in the North Pole? Are the pilots on chems or something?" replied Codsworth whom was assisting in moving the injured officers when the Mr. Handy heard the report. Nate turned to look to his robot butler/bodyguard with a stern expression, "Be quiet, Codsworth. Let us handle this situation." "Sorry, Sir. I shall return to my task," replied Codsworth and focused on carefully carrying the officer to the medical bay.

Nate turned to the comms officer, "Could you get connection to the mounted cameras on the two Valkyries and bring up the images onto the main holo-screen?" Officer Edgar nodded and typed on his terminal to bring up the main holo-screen.

When the main holo-screen flashed up in the middle of the bridge above the holo-table, everyone gasped in shock with loud shouts heard around the bridge.

"W-W-What the….?"

"Is this real?!"

"What happened?! Is this our world?!"

"Where is Europe? Where is Asia, Africa, and Australia?! WHERE THE FUCK IS AMERICA?!"

"I have a feeling were not on Earth anymore."

Dante, Theo, and Nate had their eyes widen in shock due to what they are seeing on the screen in which is being sent from the two Valkyries currently in space orbiting the planet. The holo-screen was showing the world that they are in, but it is not the Earth they recognized.

The planet was almost similar to Earth with its surface mostly covered in pure blue oceans, white clouds over the water and terrains, and three continents can be seen on the west side of the planet. One large northern continent, a southern continent close to the northern one in which both formed a large sea basin in the middle that looked similar to the Mediterranean Sea, and an island continent located north east of the northern continent. If they look closely further at the northern pole of the planet, they could see a possible fourth continent covered in ice. They can also see a single moon orbiting the planet similar to the Lunar moon orbiting Earth with the holo-screen showing data that the planet is revolving around a G-type star, similar to the sun in their Solar System. The scanners from the Valkyries also show that the planet is non-radiated, atmosphere filled with acceptable levels of oxygen to produce life, and are able to detect vegetation and minerals. This planet was obviously almost similar to Earth but is different due to the different shapes and amount of continents on the surface. However, the scanners are also detecting strange energy readings that are popping up all over the planet and can be described on their screens as glowing lights with each shining in different colors but show no signs of radiation. It was strange. Almost magical and mystic.

But that is not all what interested everyone on the bridge and the Valkyrian pilots. What also caught everyone's attention is that they noticed lights within the planet's shadowed area where the north western parts of the northern continent are located. The lights were hardly bright but they are almost the same as the city lights back on Earth when half of the planet is covered in shadows indicating night time and everyone in space can see the beautiful city lights brighten up the planet during the night. Seeing these lights on this planet can only indicate one thing. There are cities and towns on the surface. Proof of civilization. Signs of people habiting this world. But what kind of race are they?

"Are there people on this world? Did we just jumped into an alien world?" asked Nate as his widen eyes kept looking at the holo-screen.

"Could this planet be the homeworld of those Zeta aliens or one of their colonies, Dante?" asked Theo as he kept his shocked face focused on the image of the new, alien world.

"I don't know. But we are in a dire situation in which is more challenging than our previous scenarios. If what we are seeing is real, then we are no longer on Earth but on another planet in which is possibly light years from our own solar system. Worst case, we could be in another galaxy. We are cut off from our country, the Olympus, and Earth with no way of calling for help or request supplies and reinforcements. We are on our own in getting back home. Officer Edgar, order Valkyrie Reapers 1 and 2 to locate any uninhabited lands east of our position," said Dante as he got his mind to review the situation they are in while forming plans on how the crew members of the _Retribution_ can get back home.

"I take it we will be staying here for a long time, Dante?" asked Theo as he knew what their objectives will be despite asking Dante for confirmation. Even Nate knew what they need to do first in their state. Set up a main base and gather intel on this world in order to figure out how they can get back to Earth.

Dante leaned back with a sigh. "Yeah."

…

 **(6 hours later)**

It was becoming nightfall. But the scenery was still beautiful with the sun setting over the ocean horizon as it's orange rays turned the sky into a beautiful mixture of yellow and orange with stars beginning to appear within the purplish and blackish areas of the sky that is no longer brighten by the sun's rays. Even the sun's rays reflecting over the sea's surface added the beauty to the paradise that the crew of the _Retribution_ are standing on.

For the entire day, Dante had guided the entire crew of the _Retribution_ to head towards east where a large island, the size of the main island Hawaii, is located with six large archipelago islands surrounding it. The islands were located by the two Valkyrian pilots, Santiago and Feng, whom scanned the islands while under stealth cloak in case if the islands were inhabited. Luckily, the islands showed no signs of any tribal people or civilization with only odd looking faunas wildlife detected. The new lands were undiscovered and untouched by the planet's locals in which made the area perfect to build a base undetected. To get to the islands Dante ordered the hangar mechanics to repair as many Valkyries as possible and have any uninjured pilots available to prepare to tow the spaceship carrier with the Valkyries' tractor beams.

The entire crew of the _Retribution_ , except for the bridge officers and two Valkyrian pilots, were confused on the orders of the Supreme Commander. They knew that they could get help from the Olympus or from the homeland to evacuate the injured before towing the carrier back to the East Coast and dock it at the closest port. They were instead using their own intact five Valkyries to tow the ship to their destination unaware of their real situation.

The trip took about 4 hours to reach the islands as the five Valkyries pulled the carrier forward while the spaceship used its available Z-fusion energy to power up the anti-gravity drives to hover above the ocean waves to making the towing fast and easier. The crew got more confused and concerned when they finally could see the archipelago islands through the hangar doors since they were expecting to reach a nearby port or city. The feelings of agitation were growing within the crew members when Dante announced through the ship's speakers that they are going to beach the carrier onto the large island which is in the center of the surrounding archipelago islands and were ordered to disembark onto the island for he has an announcement to make.

The crew of the _Retribution_ do admit that the islands were mysterious and beautiful enough for a paradise vacation with tropical vegetation and beach waves adding the wondrous scenery. But the anxious crew members are wondering what they are doing on a tropical archipelago instead of back on the shores of the new U.S. of A. All they could do now is file out and exit through the hangars, down the ramps, and onto the beach to hear what their leaders are going to announce.

…

 **October 23, 2290 (Earth Date)**

 **Juni (June) 13, 3027 A.R. (After Rune Wars)**

 **The Archipelago Islands, East of Valoran and Ionia, Runeterra**

Dante, Theo, and Nate stood on a steel platform in which was set up quickly with assembled parts of scaffolding defense walls. LED lamps and lamp posts were placed around the platform and all over the sandy beach since the nightfall was beginning to darken the area. A steel podium with a microphone was set up near the frontal edge of the platform with speakers in the back. Black Guards stood around the platform and the commanders' sides in a defense formation to protect their leaders. Cooper and Rex sat on their haunches next to their respective masters along with ED-E and Codsworth doing the same by hovering. Behind the platform was the beached carrier with its starboard side resting on the shore as waves continued to gently hit around the spaceship. The three legendary wanderers waited as they watched every crew members of the _Retribution_ walked in orderly lines as they exited the ship through the hangars on ramps and filed up in order on the beach while facing the platform.

They can see the engineers in their black TSC mechanic jumpsuits, the technicians in their TSC black radiation suits, and scientists and doctors in their lab coats based on the Institute's designs.

Surprisingly, among the scientists was a familiar floating robotic sphere-shaped body housing a human brain in biogel with three monitors attached to its chassis serving as eyes and a mouth. It was a Think Tank from Big Mountain and the Wanderers recognized the unique brain bot as Dr. Mobius, a 257-year-old genius from the pre-war era with a behavior disorder due to his addiction for Mentats and Psychos. His brain bot body used to be rusted with his right eye monitor damaged and his glass-dome brain container stained and cracking, but now his body is fully repaired and cleaned looking good as new along with his behavior kept in check. During his time at Big Mt, Theo knew the value of the Dr. Mobius and the other Think Tanks due to the fact that they are one of the last remnants of pre-war geniuses. So Theo used his smooth talking to reason with Mobius and the Think Tanks to end their rivalry and cooperate together in their research and projects. As of now, Big Mt is under TSC control with scientists and engineers from the TSC, Followers of the Apocalypse, and Institute working with the Think Tanks to develop new technologies that benefit the new U.S. and Earth. Mobius was currently chatting with the engineers as he looked around curiously of the island's tropical ecosystem while offering anyone nearby Mentats that he was currently holding with his psionic telekinetic ability. When everyone declined, the brain bot shrugged with his appendage eyes and used a vacuum opening on his side to place 3 Mentat pills into his brain dome. The three wanderers shook their heads as they watch Mobius moan in ecstasy as the pills dissolved and bubbled in the biogel.

Another familiar person among the doctors was a female synth whom is Caucasian with short brown hair and spoke in a familiar French accent. It was Curie, a former Miss Nanny robot and Nate's old travel companion whom was modified to research and develop serums to deadly pre-war diseases and pathogens in Vault 81 before she transferred her AI mind into a Synth's brain to gain enough "human" experience and thinking to research in developing new serums and medicines against mutated pathogens developed from the radiations. She was wearing a TSC version of the Institute's lab outfit with black sleeves and a green right armband with the TSC symbol signifying her place in the Biology Department. After the Institute's surrender, Curie joined the TSC in Dr. Nadia's Biology Department in hopes to use her medical skills and knowledge for the benefit of Earth and humanity. Her personality and resolve to help the weak earned her friendship with Dr. Nadia and Coordinator Tanaka. Currently she was mumbling herself about the odd vegetation of the archipelago islands that she doesn't recognize and is wondering why they are not mentioned in any pre-war botany texts. She will soon find out.

The third person whom Nate knew back in Boston is a male human whom was standing next to some TSC technicians with a familiar male ghoul standing next to the person as his bodyguard. The man had short black hair with a neatly trimmed mustache over his upper lips and has glasses over his eyes with a white lab coat over his light blue dress shirt with a brown tie and gray slacks over his black dress shoes making him look like a pre-war scientist.

This was Jack Cabot, a 432-year-old scientist whom manage to preserve his family's youth by injecting the blood of his father, Lorenzo Cabot, into their body. The male ghoul standing next to him is his loyal family bodyguard, Edward Deegan, whom has a TSC MAR21J9 Marine Assault Rifle holstered on his back and is outfitted with a black TSC BDU with TSC black combat armor but still wearing his trademark newsboy cap. The reason Lorenzo's blood kept the family ageless was due to his history life as a famous 1894 archaeologist whom managed to find an ancient, alien mask in an archaeological dig site of an ancient "alien" city in Arabia which consumed his mind with it's unknown "mythical energy" and affected Lorenzo's body to no longer age that led Lorenzo's blood in becoming the source of the Cabot's "fountain of youth". Since Lorenzo's death by the hands of Nate and Jack, the Cabot family began to grow old again and are expected to die out soon since their source of youth was destroyed to prevent Lorenzo from being controlled by the mask to do evil purpose that could threaten the Cabot family and humanity.

However, the TSC came just in time for Dante and Nate to present a proposal to the Cabot family. They wanted to recruit Jack Cabot due to his research and studies on ancient civilizations not recorded in pre-war history books in which could possibly be built by extra-terrestrials whom came to Earth thousands or millions of years ago or part of a legend that could be proven true. In return, Jack, Emogene (sister), and Wilhemina (mother) Cabot will be granted a TSC serum from the Biology Department to regain their youth and receive implants that will boost their immunity and slow down their aging to live their new life. Also, due to his experiments to harness the ancient "evil" mask's powers in Lorenzo's blood to produce an anti-aging serum and create a Gamma Gun (Lorenzo's Gamma Gun) based on those powers, Dante and Schmidt were very impressed with his work that they wanted to recruit Jack in becoming a lead scientist of the TSC's most secretive, unofficial department. Jack was unsure at first to trust this organization and their claims to possess a Zeta space ship as their headquarters along with creating a new serum for his family. But as soon as he was brought to the Olympus in a Valkyrie and saw its technological wonders, he immediately accepted the job and is given the position as director of the secret department known as the Department of Paranormal Activities (DPA). Jack Cabot now runs the department to conduct secret expeditions all over Earth to search and secure ancient relics relating to "magic" or "aliens" with some Black Guards and Seraph agents as protection and assistants, uncover and record the missing dark historical events related to those relics of myths and legends, find any ancient cities not recorded in history books or have relations to aliens, research and experiment to develop technologies to counter the paranormal, and answer only to Archangel Schmidt, Vice-Admiral Harkin, and Supreme Commander Dante Abram with Nate O'Connor, Theo West, and Robert House aware of the DPA's existence. Right now, Jack Cabot was looking at the holo-screen of his Pip-Boy Z while talking to some of the technicians whom are holding their own holo-screen tablets in which the three wanderers were unsure what their discussion is about. Plus, it confused them since Jack was supposed to be a leading paranormal scientist not a head technician for the space ship carrier.

The last person for them to recognize was shockingly a Synth male whom is standing next to some TSC officers.

They recognized the robot as the unique, advance 2nd generation Synth, Nick Valentine, the former Private Detective of Diamond City and now Private Inspector of Boston while still keeping the title "Detective". Nick's physical appearance went through a make-over that made him look "brand new" from his past broken and ragged appearance in 2287. His robotic body that had torn synthetic skins revealing his mechanical organs and wires with his right arm exposed of his skeletal-like robotic arm were completely repaired with a new upgraded synthetic skin in which is implanted with TSC nano-dermal armor and TSC Phoenix thermal-dissipative membrane fibers for protection against all different calibers of bullets and energy weapons, including electrical pulse attacks. Nick's robotic skeletal structure was also upgraded with adamantium alloy to reinforce his strength and damage resistance. The Synth's familiar facial structure of a male was fully repaired with new pale white synthetic skin in which is smooth and unblemished with no facial hair that he looked like a pre-war handsome, young man in his mid-20's. His mechanical eyes are still yellow and glowed mysteriously with new features upgraded into the eyes to assist his Inspector career such as his own V.A.T.S. for targeting enemies, thermal vision, X-ray vision, magnify his vision to see long distances, and able to scan and analyze areas and objects for fingerprints and DNA to reconstruct events of crime scene. Nick also had new programs installed in his AI brain in which granted him mixed martial arts for close combat, grappling techniques to apprehend criminals, enhanced skills in hacking terminals and lock picking, improved skills in firearms and energy weapons, new skills in adapting with multiple melee-type weapons, imitating voices by lip-syncing and mimic their sound and speech pattern, and multiple pre-war languages such as Spanish and Japanese. Further improvement in Nick's physical appearance is his new synthetic brown hair in which is short and combed in a side-part style with synthetic brown eyebrows that enhanced his new dashing look even though he is now wearing a new Detective Fedora Hat. Nick's current apparel is a ballistic fibered tan trench coat with a white dress shirt, black suit vest, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Underneath the trench coat he wore a shoulder holster system with two holsters for his dual IMI Desert Eagles made out of strong Zeta alloys and modified with extended magazines of a capacity up to twenty-five .44 rounds. He even has his own TSC Pip-Boy Z on his left arm in which contains the same features and functions as Dante's Pip-Boy Z to aid in his career. He was currently talking to some of the TSC officers while smoking a cigarette.

"Well, I didn't expect to see those four within the _Retribution_. I better ask them later on how and why they were assigned to the carrier without my knowledge," replied Dante with Nate and Theo nodding in agreement. The commanders continued to watch as the last remaining crewmembers filed out of the ship.

Among the gathering crewmembers, there are also TSC soldiers from different units such as the Army, Marines, Air Force, Black Guards, and Power Armored units (Hammerhead, X-01, T-60, and Tesla Armor). The soldiers are a mixture of humans, ghouls, and 3rd Gen Synths. There are also two companies of Super Mutants whom served mostly in the TSC Army as heavy weapon supporters along with a company of Intelligent Deathclaws to serve as quick attack units for guerrilla warfare or CQC (close-quarter-combat) supporters. Most are recognized veterans from previous wars such as the Iron Brotherhood-TSC War (2278-2280), the Dixie Wars (2280-2283, War against Super Mutants, Mercenaries, Tribal Cults, Slavers, and Raider factions in the Southern States), the Battle of Detroit (2281-2284, War against the Detroit Motor Raiders whom used modified Mad Max-styled vehicles to wage wars and control the Wastelands in Michigan, Indiana, and Ohio), the Gunner War (2288-2289), Skirmish Wall Battles against Caesar's Legion and the Holy Kingdom of Mexico (2288-ongoing), the Battle of New York City (2284-ongoing), Battle of Miami (2281-ongoing), and the Battle of New Orleans (2282-ongoing).

The three wanderers can tell they are veterans due to their eyes telling of their experience of the horrors and bloodshed of the battlefields, tortured while being POWs under the enemy's captivity, and witnessed the death of their brothers and sisters in arms. Many also had advanced TSC built prosthetic limbs, organs, or eyes to replace the ones lost in battle in which they requested as implants despite knowing that the TSC has medical regeneration technology. These soldiers took their prosthetics as "scars" to serve as proof that they fought and survived through the bloodiest conflicts they ever partook in their service in the TSC. Plus, the implants also help enhance their human abilities and skills in strength, perception, agility, and endurance. Some of the implants also grant the soldiers some resistance against fire, shock pulse, toxic chemicals, diseases, mutation, and radiation with cell regeneration added for quick healing.

There are also three Minutemen Battalions of Infantry (standard regulars, snipers, and Marine Armor units), one Minutemen Armored Battalion (tanks, mechanized infantry, combat engineers, artillery units, and armored ground vehicles), and one Minutemen Power Armored Company (T-60s, T-51s, and T-45s); including two squadrons of Minutemen pilots whom fly Vertibirds or Stingrays, but the Valkyries are still under TSC control. Same with the TSC, the Minutemen are made up of humans, ghouls, and 3rd Gen Synths within the units whom fought together regardless of their physical differences. Two of the infantry battalions and the Power Armored unit are veterans from the Gunner War and the pacification of the Commonwealth. The veterans also partook in pacifying the threats of the abominable mutants and Trapper cannibals in Mount Desert Island with Far Harbor under their protection and annihilating the Raiders of Nuka World before occupying and annexing the pre-war amusement park. The rest of the Minutemen are fresh units from training and half of them were supposed to be deployed to the Niagara Falls to reinforce TSC forces in the city from a possible Ronto military aggression while the rest of the units were to be transferred to New York City to assist in fighting the Rikers and the LMB.

Finally, there is the Robot Battalion in which is an organized unit of 9 companies of each robot serving as mechanized infantries. The battalion consists of Securitrons, TSC Zeta Drones (Guardian and Support), Sentry Bots, Mr. Gutsies, 2nd Gen Synths, Quantum Swarmbots, Quantum Tankbots, Assaultrons (Standard and Duelbot), and Quantum Junkbots. All have been repainted to TSC colors with the TSC insignia painted onto their metal shells.

However, among the units of the Robot Battalion there is not a single Protectron, Robobrain, or Mr. Handy among them. The TSC and Mr. House considered those robots as obsolete since they were the prototypes and the first in RobCo's designs of robotic products and were mostly used for pre-war civilian use such as household duties, security, and support public services in which includes construction, medical, police patrol, and firefighter service. After the new United States was formed, many of the Protectrons and Mr. Handies, repaired and properly reprogrammed, are now seen in high-class citizen households with some rarely among the middle-class serving as robotic servants for their owners while the rest worked in public serving as waiters, chefs, cashiers, and vendors.

For the Robobrains, well the TSC Council along with leaders and members of the Minutemen, Railroad, Institute, Followers of the Apocalypse, and Third Continental Congress have agreed and launched a policy that all Robobrains are to be "decommissioned" by either granting the domed brains a 2nd Gen Synth body or a 3rd Gen Synth bodies to live their new lives among humans and meta-humans. This is due to the discovery from the Sole Survivor and Isabel Cruz at the Robotics Technology Facility in Boston where the human brains were surgically extracted from pre-war death row criminals and experimented on robots to serve as organic main processors to function as the next generation of robotic soldiers during the Sino-American War. The Robobrain experiment was considered immoral and a crime against humanity. Therefore, instead of exterminating the domed brains, they were granted a second chance in life by becoming either cyborgs or granted a new human body with the use of the Institute's Synth bodies. Since the brains had their memories wiped out by the pre-war scientists, it was easy for the Followers to help re-educate the new Robobrain species and integrate them into the new American society with residents of settlements, towns, and cities welcoming the "new citizens" to live among them.

While many believed that the Robot Battalion was hardly needed to be gathered for the Supreme Commander's announcement, the three wanderers requested this because they consist all robots as equals amongst men whether their AI's have developed sentiency or not; most likely the reason is because they had their own robotic companions during their adventures whom acted more sentient than a machine.

Once all the crewmembers, soldiers, pilots, and robots have assembled in front of the platform, everyone stood at an attention with a salute to their leaders they are facing. It was always a rare sight for the American people and soldiers to see the three famous heroes all together. The sight was both awe and intimidating as the three wanderers remained standing straight with their hands held behind their backs as the breeze from the ocean wind blew their military coats like capes with their headwear shadowing their eyes. Like warriors awaiting to partake in their next greatest battle of all times. But these warriors are the types whom have no intentions of starting the next war but will not hesitate to take up arms to defend their country and help the innocence.

Dante took a deep breath and exhaled the air out of his lung slowly. He then slowly walked up to the podium with the microphone and gently grasped the podium's sides with his gloved hands. He lifted his right hand in a salute and waved it downwards.

 ** _"_** ** _At ease, soldiers,"_** Dante said as his voice was amplified through the speakers. The assembled soldiers lowered their salute and stood in an attention stance. Dante stared at the crowd before beginning his announcement.

 ** _"_** ** _Soldiers of the Terran Starship Command and the Minutemen, my fellow defenders of the new United States of America and Earth. Several hours ago, on our national holiday of the Great War Memorial, the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by a squadron of unidentified air fighters with the use of nuclear warheads. The attack was an attempt to take out our new starships and cause maximum collateral damages to our capital in hopes to cripple our current government. But thanks to the technology from the Olympus, Big Mountain, and the Institute, I am happy to inform that we were able to repel the attack and avoid any casualties among our civilians along with members of the Third Continental Congress."_**

Dante paused to give a moment for the soldiers to absorb what their commander had said. He looked at their expressions and could tell that they were all relieved to hear that they manage to save the government and the capital city despite their attempts to preserve their disciplined expressionless faces.

 ** _"_** ** _However, just like the results of our past triumphant in our previous wars, our victory didn't come without a cost. The unidentified enemy has managed to launch their nukes on our ships severely damaging the destroyers and cruisers, along with crippling our carrier that is now grounded and unable to fly. I do not know how many crew members of each ships were killed in this attack but they shall be remembered among our fallen brothers and sisters in arms."_**

Dante paused to let the words sink in among the Retribution crew members and soldiers before continuing.

 ** _"_** ** _The enemy in their last attempt to take out our command carrier and destroy as much of the Continental Congress as possible commenced a suicidal kamikaze attack by ramming themselves into the carrier's anti-gravity drives bringing the ship down towards the Mall. By quick advice from General O'Connor, I ordered the use of the experimental Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine to quickly jump the Retribution through hyperspace and exit above the Atlantic Ocean to safely land us over the ocean and save the capital city. However, despite saving Washington D.C. and surviving the attack we are now in an unexpected predicament situation in which has now put us all in a state of survival. What I am about to tell and show all of you will be utterly disbelief and inconceivable that you will think someone is on chems."_**

Dante spoke with hardness in his tone while his eyes became narrowed to show his expression of seriousness. The crewmembers, soldiers, robots, meta-humans, Deathclaws, and companions looked at him with confusion and anxiety as they listened to his words. Throughout their years of service, they know when the commander makes jokes in his speech to boost morale with a little laugh or is serious when the situation is no joking matter. This time, despite saying "chems" in his speech as a joking word, they can tell he is being serious and is not making jokes of their situation.

Dante turned to one of his Black Guards and nodded to him. The Black Guard nodded back and tapped on his own Pip-Boy Z. A holographic screen appeared behind the commanders and floated above the platform for everyone to see. Everyone facing the platform stared at the holo-screen with shock and confusion.

The screen was showing the pictures taken from the two Valkyrie pilots, Santiago and Feng. The main picture showed the planet they are currently on showing the north and south main continents with a small island continent northeast of the northern continent. They can also see the planet's moon orbiting the planet with stars and constellations in the background black space that are not recognized due to many serving their time on the Olympus or the Lunar moon base. They are even pictures of nebulas and cosmos that some formed into beautiful spirals with colorful stars and dusts adding the effects that made the solar system so memorizing and magical.

Other pictures showed multiple spotted lights on the dark areas of the planet indicating it is night time on the western areas of the north and south continents. They also signify as proof that there are cities and towns on this planet with people native to this world. The lights weren't bright as the ones back on Earth signifying that the cities and towns don't have electricity and are using either candles, torches, or possibly gas lights. Although, there seems to be bundles of large black clouds covering an ocean area east of the southern continent and south east of large archipelago islands that are near the opening of the sea basin between the two continents. The black clouds looked strange and unnatural in the picture but since it was a different world they can only speculate as a volcanic island that is spewing large amounts of ashes forming black clouds in the atmosphere.

Dante gave everyone a few moments to look at the pictures on the holo-screen before continuing.

 ** _"_** ** _As you can see, the Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine has somehow jumped us, or more likely transported us, into another world. A world almost similar to Earth but not ours. I do not know how or why it did so, but our situation is that we are cut off from Earth with no reinforcements to relieve us nor any way to communicate the Olympus. We are also cut off from our main supplies of ammo, food, water, meds, and materials to sustain ourselves. Plus, we have no knowledge of the star constellations we see on this planet that could help us input the correct coordinates to use the Hyperdrive to jump us back to Earth. We could be in another solar system, in another galaxy, or possibly in another universe. As of now, we are trapped here until we can find a way back home and assist our nation to fight in the new war that is no doubt beginning as we speak. We are on our own."_**

Dante paused as he gazed among the ranks of soldiers and civilians whom are shocked and are becoming distressed. Dante, along with Theo and Nate, knew that these words would cause them to become anxious with worry in which may lead to panic. They are worried about their families, loved ones, and friends back on Earth in the United States. A war could be erupting and they are far away from home unable to join the fight to defend their country. Plus, they have three most important leaders of the United States unable to take command of the TSC, the Minutemen, and the Securitrons to fight the new enemy. But it had to done in order for the crewmembers of the _Retribution_ to understand their situation. Now they need to cooperate with their commanders to survive in this new world until they can come up with a solution to return home. Dante continued with some passion in his voice to re-strengthen their morale.

 ** _"_** ** _DO NOT BE DISCOURAGED! This isn't the first time that I have been incapacitated to command my soldiers. That also goes for my fellow colleagues, General West and General O'Connor. Even during the previous wars there were times I have crashed landed in enemy territories and got cut off from communicating our HQs. We adapt and survive through those tough times and we will do so here. Hell, I even sometimes join with my fellow brothers and sisters in arms to fight behind enemy lines to complete nearly suicidal missions. Even General West and General O'Connor do the same even though our officers try to convince us not to due to our leadership status. In the end, we have managed to make it back home alive! And I intend to do same here in this alien world and get every one of use back home! You are my soldiers! My fellow brothers and sisters in arms! And we never leave any of us behind! Alive or Dead!"_**

The audience felt their discouragement wash away by Dante's charismatic voice. Smiles appeared upon their faces with many nodding in agreement. They felt the encouragement to keep on fighting. They felt hope returning into their hearts with their spirit soaring to follow their leader once more.

 ** _"_** ** _Although we are now at war, we are not sure whom the enemy is. However, we may believe that this may be the work of the Brotherhood of Steel from the Midwest along with any survived Brotherhood Chapters and remnants of Lost Hill. Now you may wonder why it could be them? Well to be honest, they are the only factions in North America to have access to pre-war technology. It wouldn't be a surprise they would have the ability to salvage and rebuilt those advance jet fighters that attacked our spaceships in the D.C. Plus, their organization is dying. Just like the knights of the Middle Ages, they are declining due to their purpose of destroying Super Mutants, restore technology, and rebuilding civilization becoming obsolete. Ever since the TSC was formed and the United States was reborn, our world is on the path of restoration with the Age of Fallout coming to an end. Now the Brotherhood is fighting to preserve their existence by attempting to destroy the TSC, steal our technology, and conquer our nation to become its new ruler. Well, that is not going to happen. As of now, our forces back on Earth should be preparing for war while trying to locate us."_**

Dante stated as everyone in the crowd listened intentionally wanting to hear on what their next move should be for their survival. Plus, they want to know how they will be able to get back home. All they could do now is listen to their leader's suggestion.

 ** _"_** ** _We may be unable to help our country by joining the fight, but we had made sure to set up an emergency plan in case we are unable to command our forces. As of now, my second in command, TSC Vice Admiral Harkin, should be taking over in my stead in commanding the TSC as per protocol of the chain of command. This includes Lieutenant General Preston Garvey of the Minutemen and Colonel Judah Kreger of the Securitron Army. Our friends, President Truman of the Continental Congress, members of the Delegates, and Mr. House will keep our country and New Vegas safe while continuing to govern our nation in our absent. We must have faith in their abilities and pray that we can make it back on time. Right now we must focus on our objective. And that is to find a way to get back to Earth. To do this I have three orders for everyone. Survive. Adapt. And win. To survive, we must know more about this new alien world by exploring the civilizations on this planet to gain intel on the natives. We must learn as much as possible of this world's history and its cultures to avoid any possibilities of hostilities for our survival. Plus, we need to know what type of vegetation, faunas, and diseases that are natural in this world that could be threatening to us during our stay. We will also need to establish mining sites to gather mineral resources and construct hydroponic greenhouses to secure our own food source along with water purifiers to secure water sources. To adapt, we will set up and build our main base on this central archipelago island and expand to the surrounding six islands by constructing bridges and strategic infrastructures. We will first set up a hidden dockyard inside the central island's main mountain to house the Retribution and set her up for repairs. These islands will be our new homes during our stay and will keep us hidden from the native factions of this world. Finally, we shall win by overcoming any possible enemies that dare come to threaten us in this world and we will return home once we have found the solution to this most important problem. Right now, your first orders are to set up some tents, set up defenses, eat your meals, and rest for the night. Tomorrow will be a busy day for us all. That is all. You are all now dismissed."_**

Once Dante finished, he stood up straight and snapped to attention before saluting to the soldiers and civilians. Everyone in the crowd did the same and saluted back at their leader with respect and new resolve. Then everyone began to disperse to start unloading crates of equipment and supplies from the Retribution's cargo hold. They brought out the necessary camp equipment to prepare tent barracks, high beam lantern poles, and an outdoor kitchen with a large canopy. This also includes steel cafeteria bench tables to be set up for the crewmembers and soldiers to eat. Defense wall assemblies were set up around the camp in which includes gantries to patrol the walls on top and set up defense energy turrets in case of hostile wildlife attempting to attack their position. This world's wildlife may not have any radiated mutant animals like Deathclaws, Mirelurks, or the strange, mutant creatures of West Virginia and Far Harbor but since this is a new world they are not taking any chances.

The _Retribution_ does have the barracks for the soldiers and crewmembers including the private rooms for the officers to sleep in. But Dante figured that everyone had spent enough time sleeping inside the ship and should have the opportunity to spend the night outside for proper rest. This is his tactic to keep the morale at acceptable level and ensure everyone is mentally stable.

Dante remained standing on the platform as he placed his hands into his commander coat pockets. The Black Guards remained standing in protective perimeter formation around the platform. He sighed as he watched everyone working to settle in for the night.

"Well guys, what do you think?" asked Dante to his friends. Nate and Theo looked at Dante with confusion.

"About what?" asked Theo with curiosity.

Dante looked up at the twilight sky filled with stars and light blue space dusts in which were mesmerizing in his gaze.

"About this world. Do you have this feeling as though we were brought here for a reason? Or was there really something wrong with the hyperdrive that ended up as being a bad luck for us to be sent so far away from home?"

Nate folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes while his expression revealed a frown face. He hummed as he thought about what Dante just said while tapping his left hand point finger on his right bicep.

Theo sighed as he, out of habit, pulled out his cigar pocket container and took out one of the seven San Francisco Sunlight cigars and placed it into his mouth. After putting the container back into his coat, he pulled out his Blood-Nap bowie knife from his belt holster with his left hand and held his cigar between his middle and point finger on his right hand. Theo then cut the back end of the cigar with his knife. After putting his Blood-Nap away Theo put his cigar back in his mouth to moisten and chew the cut end as he took out Benny's engraved flip lighter from inside his overcoat before holding out the cigar over the lighter to light it up. He held it over the flame for a bit before making small puffs into the large tobacco stick that lit the end and exhaled out thick white smoke. Once the cigar was properly lit, Theo put the lighter back into his overcoat and started to enjoy his fresh, lit cigar as he began to think about Dante's words.

"You know, I felt that way too. This feels like one of those new roads that we used to wander onto and explore a new land with new people. However, every time we followed those new roads we ended up getting involved in a new conflict that we have to solve even though we had no reason to do so," replied Theo as he slowly inhaled some smoke before blowing them out of his nose.

Nate opened his eyes and looked at Theo with right eyebrow raised.

"Are you replying about the times when we traveled to different parts of the Wastelands such as the Pitt, Point Lookout, Big Mountain, Zion Valley, Far Harbor, Nuka World, and others? The same locations where we helped to resolve each major crisis before making those locations safe enough for the settlers to build settlements?" asked Nate as he waved his right hand across his face to blow away the annoying cigar smoke from his nose.

"Yeah. But I am mostly referring to that feeling in our guts. That feeling to wander. The excitement to explore the unknown. The curiosity to learn new secrets. And the thrill to seek out an adventure. Since we are standing on a new planet, do you have that same feeling to wander to those continents and explore out of curiosity? Because I'm getting that kind of feeling in my gut that I had never felt in a long time since my time from exploring the Frontier," said Theo inhaling more nicotine smoke and blowing out smoke rings from his mouth.

Dante and Nate knew what Theo was talking about. For years ever since Nate and Dante become leaders of their own respective faction they hardly ever got to explore new lands of the Wasteland due to their new duties keeping them busy. The only time they were able to see new parts of the North American continent and new rising nations of Earth is during diplomacy or inspection of certain military units occupying certain territories or pre-war military bases. All the time, they are escorted by their personal guards and are unable to explore their new surroundings. You could say that the three wanderers missed their wandering days and wished they could do it again. But now, it seems they could do it again in this new world.

Dante moved his gaze from the night sky to look at the temporary base camp that is now completed. TSC Army soldiers and MPs are now patrolling the defense walls on the gantries with the energy turrets and searchlights activated. TSC drones were patrolling outside the defense walls to keep any possible threats from nearing the campsite.

Satisfied with the base camp set-up Dante spoke, "Yeah. I am getting that feeling again. But right now we need to focus on setting up a base of operations on this island before making plans on our next course of action. Also, I'm worried about Marie back home including my family and friends. I hope they are safe. They must be worried about us." Dante had a sad and anxious expression on his face as he mentioned about their loved ones they left behind as a new war is probably now starting. Nate was also worried about his son and his canine companion, Dogmeat, that he unintentionally left behind at D.C.

Theo doesn't have any relatives back on Earth, but his only family were the Red Rock tribal whom raised him after his parents were killed by the Desert Klaw Raiders. He makes time to visit his adopted family to preserve his bonds with the children, childhood friends, elders, and his guardian. He understood the anxiety of his friends and how important their families are to them. He could only ease their concern by re-assuring them that they are safe.

"Look fellas. I know you guys are worried about your loved ones, but I am sure that they are safe. Your personal guards, the Black Guards and the Blue Guards, will no doubt protect Marie and Shaun no matter what, including Amata and her husband while you're absent. We may have got caught off guard by that unexpected suicide attack but I am sure that the leaders in the TSC Council are stepping up their security to make that it doesn't happen again," said Theo with calm tone and reassurance as he continued to smoke his cigar. "Besides, our men and women of the _Retribution_ need us now to lead them to survive on this new world and bring them home in one piece. Right guys?"

Dante and Nate turned and smiled at Theo's words in which helped eased the anxiety in their hearts. They nodded in agreement with Theo.

"Jolly Good! And you have us to help you with your missions, Good Sirs," replied Codsworth whom is trying to help boost their morale. ED-E beeped in agreement with Rex and Cooper joining in by barking to show their support. Dante, Theo, and Nate smiled at their companions.

"Thanks you guys. But right now we need to have one last meeting with three people before we call it in for the night. Captain Thompson!" said Dante as the Black Guard commander step forward from his guard position and saluted his leader. "Sir!"

Dante stood straight with his hands held behind his back, "Please have Dr. Mobius, Dr. Curie, Professor Jack Cabot, and Detective Nick Valentine escorted to the war room on the _Retribution_. We wish to have a talk with them." The Black Guard officer saluted once more before acknowledging the order. Captain Thompson than gathered two other Black Guards of Red Alpha squad and proceeded to gather the three mentioned people.

Dante looked up at the night sky as though he was trying to find Earth among the stars. _"I hope everyone is alright. The TSC, the Minutemen, New Vegas, and the Continental Congress are in for a real challenge. To wage a war without the guidance of their leaders. Let's hope they can hold out until we return,"_ thought Dante.

* * *

 **Hear is Chapter 4 everyone! Sorry it took months since the last update in May to update this chapter. I was busy with summer classes lectures and labs for the fall since my college major is mechanical engineering. But I like writing this story because I want to entertain myself by creating my own adventure story in this crossover. Right now, our famous wanderers are finally in Runeterra and are going to build a base that is well hidden and perfectly isolated from the native locals before they begin their wandering to explore the new world. I will also keep up with what is happening back on Earth since the TSC, United States and the Minutemen are at war with a powerful faction which I am sure you can guess who it is. Also, the characters: Dr. Mobius, Curie, Jack Cabot, and Nick Valentine will play their important parts in this world. Dr. Mobius = technology development to combat demons/sorcerers/ascendants(targon, shurima, and darkins)/magical creatures/and void creatures, Curie = Runeterra biology research, Jack Cabot = Runeterra magic (including dark/evil magic) research, and Nick Valentine = investigating Piltover/Zaun crimes**

 **Here are the Three Wandering Heroes SPECIAL points with all of their skill points up to 100 or over. Each will have three of their SPECIAL points up to 12 as part of their natural-born perks that is part of their character.**

 **Dante Abram (Lone Wanderer)** **: Strength-10; Perception-10; Endurance-10; Charisma-12; Intelligience-12; Agility-12; Luck-10**

 **Titles: Supreme Command of the TSC; Ressurector of Our Country; Messiah; Last, Best Hope of Humanity; Ambassador of Peace; Protector; Vault Guardian; Sun Tzu's Student; Heir to the Oval Office; Salvation Doctor**

 **Theo West (Courier)** **: Strength-10; Perception-12; Endurance-10; Charisma-10; Intelligience-10; Agility-12; Luck-12**

 **Titles: Mojave Commander; Mojave Legend; Lady Luck's Lover; Suave Gambler; Monster Hunter; Cheater of Death; Treasure Hunter; Friend of all Tribals; Scourge of the East; City Destroyer; Best Chef in Vegas**

 **Nate O'Connor (Sole Survivor)** **: Strength-12; Perception-10; Endurance-10; Charisma-10; Intelligience-12; Agility-12; Luck-10**

 **Titles: General of the Minutemen; Man from the Past; Tinkering Engineer; Settlement Architect; Great War Veteran; Silver Shroud; Savior of the Commonwealth; Grandfather of the Synths**

 **Next chapter will be the focus on the situation with Earth with the TSC's upcoming war including thoughts and reactions from different characters, enemies, and friends of the attack and the new war. I am already starting Ch. 5 and I hope I can get it upload soon. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**


	5. The Second TSC-Brotherhood War Begins

**Chapter 5 The Second TSC-Brotherhood War Begins**

 **…**

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Washington D.C., United States of America**

Back on Earth, it was now 6:00 p.m. in the evening in the East Coast of North America with the sun setting in the west. The capital city of the United States was calm and silent. No music, laughter, or talks were heard. Not even the scheduled fireworks were lighting up the darkened skies to end the day of fun. The entire memorial festivity was completely cancelled due to the surprise attack.

Civilians were evacuated and are informed to go back home and remain indoors until further notice. Other civilians and tourists were escorted to nearby bus and train stations to take them back to their homes that are within different cities or states in the United States. The children were distraught and disappointed with the fireworks cancelled but were mostly scared due to the air battle they witnessed above the capital skyline. Parents hugged their children close to their sides and held their hands in comfort with most carrying the younger ones in their arms and held close to their chest in fear of another attack.

Merchants were quickly packing up their stalls and left-over wares along with whatever profits they made in US dollars, TSC credits, or bottlecaps before heading out of the city on their Brahmins, horse-pulled wagons, or semi-truck rigs. They were angry and upset for losing the opportunity to make more profits in selling their products during the firework show since it was cancelled. But they are able to overlook their loss due to their concern of a possible second attack. This kind of fear is what is leading the merchants to pack-up quickly to get out of the city and head back to their homes, business headquarters, or private warehouses before the city becomes a possible warzone.

Airlines were cancelled to prevent any interference with the TSC's constant scanning of the entire U.S. airspace for any more possible enemy fighters. Plus, there are multiple patrols of Valkyrie and Deluxe Stingray squadrons all over the U.S. airspace searching for any more unfriendly fighters.

TSC soldiers and marines are patrolling the streets and highways on their Stryker APCs, Bradley IFVs, and Humvees while setting up roadblocks and checkpoints. TSC Zeta Drones, Robots, and Securitrons assisted with the patrols and checkpoints along with some Super Mutants and Intelligent Deathclaws. Vertibirds and Vertibots **(Fallout 76)** continuously flew over the city and nearby residential districts, including outskirt towns of MegaVault, Bethesda, Big Town, Canterbury Commons, Tenpenny Town (Tenpenny Tower with surrounding residential buildings, businesses, the Metro, and the RobCo factory becoming part of the town inside a reinforced concrete wall like MegaVault), Risen Paradise (former Paradise Fall), Germantown, Old Olney, and Fairfax. Military checkpoints were set up around the I-495, roads that enter or leave the city, and within the city streets.

Most of the TSC and Minutemen military activities were happening at the Mall with multiple large tents serving as barracks and logistics and a large 2-story Command and Control building quickly assembled with parts of military black office pods placed between the Washington Monument and the Reflection Pool. Mammoth tanks, Patton tanks, Chimera tanks, Stryker APCs, Bradley IFVs, Utility Trucks, and Humvees were parked on the grass areas between the Washington Monument and the Capitol Building and placed within or near assembled Motor Pools made up of large canopies and tents. There were also energy sentry turrets and surface-to-air missile launcher turrets placed strategically on rooftops and streets around the Mall FOB for air defense. Assembled defense walls and lookout towers were placed strategically around the Mall FOB to tighten security with TSC and Minutemen soldiers and snipers patrolling the area along with TSC Zeta drones, Securitrons, Mr. Gutsies, and Sentry Bots. Cargobots **(Fallout 76)** flew in the area to drop off supplies and cargos in the Mall from nearby TSC bases, storehouses, and warehouses. As of now, the Mall was closed down to all civilians and residents until further notice. Washington D.C. is hereby under lockdown.

The entire nation was on high alert. Military personals, both TSC and Minutemen, that were on off duty to celebrate the holiday were called back into duty immediately. Units patrolling the Wall along the borders are mobilized and on alert for any more attacks. Radios and TVs were broadcasting the news with newspaper companies putting their printing presses on full power to print as much of the papers as possible before sending them all over the country by truck, eyebots, or cargobots to alert the population of the surprise attack.

This sudden event has led families and friends to end their festivities early and gather together in their homes and watch, read, or listen to the news with anxiety and fear on what is happening. TSC and Minutemen soldiers remain vigilante but are also worried since they can feel it in their guts on what is about to happen. The feeling that a new major conflict is about to start with more blood to be spilled in the battlefields once more. The very famous words were spoken in their heads: "war, war never changes".

…

 **October 23, 2290**

 **The Olympus, TSC Starship Council Chamber, Orbiting the Earth**

The sneak attack had caught everyone off guard. As of now, an emergency council meeting is immediately set up with all members of the TSC Starship Council required to attend. The delegates and President Truman of the Third Continental Congress were also attending the meeting in the TSC Starship Council Chamber after they were evacuated from Washington D.C. Their families have immediately been extracted and evacuated to the TSC capital city, Posiedonis, the underwater city in the Pacific Ocean, for protection and to ensure the continuation of the U.S. Government.

Vice Admiral Harkin, also known as the 'Greyhound' during his Enclave service years, marched through the metal corridor heading towards the Council Chamber with two Black Guards following him as his protective guards. Black Guards standing along the corridor walls snapped to a salute as he walked by but Harkin didn't acknowledge since he was fast marching in a hurry making loud step noises with his boots on the metal floor. His expression was hardened with mixture of anger, surprise, and worry.

The Vice Admiral hardly aged over the years during his service in the TSC when it was first formed. His Caucasian skin shows no signs of wrinkles or other physical signs of old age except for his grey stubble beard on his chin and his grey hair kept in a military standard buzz cut. All thanks to the TSC's medical research in implants and vaccines that kept Harkin physically fit and healthy despite his age of 55. He was currently wearing a black commander's coat in which is unbuttoned to show his black TSC officer uniform underneath while the back tails of the coat billowed like a cape as Harkin continued his fast march. The coat had 3 stars on its shoulder patches with another 3 stars on the collar of his officer uniform signifying his rank. The golden TSC symbol was on the right chest side of his uniform with 3 stars underneath the symbol. His headwear changed from an officer's black cap to a peaked cap with the TSC insignia in which is similar to Dante's. Encasing his clenched hands were leather black gloves to complete his outfit.

Once he reached the slide door to the chamber, the two Black Guards guarding the entrance stood at attention before the entrance slid open. Harkin immediately marched into the chamber leaving his two escorting Black Guards outside.

The TSC Starship Council Chamber hardly changed over the years except for some additional alien Zeta seats for the delegates and President Truman whom are currently sitting around in a circular pattern surrounding the main council chairs that are facing the main hologram projector in the center of the room. More seats have been added for the leaders of the Minutemen, the Followers of the Apocalypse, the Railroad, and the Institute to be able to attend the emergency meeting. Around the metal walls were advance visual displays acting as large windows to view the outer space filled with stars, the nearby surface of the nearly restored Earth the Olympus is currently orbiting, and occasionally the Lunar moon can sometimes be seen. The floor also had visual displays that it almost looked like a glass floor where everyone can gaze downwards at the Earth and outer space. Right now the council chamber was filled with murmurs and whispers with everyone talking to each other about the surprise attack as they waited for the last members to arrive.

The leaders and VIPs currently in the council chamber besides the delegates and Truman are Minutemen Lieutenant General Preston Garvey (Nate's second-in-command), Minutemen Major General Ronnie Shaw (Commander of the Minutemen Artillery and Armored Units), Colonel Judah Kreger (former Enclave captain of the Devil's Brigade now Theo's second-in-command of the Securitron Army and New Vegas forces), Institute Director Madison Li, Institute Deputy Director Zimmer, Railroad President Desdemona, Railroad Vice-President Stanley Carrington, Followers of the Apocalypse President Julie Farkas, and Followers Vice-President Ignacio Rivas.

The rest were the main members of the TSC Starship Council whom have been members of the inner circle since the founding of the organization. The members include SIA Director Archangel Schmidt, Civilian Affairs Head Coordinator Ayumi Tanaka, Director of the Science Department Dr. Nylus, Director of the Biology Department Dr. Nadia, Director of the Economy and Industry Department Robert E. House, TSC Army General Karpov (4-star-general), TSC Air Force General Mallore, and Harkin as the TSC Vice-Admiral and second-in-command of the TSC. The only members missing in this meeting are the three famous wanderers whom are now leaders of their respective factions. Their seats next to Preston Garvey, Mr. House, and Harkin left empty.

Once the last members and Vice Admiral Harkin took their seats, Harkin started the meeting immediately.

"Everyone is here? Good. Now, can someone in this room tell me…. How the hell did this happen at the Mall in Washington D.C. during a national holiday?! Also, why aren't we able to locate the _Retribution_?! We need to know if our Supreme Commander and the other two generals are alive!" shouted Harkin as he was angry on the current situation.

"Calm yourself, Vice Admiral Harkin," stated the known calm Director of the TSC Intelligence Division now renamed as the Seraphim Intelligence Agency (SIA), Archangel Schmidt.

"We somehow have been caught off guard by this attack due to the unknown's enemy ability to conceal those advance fighters since my division had no intel concerning those pre-war planes. However, I have just received intel reports from my Seraph agents within the Midwest and in D.C. that are related to this attack"

Archangel Schmidt was the same mysterious but loyal man of the TSC. He was Caucasian with short, brown hair that is combed back. He is wearing non-frame glasses that always made him look intelligent and secretive like any spy agents. His current apparels are a black suit with a black tie with a black trench worn coat over his suit in which the coat is currently buttoned and secured with the coat's belt. On his right chest is a golden insignia pin of the TSC symbol with the 'Eye of Providence' placed on top as a symbol of the TSC's SIA. Instead of black military boots, he is wearing black men dress shoes as his foot wear. On his head is a black fedora to finish his look as a pre-war 'spook'.

"Well then, let's have it. You have the floor, Archangel," replied Harkin whom managed to calm himself but is still worried and frustrated over the sudden absent of their three commanders.

Archangel Schmidt tapped the holographic panel in front of his chair and the central holographic image of the TSC symbol changed to pictures and videos of unknown people in civilian apparel being secretly captured around D.C. alleyways, streets, and apartments by Schmidt's Seraph agents through cloaking and teleportation. More videos showed the interrogation on these captured suspects involving mostly mind probe techniques than physical torture by using the pre-war Mesmetron devices in which are upgraded with Zeta technology. The Mesmetron was pre-war spy technology to probe enemy spies of valuable intel through an artificial sonic wave that puts them through a state of hypnosis. It was recovered by Dante Abram from a Slaver named Grouse through the use of his natural charisma to "barter" (swindle) Grouse in an "agreement" that Dante would use the Mesmetron to put any Raiders or Wastelanders under a hypnotic daze before placing a bomb collar on the captured "prey" to send them to Paradise Falls as new slaves. Knowing the Lone Wanderer, he just wanted the unique tech while avoiding practicing something sinful like slavery and make sure it was secured before eradicating the slavers of Paradise Fall. Since the TSC's formation, Dante gave the device to Schmidt to put it to good use for quick and easy intel extractions in an unlethal method as possible.

"As you can see, the eyebots from my SIA have manage to detect these suspicious individuals inside our capital whom are not recognized citizens or immigrants in the Civilian Affair's mainframe records. Once we have seized all of these suspects and place them under the Mesmetron's sonic hypnosis, my Seraphs have obtained a gold mine of valuable intel involving the attack and whom our enemies are," replied Archangel Schmidt as everyone in room were surprised to see that a total of 38 of these unknown people were captured and are confirmed by Schmidt to be spies even though he didn't say it.

"So whom are the ones responsible for this unexpected aggression? We need to prepare for any more possible attacks on our country," replied General Karpov, Commander of the TSC Ground Forces consisting of the TSC Army, Marines, Thunderfists, Power Armor units, and Black Guards. The man was not only a battle-hardened veteran commander during his years in the Enclave and the TSC but also a hardcore soldier in ground infantry battles with his own share of kills and bloodshed of his enemies such as Brotherhood Knights or Paladins, Super Mutants, Raiders, and Wasteland mutant animals like deathclaws or yao guai.

Like Harkin, Karpov's outfit changed from the TSC officer outfit into a black TSC version of the pre-war LAS-009 U.S. Army General overcoat similar to Theo West's overcoat but with 4 silver stars on the shoulders patches and collars. However, Karpov still kept the black TSC officer cap as his headwear in which now has 4 silver stars underneath the TSC insignia on the front. Underneath his signature eyepatch, his right eye that he lost during his Enclave service was replaced with a TSC cybernetic eye implant to grant him quick target locks on his enemies for quick kills, scan objects and living beings, and magnify his eyesight.

Karpov's voice was calm but contained a hard tone since he was surprised of the attack and wants to immediately mobilize all available forces to fight this new enemy.

"Patience, General Karpov. As I was saying, after interrogating these spies in D.C., my Agency contacted our Seraphs within the Midwest to confirm if any jet fighters were flying within the region where they are conducting their operations. Those agents have sent confirmation reports of unknown jet fighters that match the ones that attacked the starships flying from a pre-war military base in the Old State of Colorado known as the Peterson Air Force Base near the city ruins of Colorado Springs. In which we are all aware is right next to the Cheyenne Mountain where NORAD was located before it was reconstructed into Vault 0 and is currently the headquarters of…. the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel," stated Archangel Schmidt calmly with his eyes narrowing as he pushed up his eyeglasses with his right middle finger in which caused the blue holographic light to reflect from his glass lens hiding his eyes.

The Council room was silent as everyone stared at Archangel with widen eyes trying to process what the spook man just said.

"WHAT?! Those damn arrogant, neo-knightly, tin can, techno hoarders are responsible for this?!" cried one of the male delegates of Congress.

"This is an act of war!" yelled a female delegate with rage.

Shouts of anger and shock filled the Council chamber until Harkin stood up.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" shouted the Vice Admiral whom manage to make his voice loud enough for everyone to hear despite his old age. He sat back down once the room was quiet.

"Archangel Schmidt. If what you say is true, then these suspects are spies from the Brotherhood's Circle of Steel and this attack is no doubt an act of war. Is the Brotherhood mobilizing its forces towards our borders?" demanded Harkin.

With a heavy sigh, Archangel tapped onto his chair's holographic pad. The central hologram changed into multiple screens of the Midwest Brotherhood forces that are being recorded by cloaked SIA Eyebots. What everyone was seeing has answered Harkin's question.

One screen showed a long column of Brotherhood Knights and Paladins marching in order in their respective power armors based on their ranks. The area the column was marching in looked like an airfield of a rebuilt pre-war military air base somewhere in the Wastelands of Kansas. They can see them loading themselves onto pre-war military utility trucks, Vertibirds, and APCs.

According to their intel, higher ranking Brotherhood members wore the power armors while the Initiates and Aspirants wore the highly advanced combat armors. For the non-commissioned officers the T-45a's to d's go to the Junior Knights, T-45e's to f's are worn by the Knights, Knight-Sergeants wear the T-51a and T-51b, Knight-Captains have the T-51c and T-51d, and T-51e's and f's go to the Knight-Commanders. The T-60s are given to the officers whom are ranked Junior Paladin, Paladin, Paladin-Commander, and Star Paladin. The rare and modified armors such as the X-01 power armors and the unique modified ones are reserved as rewards for those promoted to the rank of Sentinel or General. Finally, the Elders and High Elders have their own personal, modified power armors like the unique Tesla Armor (Midwest Brotherhood version).

There were 3 screens showing some well-known elite squads of veteran Brotherhood Paladins and Knights. These are the hard-lined warriors whom have forged their own reputation and fame throughout their years of fighting their own battlefields of lasers, plasma, bullets, mini-nukes, and blood.

One particular squad whom are wearing modified power armors that made them stand out among the elites caught everyone's interest. Their power armor had metal plates on the stomach that are shaped into six pack abs with sphere shaped shoulder pads that have the Midwest Brotherhood insignia on them. Their helmets have horns on the sides with a demonic face and glowing yellow eyes that made them very intimidating. But what made this squad most noticeable was the tattered black cape wrapped around their right shoulder with a chain going around the left shoulder and holding the fabric at the back. The tattered cape had a unique white insignia of the Midwest Brotherhood but with the cogs and the sword in the center of the winged circle replaced with a demonic skull of their power armor helmet. They were the legendary Warrior Squad and are named after the famous Brotherhood Warrior himself.

It was rumored that some of the Warrior squad members are descendants of the Warrior's old squad members whom the Warrior himself led through many deadly battles until their great victory of defeating the Calculator and claiming Vault 0 as the Midwest Brotherhood's new HQ. There are about 25 to 30 members in this squad and only the deadliest among the deadliest knights and paladins are chosen to become a member of Warrior Squad. They were currently standing at attention in a desert field outside a bunker with their plasma rifles, laser rifles, gauss rifles, and other energy weapons shouldered. Everyone can see that the elite squad members are on standby but are obviously ready for the fight.

Another screen showed columns of vehicles rolling out of their bunkers and motor pools from pre-war military bases. One column consisted of their heavy tanks, named by the Brotherhood as the Elephant Tanks, in which have similar design as the TSC Mammoth Tank but with no Zeta tech upgrades. Another column was their standard medium tanks designed like the Patton M-60 tank, now renamed as the Steed Tank. Their Brotherhood tank commanders in Brotherhood officer fatigues (Fallout 4 Brotherhood fatigues) with an officer cap were standing at attention through the tank hatches while saluting as they drove their tanks across the military base. There are also columns of salvaged pre-war Bradley APCs (renamed the Brahmin APC) and Stryker IFVs (renamed the Stag IFV) that were restored into working conditions looking brand new. The vehicles were parking in front of rows of standby Knights, Paladins, Aspirants, and Initiates with their back loading ramps opening in preparation for loading up the Brotherhood soldiers. Finally, there are rows of pre-war military utility trucks being loaded up with metal crates of weapons, ammo, and logistic supplies while multiple pre-war military Humvees speed alongside the columns and rows with the Sentinels and Generals riding within said vehicles whom are obviously inspecting the "war preparations".

However, four final screens caught most of everyone's attention. Two screens were showing a huge columns of the Calculator robots, Super Mutants, Ghouls, and Intelligent Deathclaws marching on the old remains of a pre-war interstate highway with Brotherhood Knights and Paladins marching alongside the mechanical monstrosities. Some of the soldiers were also riding on some of Calculator robots such as the giant, four-legged walking Behemoths and the Pacification robots. The rest of the Calculator robots marching within the columns are Humanoid Robots, the Security Robots, the Hover Robots, the Scurry Robots, the Loadlifter Robots, and the Tank Track Robots. The final two screens were showing in which brought everyone in the room to stare at the images in disbelief.

Air Force General Mallore, in shock despite years of being a discipline commander, was the first to try to speak, "A-Ar-Archangel Schmidt…..a-are those….w-w-what I think…..t-they are s-suppose….to be?"

Even the military leaders such as Harkin, Karpov, Augustus Autumn, Preston Garvey, and Rossie Shaw had their eyes widen with their mouths agape in shock. Archangel Schimdt could only nod his head in confirmation before responding.

"Indeed, General Mallore. Those are the Brotherhood's seven airships, built with parts manufactured from recycled scrapped materials, steel alloy assemblies casted from refined iron ore, and powered with pre-war fusion reactors. Each are confirmed to be nearly the size of a naval aircraft carrier with the capabilities to carry a division size of Brotherhood ground forces and multiple Vertibirds and VTOL modified Stingray fighters."

The screen showing the Brotherhood airships on a huge runway of a pre-war military airfield base are being loaded up with Brotherhood Knights, Paladins, Robots, Ghouls, Super Mutants, and Deathclaws walking up the ramps and into the hangars. Vertibirds and Deluxe Stingray fighters are also seen being loaded and secured into the hangars totaling about 12 Vertibirds and 18 Stingray fighters for each airship.

The airships themselves are different from the previous airships used by the Brotherhood when they formed the expedition units and build the airships in 2188 and launched in 2195 to hunt down the remains of the Master's Super Mutant Army in the East. The old airships, three in the 2188 expedition fleet, were designed like the zeppelins used in World War I with no armored protection with four smaller zeppelins mounted with large rockets connected to airships like cables to provide movement and speed for the airships. By then, all three of the airships were struck down in a great storm by lightning bolts that destroyed one airship and the other to crash near a settlement known as Osceolla. The command airship managed to remain aloft for a while before it crash landed near the city ruins of Chicago where the Midwest Brotherhood was formed.

The airships being seen in the holoscreen are heavily armored with its body larger and longer to function as a flying aircraft carrier. The main body of the airships are similar in shape as the zeppelins but much larger size at lengths of 350 meters and 135 meters in height. The bridge is located underneath the main body close to the front of the main body. An observation tower is built on top of the main body close to the rear of the ship where the tail rudders and four large engine thrusters are located. Two large turrets each armed with 3 large cannons were mounted on the top of the ship in front of the tower with four CIWS turrets placed on each side of the main body, two on top of the observation tower, and six underneath the ships. A third large turret armed with 2 large cannons is placed behind the tower as well. Finally, the four hangars are installed with two hangars on each side of the ships' main body at the lower section.

They could see the names painted on each side of the airships with the large Brotherhood insignia next to the large letters. In order they are the _Rhombus_ , the _Dragon_ , the _Prydwen_ , the _Lancelot_ , the _Gawain_ , the _Mordred_ , and finally the command airship, the _Maxson_.

It took some time before Harkin manage to overcome his shock and stupor before gathering his wits to focus on his duty. Harkin knew the time had come to begin the secret operation in which was formed with Dante Abram, Theo West, Nate O'Connor, President Truman, and main members of the TSC Council. He stood up from his chair and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Members of the TSC, the Minutemen, the Followers, the Railroad, the Institute, and the Third Continental Congress. As of this moment, by declaration or without declaration, we are now officially at war with the last final chapters and remains of the Brotherhood of Steel. However, since our Supreme Commander, the Mojave Commander, and the Minutemen General are unable to serve their duties due to their unexpected absence, I shall take in command as temporary Supreme Commander of the TSC", said Harkin as he turned towards Preston Garvey and Judah Kreger.

"General Preston Garvey, you are also temporary commander of the Minutemen Armed Forces. That goes for you as well Colonel Judah Kreger. You are now temporarily taking command of the Securitron Army and the rest of the New Vegas forces."

Both Preston and Judah were stumped by Harkin's announcement but they quickly nodded understanding the situation.

Colonel Judah Kreger has many experience in commanding a brigade during his time as an Enclave captain and gained more experience as a TSC colonel under Theo's command in campaigns against hostile tribals and Legion remnants around Nevada and Utah. Kreger led many TSC soldiers, robots, and Securitrons into many battles in which gained him respect among his soldiers under his command including from leaders like Theo, House, Dante, Harkin, and Karpov. He then earned the title as "the Devil's Old Spawn" since he still uses his old Enclave Remnant Mk 1 Advanced Power Armor that spread fear among raiders, hostile tribals, and Caesar's Legion. The old armor is also fully upgraded with TSC Zeta shields, Saturnite armor plates, and tesla coils to increase power to his auto-plasma rifle for maximum damage. Right now, Kreger is wearing a TSC officer cap as his headwear and a TSC standard black officer uniform with the silver colonel rank insignia of an eagle holding thirteen arrows in its talons placed underneath the silver TSC symbol on his right chest and on both of the shoulder patches.

Lieutenant General Preston Garvey also gained lots of experience as a colonel during the restoration of the Minutemen and fought alongside Nate in many battles. His battles took place in many conflicts involving the Institute, the Gunners, the Nuka World Raiders, Super Mutants, the Children of Atom Zealots, and mutated horrors before finally reaching the highest rank as Nate's second-in-command as a Lieutenant General. His outfit changed from his old colonial duster to a new Minutemen General uniform almost similar as Nate's but with his own design. Garvey wore a standard blue Minutemen BDU underneath the grey sturdy chest armor with the Minutemen symbol on the front and grey groin armor for extra protection. Over his pants and black boots were grey greave armor for leg protection. Over his armor he wore a dark blue tail coat duster with a belt over the coat going from his left shoulder down to his left hip with a radio attached to the belt on the left shoulder. The coat's collars and shoulder patches had the three gold stars signifying his rank and black gloves are worn over the coat's wrist cuffs. Finally, his headwear is his old Minutemen cowboy hat that he had worn ever since he joined the Minutemen years ago.

Both commanders, Kreger and Garvey, hardly see themselves worthy of being in command of the most powerful forces in the continent, but they accept since they are obligated to do their duties to protect the people of America and Vegas and their civilized way of life.

"Also, I am now commencing a top secret, emergency operation that has been set up by our leaders in case of their unexpected absence or loss of life. It is time to commence Operation: _Damocles Hammerfall_ ," said Vice-Admiral Harkin as the military leaders and the TSC Council members knew what that operation is, including President Truman. The rest of the civilians present were confused on what Harkin just announced.

"Excuse me, Vice-Admiral. What is Operation: _Damocles Hammerfall_?" asked the Follower President, Julie Farkas with confusion on her face.

Harkin tapped the buttons on his chair and the central hologram showed a holo-screen of the detailed plans of a map with blue rectangles indicating TSC or Minutemen units positioned in specified areas in United States territories and New Vegas. One certain unknown TSC unit was colored black with large arrows determining its route to mobilize towards the cities of New Orleans, Miami, and New York before heading towards west at the Wall border section of Kentucky.

"Operation: Damocles Hammerfall is a top-secret operation in which is formed in case a war erupts with the NCR or the Brotherhood of Steel. These two factions are considered the only factions in the continent with the capabilities to launch a full-scale war that could last for years against the United States and the TSC. Our Supreme Commander knew that we couldn't fight multiple fronts despite our advantage in technology, mobility, and numbers so he devised this operation with our commanders and council members to ensure our preparation. This operation involves the immediate pacification of all of the current major hot zones within and around the three major cities that we know are still under siege. New Orleans, Miami, and New York," said Harken as everyone whom are unaware of the secret operation listened intentionally. Even the delegates of New York, Louisiana, and Florida seemed intrigue since it involves the major cities within their respective states where they wanted law and order to be restored immediately.

"To pacify these zones, an elite special force must be formed in order to quickly respond any hot zones that are considered most threatening to the nation's security. Members will be selected from different branches of the TSC military and the Minutemen, including any volunteers from our foreign allies. Each member is selected based on their skills and experience in which is expected to be on veteran level or members of different special forces. They will be given only 3 months to train and be deployed to New Orleans, then Miami, and finally New York. Our main ground forces will set up defensive lines in the front and behind the Wall to hold off the Brotherhood advances with Valkyries, Vertibirds, and Stingrays to provide air support until all three major cities are occupied with all enemies neutralized," Harkin explained before he turned towards General Karpov and General Mallore.

"Karpov and Mallore. You two will be in charge of forming this new special force as according to the guidance and instructions left from our Commander. Also, we already have the ideal candidate to train and take command of this unit," replied Harkin as General Karpov know whom Harkin is talking about.

"You mean Major Kurosawa. The current commander of the 3rd Ares Battalion and the protégé of the Supreme Commander. Do you think she will accept the command?" asked Karpov.

Major Naoko Kurosawa was once the unit commander of Artemis Team of the first generation of Thunderfists during the first years since the formation of the TSC. She fought alongside the Supreme Commander during the mission to scavenge the Zeta Alien generator from the wreckage of the destroyed second Zeta Mothership on the Lunar moon and survived the horrors of the discovered underwater Zeta Alien city, Posiedonis, in the Pacific. She took part in many missions as a Thunderfist special op while commanding her own unit during the Iron Brotherhood-TSC War involving infiltration, sabotage, assassination, intel gathering, and covert operations. She became a modeled soldier and rose the ranks quickly due to her developed skills of quick thinking tactics and forming strategies that will deliver hard blows to the enemy while keeping less casualties on her soldiers. Most of her strategies and tactics are based on Dante's advice of being innovative and quickly adapt in any critical situations in order to survive and win.

Although, rumors spread that she was not only taught these skills under the guidance and teachings of the Supreme Commander but she was also once his secret lover. Many female officers and soldiers were jealous of her "special treatment" that more gossips spread that she only got her ranks and credentials due to her secret affairs with the Commander. However, these gossips on their so-called "affairs" were quickly diminished when she stated, in an intimidating tone while cracking her knuckles, that the Commander is still a virgin and has not shown any interest due to his focus in his duty and to create a future for humanity.

This shut everyone up since they didn't want to suffer the wrath of a war veteran whom is known to have killed many named Brotherhood Paladins and Knights and high ranking Brotherhood commanders during the Iron Brotherhood-TSC War. Especially since she was known to have defeated the most powerful named Brotherhood Paladin in the Brotherhood Iron Chapter. That Brotherhood Paladin she had killed in close combat was Paladin Albert Irons, son of Elder Ragnar Irons and second-in-command of the Brotherhood Iron Chapter. The battle between these two warriors was considered long, bloody, and a legend during the Battle of Cleveland within the city center square ruins.

Harkin nodded at Karpov's words.

"I have no doubt she will. She has always looked up to the Commander as her teacher and will no doubt follow the Operation plan since it was set by our leader. Plus, the Commander is the one whom selected her to be the commander of this special force unit in the first place. She has full faith in him. If she accepts, she will be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel with her battalion becoming a part of the new special force unit."

"Alright, I will inform her and get everything ready to form this new unit," replied Karpov.

"As will I. I will contact the RCSN, Britannia, the Maple Confederacy, Japan, Korea, and other allied nations to see if they are willing to provide volunteers from their armed forces to be a part of this joint unit. But there is another matter concerning the civilians and refugee immigrants living near the Wall," said Mallore.

Coordinator Tanaka responded as soon as she heard that, "I have thought of this matter before this meeting started. We will need to announce to the citizens of the United States, New Vegas, and Posiedonis of the start of this war before we begin to evacuate the civilians and immigrants from the Wall to safer zones where new residential housings can be built during this conflict. However, not many will leave since they have been living in the rebuild settlements, towns, and cities near the Wall for years even before the TSC annexed them. They had built those homes and businesses with their own sweat and blood under our protection and guidance and they will not leave just to have it all destroyed in an upcoming war. They value their new safety and comfortable, civilized living in which is considered luxurious to an average Wastelander. But I may have a suggestion for this problem that many of you will not like."

"Well then tell us, Coordinator Tanaka. What is your proposition for the civilians whom want to stay in their homes near the Wall since it is about to be a war zone?" replied President Truman as he leaned forward in his seat with his arms resting on his knees.

Tanaka was avoiding everyone's gazes and showed signs of sweating on her facial skin. She took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat and prepared herself mentally.

"I suggest we use the old pre-war Selective Service Act of 1948."

The room was silent. It was silent for about 5 seconds before the delegate of the Kentucky State responded.

"Are you talking about drafting the civilians for military service, Coordinator Tanaka?" he asked.

The Selective Service Act, or better known as the "Act to draft civilians as conscript soldiers", was formed in the early 20th century for the old pre-war America to be military ready for entry in WW1, WWII, Vietnam War, Korean War, Resource War, and the Sino-American War. The Act was popular due to nationalism for the American ideals of "preserving liberty and freedom" and "bringing down the tyrants whom threaten that same freedom". But as the wars became more deadly and brutal over the years, the Act became unpopular to the public due to massive casualties in many major battles. Many civilians in the past lost so many of their friends, families, and loved ones due to the drafting that protests and riots sprung all over the cities in the United States. This finally awoken the public's view on war from an "honor to be part of the glory and heroism to fight for freedom" into a realization that is nothing but "a realm of hell on earth where thousands are doomed to perish".

The TSC had never done any drafting on any of the civilians in the United States ever since it was formed. They only had the Civilian Department use propaganda, pamphlets, and media to encourage the public to join the TSC armed forces with words such as "Fight for a better future", "End the Age of Fallout by joining the TSC", or "Let's rebuild to live a life instead of surviving to live". This was all the TSC's basic strategy to gain recruitment and part of the effort to win the hearts and minds of the people.

Julie Faukes was the first to object, "Coordinator Tanaka, passing the Selective Service Act would no doubt upset the civilians living near the Wall. They would see it as an unfair treatment and a conspiracy of the TSC and the Continental Congress to forcibly move the citizens out of their homes. It would be viewed as though we are saying 'Leave or Fight'."

"I know President Faukes. But what I meant to say was that we re-write the Selective Service Act into a Volunteer Service Act. Instead of selecting a random civilian into drafting, we announce our granting of the opportunity for the civilians living near the Wall to learn combat and how they can defend their homestead. They can choose to learn how to fight by their own free will and receive pre-war weapons, both firearms and energy weapons, including basic combat armor to form into militia units. Plus, if they wish, they could assist in setting up bunker shelters in towns and neighborhoods, turn the metros into underground safe zones, set up defenses in urban areas, and provide logistics support with their nearby farms and warehouses as supply storages," replied Tanaka with her idea on forming the Wall civilians into militia for those whom want to stay and defend their homes.

Everyone began to whisper to those close to each other.

 _"_ _Hmmm. It sounds reasonable…"_

 _"_ _Granting the civilians the opportunity to train and giving the weapons to fight by their own freewill?...I guess it could work…"_

 _"_ _I don't like this…But it is better than leaving them defenseless…"_

Harkin thought hard on this subject before he turned to look at President Truman and the Continental Congress delegates.

"President Truman. Fellow delegates. Do all of you agree with her proposal?"

President Truman looked at Harkin before he looked at his fellow delegates. The delegates were nervous but many nodded at their executive leader. President Truman turn to face the TSC Council and the VIPs.

"I will be honest, Vice-Admiral. I really don't like the idea of having the civilians to be turned into citizen soldiers. I have read enough history on major conflicts where militias are mostly killed in battles like the Russian conscripts of the Soviet Union during WWII. However, if the civilians living near the Wall wish to stay and fight instead of evacuating, then it is their choice. But as the President whom represents the people of this country, I wish to place this proposal into a vote."

"Alright then. All those whom favor Coordinator Tanaka's new Service Act raise their hands," said Harkin as he observed the people in the Chamber. Lots of hands were up in the air with the exception of the Followers and the majority of the delegates. Surprisingly, delegates of Kentucky and Texas raised their hands even though their states border the Wall.

"All those whom not in favor with the Act."

Hands from the Followers and the remaining delegates were raised. But it was already cleared that the Act was going to be passed without any need of counting the votes.

"The 'ayes' have it. The Volunteer Service Act shall be passed with Coordinator Tanaka managing the Act with her department handling the volunteers for recruitment along with any civilians from different states whom wish to volunteer to fight in this new war," said Harkin in a hard tone.

"Now that is cleared. What is the status of our forces?" asked Harkin.

TSC Air Force General Mallore was the first to respond. "Sir. We have every air and space assets at combat ready with all of our AFBs on high alert and on standby. They are now waiting for further orders. I also placed Code: _Odin's Eye_ into action in order to have our satellites scan the entire Northern American continent to keep an eye on any movements of each faction that may react to this attack and the sudden disappearance of our commanders. I have also assigned Valkyrie units and Stingray fighter squadrons to patrol the entire U.S. airspace along with some of our stealth Valkyries to scout the regions west of the Wall for any incoming threats both land and air."

General Mallore was still the same former Enclave Vertibird pilot whom managed to lead as the TSC Air Commandant in several air raids, strategic bombings, and battles for air supremacy during the Iron Brotherhood-TSC War, Dixie Liberation, Detroit War, and the Gunner War. His brown hair is in the same bedraggled style as it was during the early years of the TSC's founding. His uniform was changed to a TSC black version of the Enclave officer uniform with a belt around his waist. The uniform has the silver TSC symbol on his right chest with four silver stars underneath the insignia. The TSC symbol is also on both of his shoulders with four silver stars on his shoulder patch. The rest of the outfit consists of black pants with black boots and black leather gloves for his hands. (TSC version of the Fallout 76 Enclave officer uniform)

"Good. What about our ground forces?" asked Harkin.

"We have all of the active and reserve forces near the Wall mobilized and are on high alert for any incoming Brotherhood threats. Units available are the 1st Tesla Corps in Texas, the 3rd Satyr Infantry Division and the 4th Mechanized Golem Infantry (Robots and Securitrons) Corps in Oklahoma, the 76th TSC Rangers and the 8th Minotaur Heavy Infantry Corps in Kentucky, the 12th Ares Hammerhead Corps and the 5th TSC Marine Division in Fort Defiance, and the 10th Centaur Armor Division in Missouri. They are setting up trenches, mines, barbed wires, hedgehogs, bunkers, anti-tank guns, and turrets outside the Wall for additional defenses. We are already bringing in some infantries and armored units from nearby forts within the states of Alabama, Tennessee, West Virginia, and Ohio to reinforce the units to strengthen the Wall's defenses. The rest of our forces in the East Coast are on high alert along with the forces in New York, New Orleans, and Miami whom are remaining on standby," replied General Karpov as he tapped the holo-pad on his chair's right arm to change the central holo-screen to the holo-map of the North American continent with areas marked of their unit positions.

Brigadier General Autumn tapped his holo-pad on his chair to show his forces under his command on the central holo-screen.

"My forces in Texas are not only the 1st Tesla Corps, but also the 21st Texas Desert Rangers and the 15th Vulture Vertibird Squadrons. I also have the 9th Scorpion Armor Division in Oklahoma consisting of Mammoth, Patton, and Chimera tanks along with some Bradleys, Strykers, and mobile artillery supported with infantry units and power armor units. I have ordered them to be on alert and are on standby under the command of my second-in-command, Lieutenant Colonel Irma Royce. They are ready to fight and defend the United States with their lives," replied Brigadier General Autumn with obvious patriotism and loyalty in his voice.

"Excellent. At least we're ready to face the incoming storm that will soon be upon us. Director House, how will this conflict affect our economy and industry?" asked Vice-Admiral Harkin.

Mr. House tapped his holo-pad on his chair and the holo-map showed marked areas of the United States' industry and factory production with most in the northern states such as Pittsburgh and Detroit.

"If we are to keep up with our strength against the Brotherhood of Steel, we will need to keep our industrial sectors running 24/7 with adaptable work shifts to increase and maintain the production rate. This includes the steel mills of Pittsburgh and the assembly factories of Detroit. This also means that all of our railways will need to be under our control in order to ship the supplies, weapons, and ammo to the Wall Frontlines and the three cities that are still under siege. Plus, we will need to adapt new schedules for delivery times and maintenance of the railways to keep our armed forces supplied."

Mr. House continued to type onto his chair's holo-pad to show charts and graphs of the economy, production rates, sales, profits, and trade products imported and exported from the U.S. and New Vegas on the holo-map. The map also revealed trade routes from New Vegas to New California. The routes lead from the New Vegas McCarren Airport, pass the Mojave Border Outpost, and into the NCR territory towards the closest cities such as the NCR capital Shady Sands, the Hub, the Boneyards (Los Angeles), Ashton, Union City, Bullhead, and Dayglow. TSC semi-trucks travel these routes to deliver their trade goods to the cities and towns close to the Mojave Outpost Border and collect the bottlecaps or NCR dollars from the vendors and merchants whom purchase the goods and sell them all over New California.

"Since our industry will shift to focus on the war production, the production of the luxury goods and consumables that are part of the trade agreements with the NCR and the Maple Confederacy will decrease at a rate of 65%. This will no doubt affect the economy badly if the demands of the products and goods are not met. To solve this, we will have to hire more industrial workers among the immigrants and civilians to replace the current laborers whom will be place into war plants and arm factories. We also need to quickly finish any current industrial plants and factories under construction and convert their assembly lines for the war effort. Finally, we need to start selling war bonds to control inflation and to avoid large war debts in the aftermath," said Mr. House.

Murmurs were heard throughout the chamber. The delegates were whispering and muttering to each other concerning about the debts, possible decrease in product goods, and the war's effects to the economy. If there is one thing all politicians hate, it is debts and a bad economy in which can lead the country into a state of depression. All they could do now is place their faith on the experience, skills, and brilliance of the man whom managed to start a robot company at the age of 22 during the Pre-War era and rise up to become a multi-billionaire with influence with the Old U.S. Government and its military.

Harkin looked at the charts and graphs on the central hologram as he listened to Mr. House's proposal before nodding his head.

"Alright then Director House. We shall leave you and your department in charge of the economy and industry," said Harkin as Mr. House nodded with agreement.

Harkin then turned to Julie Farkas. "President Farkas, can your Followers still provide humanitarian efforts during this war along with doctors and surgeons for our armed forces?"

Julie Farkas nodded her head. "Of course, Vice-Admiral. The Followers are always willing to continue their support to the TSC and the United States. I can provide doctors and surgeons whom are willing to volunteer as additional medics for your armed forces and set up refugee zones for evacuated civilians and immigrants."

Harkin nodded his head and looked at Institute Director Madison Lee and Railroad President Desdemona. "Director Lee and President Desdemona, we will need your Institute Coursers and Railroad Agents to expand our spy network all over the Midwest. We will have your agents work alongside the Seraphs to partake in infiltration, sabotage, assassination, and intel gathering missions all over the Midwest and the hot zones of New York, Miami, and New Orleans. Can you two do this?"

Director Madison Lee nodded with a neutral face. "Yes. The Institute shall be happy to provide as much Coursers as possible for this war. We can also provide our scientists to assist in analyzing the Brotherhood's technology and develop new technology for the war effort."

President Desdemona looked at Vice-Admiral Harkin with a determined expression. "The Railroad will gladly fight alongside the TSC as long as the TSC is willing to provide a future for the Synths to co-exist with humanity. We owe much to General O'Connor and Supreme Commander Abram for granting this opportunity."

Harkin smiled lightly at their response they have all organizations with their own talented agents, resources, and skilled individuals to help the TSC protect the United States and win the war. Dante had really succeeded in gathering powerful allies than just making deadly enemies throughout the decade since the TSC's formation.

"Good. We can definitely count on both Railroad and the Institute to help protect the United States and the citizens during this war through espionage and guerilla warfare tactics," said Harkin. The Vice-Admiral than narrowed his eyes before he began the final topic.

"Now that we have our war plans settled. Our final topic is the sudden disappearance of the _Retribution_ and our three main leaders. We need to start searching for them immediately since they are important to our country, both morally and to lead us to the future. We can't lose them or our organization and alliance will start splitting apart due to disagreements and different ideals. This will then eventually destroy the Continental Congress in the inside and tear the United States apart. Plus, the _Retribution_ is an experimental carrier built with the combination of Pre-war and Zeta technology that mustn't fall into enemy hands like the Brotherhood," said Harkin.

Director Madison Li is the first to respond. "I agree. Although, I have no real knowledge nor understanding of the Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine, I would like to know why the _Retribution_ did not jump in a different location on the Earth or in outer space?"

Archangel Schmidt spoke in his usual calm and calculating tone. "It is odd. The last transmission received from the _Retribution_ before it disappeared into the wormhole over DC was the plotted course for the hyperdrive engine to jump the carrier. In which is supposedly to be above the Atlantic Ocean a few miles from the east coast of North Carolina," said Schmidt as he crossed his fingers over his mouth while resting his elbows on the chair's arms.

"If that is true then why are we not receiving subspace communications from the _Retribution_? Plus, why are we not detecting the carrier from our satellites?" demanded Harkin as he was getting impatient and wanting an immediate straight answer.

"I believe our fellow expert on teleportation technology and the physics of subspace whom studied and tested the hyperdrive engine can give us an insight and a reasonable explanation. Doctor, will you comply?" asked Schmidt as he moved the pupils in his eyes without moving his head to look straight at another scientist in the chamber.

"Umm. Well…I...um."

A nervous mumble was heard and everyone turned to look at a blond haired scientist wearing thick framed spectacles over his eyes with an Institute styled lab coat colored blue. The man had been sitting next to Dr. Nylus throughout the meeting.

This was Dr. Phlishkin, the former Enclave scientist whom is a well-known TSC scientist for his studies of the Zeta Alien teleporter devices on the Olympus and his set up of the teleporter network to travel around the large city-size ship easily and towards the surface of the Earth. He even studied Big MT's transportalponder technology and the Institute's Mass Relay to see how he could create a new teleportation technology based on the designs and functions of each teleportation devices including the Zeta teleporters. After years of study and research, Dr. Petrodct managed to develop and perfect a highly advanced teleportation device that can beam flash objects or living beings to any destination whether it is the surface of a distant planet from orbit, travel from the Lunar moon base to an Earth city in seconds, or into a vehicle like a car or plane without using the door.

There was also rumors that Dr. Plishkin was inventing a special mod for the Pip-Boy Z in which can be used by the wearer to use the teleportation ability as an advantage in a close-quarter-combat, dodge incoming objects like bullets or arrows, escape by flashing at a long distance, infiltrating enemy bases, or assassinating a target. This same mod is also said to give the wearer the ability to fast travel long distances as long as the Pip-Boy recognizes the location in its memory banks. However, any questions concerning Dr. Plishkin's rumored Pip-Boy Z teleportation mod are denied due to all projects and research related to teleportation are considered classified with knowledge only known to Dante, Schmidt, and Dr. Nylus.

Right now, Dr. Plishkin is in the meeting as requested by Archangel Schmidt since the scientist was assigned as the lead scientist of the team of engineers and scientists in developing the experimental proto-type Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine that was installed in the _Retribution_. Schmidt has suspicion that Plishkin can explain why the _Retribution_ was not showing up in the scanners of the orbiting TSC satellites to confirm its jump in space or somewhere on Earth.

The said scientist was sweating a few liquid drops that are sliding down the sides of his facial skin and had a nervous expression on his face as though he was about to tell a truth to this parents that will get him in trouble. The most obvious sign was how he kept rubbing his hands together as though he is trying to keep his hands dry from all the sweating. Plus, his mouth was forming a nervous smile.

Dr. Li narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the teleporter scientist. "Dr. Plishkin, is there something you wish to say?", she asked while leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees and crossing her fingers in front of her lower face to lean on.

Dr. Plishkin darted his eyes to each person in the room. Even the ghouls and the Super Mutants serving as delegates looked intimidating as they looked at him with their eyes narrowed or with an eyebrow raised expressing their curiosity.

"Well…you see…I may kn-now…what m-might have hap-p-pened….to the… _Retribution_ ," he said having trouble to say the truth in a proper sentence without stuttering.

Harkin narrowed his eyes at Plishkin. "Explain, Doctor."

"I m-may have…accidently p-placed the…uumm…the Hyperchronosphere…backwards….in the….eehh… the hyperdrive….engine's….m-main…..internal….core…eh heh heh," said Phliskin as more sweat came out of his hair and dripped all over his face. His toothed smile adding more to his obvious nervousness and growing fear of the peoples' reaction in the chamber. Most, if not, all of the delegates of the Continental Congress and President Truman were showing facial expressions of confusion.

"Excuse me. The….hyper..cron..o…what?" said President Truman.

"The Hyperchronosphere. It is a unique Zetanite crystal in which is used to interpret the computer data coordinates and activate the hyperdrive's energy core to tear open a hole in the subspace dimension and ride the hyperspace wave tunnel until it reaches the chosen coordinate destination. I was studying this wonderful piece of technology after removing it from the hyperdrive engine to see if we could reverse-engineer it in order to construct our own hyperchronospheres for the possibilities of mass producing the hyperdrive engine," replied Dr. Phliskin.

Harkin narrowed his eyes dangerously at the trembling researcher along with Dr. Madison Li. Dr Li then asked Plishkin.

"If you were studying this piece of technology, then how did you somehow mistakenly place the hyper…chrono..sphere backwards in the Z-3 hyperdrive? Did I say it correctly doctor?"

Plishkin trembled more as more sweat poured down his face as he gave a nervous smile to Dr. Li. "Yes you said it correctly. And for your previous question,….I…well…may have…been…kind..of…excited…to..leave…my…workplace…for…the…memorial..festivity..in…hopes..that I…could..win..a…rare…Captain…Cosmo…comic from…one of…the..game stalls..that I…well…eh-heh..kind..of..accidently…placed…the…sphere…backwards…without..umm…noticing…heh-heh..eh..heh," said Plishkin as he gave a nervous wide smile showing his teeth while still sweating and shaking. He could see everyone was narrowing their eyes at him in irritation or anger for his tiny, slight mistake in which has costed them the absence of their three important leaders.

Harkin was gritting his teeth, Karpov was clenching his knuckles with cracking sounds, Autumn had a hardened expression while his arms are crossed with his right point finger tapping his left bicep, both Dr. Li and Judith Faust have their heads shaken in disbelief, Schmidt had a neutral poker expression, Dr. Nadia and Dr. Nylus held their foreheads in their right hands in embarrassment for their colleague, Kreger was showing an irritating expression with his right eye twitching, Mr. House has his arms folded while his eyes narrowed at Plishkin, Tanaka was leaning her head back in her chair while her eyes were covered with her hands as she groaned with irritation, both Garvey and Shaw had angry expressions directed at Plishkin. Everyone else were just glaring at Plishkin at his unbelievable "slip-up".

"Dr. Plishkin..." said Harkin through his gritting teeth.

Plishkin flinched as his name was called. "Ye-Yes, Vice-Admiral…Sir?"

"Can you still find out where the Retribution jumped to by tracing its last jump coordinates in the subspace or hyperspace wave…whatever it is?" asked Harkin while still gritting his teeth. Dr. Plishkin shook in fright fearing for whatever punishment Harkin had in mind for his "slip-up".

"Y-Y-Yes…Sir! I still have the equipment back in my lab. I can trace where the Retribution jumped to in space and possibly set up a long range subspace communication sensor to hopefully contact our missing leaders. Buuutt….I may need some time…supplies…and manpower….since this is only by theory….and not done…before…eh-heh-heh," replied Plishkin laughing nervously. Harkin continued to grit his teeth and stare hard at the teleporter scientist for a few moments before replying.

"Take whatever equipment…personals…and supplies you need…get down to the D.C. Mall…AND START FINDING OUT WHICH SPACE OR DIMENSION THE _RETRIBUTION_ HAS JUMPED INTO OR I WILL MAKE SURE TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR CAPTAIN COSMO COLLECTION SENT TO THE OLYMPUS TRASH COMPACTOR AND INTO SPACE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Harkin as he finally let out his frustration and irritation that he kept hold inside despite his years of discipline as a commanding officer.

Plishkin gasped. His face showed a face of surprise and horror with his eyes widen and pupils shrunk into dots behind his eyeglasses. His mouth was agape showing his upper and lower sets of teeth. His skin becoming pale white as soon as he heard what the Vice-Admiral threatened to do his precious pre-war Captain Cosmo collection. He immediately jumped from his chair and saluted Harkin.

"Yes sir! I will get to it sir!" cried Plishkin as he began run towards the exit slide door. "And please sir! NOT MY CAPTAIN COSMO COLLECTION! THE ACTION FIGURES ARE THE 1st EDITIONS FROM 2054 ALONG WITH THE COMICS! THEIR RARE AND PRICELESS!" screamed Plishkin running through the slide door as it opened.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GET TO IT OR YOUR COLLECTION WILL BECOME ANOTHER PILE OF JUNK DEBRIS IN SPACE!" yelled Harkin in which led Plishkin to cry more and run faster with the Black Guards outside in the hallways watching him go with curiosity and confusion. Before the doors slid closed, everyone was able to hear Plishkin cry out, "YOUR WORSER THAN THE COMMANDER SIR! WAAAHHHH-HAH-HAH-HAAAA!"

Harkin shook his head while growling at Plishkin's child-like antic. He gazed at everyone in the council chamber to see that everyone has a sweat drop on the side of their heads after hearing the doctor's cry. Either they are embarrassed in hearing Plishkin's cry, feeling awkward after learning about Plishkin's Captain Cosmo collection hobby (obsession), or listening to Harkin's frustrated, angry outcry.

Harkin cleared his throat before settling down his anger. "Alright. We all know that our three commanders are known to have survived the unspeakable horrors and the worst near-death situation in which the survival rate is near 0%. If they could survive whatever is known to man to be considered impossible, they I am sure they can survive whatever dimension they are trapped in. Plus, the _Retribution_ still had some armed forces and supplies on board in which can be beneficial for their survival," said Harkin.

Everyone nodded in agreement since the reputation of the three wanderers are known to have overcome whatever horrors the Wasteland could throw at them.

"Uummm…Sir? I should also mention something of additional civilians whom were still onboard the _Retribution_ before it was attacked," said Coordinator Tanaka with a nervous tone in her voice. Everyone looked at Tanaka with confusion.

"What additional civilians?" asked Harkin.

"The civilians whom were requested to be assigned to the _Retribution_ for equipment check-up, Sir. Here, I will show you their pictures and files. You should know them since they actually know our leaders," said Tanaka as she pressed the buttons on her chair's holopad to show the pictures of Curie, Nick Valentine, Dr. Mobius, Jack Cabot, and Edward Deegan on the chamber's central hologram.

"This one is Curie, the TSC Synth scientist whom is a member of the Biology Department involving her research and development on vaccines and cures for mutated Wasteland diseases, viruses, and bacteria. She was assigned to the _Retribution_ to see if it is possible to set up a biological lab in the carrier for studies on off-world micro-organisms. Over here is Dr. Mobius and Jack Cabot. Due to their known scientific brilliance despite being assigned to different departments, they were requested to see if they could assist in studying the Z-3 Hyperdrive Engine with Dr. Plishkin. Edward Deegan was just accompanying Dr. Cabot as his bodyguard," explained Tanaka as she pointed to each person shown in the hologram. However, General Garvey and General Shaw noticed the familiar private detective Synth on the hologram.

"Hold up. What was Nick doing on the _Retribution_? He's not a soldier or an official member of the TSC, he is Boston's top private inspector and was forming a new detective agency," said Garvey as Nick was also his friend alongside with Nate. Tanaka typed into her holopad and the hologram showed the picture of the Commonwealth's famous ghoul, John Hancock, and a picture of a TSC VIP card that is known to be used as special passes when given to relatives or friends of military and civilian leaders for a special private tour.

"Apparently, he was given special invitation by Boston's Mayor, John Hancock, to travel to Washington D.C. for the festivities on the _Retribution_ , since it was travelling from as a 'first-class' vacation in which included a private tour on the carrier. Looks like his staff of the detective agency, the Valentine National Detective Agency, were urging him to take a break due to his nearly eight months of non-stop work to get the agency formed and operational despite the fact he is a Synth. I guess they didn't want him to 'break-down' due to overworking so they requested Mayor Hancock to convince him to take this vacation with the VIP benefits," said Tanaka.

General Rosie Shaw shook her head knowing about Nick's overwork due to his persistence to see law, order, and justice restored in Boston. "Oooohh. Nick, boy. He always worries us too much even though he is a Synth and don't need the basic needs of an average human," said Shaw.

"Indeed. But we know those four should be fine. If they are with our three wandering friends, then they should be able to survive," said General Garvey. Everyone else also agreed since three of the civilians have fought and explored alongside Nate in the Commonwealth years ago.

"Alright. Does everyone know what to do to play their part in this war?" asked Harkin.

Everyone in the chamber nodded in confirmation.

"Then this meeting is now adjourned. Tanaka, prepare the newsroom. I must make the announcement to our public," said Harkin.

"Yes, Sir," said Tanaka.

Everyone got up from their seats and began to exit the chamber. One by One. All are now getting ready for war.

 **October 23, 2290**

 **MegaVault Town, Megaton District, Washington D.C.**

The sun finally set in the eastern horizon. The night sky finally appeared with stars shining in the sky with the moon shining its lunar light. The capital city of Washington D.C. lit up brightly along with the street lamps along the highways and the lights within nearby towns and residential districts brightening the dark landscapes. The highways were also lighted up by the headlights and red rear lights of the constant moving fusion-powered vehicles driven by civilians. However, they are moving slow due to traffic caused by TSC checkpoints set up all over the highways.

Usually the people that have lived in the area for a long time before the Lone Wanderer was born used to fear the dark. The night back in 2277 was always scary and fearful due to multiple night attacks from the mutated monsters, feral ghouls, Super Mutants, or Raiders. The land would be so dark that they couldn't see well until their eyes adjusted and are always having a hard time finding scavenged lighters to make torches or fire pits when traveling or sleeping in the Wasteland at night. Everyone had to keep their weapons close to themselves when sleeping in the Wasteland, even in settlements even though it has guards patrolling the night.

Now, thanks to the TSC for restoring law and order, taming the mutated wildlife, and pacifying the lands the people didn't need to fear the night anymore. The people are now able to walk, drive, or travel outside of their towns and cities knowing that the TSC and DC Police are always patrolling the areas keeping everyone safe. Plus, the street lamps and city lights provided enough illumination to see in the darkness of the night easing their fears and paranoia of something stalking them in the dark. It also let the people to finally come out of their homes and enjoy on their balconies, rooftops, and backyards at night to look up at the beautiful night sky to gaze at the stars, the beautiful lunar moon, and occasionally see a shooting star.

However, the citizens living in the town of MegaVault were not all happy. Many were partying for the festivities after listening to the speeches of their respective leaders through their TV or radio. Many were drinking at Moriarty's Saloon, eating at the Brass Lantern, or socializing in the town's center next to the town's fountain statue as they celebrated the Great War Memorial. But then the air raid sirens erupted that everyone brought everyone to stop partying and worry. Then they witnessed the bright flashes and heard explosions and screams coming from the D.C. Mall as they watched with horror as the space carrier fell from the sky. The people of MegaVault thought that they were under attack and panicked before Sheriff Simms and Vault 101 Overseer Amata arrived and managed to calm down the populace. Now they are awaiting any update news on the TV or radio concerning about the sudden attack.

…

Unlike the worried people of MegaVault, two children staying in Dante's MegaVault home were completely depressed and are still crying due to the sudden disappearance of their fellow parent/guardian. Both Shaun O'Connor and Marie Abram were in Marie's bedroom on the bed while comforting each other as they grieved together. Marie held the huge white bear that Theo helped her won in one of the game stalls close tightly to her chest as she sniffled and rubbed her face in the bear's neck. Shaun kept his left arm around Marie while he petted Dogmeat on the head whom is also laying on the bed with his head on Shaun's lap as he whimpered in sadness as well.

Gentle knocks were heard on the bedroom door. "Master Shaun. Madam Marie. You've been in there since you came back," said the familiar robotic voice of Wadsworth, Dante's faithful Mr. Handy robot butler.

"Go away, Wadsworth," said Marie while sniffling. "Madam Marie, I know Master Dante's disappearance is sudden and tragic but we know he is tough man to be killed. Come out with Master Shaun and his canine so you can eat some dinner. I've prepared a roasted chicken dinner for all of you," said Wadsworth trying to convince the children to eat.

"She said go away! We're not hungry so just leave us alone, you stupid robot!" yelled Shaun as he let his emotions take over and more tears spilled from his eyes. Marie hugged Shaun close to her with her right arm as they try to comfort each other.

…

"Hmmm…" sighed Wadsworth as he gave up and floated away from Marie's bedroom door. He hovered down the spiral stairs and is about to put away the dinner he worked hard to prepare in hopes he could get the children and the dog to eat. He even made a velvet cake covered in white ice cream frosting for desert in hopes it would cheer them up.

Suddenly the doorbell ranged. Wadsworth floated towards the door and replied. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Wadsworth," replied a familiar female voice. Wadsworth first pushed a nearby holopad next to the front door to open up a holo-screen to see who it is outside. Wadsworth was glad to see the Overseer of Vault 101, Amata Almodovar, at the door. He could also see the four TSC Black Guards and the Minutemen Blue Guard Captain Brown and his men still guarding the house outside. The same guards whom protected Marie and Shaun at the Mall during the attack. The robot turned off the holo-screen, disengaged the advanced security lock, and opened the door.

"Thank heavens Lady Amata. I'm glad you came just about time," said Wadsworth as he floated to the side to let Amata inside before closing the door and re-engaging the lock.

"I came to check on the kids. I promised Dante if anything happens to him, I would take Marie under my care and that includes Shaun and Dogmeat. So how are they doing?" asked Amata with concern in her voice.

"Not so well. They are still grieving over their parents' disappearance. I've tried to convince them to come out to eat the dinner I prepared but they wouldn't budge," replied the concerned robot butler.

Amata sighed. She knew this would happen to the young teens whom think that Dante and Nate are possibly dead. "It's alright, Wadsworth. I'll handle this. Just keep the dinner warm and I'll have them come out to eat," she said as she started to walk up the spiral stairs and towards Marie's bedroom.

…

A knock was heard again. "I said go away! Are your sensors broken, Wadsworth?!" yelled Marie.

"It's Aunt Amata, Marie. Can you and Shaun come out?" said the voice of Marie's adopted aunt. Marie flinched as she heard that voice and she held onto Shaun and her teddy bear more tightly. "No," said Marie. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Then how about I come in then. Is that okay for you guys?" asked Amata. The young teens were silent before they sniffled and looked at each other. Shaun nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah. You can come in," said Marie. The teens kept their head down staring at the bed sheets as Amata opened the door and entered the room. Amata stared at the depressed teens for a few moments and sighed before she pulled Marie's small office chair that was next to her desk mirror close to the bed and sat down on the furniture.

"Are you two alright?" asked Amata. Marie and Shaun didn't say anything but the tear stains and their nose sniffling was all the answer she needed. " _Wrong question to ask. It's clear they are not. But I need to lift up their spirits,"_ thought Amata.

"Marie, Shaun. Listen to me. I know you two are depressed and traumatized by the sudden attack and their disappearance but you know Dante and Nate are okay. They are tough warriors whom survived the horrors of the Wasteland and beaten bad Raiders and monsters that were thought to be impossible to kill. Hell, I even thought it was impossible for Dante to survive out here before he turned it into the peaceful paradise we now live in," said Amata hoping to remind them how powerful their parents are.

The teens were silent but they continued to listen to Amata.

"Shaun. Marie. If your father and uncle can beat any bad guys or monsters in the Wasteland, then I am sure they can handle whatever situation they are in. Besides, they'll find a way to get back and the TSC are already working on a solution to locate and bring back Dante and Nate. So will you suck in your depression and lift up your spirits? It's what your parents would want for you two. Stay strong, for them," said Amata with a small, encouraging smile.

The teens looked at Amata for a few seconds before drying their faces with sleeves and sniffing one last time. They gave Amata a determined look. "Okay, Mrs. Almodovar, I will stay strong for my dad," said Shaun. "As will I. I can wait for Uncle Dante to come back safely. I should know he is strong and powerful to be killed," said Marie.

Amata smiled brightly. "Good. Now how about we go down and eat the roast chicken dinner? Wadsworth worked hard to make it for you two. Heck, he even made a red velvet cake for desert. Sounds good?" said Amata. Both teens smiled and nodded. "Okay. And we should apologize to Wadsworth for yelling at him. He was just trying to help us, right Shaun?" said Marie feeling guilty for the Mr. Handy robot. "Yeah. Let's do that also," said Shaun agreeing with his friend (or girlfriend).

Marie smiled in which made Shaun blush a bit before both left the room and headed downstairs with Dogmeat following. Amata smirked knowing that both of the teens are attracted to each other. Amata then got and left the room to join the teens downstairs. She also made sure to call her husband, son, and father with her Pip-boy's built in earphone to come and join the teens for dinner in Dante's house.

…

 **October 23, 2290**

 **Vault 0, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado**

Within the same dark room, twelve members dressed in their respective gray, blue, and red robes were sitting around the same circular, metal table. The same members whom agreed with the thirteenth member and their new leader to start a new war for the sake of their organization's survival. For now, they are all waiting for that same leader to arrive before the meeting starts.

When the metal slide doors opened, the twelve members stood up to greet with respect for their leader's arrival. The gray robed man walked calmly to his chair and sat down. "At ease, fellow elders," he said. All of the members, now identified as "Elders", sat down in their chairs.

"Is it done, High Elder?" asked the female blue robed elder.

"It is. Their carrier has fallen and their spaceships are heavily damaged for combat. This will give us the time and opportunity to strike immediately and gain footholds before they can counterattack," replied the High Elder. The leader bowed his head down with his hands clasped together in prayer. "May our fellow brothers and sisters whom gave their lives in the attack be granted their reward in the gates of Valhalla," he stated with the other Elders following his example.

"Our forces had already mobilized before the attack was launched. We will be striking at the six strategic targets within the planned time frame?" asked the cracked old man wearing gray robes.

"Yes. They may be readying their defenses at the Wall and reinforcing it with more soldiers, artillery, and air support, but we will overrun their defenses at bring that Wall down and invade their lands," said the High Elder.

"Won't we suffer many casualties if we charge recklessly in an all-out attack?" replied a concerned male Elder wearing red robes.

"I already have made strategic plans and tactics with our generals and paladin commanders to avoid unnecessary losses. We will suffer losses, but that is unavoidable and we must overcome all challenges," said the High Elder. Every Elder in the chamber gazed at their leader before they silently agreed.

"Now there is not much to discuss but await results from our generals and commanders. The details of our next operations will be sent to your offices. Review them for the next meeting. You all are dismissed," he said as everyone began to file out of the council chamber.

Once every Elder has left the chamber, the High Elder stood up and walked towards a nearby wall. He pushed a nearby button and watched as the holographic projector lit up to show the picture of Dante Abram on the wall. His position next to the bright glowing image finally revealed his face and form.

The High Elder was a middle age man of possible 20 to 25 years old. His face was hard and angular with a thick, brown beard grown along from his side burns down to his chin with a thick moustache connecting to his beard. His brown hair was long and tied into a long, low ponytail style. He had a long scar over his right eye and down his right cheek with another scar across his nose. His gray robe consisted of a gray heavy padded leather coat over his black BOS officer uniform with black leather boots. Underneath the coat and over his uniform he wore a heavy BOS combat chest armor with armor over his groin and greaves over his pants and boots for extra protection against energy, explosion, and firearm weapons.

The High Elder gazed hatefully at Dante's image before he reached underneath his uniform to pull out a large, golden locket. He opened it to see an old picture taken with an old pre-war camera that was scavenged and repaired. The picture revealed to 4 people whom are his parents, himself, and….his brother. The father in the picture was blond haired man with his T-54 power armor showing his status as a high-ranking Paladin. The mother is a young woman with long brown hair reaching down to her mid back and is wearing red scribe robes. The High Elder in the picture is shown to be a 8-year-old boy with short brown hair and is smiling widely at the camera. His brother is revealed to be 10-year-old boy with brown hair also and is smiling with his brother.

"Brother. How could you let that man influence your mind? Poison your thoughts with ridiculous ideals? The Brotherhood is the sole defender of humanity and should be kept that way. How could you follow Dante's heretic thoughts and shame our founder, Roger Maxson. Our ancestor," said the High Elder as he stroked his fingers gently across the pictured face of his older brother.

The High Elder began to choke as tears spilled from his eyes. He began to remember the order he gave to the BOS Irons Chapter Elder, Ragnan Irons. The order to wipe out the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel after he declared Owen Lyons and his entire chapter traitors for disobeying their orders to scavenge technology and return to New California. This also included in assassinating Arthur Maxson. That was a surprise for Elder Irons, but he carried it out due to his loyalty to the BOS and the Maxson line. The one who happily managed to carry out Arthur's assassination was the infamous Crimson Rose, Inquisitor Lydia Rose. But that wasn't the reason the High Elder ordered them to be wiped out, it was his personal reason than the Brotherhood's interest. It was due to preserving the Maxson name and legacy.

"I had always regretted in giving that order. But I had no choice. I didn't want to believe what the Inquisitor Rose informed me of your treachery. You were openly agreeing to Dante's alliance between the TSC and the East Coast Brotherhood to show your support for Elder Lyons and Sarah Lyons ideals of protecting those Wastelanders and sharing technology. We cannot trust anyone outside of our organization as our forefathers believe and as it is written in the Codex. I know you look up to Dante as a model warrior, but can't you see. He had Enclave soldiers and personals in his organization. They cannot be forgiven for their past evil deeds. Their punishment is only death. Their only chance of redeeming themselves is death," the High Elder said as his voice became cracked and angry as more tears spilled from his eyes.

"You were going to shame our family's name, Arthur. Were you really going to give up the Brotherhood that our founder worked through blood and sacrifice to form for the good of humanity?! We are the only force to lead to humanity's future! We are supposed to be the builders of a new civilization! And yet…yet…you actually believe in Dante's words more than Roger Maxson's?" said the High Elder as he calmed himself and brushed away his tears. He then hardened his eyes at his brother.

"Well, you have chosen your path. And now, as leader of the new Brotherhood of Steel, I will be able to preserve our family's name and restore the Brotherhood to its great glory and establish it as the most powerful force on Earth. And that will happen once we defeat the United States, the TSC, and the Minutemen by taking their lands, their technology, and the Olympus," he said as snapped the locket shut and put it back into his uniform. He gazed back at the image of Dante Abram, knowing in his gut that man is still alive somehow but is currently incapacitated to lead his forces. This will give him the time to weaken the TSC before the Lone Wanderer returns to strike back.

"By the time you recover and somehow get back Dante, your TSC will be too weak to fight under your command. I shall do everything necessary to make Roger Maxson's dream come true. To make the Brotherhood as the rightful humanity's defender, keepers of all technology, and leader to the bright future, not your TSC or the Minutemen. And anyone, such as your citizens, Synths, and your followers stand in our way, then we shall not hesitate to massacre them with extreme prejudice. I, High Elder Morgan Maxson, former brother of Arthur Maxson, and last of the Maxson bloodline, shall see this to end!"

High Elder Morgan Maxson gazed at Dante's image one final time with full anger and hatred before he slammed his hand on the button to turn of the holographic projector. He turned around and exit the council chamber. Outside the council chamber, a woman with long red hair and red robes was waiting outside while leaning against the steel wall. Maxson passed her but used his right arm to signal her to follow him. The woman smirked and followed her leader. _"I told you haven't seen the last of me, Dante. Now I shall make you suffer by taking everything away from you. Your country, your TSC, and finally the Olympus,"_ the woman thought as she made a viscous smile with her red lips showing her white teeth that stretched her face. A smile that the Devil would love. The Crimson Rose is back.

The Last Maxson and the Crimson Rose were now going to prepare for war. The war that will determine the fate of who will stand as the most powerful faction in the remnants of the Old World America.

The one final conflict between the TSC and the Brotherhood of Steel.

War, War never changes.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long chapter update. This was quite challenging and I wanted to show what is happening back at Earth. So now you know whom is the current leader of the last chapters of the BOS. Morgan Maxson, the younger brother of Arthur Maxson. As explained, the entire Lyons Brotherhood is wiped out by the Iron Brotherhood by order of Morgan Maxson including his brother because Morgan wanted to preserve the respect and fame of the Morgan family name, like royalty. So now, the war is on and the next chapters will focus on the three wanderers in RuneTerra. I will also update some chapters involving the TSC-Brotherhood War but I won't tell much. Just use your imagination and guess what the outcome might be. See you soon.**


End file.
